Realizing The Dream
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: Olivia Caroline Pope is the sole proprietor of Pope and Associates; a crisis management firm operating out of Washington D.C. In addition to assisting very powerful and influential people resolve issues that could ruin them she also is involved in an inappropriate relationship with the POTUS This story is about their world wind romance and how love changes everything every time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This fan fic displays my point of view concerning the characters of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III from the television drama Scandal. This information in this story stem from Season 3 Episode 8 Vermont is for Lovers too. In this fan fic I took certain liberties for the sake of the story I want to tell so please keep that in mind. These characters belong exclusively to Shondaland Productions. However, I felt the concept could've been used differently ergo this fan fic was born. As a heads up it is shorter than I want it to be for now but I will be adding on to it occasionally as the story comes to me; I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading it!

Olivia awakes to the sound of tapping on glass and chirping birds. As she opens her eyes the massive amount of sunshine in the room make it difficult for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She sits up to take in the beautiful architecture and design of the living space. There are skylights and gorgeous walnut hardwood floors throughout the house. She wonders is this moment real? Clearly it's not a dream; she is in awe of the moment and struggling to process what's happening. Suddenly the enormity of it all overwhelms her; she feels tears run down her face. She looks over at Fitz still sleeping and doesn't want to wake him; he looks so peaceful. She can't get her tears under control so she slips from under the covers and puts on his United States Navy sweatshirt to cover herself.

She begins exploring the house by going into the kitchen first; as he described earlier there is a huge cook top island in the middle of the floor with granite counter tops and hand crafted stained glass windows that dawn the rear of the house. Next is the den; which features a fireplace and off from that room is the laundry room and guest bathroom. Every room is tastefully and thoughtfully decorated incorporating both of their styles wonderfully. As she goes room to room her tears stop; she's getting a handle on the moment and is ready to see more of the house. After thoroughly reviewing the main floor she goes upstairs by passing back thru the family room where her love still lays sleeping. Clearly he's tired from last night's performances she thinks to herself. As she climbs the wooden staircase she smiles while recalling his screams of innate pleasure to end round 5 of their love session last night before they both passed out.

Just thinking about him being inside her sparks her arousal. For a moment she considers waking him up in her special way. But her curiosity about the house gets the best of her and she decides to finish looking at their new home built as a surprise for her. As she reaches the top of the stairs there are 6 doors to the left and 4 to the right as well as an open loft at the top of the landing. When Fitz says there are rooms for lots of kids he isn't kidding. Each bedroom features natural woods and pastel walls with beds; she also stumbles upon a conference room and two offices. She smiles, thinking he made them home office spaces; he thought of everything.

She sighs with delight. As she comes out of the office and back into the main corridor she looks down over the railing and doesn't see him lying down anymore. She looks to the left and sees him staring at her. "Hi" she says. "Hi" he replies, as they both smile. "What do you think Liv?" "It's amazing Fitz I love it." She walks over to him and they embrace. "Have you seen the master bedroom yet?" She shakes her head and says "no." He takes her hand and leads her down to the end of the hall where these large double doors stand. The wood work is beautiful and there is so much natural light with the windows and skylights it feels like the outdoors are inside.  
Once they reach the master bedroom door he looks down at her and kisses her softly. "Are you ready Livy", she smiles and says "yes." He opens the doors and the view takes her breath away. The walls are light blue with Ivory trim. There is a Cherry Wood 4 poster bed with sheer Ivory Chiffon draping over it. The bed is made up with French Vanilla sheets and a mocha comforter with matching bed skirt. The windows are stained glass except for the private balcony with French doors.

There is a large fire place and two huge his and her closets. She also notices the master bathroom is equally amazing; the light mint green and white color scheme gives it a relaxing spa feel, and boasts his and her showers, baths, sinks, and a sauna. The entire time Liv runs around the room looking at every inch of it Fitz loves hearing her scream and giggle with excitement and joy. Now that he is 1 ½ years into his second term it is time to finally put his plan into play. If she loves the house wait until she hears the other good news he thinks to himself. Once she takes in all the amenities in the room she stands looking out the French doors, the view is spectacular. He embraces her from behind; she folds into him. His strong arms and chest always make her feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

He kisses the back of her neck and inhales her scent making her knees weak. As they stare out the French doors he slides his arms down to her waist. His touch is like smooth ocean waves crashing all over her body. He says, "I can't wait to make babies on that balcony, and everywhere else in this house with you." She wants kids, but not while he is married to Mellie. Instantly he feels her body language alter; he says, "Are you okay?" She responds "yes," but he can tell something is different she's thinking too much.

He holds her a while longer and says "of all the great things in this room you didn't see the biggest surprise yet." She turns to face him and says "what do you mean?" He points to a small table in the corner in front of the window by the bed holding a decorative envelope with her name on it. She wonders how she missed it. "What is it Fitz?" She asks. He looks at her with love in his eyes and says, 'the start of us.' She doesn't understand what he means.

She walks over to the table nervous and uncertain. She picks up the envelope, takes a breath and opens it. The first page says thank you for waiting for me Livy. Her heart stops, she freezes for a moment. She then looks at the second page. It is a signed divorce decree dawning both his and Mellie's signatures. She stands in the moment in complete shock; was this real? She needs to be sure.

She looks up at him; he is closer to her now and staring at her. The look on his face confirms what she read. Just as she did when he told her about the house last night in the living room she runs into his arms. They share a kiss like no other; his hands feel unbelievable on her skin. The passion between them is unreal. She steps back breaking their embrace to remove her sweatshirt, and he removes his boxers. Standing naked in their bedroom together with signed divorce papers the intensity between them has never been so high.

He pulls her closer; they kiss as he lifts her up into his arms carrying her out onto the balcony. As he carries her their bodies are so close you can't tell where one stops and the other begins. Rubbing his ears as they kiss she can feel the intensity increasing in his body through his grip on her thighs. Now kissing and licking his ears he is approaching stimulation overload. He decides to return the favor by licking and sucking on her neck. Her arousal is peaking; her wetness is dripping like a leaky faucet down her thighs and onto his stomach. He moans intensely as his orgasm builds; "I want you inside me now", she says.

Sitting her down on the base of the balcony railing he leans in to kiss her as she grabs his swinging cock and strokes him sensually, something she knows he loves. As his head tilts back, with his eyes only slightly open, she hears his incessant moans indicating he is about to burst; massaging his manhood always makes them both insanely horny. She feels his aggression intensifying; his cock has the firmness of a crow bar, she needs to feel all 12 inches of him right now. He stands her up and turns her around bringing her ass in direct contact with his erection eliciting a moan from them both. She feels her nipples swelling and aching; he begins to massage her breasts as he kisses on her neck. He whispers in her ear "How do you want to cum Livy?" "Mmmmm fuck me how you like it I need to feel you baby." She says.

He is so hot for her he feels like he is going to explode; she can feel his cock now pulsating against her, he rubs her clit as he adjusts her body in position and fully sheaths into her making him moan "Mmmmm Livy." "Ohh Fitz she exclaims!" She loves when he says her name and loves even more to be taken from behind. The intensity of his thrusting hips increases by the second while he grips and massages her cunt from behind. She moans and pushes back against him; he quickens his pace while moaning "Ooooh Livy!" She can feel his climax looming and she wants it all she doesn't want to waste a drop.

Her arousal spikes from his pounding from behind, "harder, faster, "she yells. He thrusts with great power; she holds on to the balcony with all her might and as his aggression spikes she yells "yes yes yes!" He feels himself getting super aggressive. He slaps and grabs her ass as she pushes back against him harder and harder. He focuses in on the image of sliding in and out of her as her ass cheeks jiggle with every impact. The tension in her body is growing; he feels her pussy walls tighten with every stroke. He slaps her ass one more time as she yells, "OOOOH Fuck I'm Cumming!"


	3. Chapter 3

He explodes as her arousal damn breaks. He screams "Oh shit" with pleasure. He strokes through the orgasm staying inside her enjoying the full experience of bare sex. Breathless they both fall back onto the chaise lounge. She sits on his lap both naked and satiated beyond belief. They kiss romantically; "are you okay" he asks. "Yes I'm more than okay Fitz I'm with you." He smiles as he says "so when are you going to have my baby?" She smiles back at him as she says "now that you're divorced I can see that happening as soon as we are married."

The excitement of being able to make a life with her after all this time excites him more than ever. He kisses her forehead and says "I love you Livy," "I love you too Fitz" she says. Their kisses of love turn quickly into intense passion; she notices he is sporting a semi erection that is calling her name. As they kiss she turns to straddle him giving her a full view of his still impressive partial erection and outstanding naked physique. She begins stroking his cock as they kiss, which drives him crazy. Her hands are small but strong and powerful and can make him cum within minutes every time. But she has other plans for this erection.

She massages his love stick as she kisses him deeply; but he wants to cum while feeling the warmth of her internally. He tries to pull her down onto him; but her legs are deceptively strong. She won't budge. With his large soft hands he rubs her folds slipping two fingers inside. He massages her cunt; rubbing it slowly and deliberately making her hips and pelvis rotate with pleasure as his erection increases. Almost overcome by her compulsion to feel him inside her; she slides down his body quickly and takes his now full erection into her mouth completely. He lets out a loud moan of pleasure and surprise; he's in a haze of euphoria.

Her lips feel like soft supple pillows and her tongue like a lasso of pleasure. Using her strong hands and incredible jaw muscles she is able to milk small pockets of his salty sweet essence from his pleasure pole, intensifying her sexual hunger for him. The pure pleasure only she can provide traps him. With every swirl of her tongue and stroke of her hand he falls deeper and deeper into ecstasy. He looks down to watch her work; he sees the intensity in her eyes as her tongue dances along the tip as she sucks and licks him clean is bringing him to orgasm quickly. Just then she slides her hand under his balls and massages them causing his cock to pulsate in her mouth releasing an ample amount of pre cum onto her tongue. "MMMM" she moans as she swallows. "So good."

"Damn it Livy, you're gonna make me cum" He says. As his moans turn her on further she squeezes and sucks harder as his body tightens. She feels his hands on her shoulders gripping her tightly as he lies back enjoying her tasting him. They both feel him coming very close to orgasm, she wants to bring him to full climax in her mouth, but she feels him pulling her away. She releases him from her mouth at his urging, climbs up his body and slides all of him inside her dripping wetness. They both moan uncontrollably; "Oh Fitz it's so good" says Liv. The motions of her hips feel like a whirl wind of pleasure to the both of them. His girth fills her completely; with every stroke his shaft grinds against her clit.

She feels him hitting the back and the sides of her all at the same time; he fits her like a glove. Her arousal is peaking and she feels him about to blow. "Cum with me Liv he exclaims!" She feels his pulsation, rotates her hips faster and grinds deeper, she feels his hands squeezing her hips and her cunt quivers; instantly they cum together both moaning OHHH SHIT! The orgasm is so powerful their bodies shake from head to toe; she falls onto his chest and kisses him deeply as they lay back on the lounge out of breath and helpless.

Completely spent from their early morning romp they fall asleep on the lounger. They wake up 2 hours later with Fitz noticing a familiar feeling that makes him smile. He looks down at her asleep on his chest and realizes he's still inside her. She looks so hot laying there he brushes her hair off of her face; he leans down to kiss her then she shifts her body causing a moan to escape her partially open lips. 'Mmmm" she moans, as she awakes to the feeling of him still inside her. She opens her eyes and feels him gripping her waist; he then gives a quick and deliberate thrust of his hips. He moans her name and she begins moving her hips in a circle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this what you want baby?" She moans as she grinds on him. "MMMMM Yes Livy." He says reacting to how wet and warm she feels. "Whose is it baby, whose dick is this?" She says with such intensity. "Ahhh It's yours Livy, it's all yours baby." He whispers. She moans his name back as they kiss feverishly; their arousals spiking as she rides him like a bucking bronco and he's sucking on her breasts like a baby trying to feed. The grinding is aggressive and powerful making them both groan louder. She loves his aggression and knows he needs to cum but needs to do so looking at his favorite part of her. She pulls his hands off her waist and pushes him back onto the recliner. He looks at her with confusion; "what's wrong?" he asks. "SHHH," she says; covering his lips with her fingers.

She stands up and turns around to straddle him backwards and slides him deep inside her slowly. "Oh fuck." He moans. Liv looks back at him, grins, and says; "I got this." She begins to ride him backwards as he grabs and smacks her ass thrusting from below and she grinds on him. The tension is unimaginable for several minutes until it breaks; a warm wave of tingles washes over their bodies and they slip into a euphoric coma of pleasure. "Oooh Fuck" they yell. She is spent after this session, she can barely move; Fitz is also done and laying back on the recliner in awe. They both are in reflection mode lying comfortably beside each other.

She looks back at him as they lay at opposite ends of the recliner; he is staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asks. "I'm looking at how beautiful you are and thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." He always says the sweetest things to her; his words make her want to be in his arms. She changes position to snuggle up next to him and they lay together cuddling for a short rest. After resting a bit he's ready to go back inside the house; but sees she isn't in the mood to walk so he picks her up and carries her into the house. He lays her on the bed and prepares to go shower while she rests.

But she grabs his hand and places it on her breast as she leans up to kiss him. As they kiss he massages and sucks her breasts while she touches herself; he loves to watch her masturbate. He watches as she rubs her clit, she's moaning so loud he gets hornier just listening to her moans. He releases her nipple and leans back on his legs sitting between her thighs. While she pleasures herself he enjoys her moans and the sight of her touching herself so much he strokes his growing erection.

She watches him with excitement and he knows by her eyes what she wants to happen next. He slides down onto his stomach and pulls her down to his face by her thighs. He buries his face deep into her making her moan "Mmmm Fitz;" He parts her dripping wet folds with his fingers then slowly grazes her cunt with his tongue. He feels her body tense up as she moans "Mmmm suck my clit baby please!" He loves to make her beg, but he feels his erection getting stronger so he gives in and licks her from her core opening to her clit several times hard and fast. He then wraps his tongue around her clit sucking it like it was covered in chocolate. Her pussy walls begin to vibrate, she reaches down, grabs his hair while yelling "Oh fuck please don't stop, please don't fucking stop!"

He plunges his ring and middle fingers deep into her pussy while flicking her clit with his tongue. He feels her tighten around his fingers. She is squeezing them as he thrusts deep inside her. She arches her back and begins thrusting her hips towards him exciting them both. She is in a zone her clit stiffens; he knows she is close her juices are spilling out all over the bed. Her body is tightly wound and on the brink of exploding; she wraps her legs around his head and starts thrusting wildly. Again her back arches as she pulls his hair harder and screams "Oh fuck I'm cumming!" her moans and yelps of pleasure follow muscle spasms in her legs that he can feel as the rest of her body shakes with delight.

Normally he watches as she comes down from her orgasmic high; but this time he instantly desires to be deep inside her. He releases her clit from his mouth and removes his fingers from her core as her orgasm continues. He races up her body with pure intensity in his eyes and a hunger for her needing satisfaction. He drives his tongue deep into her waiting mouth and simultaneously slams his rock hard candy stick directly into her sloppy wet goodness. They both exclaim "MMMMMM" as he enters her. His strokes are abrupt and steady while staring directly into her eyes deeply; the look in his eyes of fire and passion allow her to let go letting him thrust faster, harder, and deeper. Her body begins to stiffen; she doesn't think she has anymore to give but her body is responding to him in a way she didn't think is possible. Despite just finishing climaxing she can feel her arousal rebuilding, but she doesn't want to climax yet.


	5. Chapter 5

He feels so good she wants another 20 minutes of him pounding her.  
The feeling is extraordinary she can't get enough; he begins kissing her as he thrusts his hips back and forth, biting and sucking her lip. She's grabbing his ass as he thrusts back and forth. She rotates her pelvis at an angle so he hits her G spot as his dick begins to pulsate. Then suddenly her climax is on the cusp and she cannot delay it anymore. She feels his muscles tighten and his eyes go dark.

"Mmmm"he grunts' can't stop I can't fucking stop it feels too good!" He feels out of control like something else is driving him. She knows he's about to blow and her pussy gushes with excitement; he feels the extra wetness and he looks at her deeply; the wetness adds warmth to every thrust. "I'm almost there baby," she says. She arches her back and swivels her hips again and he hits the spot. "MMMM that's the spot baby; oh Fitz! "Harder baby harder" she yells! He tgrunts "MMMMMM it's so good baby I can't get enough" he says. Liv moans back "MMMM oh Fitz don't stop she screams!" Then her arousal threshold breaks. "Fitz I'm cumming!" "Oh Livy I'm cumming Oh fuck mmmmm!"

Both of them cumming profusely and their bodies contorting from orgasms they lay across the bed sweaty, still entangled and absolutely exhausted and breathless. The pulsation stemming from both of their genitals continues for several minutes. They share sweet kisses as they lay holding each other.  
As she drifts off to sleep in his arms she feels a sense of security and stability unlike before. At that moment all the pain and drama they went thru seems worth it to get to this point. She moves as close as possible to him needing to feel his heart beat against her back. He adjusts to let her get closer to him and wraps his legs around her. "I love you" she says. "I love you too Livy; thank you for waiting for me." He says. "You are worth the wait Fitz, this moment makes it worth the wait."  
They sleep for roughly 4 hours still cuddling and naked. Liv awakes first to the sound of rain drops hitting the glass. She moves a little as she feels his semi hard erection poking her in her back; which wakes him up. He looks at her and smiles; "are you trying to get the next round started?" He asks. "No I am not I as just turning over and thinking about us having to leave soon." He pulls her close. "Just stay another day Liv your calendar is clear; I already checked with Harrison there's nothing going on that they can't handle." "My schedule is clear too for another day baring a national incident.

"Come on Livy let's spend one more night in our house together." "We can have dinner," he kisses her neck. "We can make love some more," kisses her again. She smiles, melts, and says. "Okay one more night." They kiss and embrace then decide to shower and dress for dinner.  
While she goes to shower he goes downstairs to get his phone to order food. He places the order and comes back upstairs. As he enters the bathroom filling with steam; he sees her naked soapy body through the glass doors. Her skin is glistening from the moonlight shinning through the skylights. He admires her beautiful voluptuous curves of 32-26-34 on her 5ft 7 frame. As the water pours over her body cascading over her curves like a waterfall washing her clean he approaches the shower door. The closer he gets he hears her moaning and sees her standing over the water jet on the shower floor as she massages her breasts. The image causes him to develop a raging erection; he strokes himself long and slow as he watches her rub herself intensely and sensually.

As he watches her he is standing outside the shower door with a massive erection and ready to explode. He watches as the water runs down her back and soap suds run down between her large perfectly firm round ass cheeks. She senses him behind her; she moans his name. He steps in the shower behind her and stands with his erection pressing against her back. He kisses her neck and massages her breasts from behind. She moans "Oh Fitz!" His dick starts to pulsate, he feels the urge to cum; he grabs her breasts harder making her moan loudly. She then pushes her ass against him giving him permission to take her from behind again.  
He secures his hands around her waist; she arches her back and leans on the shelf conveniently in front of her while still rubbing her clit. He slips his extremely hard dick deep into her pussy. They moan loudly in unison as he thrusts his hips back and forth quick and deep repeatedly. Her walls begin to tighten with every thrust. "Do you want me to cum Livy? Because if you don't you better stop." "I just want you to feel good baby like you make me feel good." She says. He feels his climax building, he wants to delay it but can't she's throwing her ass back at him now and squeezing his dick with her pussy muscles. She looks back at him and says "MMMM give it to me baby; fuck me like you mean it!"

His excitement builds and he decides to let go; he lifts his leg on the side of the shower ledge for grip and begins banging her like a drum. As he slams into her he slaps her ass several times and on the last slap he feels her pussy walls vibrate as she yells, "Oh fuck yeah I'm cumming" His climax peaks and he lets go "MMMM I'm cumming Liv" he yells! They pause as their bodies return to normal from the state of orgasm. Once able to move again they then wash each other and get out the shower.

As they dry off it occurs to her she doesn't have a change of clothes or even a tooth brush. Fitz looks over and says "there are toiletries in your cabinet and some clothes in your drawers in the closet." She flashes him a smile. "Is there anything you didn't think of?" "Uhm nope", he says with a smile. He leans over kisses her and smacks her on the ass with a grin, as he goes into his closet to dress.


	6. Chapter 6

She giggles as she walks into her closet and finds some comfy clothes; leggings with matching shirts, jeans, a few short skirts, and sweat pants. While making her selection she hears the doorbell and Fitz say "foods here Liv." "Okay I'll be there in a minute" she yells. She grabs some leggings and a shirt with a bra no panties though; she didn't see the purpose. The fact he has all of the right sizes for her clothing and underwear impresses her greatly. After dressing she sees a vanity area set up in the back of the closet with the hair clips she uses and some basic hair products. She sits down, brushes out her hair, and pins it back up.

She also finds the toothpaste, brushes her teeth and puts on lip gloss. She feels so at home here and never wants to leave. As she gets ready to join him for dinner she sees the divorce paper work on the floor as she exits the room to go downstairs. She reads it again and still feels happiness until she sees the date on the decree is 4 months ago. He has had this information for that long; she thinks to herself why didn't he tell her until now? It then dawns on her that things have been pretty rough between them for some time; but she needs to know what he exactly what he's thinking. Don't over think this Liv she says to herself; just ask him. After getting downstairs she overhears him on the phone; he tells the person he will be back tomorrow. As she stands by the base of the stairs she watches him; even in sweats his 6ft 4 inch muscular frame looks damn good from every angle.

She often teases him about how firm and round his ass is; just as he often grabs hers even while she is sleeping. She thinks to herself she isn't sure why she is so sexual with him; she'd never desired or enjoyed sex this much in her life with anyone else. Shaken from her thoughts; she walks up behind him as he is opening the wine and still on the phone. He turns and smiles at her still talking a bit then says he has to go his beautiful dinner date is ready. She smiles and he hangs up; he looks at her lovingly as always. "Cyrus says hello" he says; "he called to make sure we were headed back in time for the party. You know Ella's birthday is in 2 days." "That's right it is I already have a gift for her" says Liv. "Well Cyrus and James are giving her a party and want everyone to be there he says James is driving him bananas with the planning." They both laugh.

They sit down to dinner; the mood is sexy and romantic with candles and dim lighting. He orders her favorite chicken marsala, for him steak with baked potato and dessert is bananas foster. She has questions about how they are going to precede from here after tomorrow and also about the date of the divorce decree, but didn't want to ruin the mood. Although he can see she is in thought. "What's wrong Liv?" He asks. "Nothing is wrong I'm just pinching myself waiting for the dream to end." She says. "Liv this is not a dream this is us in the near future; it won't be as quiet with the kids but still this is us. Aren't you happy?" He asks. "Yes I'm very happy.

"I just have questions that's all about how this is going to work going forward and why did you wait 4 months to tell me you were divorced?" She says. She takes a breath as she looks down; she can't look at him right now she feels her emotions taking over. Her hand is still on the table; she feels him grab it. "Look at me Livy. I will answer all of your questions it's okay I know how this must look to you, but trust me everything will be fine." His voice is calm and soothing; she isn't afraid to look at him anymore. She looks up at him and he is looking back at her with love and patience in his eyes. Still holding her hand he says; "let's talk about the divorce first okay." She nods okay.

I didn't tell you about the divorce until now because I wasn't sure if you wanted to be with me or not anymore. We've had a rough time till this point to say the least and most of the worst part over the last 6 months. She acknowledges that things have been difficult most recently between them even more than normal. He goes on to tell her he'd come to her the night the paperwork was completed, but she was with Jake. He saw them together. Liv feels sick all of a sudden and tries to pull her hand away. But he won't let it go. "Liv, it's okay." He says calmly. I was hurt and angry at the time, but I realized that maybe I had taken too long and you had moved on.

At that point we hadn't spoken in over 3 months. I thought I was too late, which made me angrier; "I was a mess Liv and I didn't deserve you or need you at that point." What I needed was clarity and understanding of what was going on around me; I knew divorcing Mellie was necessary because I don't love her, but what was I without you? You had chosen someone else and that hurt me." She begins to cry. He gets up and walks over to her. "Livy, don't cry." He comforts her and holds her in his arms. "So what made you tell me now?" She says as she sobs. "When I saw you after your father's funeral; you looked at me and I felt you. I felt us and it made me see that I needed to try to get you back." She remembers the day he is referencing; it has now been 4 weeks since that day. She knows that he's had some political situations that have plagued his time until recently so it makes sense that he was now talking to her about it.


	7. Chapter 7

"So as soon as I got back from Japan I came here and I sent Tom to get you; I didn't know if you would come or not, but I had to give it a shot and you came." He smiles at her and she smiles back her tears now drying up. "I knew that if I could just get you here it I could make it right Livy." Now staring into his blue green eyes she sees him differently; she sees him as a man who is unburdened and happy. She hasn't seen this side of him before and feels that things are going to be different. But she feels like she needs to talk to him about Jake to clear the air.

"Fitz I want to tell you about Jake." His face changes to being more serious. He takes her face in his hands. "Do you love me Livy?" He asks. "Yes of course I do." He smiles. "Do you want to be with me?" Again she says. "Yes I do." "Then there is nothing else I need to hear about him; he's a nonfactor." Liv sees that he has not one care in the world about whatever she has to say about Jake. She understands that all he needs to know is that she is back by his side. Still holding her face he delivers a kiss that seals the deal. He kisses her like he will never see her again.

After the kiss he asks "are we good?" She smiles and says "yes we are very good. But what about Mellie?" She asks as they return to the table to finish eating. "Mellie has been gone from the residence wing for over four months now; she and Andrew have been staying at Blair House." Liv looks at him with confusion and says "you're okay with that situation?" She asks. "Liv we are divorced I don't care who she sleeps with; she doesn't think I know that Andrew spends his nights there, but I do and again I don't care." She loves how confident his statement sounds. He then explains that she will be leaving for California in a few days after their press conference on Friday to announce the divorce publically. That's in two days she thinks to herself; immediately she falls into fixer mode. "You should do it in the rose garden; just make a statement and take no questions." She says as a suggestion. However, to her surprise he responds "Liv I don't need you to handle this for me okay?" She looks up from her plate and sees how resigned he is to handling this his way and despite her hankering to help she just says "Okay" with a smile.

Upon her agreement to relax and let him handle the divorce situation she sees his face and mood soften; He then says. "There's one other thing we didn't discuss." Liv isn't sure what else is on the table for discussion. "What said Liv" as she chews her food. "I'm all alone in the White House." He says. Liv smiles at him; "well you should probably start going on some dates for the public." Clearly not really catching his drift; he is now losing patience and says "do you really want me to date other women Livy?" His tone is different very direct. "I'm done lying and deceiving the American public Liv; I love you and I will not try to act as if that is not the case by dating some random women." She can see he is adamant about his stance; normally she would try to spin it and fix it. But no not this time. This time it is going to be exactly as he wants it to be. "Okay Fitz, what do you want to do?" she asks. His tone and demeanor are calmer; he says "I want you to move into the East Wing with me. I know that we have to allot some time for the transition after the divorce announcement, but I want you to move in within the next 6 months."

She looks at the expression of seriousness on his face, so she knows she should choose her words wisely. As she stares at him she thinks of how impressive and logical his plan is for them to be together. He has obviously put allot of thought into this and she realizes unlike times in the past he really doesn't need or want her approval or opinion on this matter. For the first time he doesn't need her to help him he wants her simply to be there by his side. After her pause of thought processing Liv says "okay I will move into the White House with you." The look on his face tells her he is happy with her response and very full of himself at this moment, which she doesn't mind a bit. She loves it when he is forceful. They finish their meal, grab their dessert, and head upstairs to relax on the balcony under the stars.

After dinner they sit on the balcony eating dessert, talking, and drinking wine. It is a beautiful night despite the rain fall a few hours ago; thankfully the balcony has a covering so everything is dry. As they finish their dessert Fitz says, "Come sit in my lap." Recognizing the look in his eyes she says "I'm full Fitz" in a slightly whiney and lazy voice. He smiles "I know no funny business I just want to hold you." She climbs into his lap and rests her head on his chest. As she moves to get comfortable she feels his semi hard erection against her thigh. She looks up at him and he looks down at her with a grin: "hey he likes you I can't help it." She smiles as they share a kiss and she rubs the nape of his neck and his ears with her fingers.

While kissing she feels his hand on her breast; her arousal is rising and his erection is getting stronger. He then starts kissing and sucking her neck; "Fitz you said no funny business;" as she enjoys the necking. "You shouldn't have kissed me; and you've been rubbing my ears and neck the whole time you know what that does to me Liv." She smiles between kisses; he then slips his hands between her thighs causing her to gasp and moan "MMMMMMM Fitz." "Yes Livy" he says, as he kisses and sucks on her neck. "Damn you feel so good" she says. "MMMMM you feel good too and you taste delicious" he says as he licks her neck.

He can taste the edible body wash she uses that smells and tastes like strawberries, his favorite fruit. The rain fall returns lightly at first then harder. Her arousal is peaking; she straddles him as they kiss. She grinds against his erection thrusting her hips as he leans back and enjoys it. She sees his arousal is escalating and he is ready for more. She moans his name as she grinds on him, his erection gets stronger. The rainfall intensifies and water starts blowing onto the balcony.

She stops her motion and prepares to get up and go inside, but he grabs her legs with both hands. He looks to the left and presses a button on the wall. Suddenly a glass enclosure fills the space closing out the rain as the exhaust fan comes on. He looks up at her; she now stands topless, and is in the process of removing her leggings. Once she removes them she is now completely naked and ready for him. He stands up and she helps him undress; he picks her up and sits her on the enclosed balcony railing kissing her passionately. He is now sporting a full hard on as she strokes his cock.

As they both approach climax he picks her up making her gasp and he slides her down onto his him; the entry is purposeful and powerful. She moans "OOOW Fitz." He loves the way she says his name it's like it gives him the energy to please her. He feels her pussy squeezing his dick but he doesn't want to cum yet. "Stop that Livy you're going to make me cum." He says. "MMMM I want you to cum I need to feel you shoot your hot sticky juices inside me." He loves how freaky she is it makes him so horny. He switches positions and presses her back against the glass. He uses the glass for support as he dives deeper inside her. She can feel every inch of him and he can feel all of her.


	8. Chapter 8

He bites and sucks her neck as he thrusts vigorously and completely out of control. With the rain storm raging behind them he strokes harder and faster yielding screams of pleasure. She flexes her pussy muscles again with one final thrust as they fall off the edge of euphoria together in bliss. Together they exclaim Oh Shit! Slightly tired and beyond satisfied they continue kissing and touching on the balcony for a little longer before going inside.  
They take a quick shower kissing and making out in between unable to get enough of each other. After the shower they get ready to slip into bed for the night; as Liv pulls back the covers on her side she notices a small box on the bed. She looks up at him; he's now standing behind her. "There's one more detail that needs working out before you move in." Liv's eyes fill with tears as she picks up the box. She opens it up and there is a 10 carat custom Platinum setting diamond and ruby engagement ring inside. The diamond is her birthstone and the ruby is his; it is absolutely perfect.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and her heart beating a mile a minute barely able to breathe or think she is so excited. He is also excited and caught up in the moment with a smile and love in his eyes she has never seen before as he says "will you marry me Livy?" Her tears begin to flow as she screams; "Oh My God Yes, Fitz I Will Marry You!" It feels surreal; she can't believe it's happening. She hugs him extra tight as they fall onto the bed; they kiss deeply as they roll around on the bed. Her giggles fill the room and he is pleased that she is so excited to be his wife. They lay together on the bed and make out for a while; she can't stop kissing him. Her smile brightens the entire room. He has never seen her so happy. She loves the ring, the house, and everything he has planned for the night.

Their kisses soon change from romantic to lustful; he pulls her closer. They both become aroused quickly; she slips her hand under the covers and strokes his cock slow and steady as they kiss. His erection develops and she keeps stroking him as they kiss brining him close to the edge, but she doesn't want him to cum yet. She wants their last session of the night to be sweet and slow.  
While she strokes him he nibbles on her neck; she feels her arousal spiking. Her nipples are rock hard and she is dripping wet. Her clit is throbbing with anticipation of his hard strong cock pounding her. She wants him inside her but wants it slow. He can tell by her movements how she wants it so he lessens the intensity of his licks on her neck and he kisses her lips slowly and delicately. Liv moans "Oh my God you feel so good baby, you always know what I need." He continues to kiss her slowly as she squeezes his cock with her hands and rubs him slowly. His breathing hitches and so does hers she knows she can't wait any longer.

Liv whispers "make love to me baby;" he lays her flat on her back; he lies between her legs and kisses her deeply and slowly as he massages her pussy. She moans, "Oh Fitz I want you so bad baby MMMM". Her words fuel him; her wetness is dripping onto his fingers from outside her folds. He inserts his fingers inside her and more liquid goodness oozes out. His dick pulsates at the thought of being inside her; he has to feel her but doesn't want to rush it.

Her moans are fueling him as she continues to stroke him while he pleasures her with his fingers. He looks into her eyes and rears back on his knees between her legs. He positions himself like he's preparing to enter her. He rubs his dick against her folds and her juices saturate him and his fingers; her wetness is unbelievable; he then places his dick in between her crease rubbing it in an up and down motion causing her to thrust her hips forward. His excitement level increases as she moans for him to slide inside her. But he's not done teasing her yet; he slides just inside again rubbing his dick against her clit repeatedly causing her to approach orgasm.

Her body tenses and she moans; "MMMM please stop teasing me, let me feel you" she begs; Her body stiffens and she can't take the intensity. She digs her nails into his thigh and he knows she's going to explode. He decides to give her relief; he slides his ample cock deep inside her slowly. Her back arches and the thrust makes her moan in great pleasure. He moans "Oh Livy it's so good." He says. She moans "MMMHHMMM Fitz" again her moans fueling his passion for her. He kisses her gently as he slides in and out slowly and smoothly. It's so intense neither of them can take it. She's never been this wet and he's never been this hard.

She feels her climax looming quickly; she squeezes his dick slowly with her muscles with every stroke. He looks down at her and falls deep into her eyes; she is wide eyed and focused he feels her digging her nails into his back and he quickens the pace. Her climax cannot wait any longer she lets go. She moans "yes yes yes baby I'm cumming baby oh fuck I'm cumming mmmmhmmm." As she cums Fitz speeds up super-fast drilling non-stop with her legs behind her head. He feels his aggression rising higher and higher and he can't control it. "AHHHHH Livy I'm cumming! He unloads with great force and can barely breathe as a result. Afterwards he falls over, his body bound by orgasms; shaking and moaning. Liv is also in a state of euphoria finally catching her breath lays next to him. As they both calm down and embrace. She again curls up in his arms and they fall asleep together with hopes of what tomorrow brings and beaming as a newly engaged woman. She is ecstatic at the thought of planning her future with the love of her life by her side babies and all.

As the sun shines through the balcony doors, skylight, and windows the stained glass provides a muted sunlight that allows Liv to focus her eyes readily. She looks over and finds herself in bed alone. She looks down at her left hand; no it wasn't a dream she thinks to herself. She is engaged to Fitz; something she has been waiting for far too long is finally on its way. Suddenly she hears footsteps and shortly there he is walking through the doorway. "Good morning beautiful" he says smiling. "Good morning," she says with a bright smile as he approaches her bringing her breakfast in bed. She sits up to receive the gift and they share a quick kiss.

As he places the tray down complete with her favorite egg white omelet, turkey sausage, and juice she also notices her cell phone is on the tray along with the newspaper. Additionally while she is still naked but he is dressed she asks him "Fitz why are you dressed?" He replies "because I have a teleconference I need to be on in about 30 minutes. So you lye here my lady and I will be back in about an hour or less." He leans down to kiss her again and his cologne smells so good she wants to pull him into bed with her, but decides to contain herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz left her to herself as he went into the office down the hall; she thought to herself how fine he looked in his suit as he walked away. Her arousal had begun to peak; she knew he was busy preparing for his conference. However, she was still hot now. So she decided to take care of it herself; she massaged her breast with one hand and slipped her hand between her folds with the other; she managed to achieve climax quite quickly but still had the desire for more. In looking at the time it was determined the conference would not start for another 25 minutes. She ate her breakfast, and picked up her phone to try to check back into her life. Yet her horniness was still ever present.

Finally she got out of bed; walked down the hall and noticed the red light above the office door was not on. Thankfully she opened the door. There he was sitting at the desk with the conference monitor set up and looking quite presidential as he read over some briefs. He looked up at her standing naked. "Livy what's wrong?" She walks over to him sits on his desk and slides down onto his lap. Kisses him and says; "I'm horny." Fitz grins; "baby I gotta get this conference done." She pouts and he looks at the time. He still has about 20 minutes before the call comes through. He leans forward and kisses her deeply as he massages her folds. Her wetness is dripping. "Oh Fitz", she moans. He's getting so turned on; he sits up in his seat, leans forward and lays her back on the desk. He pulls her to him by her thighs and begins licking her from her inner thigh up to her crease. She moans, 'OOOH baby". He then licks her folds as her juices spill out onto his tongue he laps up her good ness between her folds and around her opening.

His forceful grasp on her thighs and aggressive licks of her clit makes her hips thrust. The faster he licks the faster she thrusts; the feeling was unbelievable. She felt like she was going to explode at any moment. He latched on to her clit and slipped his fingers in and out of her core repeatedly until she moaned; 'MMMHMMM Fitz; "as she exploded all her juices onto his tongue. After cumming with a vengeance she sat up on her elbows trying to get her bearings only to meet him half way as he was now on top of her with his pants down and no jacket. He entered her without warning. His cock was harder than concrete and he was wound up and ready to go. He pounded into her like a drill and the reverberation made her breasts jiggle; he focused on her breasts jiggling and squeezing them as he stroked her deeper and faster. His aggressiveness was increasing and it felt so good. "Fuck me baby fuck this pussy;" she exclaimed! "Oh shit your pussy is so good Liv." He said. "Oh fuck yeah baby" he moaned as she thrusts back from below. "Ahh yeah baby; fuck fuck I'm cumming Liv god damn I'm cumming!" "Don't stop Fitz, not yet Mmmm" oh Fitz I'm cumming too!

Just then a timer goes off indicating 10 minutes before the call is set to start. They kiss for a few moments and catch their breaths. She runs to get him a fresh shirt and helps him clean up just in time for the meeting to start. She slips out of the office and goes back to their bedroom satisfied and ready to work. She jumps in the shower and uses the detachable shower head for extra stimulation. She gets dressed and does a video chat with her office. Quinn informs her that Edison Davis was looking for representation. Liv gives the consent to take the case and appoints Harrison to run point on the case in her absence. They talk about other business issues and then they end the call just after she lets them know she will be in the office later on today.

As she scrolled through her phone she saw Jakes name and decided to block the number and remove it from her contacts. She suddenly felt so much better about the conversation they had last. Ironically it was just before Tom showed up at her apartment to bring her to Fitz. Just 20 minutes earlier and she could've missed out on the opportunity to claim her rightful place beside her man. It's funny how things work out some times; she thought. She knew that Jake was hurt but being with him any longer and not loving him back would've hurt more. She did the right thing letting him go. Knowing that she broke up with him without knowing that Fitz was already divorced convinced her that finally her and Fitz were headed for a life together.

Shaken from her thoughts by a voice; she looked up and saw Tom. "Mam the cleaning crews are done and they will be leaving now unless there is something else you need." He said. "No that is all Tom thank you." She said. "You are welcome mam." Next the red light above the office door went off; the office doors opened Fitz came out moments later. They discussed some policy issues that were reviewed on the call; she gave him some ideas and he bounced his ideas off of her. He loved how her mind worked and that he could literally talk to her about anything. She then told him about Edison calling for help; he said "I trust you Livy. If you want to take him as a client that's fine with me." She knew he would understand but just wanted to be sure. They held hands; and relaxed on the couch just enjoying each other's company. The moment felt amazing and special; he leaned over to kiss her softly and romantically. They were interrupted by Fitz's phone; it was Secret Service advising the helicopter would arrive in about an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

They both begin to gather their things; Fitz packs up his briefing materials and lap top in his is briefcase. As he walks back into the loft area he notices Liv bending over putting her laptop in her bag. The sight excites him; she has no panties or bra on. He walks up behind her; places his hands on her hips and presses himself against her. She feels his hands as well as his erection causing her to stand up. He wraps his arms around her from behind and she melts into him. "Fitz our ride is coming." She says as he sweeps her hair from her neck and kisses on it; something she thoroughly enjoys. He says nothing he just keeps nibbling on her neck while still pressing against her and massaging her braless breasts. She realizes he isn't going to stop so instead of continuing to talk she gives in.

He turns her around and kisses her as he grabs her ass with both hands squeezing it like he is making orange juice. His grip is strong and powerful; the tighter he squeezes the wetter she gets. His tongue is forceful and deliberate; she can feel his erection now at full capacity pressing against her stomach. They hurriedly strip their clothes. Liv pulls down and steps out of her leggings As Fitz removes his jacket, drops and steps out of his pants. He sits down on the couch and takes her hand; she kneels down on top of him as he leans back to give her full access to him. She straddles him as he kisses her and sucks on her breasts. He can feel her wetness running down her thighs. He rubs her folds saturating his hands and eliciting a moan from her. "Oh Fitz." She says. The more he sucks her breasts and licks on her nipples the hotter she gets. He spreads his legs far enough apart to where he has all the control even though she's on his lap.

She wants to feel him but he won't let her yet. He slips his fingers inside her crease slipping his thumb over her nub repeatedly. He feels her hips tighten she starts thrusting back and forth. He slips his ring and middle fingers into her core as he manipulates her clit with his thumb while still sucking her breast. Her body is in pleasure overload she can't take it anymore. She needs to release; she begins riding his fingers as he dives deeper and deeper inside her. Her cunt starts to tingle and then quiver until her arousal damn explodes. 'Oh Fitz I'm cumming!" All of her juices rain down her thighs and all over him. He releases her breast from his mouth and closes his thighs together enough to let her drop directly onto his shaft. He sheathes into her sloppy goodness.

She feels him enter her with great force and pressure; they moan in unison as she reaches the base of his dick. She leans in to kiss him as she swivels her hips at an angle and rotates her hips back and forth. He grips her ass like a vice as they kiss and suck each other's lips. The rhythm is so strong and fast she can barely hold on. It feels so good she doesn't want to stop; she can feel her arousal damn building and about to break but she doesn't want to cum yet. His hands run all over her body feeling like silk ribbons against her skin; she feels him pulsating inside her as he moans. "Oh Livy I don't want to cum yet." He says. "I know baby but our ride is coming." She says. She starts flexing her vaginal muscles faster and harder with every thrust. "It's so good Livy. Damn it's so fucking good!" He says. He grabs her ass tighter and then began slapping it harder and harder as she rides him. With one more powerful thrust he feels the build-up exploding. "Oh fuck I'm cumming he yells. 'Oh Fitz don't stop." She says. Despite him already shooting his load he is able to maintain long enough to push her over the edge. Both lying lazily on the couch half naked and weakened by their expense of energy and bodies riddled from orgasm.

As she gets movement back in her legs and arms no longer paralyzed from pleasure she looks at Fitz as he lays back on the couch completely spent. "You're going to be the death of me lady." He says. She smiles and says "Well there are worse ways to go." They laugh and cuddled until they remember the chopper will be arriving soon. They wash up and dress again Livy deciding to change her clothes they wait for their ride downstairs. As he holds her in his arms from behind yes she felt him holding her, but she also felt their love surrounding them.

When the chopper arrives; Liv and Fitz walks across the grass as they have done thousands of times before to board Marine 1. However, never have they done it as an official engaged couple holding hands. As they board the air craft she sits next to him and curls up in his arms the whole ride. He kisses her hand as they head back to DC to start their lives together as a couple and face the world.


	11. Chapter 11

As they traveled from Vermont to DC the flight was calm and relaxing; Liv and Fitz sat together cuddled up holding hands and sharing a kiss here or there. They looked like a couple on their honeymoon, Liv still sporting her engagement ring and a huge smile, him staring at her star eyed, and her giggling at everything he says. "So are you staying with me tonight?" He said. "No Fitz we agreed no overnight stays at the White House until after the announcement." He didn't like the sound of what she said, but he knew she was probably right. He kissed her on the forehead and they laid back and enjoyed the ride.

By the time Marine 1 landed at the White House Fitz had convinced Liv to come in for a minute before leaving. As they entered the Oval Office together all smiles Fitz said "I see you like your clothes I bought." Yes You did very well especially this skirt I'm wearing thank you." She said. "Your welcome I'm glad you liked them" he said. Both were still beaming from the last few days together and this morning's sessions. While walking with him over to his desk she said; "I should go, you need to work and you won't work if I'm here." He looked at her and said; "Liv you're just going to go home and watch TV, you can do that here." She smiled at him; it was sweet that he wanted to spend more time with her but it was best she left. "No I actually am going into the office to get some work done and check in on my people too." She said. He pulled her close to him, kissed her neck. "I want you to stay here with me tonight." He said. She put her hands on his face making him look at her eye to eye; "Fitz we just talked about this, I cannot stay with you tonight it wouldn't be wise." She said. He kisses her lips and she feels his hand slide around her waist that trends down to her ass; her arousal is climbing. His kisses are soft yet firm, seductive. He now has her pinned against the desk and was directly between her legs. She felt herself being maneuvered onto the desk; she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. "Oh Fitz "she moaned; her desire for him was increasing quickly. She had little to no restraint left but used it to say "Fitz we have to stop." "I will stop if you stay." He said as he kept kissing her neck. "Baby you're not being fair." She said. "Life isn't fair." He said with a grin. He slid his hand between her legs rubbing her folds thru her panties. She could feel her nature rising, "Fitz we can't do this." She said almost breathless as he was now sliding his fingers into her panties. "We can and we have." He says as he continues to lick and suck on her neck, referencing their encounter on inauguration night on this very desk. Her will was breaking; he knew he had her she wants him just as bad as he wants her he thought.

She begins to relent to his persistence; she leans back on the desk giving him full access to her. He slips his thumb inside her folds rubbing her clit as she arches her back taking his tongue deep into her mouth as they kiss passionately. She leans forward to unbuckle his pants looking at him eye to eye; she slides her hand down into his underwear. Suddenly a knock on the door; the mood breaks, Fitz drops his head in disappointment. Liv sits up and slides off the desk and runs off to the oval office bathroom to fix her clothes as he fixes his pants and yells "come in"! The door opens and in walks Cyrus. "Good Morning Mr. President, just wanted to let you know the joint Chiefs meeting has been moved back an hour and a half." He said. "Good Morning Cyrus impeccable timing as always." He said. "I'm sorry sir?" He said confused about the comment. "Nothing Cy thanks for letting me know about the delay." He said. "You're welcome sir. "He said. "If I may sir, have you reconsidered asking Liv to help with a plan of action after the presser on Friday?" He said. Fitz looked at Cy still a bit annoyed at his interruption and now more so aggravated by him questioning his judgment. "No Cy I haven't thought anymore about it since you suggested it because I don't want her fixing this it is my decision I need to deal with it." He said. "With all due respect sir this may be your administration, but this is about more than you. Many people will be affected by this and your responsibility is to make sure others don't end up paying the price you are so happy to pay on your own. Liv can help us with this it's right in her wheel house you know she can suggest something to help get us through this. Please sir you need to reconsider your position on this for everyone's sake" He said.

Fitz looked at Cyrus and felt that maybe he was right; this was about more than just him and he needed to think about life after the announcement for everyone involved. "Okay Cy I get your point; I will talk to Liv about it and see what we can do". He said. As Cyrus was preparing to respond there was a knock on the door coming from the bathroom hall entrance. "Come in." Fitz said, Liv walks through the door "Hey Cy." She says. "Hello Livy, I take it I will see you on Saturday at the party?" He said. "Of course Cy what kind of God mother misses her God daughter's birthday party?" She is standing quietly looking frustrated, but trying not to be. "I will meet you in the conference room Cyrus; I need to walk Liv out." He said. "Very well Mr. President; good bye Liv." He said. "Bye Cyrus." She said with a smile. "Fitz you were being rude to him." She said. "I know but I don't want to say good bye to you yet and I don't like being interrupted when we are together." He said in a somewhat whiney voice. She found his pouting cute; she kissed him sweetly for a moment and was preparing to leave until he took her hand. "Before you go I need to talk to you." He said. Liv looked at him; she could see some concern on his face and reluctance. "What's wrong?" She said. "I know that I said I didn't want you fixing anything for me with this divorce situation; but, after thinking about it I think I could use your expertise." He said. Liv was so happy he had relented and decided to let her help she was chomping at the bit to assist him. After all it's what she does for a living she thought. "Sure Fitz anything you need, what's the problem?" She said. "Well after the announcement we need an action plan to follow depending on what happens after the fact. "Any suggestions?" He said.

Liv was quiet for a moment; he stared at her in wonderment and then said "Livy." She turned her head toward him and said "I'm thinking." Then she said "okay we will do the conference in the Rose Garden around noon no questions. The noon slot is just after the early news cycle is ending so it won't pick up full swing till the end of the day. Mellie will wear a navy blue dress and you a Navy suit with a red tie. I'll need to see your statements to ensure they complement each other; we have to be on the same page here. The kids don't need to be there because they are not speaking, but they can participate in the sit down interview with Barbara Walters on Sunday primetime. It will be a 2 hour special conversation where you and the family will answer questions that we will prep you on before-hand regarding the divorce. By the interview being late Sunday the whole country will sit down anxiously to watch as the POTUS opens up about his life and family and discusses how thru divorce and love his family was saved. It's perfect, almost full proof." She said. Fitz gazed at her for a moment after she cited her idea; he couldn't believe a plan so detailed came into her head so quickly without even a flinch. He was still holding her hand as she looked at him too; "what do you think she said?" He smiled at her; "I think your amazing" he said, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She kissed him back; as much as she wanted to be with him, right now she had work to do. She ended the kiss and tried to pull away. He pulled her arm "Fitz if we are going to get this plan in place we need to get working on it; I have to get to the office and run this by the team. I also need to meet with you and the family to make sure you're ready for the interview as well as the statements on Friday." She said. Fitz still had her in his arms and refused to let go; she looked at him looking back at her and she could see that he wasn't going to cooperate.


	12. Chapter 12

"Liv I understand you have to go and I appreciate the sense of urgency he said as he leaned her against the desk again with pure intent and passion in his eyes. However, forgive me if I say all I can focus on right now is you with your legs wrapped around me." He said as he then kissed her again as he slid his hands under her skirt to remove her panties. She was overcome by passion and seductive kisses as he caressed her thighs up to her folds and discards her panties before she knew they were gone. His hands were so soft, strong, and deceptively magical they had a way of making her underwear disappear.

As her panties hit the floor she felt his fingers on her inner thighs; as he massaged her in that sweet spot she felt her apex nearing. She no longer had any resistance left as she opened her legs wider and he slipped his fingers between her folds rubbing her cunt slowly and meticulously. His hand movements consumed her all she could do is lean her head back and enjoy the moment; the speed of his hand motions were sensual and so pleasing she couldn't help but moan 'OOOH Fitz." She said. SHHHH, not so loud baby." He said. Unable to curtail her moans he kissed her deeply as he pulled her to the edge of the desk as she unbuckled his pants and began stroking him. He found himself being absorbed by her touch; her hands were small and soft but strong. He lifted her slightly at a tilt; she felt the power in his hands. He penetrated her fully eliciting a quiet moan of ""MMMMMMM" from both of them.

His entry was abrupt, calculated, and effortless; the passion was dripping off of every kiss and thrust shared between them as they devoured each other. They both were struggling to keep quiet, the feeling was unimaginable. Although he was trying to keep quiet as he had instructed her to do he let one slip; "Oh Livy." He said as he kissed her neck. "Oh Fitz don't stop." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. With both of their climaxes looming the thrusts became rapid and more tenacious than ever as the volume of their moans increased. Liv feels her arousal wall cracking as he pounds her harder and harder, then her internal walls tighten around him as she looks into his eyes and he picks her up. She gasps as she hovers over the desk completely in his arms as he thrusts with great force and her threshold breaks; she moans "oh baby I'm cumming "as he drives deeper and deeper into her. She feels him pulsating vigorously; his grip is stronger than normal to support her weight on his waist. She wraps her legs around him tighter and she thrusts her hips as his eyes roll back into his head. She bends down to kiss him and as her tongue plunges deep into his mouth and he squeezes her body for dear life he explodes inside her as she flexes her internal muscles around his cock. Their kiss muffles his scream perfectly; after finishing his orgasm he places her back on the desk as he kisses her passionately.

As they bask in the after-glow of their session kissing and holding each other Liv feels the need to break the mood. "What time is?" She said, He looked at her now with a little disappointment in his face instead of passion and love. "It's 10am" he said. She smiled at him, took his face in her hands and said; I'm sorry baby, that was really fun, but you know I have to go and so do you." She said. She pecked him on the lips again and pushed him back as she slid off the desk. As she stood up he placed his hand on her hips as she pulled down her skirt and he kissed her once more. Sharing one last kiss then fixing their clothes to be presentable he walked her out the Oval office. "Bye Liv, I will call you later." He said as he kissed her lips. "Okay bye. She Said returning the kiss. He closed the door and returned to his desk to get his files for the meeting only to see her panties still on the floor. He smiled, picked them up and put them in his pocket. He then remembered Liv needed the statements he and Mellie were reading at the press conference so he buzzed Lauren and told her to fax them to Liv's office.

As she walked down the hall after leaving the Oval office she realizes she doesn't have her panties on. She grabs her phone and texts Fitz. "I don't have my panties." She said. As Fitz walks to the conference room he got the text and responded with a smilie face "No worries I have them in my pocket." She laughed and replied; "Okay maybe you can bring them to me later." She said. "It's a date I'll text you when I'm on my way." He said. "Okay." She said. "I Love you." He said. "Love you too" She said.

As she reached the waiting car to take her home Liv was feeling good; she was engaged to the man of her dreams and with her help they would be getting to happily ever after with a smoother transition now that he was allowing her to help him. After she got into the car she rode for a while just reflecting on the last week as well as how she left things with Jake. She had never been so happy that she broke things off with him. She gazed at her ring; it's so beautiful and perfect she thought. Her thoughts of love and wonderment were soon broken by her cell ringing; it was Harrison. She answered; hey Harrison what's up?" She said. "Hey Liv I just got a fax of two press statements prepared for President Grant and Mellie Grant regarding a divorce. What is this about?" He said. Liv paused for a moment; I guess he was listening to her after all she thought. Making sure she was in a sound proofed vehicle and the partition was rolled up she responded to him. "Yes Harrison; the Grants are divorced and they need help transitioning afterwards. They will be making a statement in two days to the public." She said. 'Wow I can't believe he did it; that's huge Liv." he said. "Yes it's a big deal. I will be in the office in the next 1 hour to brief you on the plan and how I want to implement it." She said. "Okay we will see you when you get here." He said.

As she ended the call her car pulled up to her building. Once entering her apartment she rushes to shower and change clothes and notices a box sitting at the end of the bed in her spare bedroom. She looks at the box and it has some things of Jakes in it. She immediately decides to get rid of it but wants to try to return it to him first. So on the way out the door she grabs it and takes it to work with her. She arrives at the office ready to work.

She walks into the meeting room and everyone was present; Huck, Quinn, Harrison, and Abby. All greeting her as she walks in: "Hey Liv" they say in unison. "Morning everyone" she says. "Just give me a minute to put this in my office" she says as she references the box she was carrying. She put the box in her office and removes her coat returning to the meeting room. I assume Harrison briefed you a little on what we are working on right now. Everyone said "yes." Quinn said; "I didn't know that was possible." Liv says; "well it is and they have done it so now we have to come up with a plan of action that will help both of them. She wants a political career and he is currently the POTUS in his second term". She said. After explaining her plan to the team everyone was in agreement it was the best route to take. Huck and Quinn were to pull data for divorce and therapy statistics, Abby and Harrison were to check the rumor mill for anything surfacing about the Grants as far affairs and behaviors over the last 6 months that could come back to haunt them as well as book the interview, and Liv began crafting the statements. After all assignments were given; Quinn said to her in front of everyone congratulations, while staring at her ring. Liv looked down and realizes in all the fuss she forgot to remove her ring. She had no intention of talking about the engagement right now. However, she now had no choice; thank you Quinn. Everyone looked at Liv; "Yes I am engaged to President Grant." She says without being asked. "It's being kept quiet for now and I would appreciate it if we could leave it that way until I say otherwise." She said. Everyone again said congrats; Liv smiled, then said "okay people let's get to work we need all this information by this evening so we can start working on prep tomorrow." She said. Everyone disbursed and began working.

After working for about 5 hours straight she decided to take a break; she checks her phone and sees there is a message from Fitz. "I MISS U." It read. She replies "I MISS U TOO." As she was about to put down the phone; he replies to her "what are you wearing?" She smiles and replies "black French lace banquette bra with matching black lace thong." A moment passes and then her phone rings. She answers; "you asked." He laughs; "yes I did and I will use that information for myself later." He says. "OOOW send me pictures." She says. "Before or after." He said. "Both" she says. "If you like we can trade pics." She says. "Okay I will be waiting for those!" He said with great excitement! "You are shameless Mr. President." She says. "Only for you Livy" he said. "I have the new statements drafted for you and Mellie; have you already set up a meeting with her for tomorrow?" She said. "Not yet, but I will give her a call and let her know?" He said. "Okay I will talk to you later, I love you." She said. "Okay love you too." He said, She hung up smiling; he always knew how to brighten her day.


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling a little frisky she decided to make good on her promise; she went into her office bathroom and took some shots of her in her underwear including some with her hands in her panties as well as completely bare. She figured she might as well make it count if she was going to do it. She felt unbelievably sexy while taking the pics; it wasn't something she would normally do but Fitz had a way of taking her out of her comfort zone with just about everything. She collected all of the pics in a folder entitled missing you, saved them to her phone and sent them to Fitz. Feeling quite happy with her selection of photos and feeling her sexy she couldn't stop smiling, she fixed her clothes, washed her hands, and returned to her desk to work.

She was still in a happy fog when sitting at her desk; however, her moment was broken by a voice, "wow someone's happy." She looked up; it was Edison. "Hello Edison." She said. "What brings you by?" She said as she quickly removes her ring and slides it into her pants pocket before getting up to greet him. "Well I came by to thank your team and you for your help with my case, and to drop off your payment." He said. "Oh you didn't have to do that we have a courier service." She said. "No I wanted to come; that way I could see you." He said. His statement created an awkward moment; he could see that she was now uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Liv that wasn't fair. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I just miss you and I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong to lose you." She felt for Edison, he was obviously trying to find clarity. "Edison I care for you and it's because I care for you I want to do the right thing by you. You proposed to me twice and I never once wore your ring; I had to face the fact that I don't love you the way a wife should love her husband. You are a great choice for a husband and potential father Edison and we look good on paper as well as for appearances; but in reality you're not the right choice for me and I'm not the right choice for you." She said.

He didn't want to hear what she was saying; but he knew that what she said was true. He understood she doesn't love him and he had to let her go; he looked at her one last time, walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek and said "goodbye Liv." She responded "good bye Edison. "As he walked away she knew that he was hurt, but felt they both finally had closure with the situation so both of them could move on. She looked at her watch and noticed the day had really gone by; it was already 5pm. She had a little more work to do before calling it a night. As she got back into her work for another hour her office phone rang; she answered, hello? "Hello Liv." The voice responded. She took a breath as she looked at the box sitting at the corner of her desk; hello Jake." She said. "Why did you block my number from your cell?" He asked. "Because there's no reason for us to talk Jake we are exes." She said. "Wow, so not even friends huh?" He said. "I think it's better this way for everyone; we tried the friend angle and it almost cost me an eye as she referenced a lamp he broke that sent shards of glass flying when she was at his house after she refused to rekindle their relationship.

So we have to move on." She said, "That's not fair Liv I didn't throw the lamp at you, it was a mistake." He said. "Jake I'm tired of your mistakes leaving me physically hurt; the concussion, the choking. I'm done." She said. Annoyed and baffled by her common sense logic he said. 'Well I have some things at your apartment I left that I need and I want to come get them tonight." He said. She didn't really want to deal with him, but decided let's get it over with. "Okay that's fine meet me here in a half hour." She said. They agreed and hung up.

As they were hanging up she felt that he was different; but couldn't put her finger on what it was. She decided not to ask because he was no longer her concern. She took a break while she waited for Jake to show up; she checked in with everyone to see where they were in their progress. Everything was on pace and looking good; everyone was confident we would have a completed report of everything to sort through by tomorrow morning. She decided at that point to tell everyone they could go for the night; she had already decided to leave soon anyway. Abby and Harrison headed out for the night a few moments later. However, Quinn and Huck were still sorting data and said they would be there for a while. Liv decided to leave them to work giving Huck the keys to lock up.

She returned to her office to finish up the statements and as she printed them out she saw Jake heading toward her office. She braced herself for their encounter; she wasn't sure what was about to happen given their phone call a moment ago. "Hello Jake" said. "Hello Liv" he said. His eyes looked different as if he was anxious or upset; she didn't want to fight with him, there was no reason for an argument. "I have your box here with your things in it" she said as she pointed to it on her desk. He looked at her feeling a coldness he had never felt before; she was clearly over whatever they had and moved on. "I see that; thank you for giving it back." He said. "You're welcome it's no problem." She said. "So are you headed out right now?" He said. "Not at this very moment but soon." She said. "Well did you want to grab some dinner and talk a little?" He said. Liv paused and said; "actually no I don't Jake I have plans already thanks." She said. The look in his face of disappointment and anger appeared. He was looking at her with such rage in his eyes but wasn't looking at her face.

He was looking at her hand; she realized she had put her ring back on after Edison left and forgotten to remove it before Jake arrived. She instantly felt terrified and before she could say anything he said; "I can't believe you would do this to me; I trusted you and made sacrifices for us to be together, but you dumped me and now you're engaged to someone else!" He said. The anger in his voice was unmistakable he was about to blow like he had in the past. "Jake calm down." She said. "Don't tell me to calm down Liv you owe me damn it; I didn't clear the decks for some other man to have you!" He said. She looked at him confused and now concerned, he was yelling, his face was red, he was spitting, his eyes were bulging, and he was approaching her. She never felt so scared; then suddenly she heard a voice. "Don't take another step Jake "said the voice. The voice was calm but firm; as he turned to face the direction of the voice she could see it was Quinn holding a gun with Huck standing behind her. Jake looked at them and then back at her and made the choice to grab his box and go. As he approached them they backed out of the office and Huck escorted him out. Relieved that they were there and feeling a sense of security she sat down in her chair and took a breath. "Are you okay?" said Quinn. "Yes I am now". Said Liv as she smiled a little.

Quinn walked over to Liv and patted her on the back; Huck returned with some noticeable bruising on his knuckles. He noticed both Liv and Quinn look at his hands. "He needed some extra incentive to stay away from you." He said. Liv just looked at him and said, "thank you." Huck nodded and said, "are you okay Liv?" "Yes Huck I am fine." She said as she sipped some water. " He was out of control what was his problem" said Quinn? "He got upset that I am engaged and I refused to go eat with him." She said. "No it's bigger then that said Quinn. "What did he mean by saying you owe him?" Huck could see Liv was truly at a loss to explain what happened and Quinn's questions didn't help at all. "Let's just get you home Liv and we will deal with this tomorrow. He said. Quinn looked at Huck a bit annoyed but then looking at Liv she could tell that she was shaken up and needed to recoup. Liv looked at Huck grateful for the interjection; "I have a car that will be here in about 15 minutes guys I don't need to be seen home." She said. They both said. "No you're not waiting for a car here while he's out there; we are taking you home. She didn't want to argue so she accepted their offer; they dropped her off at the door. She was getting out thinking they would leave. However, Quinn got out with her and walked her up to her apartment checking the doors and windows as well as the rooms to ensure she was safe. Liv appreciated the concern but really just wanted to be alone. After she was done checking everything she said "Okay looks good Liv, don't open this door for anyone unless you know who it is and if I were you I would call Fitz." She said. Liv looked at her and said "okay I will, thanks Quinn." She smiled at her and said "you're welcome" as she walked out and Liv closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the door was closed Liv slid down to the floor and broke down; she couldn't hold back the tears. How could she have been so wrong about anyone and how could she allow herself to be in that situation. She then thought how was she going to tell Fitz? Everything was happening in her head so fast she couldn't think straight. She managed to get off the floor and poured herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves as she sat on the couch. As she sat back in silence for a few moments she began to feel focused and her thoughts began to slow down. Just then her phone buzzed; she jumped a little. She looked down and it was a text from Fitz. "Hey I hope you like Thai for dinner; the meeting is ending now and I am on my way as soon as I change and pick up the food." He said. She looked at the text and knew that she had to tell him what happened when he got there, but was scared of the outcome. What if he broke up with her she thought because he thought she still wanted to be with Jake. She felt scared and anxious; she took a deep breath, drank more wine and calmed herself. She then replied to his text. "Okay I will see you when you get here." She said

She got up off the couch and went to the bathroom to clean her face and remove her make up. She twisted up her hair in the back leaving bangs in the front, took a shower, and dressed in her night clothes with a robe. As she sat down to review the statements again she heard a knock at the door. Initially her heart stopped; she got up and walked over to the door slowly. She looked through the peep hole and the knock came again making her jump back with a little scream. She then heard a familiar voice "Liv are you okay? Open the door" he said, She exhaled and then opened the door, saying Fitz under her breath and feeling reassured she was safe. As she opened the door she prepared herself to be calm and not cry, she was still feeling jumpy.

The door opened; he came in dressed in his red and blue Ralph Lauren Sweater and jeans carrying bags; he put them down on the table and then looked at her as he was talking. He said; what took you so long to open the door?" As he looked at her he could see she had a look of worry on her face that she was trying to conceal. He walked over to her for a hug and she fell into him like she was carrying something on her shoulders of great weight. Fitz was unsure of what was going on but knew something was obviously wrong as he held her and kept her from hitting the floor. "Liv what's wrong?" He said. He now could see she was very upset and he was very concerned. She wasn't speaking. He carried her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap, took her head in his hands and said again "what's wrong Livy you're scaring me." He said. Liv didn't know how to form the words or where to start she thought she could fake it through but she just couldn't. Not with Fitz. She could see he was freaking out; she garnered enough strength to begin talking.

She looked in his eyes and said; "just hold me for a moment okay." She said. He was still concerned but at least she was talking; he held her close to him, she could feel his heart beating fast. After a few minutes of silence she sat up in his lap and kissed his lips softly. He was hesitant at first but kissed her back for a moment; she felt his heart rate reduce and could tell he was calming down. As she broke the kiss she stroked his face and then took a breath as he stroked her back. She then repositioned herself on his lap and straddled him. She wanted to prevent him from getting up and moving if she could once she told him what was going on.

He looked at her with some confusion but said nothing. Fitz knew she had something to say and whatever it was she was struggling with it. However, he was trying to be patient in hopes of not making things worse. He cleared her bangs off her forehead and lifted her head up to look him in his eyes. "Can you tell me what's going on Livy?" He said. She nodded "Yes". "I have to talk to you about something and I don't want you to interrupt me just hear me out before you interject okay." She said. Fitz was conflicted about her statement slash question but agreed so that he could hear the story because at this point he didn't know what to expect "Okay" he said.

"An hour ago I had a run in with Jake at my office. "She said. Fitz's clinched jaw let her know he was already mad. "Just hear me out." She said. He relaxed a bit. She explains finding a box with his things at the apartment and agreeing to meet him at the office to return it to him. She then explains what happened at the office in full detail. The more she spoke the tighter she felt his grip on her waist. She moved a little to catch his attention so he would lighten his grip; he let her waist go and put his hands on the couch balling up his fists. As she finishes the story the room goes quiet.

Fitz sits for a moment in silence not even looking at Liv despite her sitting directly in front of him and on his lap. She feels him try to get up and she pushes down on him and says. "No Fitz you're not going to leave; please talk to me. We can sit here till you have the words but say something." She says. He takes a deep breath, he looks down at her hand and notices it was trembling and then looks her in the face and says with a calm voice with a hint of frustration and anger; "I am not going to ask if you're okay because it's obvious you're not. I'm sorry he freaked you out like that and you were scared he would hurt you. I'm especially glad that Quinn and Huck were there to help you Liv, but what you did was unwise and wreck less. Clearly he is dangerous", he said as he referenced the acts of violence which she never told him about before now. Liv was still looking at him and could see the hurt and anger in his eyes; she knew she had messed up and she wasn't prepared to hear what he could say next yet she knew she had to hear it anyway.

As he looked into her eyes he could see the genuine regret in them; he was mad as hell she hadn't told him anything about the other incidents. But recalled also previously telling her he didn't care to hear anything about Jake anymore going forward when they were in Vermont. They sat in silence for a moment as Fitz sorted through his next thoughts and what he wanted to say. Liv hoped the next words wouldn't end with its over or goodbye. She was scared to say anything but said "Fitz I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess with this I just wanted to give him back his stuff and move on with you", She said. "First of all you could've shipped him his stuff you didn't have to see him Liv. Second, you didn't tell me about the other acts of violence when they happened because you were protecting him. Third, knowing he had violent tendencies you invite him to your office to get his things and he almost ends up hurting or killing you. As your fiancé Liv what am I supposed to think? I told you I didn't trust him but you wouldn't listen to me like always when it comes to him." His anger was so raw and real his body was stiff as a board. She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to touch his face or anything because she didn't want to agitate him any further. So she just sat there still as she could and said nothing.

She hoped he saw the repentance in her eyes. Fitz still frustrated and angry calmed himself as he saw how sorry she was written all over her face. He knew that beating a dead horse was not going to change anything; bottom line she is safe now and he was going to make sure she stayed that way. Surprisingly to her he put his arms around her and brought her close hugging her. After a few moments he let her go, looked her in her face and said "Is there anything else you need to tell me about you and Jake?" He said, "No" she said, while shaking her head.

"Okay, you let Jake be my problem going forward. I will take care of him because this bull shit between you two stops now! Starting tomorrow you will have a 4 man security detail assigned to you indefinitely and your locks will be changed. Okay?" He said. She looked at him and saw the conviction in his face and said "okay." He then said "Liv let me be clear stay away from him I can't help if you are seeking him out, protecting him, or enabling him in anyway. It's either me or him." He said. She finally heard the words she knew were coming at some point, but at least they weren't followed by him leaving and a broken engagement.

She understood his position completely; she leaned in to kiss him unsure if he would return the kiss now or not. To her surprise he did, which made her relax. She hugged him tightly as they kissed and necked and traded I love you's. He had said it so much up to this point, but never had it sounded as sweet as it did tonight she thought. She could tell all was somewhat forgiven, but could tell more by the way he made love to her; so she began to initiate the removal of his shirt. As he felt her pulling up his shirt he contemplated stopping her because he wanted to clear his head first. But he saw her eyes filled with a need for affection and confirmation she was forgiven so he gave in.

He allows her to remove his shirt as he unties her robe revealing her scantily clad body underneath. She wore a sheer pink half tank top with matching boy shorts. She could see his approval of her night ware by the look on his face as he stares at her almost naked body. She gazed at his hairy chiseled chest, muscular arms, and six pack as she ran her hand and eyes down his body from his face to his crotch resting her hand on his bulge. As her robe falls to the floor she grinds on his cock, he feels her folds rubbing against him as if they were naked and she can feel him too; he moans "oh Livy" she kisses him deeply as he squeezes her ass and she removes her shirt. "oooh Fitz you feel so good baby, she moans as he caresses her body. His touch is so seductive and his kisses are so sensual she feels like she is wrapped in a blanket of pleasure. He takes her breast in his mouth and sucks her nipples like a hungry newborn, his sucking power is remarkable it's making her clit twinge. She feels her climax climbing as he slips his hand between her legs and massages her folds as she leans back slightly to give his fingers complete access to her below. He first rubs her through her shorts, "mmmm I'm so wet baby." She says. The seat of her shorts are soaked with her essence; he gets more excited and pushes the seat to the side and slides his fingers into her crease. Her juices are oozing out as he slides his ring and middle fingers into her core and manipulates her cunt with his thumb. "OOOH Fitz." She moans. The pleasure is overwhelming her; she thrusts her hips to the rhythm of his hand movements. Her climax is looming they can both feel it as he whispers in her ear "cum for me Livy." "Oh Fitz it feels soo good, don't stop." She says. He quickens the pace, her clit stiffens and her body tension increases as she thrusts once more and explodes moaning "Oh Oh Oh baby mmmm." He feels her juices release and run down her thighs.


	15. Chapter 15

Once she cums she kisses him deeply as he lays her down on the couch and removes his pants and underwear while she rubs her cunt with anticipation of him entering her. He takes off her shorts and lies on top of her kissing her deeply then slides down sucking her breasts and licking her throbbing nipples. She feels herself getting wetter than she could ever imagine as his hands run all over her body feeling like tiny feathers stimulating every nerve.

He could feel the tension in her body, she moans "Oh baby your touch feels so good." He continues to slide down her body kissing her all the way down to her navel. He wants to taste her sweetness; he pulls her to the edge of the couch and licks the outside of her folds gently and slowly causing her to thrust her hips and moan "mmmmm yes yes." He parts her folds with his fingers and wraps his tongue around her clit manipulating it back and forth repeatedly as she thrusts her hips and arches her back incessantly like she's riding a horse. "Oh Fitz Oh baby mmmmm" she moans. He feels her body tensing and knows her climax is coming so he slides his fingers inside her core deep and fast repeatedly in rhythm with her thrusts. He feels her walls tighten and she thrusts once more while grabbing his hair and moaning "Oh my God I'm cumming baby!" Fitz drinks her juices as they flow from her love tunnel lapping up every drop and even cleaning her thighs with his tongue as she runs her fingers through his hair while still moaning and smiling "MMMMHMMM your super powers are unbelievable baby." She said.

Fitz smiles and kisses her folds one last time as he slides up her body with a hard on the size of Texas and a desire to be inside her as he simultaneously kisses her and slides inside her. The kiss muffles her scream of pleasure and surprise; she wraps her arms around him as he strokes her long, deep, and slow. For the first time that night she was becoming at ease his breath on her neck felt like a cool mist on a hot summer day. She gazes into his eyes as he slides in and out of her; she feels the connection she was looking for from him. Her body tension begins to increase she squeezes her legs around his waist tighter as he increases his pace and thrusts faster and harder. She focuses on his eyes as he drives deeper and deeper into her with the look of pleasure on his face. She's enjoying him as much as he's enjoying her. Her climax is looming but she doesn't want to release yet, He's now sucking her breasts which causes her to thrust her hips as her threshold is approaching fast. She feels his body tightening and the pulsing of his dick inside her. He bites his bottom lip trying to prevent climaxing. She arches her back and flexes her internal muscles making him moan "Oh Livy baby your gonna make me cum." He says. "I need to feel you, cum with me baby." She says. He kisses her deeply and suddenly her clit throbs and her arousal damn breaks simultaneously with her moaning uncontrollably. "Oh Fitz I'm cumming!" She says. "MMMMM Livy Me too baby." He moans.

As they lay on the couch out of breath with his head is on her chest as he drapes over her they lay in bliss kissing and giggling. Suddenly feeling the need for nourishment he lifts his head, kisses her lips and says "did you want some food?" She smiles and says 'yes I could eat. What did you get?" "I got some Pad Thai and noodle soup." He said. She grinned incessantly because of her love of noodle soup. They washed up then warmed the food in the microwave while setting the table. Once they sat down to eat Fitz asked her about the rest of her day. "So what was the rest of your day like?" He said. "Well I got the statements drafted as I told you earlier, we should have the data back on the research for the plan in report form by morning, oh and Edison came by the office today." She said. Fitz looks up at her and says 'why did he come by?" Liv says "to drop off his payment and to thank us for our work on his case." She said. Fitz looks at her now sitting back and says "you do know that was a ploy to see you right?" Liv says "yes I do but it was fine he understands he and I have no future and we left things on good terms she says." She didn't feel the need to talk about him any further. However there was one thought that was pressing on her mind about something Jake said to her.

"There is one thing I can't get out of my mind though that Jake said to me tonight." She said. "What is it." Said Fitz. "He said that I owed him and that he didn't clear the decks for me to be with another man. So I think he was referring to my father; I think he may have had something to do with his death." She said. Fitz says "you really think he killed him?" Liv says "I don't know but it's the only thing that makes sense when I think about what he said tonight. He was so angry it was unreal; that would explain his severe reaction to my ring." She says. Fitz agrees with her the idea did make sense he feels jilted and blames her for not choosing him. "I think you're on to something there; but how does that make you feel knowing he may have killed your father?" He said. Liv pauses for a moment and says "I feel numb to be honest, my father wasn't the best guy so I am not surprised someone tried or successfully killed him. I sort of expected it. I was more surprised when they said it was an accidental drowning." She said. Fitz looked at her and took her hand. "It's going to be fine Livy I promise." He says. She looks back at him and says "As long as we are together I know it will be." They share a kiss and they finish eating. As they finish their food they begin clearing the table to load the dishwasher.

"Oh did you hear from Mellie yet about tomorrow's meeting? She said. "No not yet let me check my messages" He said. After bringing all the dishes into the kitchen Fitz left Liv to straighten up the kitchen while he checked his messages. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had two messages; one from Mellie and one from Liv. He checked Mellie's and saw she would be able to meet. "Hey Liv" she responded, "yes" she will be there at 830." He said. She replied "okay that's fine." He then opened the one from Liv and found an array of photos of her in her bra and panties she promised. His initial reaction was "damn" with a smile. The more he looked at each picture the hornier he got. After looking at all of the pictures she was still in the kitchen, but he was ready for bed right now.

Once she loads the dishwasher Fitz comes up behind her sliding his hands around her waist licking and kissing her neck. "You taste so good." He whispers in her ear. She now feels his hands cup her breasts from behind; she rubs her ass against his cock as she feels him pressing against her through her robe. "Maybe we should have Thai more often" she says jokingly. "I got your pictures" he whispers in her ear as he slips his hand under her robe and rubs her folds from behind. She feels her climax rising, she turns to face him and they kiss as he lifts her up and carries her toward the bedroom. As they pass the table he tells her to grab the bag on the table. She picks up the bag and continues to kiss him as he carries her into the bedroom.

Liv watches him undress and the anticipation of him being on top of her was driving her insane. She craved him; he crawls onto the bed and climbs on top of her. She met him half way out of impatience and kissed him until he was lying between her legs; their naked bodies both intertwined, and raging with passion. She feels his dick rubbing against her lips below as he kisses her deeply; she reaches down to massage him but he grabs both her hands placing them above her head in one hand as he kisses her. He then lifts himself up between her thighs and she feels him slide into her without warning. She moans "OHHH Fitz." His strokes are deep, hard, and long as he glides in and out of her dripping wetness back and forth. She feels the tension in his thighs and arms his aggression rises, she wants him to let loose. She wants to touch him but he won't let go of her hands.

She squeezes his dick with her internal muscles as she thrusts back matching his stroke pace he releases her hands and he grabs the head board. She then massages his chest and runs her hands up and down his body as he strokes her. Fitz feels her touch and it tingles all over; but most of all she's dripping wet just like he likes it. He moans 'OOOOH baby, your pussy is so fucking good." He said. His moans excite her; she flexes her muscles more rapidly as he strokes her and his pace quickens. As he grips the head board with one hand he reaches down and grabs her legs placing them around his shoulder. She moans "oh my God Fitz." She'd never felt his thrust so powerful, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter has he pounded her. She felt the tightness in his body his aggression was building increasingly. "Let go baby I need to feel you." He drops one of her legs, bends down to kiss her; then picks her leg back up on his shoulder and grabs the headboard with both hands. She could feel his energy changing; his aggression is raging. Her climax is at the breaking point. She flexes her muscles again and he speeds up his pace to an unimaginable rate. The power in his thrust is unreal she feels her climax rise and her wall breaks as she moans "Oh my God I'm cumming oh baby mmmmm." She explodes, her juices are running like a fountain making her super sloppy, which excites Fitz even more. "God damn baby you're so fucking wet mmmmm." He moans. As her threshold breaks her walls tighten and her clit spasms triggering his dick to pulsate. He's pulsating rapidly and his head is still tilted back so she can't see his eyes. "MMMM doesn't that sloppy pussy make you want to cum? give it to me baby." She says. Fitz feels her wetness and her flexing walls; he doesn't want to cum yet but his body is betraying him. He finally let's go, and with a few more strokes he releases as he yells "Oh Fuck mmmmm I'm cumming Livy!" She feels him thrusting to the end as he unloads into her; as she allows him to finish she feels her headboard rattle and a cracking sound that makes her smile. Once he releases the head board and lies next to her she pushes it with her hand and it cracks again. He looks over at her and he smiles saying "I'll buy you another one" as he kisses her. She kisses him back smiling too and saying "mmmm that was amazing" as they lay together relaxing in the moment.

As they lay together him holding her she climbs on top of him looking him in his eyes and says "what did you tell the kids about us?" She said. He smiled and said "where did that come from?" Liv shook her head; "I know it's random but I keep forgetting to ask so I am asking now." She said. Fitz said "they know that you and I are together and engaged." Liv said "and how do they feel about us" she said. Fitz now understood she was getting concerned about their feelings because the Jerry and Karen would be there soon. "Liv they were absolutely fine with the idea; both Karen and Jerry said it was the worst kept secret ever and you know Teddy loves you." He said as he smiled at her. Liv didn't know how to take that because she worried if the kids may blame her for the break up. Fitz could see the concern on her face. "Liv what's wrong?" He said. She didn't want to ruin the mood but the cat was out of the bag now. "I don't want them to think I broke up their family like I am the reason you divorced their mother." She said. Fitz had never thought about it that way until now. "Liv you didn't break up my marriage, it was dead long before you came along. You gave me the strength to see what I needed to do and I did it for the sake of all of us." He said. "Fitz I know that, but do the kids think?" She said. Fitz looks at her and says. "Yes they do Liv, no one blames you for anything; except maybe Mellie" he said jokingly. She managed to smile, "there's my girl." He said. "I can assure you the kids are fine; when we told them about the divorce they both were relieved because all we did was fight and they were tired of it. Since the divorce the house is quiet so when they come home we actually have fun playing tennis or just hanging out with or without Mellie." He said. Liv thought about what he was saying and it made sense; she could remember the kids refusing to come home anymore and even saying it was more peaceful at school then at the house with both their parents. She thought maybe she was over thinking and needed to let things be how they are instead of creating issues. "Everyone knows we did the right thing Liv so stop worrying about things that haven't happened." He said. She looked at him and slid closer to kiss him. "Okay I will leave it alone, I just wanted to get an idea of what I could expect on Friday." She said. "You will see this weekend your worries are for nothing." He said. Liv smiled at him; "okay." She said.


	16. Chapter 17

Feeling better about her pressing thought she said; "what's with the bag you had me bring in." Fitz looks over and sees the bag now on the floor. "Oh I forgot about that, it's a bag of treats." He said. She grabs the bag off the floor and empties the contents on the bed. It has edible panties, edible pasties, a blind fold, strip poker cards, chocolate sauce, strawberry flavored gel, dice with instructions on them, and some edible powder. She looked up at him in awe. "You went to a sex shop?" She said with a smile. He laughed; "Of course not Liv, but I have my ways of getting things I want." He said. She smiles and giggles while saying.; "oooow you're a freak," He looks at her and says; "yeah and you love it." Liv couldn't lie she knew that was one of the things about their relationship she loves. They are sexually free with each other without judgment.

"So when did you want to use these accessories?" She asks perusing the contents again, "Whenever you want." He said. She picks up the blind fold and he picks up the strawberry gel and chocolate sauce. They smile at each other; he said, "I think we have a winning combination here." She laughs as she put the rest of the items back into the bag. "This is all about trust, I am going to put this blind fold on you and you have to listen to me and trust what I say over your own desires. Can you do that?" He said. Liv was uncertain if she could but wanted to play the game so figured what the hell. "Yes I can" she said. He places the blind fold over her eyes and tells her to lie down on her back. He then puts the chocolate sauce and strawberry gel on her nipples and makes a line down to her nether region. She giggles because it's cool to the touch on her skin. Once done Fitz stares at her naked body lying in front of him. He feels his arousal building quickly. He leans over and whispers in her ear "can I taste you?" He says. "Please do." She says.

Liv was feeling a little nervous for the first time ever with Fitz because of the anticipation and not being able to see him as he pleased her. He starts at her neck and then licks down to her right breast sucking the gel and chocolate off and licking the nipple clean. The feeling of him taking her breast into his mouth caused her to gasp; his suction was strong and satisfying, it made her clit tingle. "Oh Fitz" she moans. He moves to her left breast and this one he licks slowly and blowing on it, it drove her crazy. She reaches up to touch him. He kisses her lips slowly which makes her hornier. He slides down her body and licks her stomach all the way down to her lips between her hips. She moans "OH baby that feels amazing." She says. His tongue is so delicate, soft, and wet teasing her. She was so wet she could feel her essence on her thighs as she could also feel his dick on her inner thigh as he slides down between her legs. She feels his hands on her breasts and his face between her legs. She wants to grab him but knew he wanted her to remain still. It was killing her. "baby please can I touch you," She said. "He loved it when she begged." Missing her touch as well he relented. "Yes." As he lifted her legs up and put them over his shoulders as he was down on his knees. He spread her legs apart and licked her from her ass to her clit repeatedly. She gasped loudly and arched her back. "OH my God Yes!" She exclaims. Her juices were flowing like a stream and he wanted them to flow more like a river. He felt the tension in her body and her arousal peaking. Catching her off guard he parted her folds and plunged his nectar brush deep into her honey pot. She couldn't resist she grabbed the back of his head gripping his hair moaning "Oh yes baby eat that pussy baby, oh my God that feels so damn good." She said. Fitz entranced by her sweetness and turned on by her moans, hair pulling, and hip thrusts. He dives deeper into her core with his tongue while stimulating her cunt with his fingers; she feels herself getting close and wants to cum badly. She knows if she cums enough he will want to feel her internally; he loves it when she's sloppy wet. She picks up her pace causing him to increase his licks and tongue thrusts. She feels her clit begin to tingle and her wetness is increasing. She hears his moans and sucking noises as he tastes her and she gets hornier, she didn't even think that was possible. She was at the top of her arousal threshold and he was taking her over the side. Her walls tightened as she thrusts faster and faster still with her fingers tangled in his hair and her feet on his back she balls up her toes and arches her back as she releases all of her inner juices into his mouth moaning "Oh Oh Oh Oh God help me." She said as orgasms took over her body gripping him between her thighs until her legs relaxed.

Once free from her leg lock he kissed her from her folds up to her lips and they kissed intensely for several minutes as her arousal rebuilt. She could feel his erection had the hardness of a large metal pipe, which excited her. She knew what he wanted; he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees from behind. She felt him behind her and her wetness increased; then she felt nothing at all. He wasn't touching her anymore. She paused out of confusion. "Fitz what are you doing?" She said. "It's all about trust and letting go of control Livy." He whispers. Up on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed naked and dripping wet Liv was hotter than a five alarm fire raging. Fitz watched as she was trying to figure out his next move; Suddenly she felt his hands on her back running down to her ass with trailing kisses, then massaging her cheeks. The hands grabbed her waist, she knew what was coming next but when it happened she still wasn't ready. She felt a burst of pressure and pain mixed together as he pushed his 12 inch power staff deep inside her abruptly. she exclaimed "Oh my God baby!" "Oh yeah Livy damn your so fucking wet." He said. The rhythmic pace was slow and steady despite the hard entry; he wanted to savor her and feel her completely. There was no need to rush. He took slow and deliberate strokes refuting the desire to quicken the pace. He had never felt her like this before; the sex was always good but this was more than that. This was true love making at its finest and he didn't want it to end yet. As he slid in and out thrusting slowly she pushed out her ass to ensure he had maximum contact; her climax was looming and she couldn't hold it off any longer. His stroke felt so damn good. "Oh my God baby please don't stop." She said. She started thrusting her hips throwing her ass back at him on pace with his thrusts; her cunt started to tingle and as he grinded inside her. She felt his hand reach around her rub her clit with his fingers. The tension was unreal; she needed to cum but was still trying not to, he felt her walls tighten and knew she was close he was trying to hold off too. But was struggling; he finally said; "damn baby I can't hold it any longer; I'm gonna cum." He said. He quickens the pace and she gets wetter, making him thrust harder and faster. She moans "Yes baby Yes oh my God Yes' don't stop." Fitz is thrusting faster than ever; he lets go of her clit and smacks her ass in synchronization with his thrusts. He sees her back arch and feels her body language change mid stroke as her head tilts back and she screams "OOOOOH FUCK I'M CUMMING BABY OH SHIT! Fitz then feels his arousal peaking as her wetness increases and she enters into her orgasmic state. Her wetness sends him into a thrusting frenzy and he grabs her waist as he slams into her harder and harder slapping her ass as he thrusts faster and faster.

The pressure and power stemming from behind her is so strong she comes out of her euphoric stage in time to feel several more thrusts and then with one more vigorous thrust he yells and grunts 'AHHH FUCK 1'M CUMMING LIVY FUCK! Still thrusting and pushing deep into her; she can feel him shaking from orgasm and him unloading all of his goodness into her with every pulsation of his dick and thrust. As his pulsing comes to an end he moans "MMMMMMMM Damn Livy" as he kisses the back of her neck and he dismounts lying next to her. They were both lying lifeless on the bed; they stared into each other's eyes lying in silence.

As they gather their bearings; while sex was always very good they both felt this time felt different. It was unexplainable. She moved close to him wrapping her legs around him; she held him tight. He said. "You okay Liv." "Yes I'm fine." She said as she snuggled up to him. He kissed her lovingly; the longer they kiss the deeper the kisses get. They both feel their nature rising; as she repositions herself in his arms she sees his erection forming out the corner of her eye. The image excites her; she slides on top of him kissing him deeply as he grabs and massages her ass. She then begins grinding her pussy against his dick; the momentum feels so good they both moan uncontrollably. MMMMM baby: she moans followed by his moans "MMMMM Livy." Fitz can't believe he is actually aroused so quickly but his arousal is climbing and he's almost at full salute. As she slides back and forth on him she feels his erection growing as she grinds and she is almost at full arousal herself. She looks at him, leans down and says, "we are some freaks." He smiles as he kisses her and smacks her ass.

The kiss pulls her into a zone; she needs to feel him inside her. She leans forward as he positions her and sheaths into her. She's so sloppy wet he moans instantly; "Oh fuck baby mmmmm." He says. He's so hard she can barely adjust to his girth until about five minutes in. She gathers herself and takes control as he massages her breasts squeezing her aching nipples. He feels her clit twinge as she moans; "OOOOH Fitz I don't want to cum yet." She says. He continues to squeeze her breasts so she leans back and flexes her pussy muscles quickly; "Livy stop", he's barely able to speak. She smiles and says "no." He sits up mid stroke and slips her breast in his mouth as he sucks her nipple hard. She feels a jolt in her body; she moans" Oh fuck." She thrusts her hips back and forth. He grabs her and changes her motion to up and down as he cradles her close. His dick is grinding hard and fast against her clit, she can't take it she's about to blow. Her climax ceiling is seconds away; as he licks her neck she feels him pulsate she knows he also is about to explode. She grabs him tighter; the tension is outrageous she licks his ear and the pace increases to several very hard thrusts from below in rhythm with hers and they fall off the edge. She moans "Oh Yes baby Yes mmmhmmm I want it all baby." She says as he releases all of him into her and his back arches with hers as he moans " Oh shit Livy, it's all yours mmmmm damn. They kiss romantically as they are slumped over and leaning against the now leaning head board. She dismounts and backs up against him. "I love you Fitz." She says. "I love you too Livy." He says and kisses her neck. He holds her as they drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 18

Several hours later Liv wakes up to the sound of loud crack; she jumps and Fitz grabs her. "You okay." He says sleepily. She looks scared and confused. She then realized it was a thunderstorm; she felt silly all of a sudden but was happy he was there with her. She hugged him and said. "Yes I'm fine." As she buried her head in his chest and he laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me." She said. He still smiled and held her tight; "go back to sleep baby its only 5am. No workouts today, we sleep in as he kissed her forehead." Liv was way too tired to consider swimming this morning and took it as a notable compliment he was also skipping a workout; she snuggled up and went back to sleep in his arms. She had never felt so relaxed and loved in all her life. They slept till 630; Fitz woke her up kissing her neck she awoke smiling. "Hi" he said. "Hi" she said. He kissed her lips as he climbed on top of her sliding between her legs and she grabbed his ass firmly. "OOOOW you're really up this morning?" She said, referring to his throbbing erection knocking on her door to come in. He smiled; "breakfast sex is the most important meal of the day." He said. He kissed her deeply, then she began licking her neck as she moaned, "let's hurry before Cyrus comes in." She says; they both laugh. He kisses her again and she feels him slide down her body and burry his face between her legs. As he is deep under the covers she doesn't see him anymore but feels him put his super powers to use. He had the ability to make his tongue dance on her clit sending her into a land of pure ecstasy. As she lay back she feels him licking her pussy lips and her crease; she moans "mmmmm baby." He licks her crease long and steady repeatedly; she feels him open her lips with his tongue and licks her clit fast and hard. She jumps from the jolt shot thru her clit. "OOOOh" she moans. She feels her arousal peaking with every lick; she thrusts her hips matching with his licks; he sucks her clit so hard she arches her back and grabs the head board. He bears down on her clit sucking it with all his might as she moans "holy fuck baby don't stop. Please don't fucking stop!" As she moans for him to continue he slips his fingers into her core and her thrusting is now out of control she can't stop herself she feels her clit twinging and quivering she closes her eyes she falls into the abyss of pleasure. "Oh Jesus, Oh Oh Oh God MMMMHMHMMM." He released her clit and licked her clean as he slid up her body kissing her deeply.

He looked into her eyes and said with a smile; "did you cum?" She smiled back but kept quiet taking his ribbing as a challenge. She kissed him back then rolled him over on his back lying on top of him; she then slid down his body and surprisingly took his dick into her mouth completely. Now he was on the receiving end with little control. He watched as she licked him from his base to the tip repeatedly; her tongue saturated, strong, and soft. Her luscious lips ran over the tip as her tongue dug for his essence like digging for gold. Her suction caused him to begin to thrust as she sucked and slid him in and out of her mouth. The feeling was indescribable all he could say was "Oh damn it Livy MMMMM baby." She could feel his arousal coming close his thighs were extra tight. She wanted to taste more of him; she grabbed him at the base with both hands making a swirling motion with her hands sliding up and down as she sucked him hard and fast and wiggling her tongue on the tip. She felt his back arch as he thrusts releasing pockets of his salty sweetness onto her tongue as he moans 'oh yeah baby suck it ooh baby suck that dick baby." His moans excite her. He tasted so good but she wanted more; she picked up her pace, his thrusts increased matching her speed and hand movements. She slips her fingers between his balls and massages them as she sucks him into oblivion. He grips her shoulders then places his hands on her head; he's moaning, "Oh Livy suck it baby damn oh fuck mmmm." He says. She can feel him pulsating as he is about to blow; she sucks harder and prepares to receive all of his explosion. He thrusts a little more and then he lets go, screaming "OH FUCK BABY I'M CUMMMING DAMN MMMMM!

His release was so yummy she collected every drop and licked him clean once he was done pumping out all of his creamy goodness. Still rubbing her shoulders and now completely spent Fitz was in a haze of pleasure and unable to move. Spasms happening all over his body crippled him as she now straddled him, she leaned up to his face and whispered, "did you cum?" with a smirk on her face, as she mocked him for his comment earlier. He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly; then said, "okay you got me back." He said. They looked at the clock and it was now 710am; they needed to get going if they were going to start their day. They got up; Fitz went to jump in the shower as Liv picked out her clothes for the day. She then went into the bathroom too; seeing his naked body in the shower with soap suds running all him rinsing off with the water she bit her bottom lip. She told herself let him get done so you can get in; you don't have time to play anymore. However, she had an urge to feel him that she couldn't stop. She got in the shower with him rubbing his back; he turned to face her fully wet and clean making her more turned on.

He saw the desire in her eyes; he grabbed her close kissing her as he picked her up and positioned her against the wall as he slid inside her. She gripped him tightly both for balance and because he felt so good. As he slid in and out of her he kissed her deeply. His arms were so strong and powerful holding her up with no struggle. He gripped her tighter as his body tensed and so did hers from the sexual arousal threatening to dispense. His strokes quickened and his breathing more erratic as they both thrust faster and faster about to explode. She was holding him tight as he drilled into her; she dug her nails into her back out of great passion as he sucked on her neck. She felt his teeth against her neck biting her subtly, she knew it could leave a mark, but right now didn't care. As he stroked her harder and faster she couldn't help but moan his name as he pleased her beyond comprehension. She felt her arousal dancing at its edge as his dick began to pulsate faster and faster. "Oh baby this dick is so good." She said. "Oh fuck Livy I love you baby." They both felt their orgasm on the cusp and could hold it no longer, they let go and both screamed "OOOOOOH Shhiiiit!" as their climaxes peak simultaneously. They kiss romantically for a moment before he puts her down massaging her body as he lowers her to her feet. He turns around and rewashes himself then gets out the shower. She showers and gets out; as she dries off she realizes her hair was a little damp in the front. So she plugs up her flat irons and hair dryer and continues with her hygiene routine as they heat up. Once complete she blows her front dry and begins to straighten her hair with the flat irons. As she finishes flat ironing her hair she looks over and Fitz is staring in amazement. She says "what are you looking at?" He says "I'm just watching you get ready. I've never had the pleasure of seeing how the Olivia Pope look starts." He said with a smile. She laughs and says "okay well what do you think?" He steps toward her and says "I think you always look beautiful" he says as he kisses her softly. His embrace feels so good she folds into him as he holds her; "thank you baby. You are too sweet." She says. He lets her go as she exits the bathroom and dresses with heels and handbag ready to go all in 15 minutes. They left the house around 810; they decided it was more sensible to just go straight to the white house and her team could meet her there. She called the office advised of the plan change and instructed them on what to bring.

They arrived at the white house at 825am; Fitz ran up to the residence suite to dress, he decided to wear his hair curly today since Liv liked it that way anyway and didn't have much time to fully dry it. He dressed and was back downstairs in 20 minutes. When he arrived everyone was still getting set up and getting ready to start. He walked into the room and spoke "Good morning everyone." Everyone said good morning, but he noticed it was 845 and Mellie was not present. As he headed to his seat in the conference room he saw Liv now organizing her team and in discussion about the implementation of the plan. She looked so sexy giving out instruction and organizing everything; he wonders how he survived so long without her in in his life. He was broken from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. Since they were hadn't started yet he just stepped out to take the call. Once in the hall he saw it was Lauren; "Hello." He said. "Hello Mr. President I have a call from your attorney, he says it's important." Fitz replies "okay put him through Lauren." He says. He hears her say "Mr. Golden your connected now have a good day." Fitz says "Good morning Mike what can I do for you?" He says. "Good Morning Fitz. I just wanted to let you know we got the ruling on your child custody case and the court ruled in your favor of shared parenting." He said. Fitz was surprised; "OH wow that's fantastic! He said. "Yes it is, but I want you to know Mellie isn't very happy and I advise you not to engage her. If she wants to talk about it she needs to call her attorney." He said. Fitz had no doubt there would be a conversation about this and it explained why she wasn't present for the meeting yet. "Okay Mike thanks for calling me about this I appreciate it." He said. "No problem Fitz it was my pleasure I will send over the final paperwork in a few days and if you have any concerns let me know." He said. "okay thanks, have a good day Mike." He said. "You too Fitz."

Armed with this new information he didn't want to alarm Liv but knew he had to tell her what was going on. He texted her and told her to come out to the hall. With cameras in place and everything in place Liv noticed Fitz wasn't back from his call and Mellie wasn't here at all. She then felt her phone vibrate. She saw it was Fitz asking her to come out to the hall. "okay people give me one minute I will be right back." She says. She goes into the hall and sees him standing looking a bit concerned. "What's wrong." She says. He takes a deep breath; "the court decision came back; I got shared custody of the kids and Mellie isn't very happy right now." He said.

Liv saw the annoyance on his face; "well it's great your petition for shared parenting was approved; however, I am sorry for you having to deal with Mellie." She said realizing this couldn't have happened at a worse time. Just then they both heard the sound of footsteps that sounding more like gallops. They looked up and it was Mellie and Andrew; Mellie was obviously upset and not looking to be in the best state of mind to talk. As she approached them Fitz whispered to Liv "go in the conference room I can handle this." He said. Liv looked at him and said "we handle this together; I am not going anywhere this pertains to all of us in the big picture." She said. Fitz smiled at her thinking to himself; she always has his back regardless and that's just one more reason she is going to be his wife.

Mellie now within talking range and fuming says we need to talk right now; looking directly at Fitz. Fitz couldn't resist; "Good Morning Mellie and Andrew." He said with a smile. They both looked at him like he was crazy; Liv wanted to smile but knew it was inappropriate so she turned her head to prevent showing her expression and coughed. Fitz then motioned them to walk with him to the conference room next door. As they walked in the room Melie and Andrew sat across from Fitz and Liv. "Okay Mellie what's going on?" Fitz said. "You said we were doing this as a partnership and now with the court ruling of shared parenting instead of sole custody my political future is jeopardy if anyone finds out I couldn't get full custody of my kids I'll appear unfit as a mother. And I will not allow you Liv to take my place with my kids you have their father that's enough isn't it?" She said. "Mellie stop it; this is not the time to take shots at me we have bigger things to worry about so let's put on our big girl pants and be adults here okay." She said. Fitz smiled, happy Liv stood up for herself to Mellie.


	18. Chapter 19

Fitz was already annoyed with Mellie and the conversation had just started. Before anything else could be said and fighting the urge to bite her head off for her remark to Liv Fitz said "Look Mellie I meant what I said about me trying to help you and us always being a family because we have 3 kids together and were married for a quarter of a century. The court ruling doesn't change that at all; instead of seeing this as a stumbling block you need to see it as an asset. That is why we are meeting today so you can hear how this will work. So listen to what Liv has to say and maybe it will make more sense. "He said.

Liv looked at Mellie feeling a little anxiety but nothing she couldn't handle. She explained to Andrew and Mellie the details of the plan concerning their goals and expectations as well as the message behind initiative to heal and grow through divorce. Liv also proposed her writing a book with partial proceeds going to a non-profit for families of divorce to assist in raising money to give families the proper support and perspective on dealing with divorce. She played to Mellies need for admiration by talking about how the women's groups would be lining up to support her as a heroine for children and families. How this will make her appear selfless and brave as she and Fitz stands before the country and proclaims their love for their children was the inspiration for them to divorce for the betterment of the family in the big picture.

When Liv finished Mellie and Andrew looked at each other as Liv said, "what do you think?" Andrew took Mellie's hand and said, "It's a hell of a spin job Mel and both you, Fitz, and the kids are more than capable of pulling it off. It sounds like a great plan." He said. Mellie now sat at the table feeling as though all of her posturing and posing was ridiculous and realized that this was not a plan to destroy her but to help everyone involved. "So the shared parenting will show that Fitz and I are working together truly for the benefit of our kids." She said. "Yes Mellie exactly my point. You two are no longer married but will always be parents together." Said Liv. Mellie smiled and said, "okay I will do it." Fitz was beyond relieved and was ready to get the process rolling; they were already 2 hours late getting started. Okay if we are done here let's get back everyone is waiting for us." He said.

When they entered conference room everyone was present; someone had breakfast delivered there was food on the buffet as well as drinks and Cyrus had joined the party. Liv rallied the troops and the prep session began. Fitz and Mellie looked perfect on camera, not a surprise. But it was a surprise for Mellie to sound so believable and convicted with the words she read so eloquently. No one would believe 30 minutes ago she was fit to be tied over this whole ordeal. While watching the prep Cyrus came over to Liv "so how is it going with this?" He said. "It's going as well as it can given the circumstances." She said. "Well once again Liv you have come through for this administration. This is a real win win for everyone. He said. "Thank you Cyrus I appreciate that." Said Liv as she smiled at him.

After playing back the tape and making some small adjustments it was clear that they were indeed ready for the press conference. Once they were done Abby passed out a list of questions for the upcoming interview sent over by the network for both them and the kids. The idea was to also get a jump on those questions and answers as well; the packet had both the questions and the best answers to all the questions contributed by Harrison and Abby.

Fitz looked over the material and said "how did you put all this together in 24 hours?" He said. Liv said "Because I am the best at what I do and I have the best team in the world." As she smiled and winked at him, he smiled back and shook his head. "Okay guys looks like we are done with the presser prep unless anyone has any questions." She said while looking at everyone. No one spoke up. She rolled out the interview prep material and they ran through the questions and answers seamlessly. Both Mellie and Fitz nailed it perfectly. Liv was so relieved and proud at the same time, and she couldn't help but notice his curly hair today, cute she thought. The plan was coming together beautifully and all that was left was the execution of it tomorrow and Sunday by all parties. She was worried however she wouldn't have enough time to prep Jerry and Karen. As they were doing the rewind on the play back she walked over to Fitz to confirm their schedule. "Hey what time will Karen and Jerry be here tomorrow?" She said. "They will get in tomorrow afternoon around 3pm. Why?" He said. "I was looking over the packet and I want to make sure they are ready on Sunday we need as much prep time with them as possible. They are not pros like you and Mellie." She said smiling. "Well why don't you call them and see if they can start studying now; just fax it to them or email it. He said. "You want me to call them?" She said. Fitz smiled, "why are you too scared to do it?" Liv smiled back feeling silly about being scared "No I am not scared, I will call them right now." She said as she told Abby to take over for a minute while she stepped out. "Okay." He said. Liv stepped outside in the hall she took a deep breath and called the kids. She called Karen first; the phone rang a few times then she heard her voice. "Hey Liv." She said. "Hi Karen how are you?" She said. "I am good, what's up?" She said. "Well I am calling because of the interview on Sunday we need to do some extensive prep and I wanted to send you and Jerry the material so you could start on it if that's okay." She said. "Sure Liv that's fine, just email it to me and I will send Jerry his." She said. "Oh okay I can do that." She said. "Great I was thinking with the weekend being so tightly scheduled we can do some prep for the interview when you two get here as well as Saturday morning before the party. Then your Saturday night is your own."She said. Karen laughed and said"wow dad was right you are a worrier and a perfectionist, that's fine Liv we will be ready I promise." She said. Liv laughed too knowing Karen was right and said "thanks again Karen for being so cooperative, take care." She said. "Okay Liv I have to get to class; I will talk to you later." She said. "Bye Karen", she said as she hung up. Liv felt great about her conversation with Karen; she decided to call Jerry too. The phone rang only once. "Hi step mom." He said. Liv smiled and laughed. "Hello Jerry." She said. Hey I am emailing some prep questions and answers to Karen for the interview on Sunday and I want you two to learn the material before Saturday." She said. "We should be able to do that I'm done with classes and finals already so if you send it to me today we can get started." He said. "Perfect said Liv I will email it to you and to Karen so you both have a copy and let me know if you have questions; also I want to start the prep sessions right away so when you get in tomorrow I want to work with you for a few hours and then early morning Saturday" She said. "Sure thing Liv see you tomorrow." He said. "Bye Jerry." She said as she hung up.

Now done calling both kids she was unsure what she was so scare of; Fitz was right they are absolutely fine. She was shaken from her thoughts by a familiar fragrance and hands around her waist from behind. "Hey how did it go?" Said Fitz. "It went really well." She said with a smile. He hugged her tight and said. "I told you it would Livy; you have to trust me. I told them both about the particulars of your plan yesterday. I've got your back" He said. "I know you do baby and I have yours too." She said. "You've proven that repeatedly and I cannot thank you enough." He said as he turned her to face him. Now standing eye to eye; he leaned in to kiss her softly, but after a few seconds he wanted more. She felt his hand slide down to her ass and felt his grip on her intensify. Next there was a voice; "hey we are ready for playback." It was Quinn. They looked at her and smiled; :"thanks Quinn." Said Liv. Fitz and Liv smiled and headed back into the conference room.

After watching the play back of the sit down interview again the finished product looked really good almost perfect; so they made some necessary corrections. Then ran it again to ensure everything was done correctly and wrapped for the day. In looking at the time it was now 2pm and everyone was hungry; Fitz called the kitchen and had food delivered for everyone. They ate and socialized for a while and everyone cleared out around 4pm. Liv told her group they could go home for the day and be back tomorrow afternoon for the interview prep for the kids. She also had Abby email the prep work to both Karen and Jerry. As everyone headed out Mellie grabbed Liv's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute." She said. Liv said. "Sure Mellie what's up?" Mellie had a look of regret on her face and normally she would stop someone from apologizing, but not this time she thought. "Look Liv I want to apologize for my comment earlier; it was uncalled for and you didn't deserve that at all." She said. "Well thank you Mellie I appreciate your apology. I want you to know I only want peace between us Mellie we don't have to be friends, but we do have to be cordial and considerate." She said. Mellie agreed and they shook on it as they walked out to both Andrew and Fitz standing in the hall. "Everything okay ladies?" Asked Andrew. 'Yes everything is fine." They said in unison smiling.

As they all walked down the hall together the moment should've been more awkward, but it wasn't too bad. "Before I forget Mellie are you bringing Teddy to the birthday party on Saturday?" Said Fitz. "Yes I am.: She said. "Good we will be there too so we will see you both I presume." He said. They waived and said good bye going in their separate directions Mellie and Andrew returned to Blair House and Fitz and Liv walked back over to the West Wing. They walked through the halls holding hands and talking. As they made it back to the Oval he checked his calendar and noticed he had a meeting in 30 minutes. "I have a briefing I have to get to in about a half hour Liv, but I am done for the day at 7pm. Were you going to wait for me and I can go home with you or you want me to come over when I am done?" He said. She smiled. "You can come over later" She said. "Well let me introduce you to your security detail"; he walked over to his desk and said. "Lauren send them in please." He said. The door opened and 3 men and 1 woman came in; they introduced themselves to Liv and she learned their names. They explained their process for activities and protocol. While they were talking Liv was zoning out a bit, but realized this was for her safety and it made Fitz feel better. After meeting her detail they were instructed to wait outside for her and told that she would be ready to leave shortly.


	19. Chapter 20

After they left Fitz pulled her to him and kissed her softly while hugging her tightly. "I enjoyed spending time with you today." He said. "Me too." She said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in Cyrus." He said. Cyrus came I'm "Mr. President the joint chiefs meeting will be starting soon sir." He said. "Hey again Liv." He said. "Hey Cy." She said. Fitz turned to Livy kissed her once more quickly and they walked out together as she left with her security detail and he went to his meeting with Cyrus.

Walking over to the conference room they talked about the upcoming party details for Ella. Fitz enjoyed seeing how happy talking about her made Cyrus. He also told Cyrus about his proposal to Liv; he was surprisingly happy about it too. Fitz wasn't sure if that was genuine but he'd take it at this point. They also talked a little about the upcoming conference on Friday to announce the divorce publically. Fitz was confident everything would be fine despite the dust up with Mellie this morning because she couldn't afford an embarrassing incident. As they reached the conference room everyone was seated and they were ready to begin. All Fitz could think of was getting through this meeting and getting to see Liv in a few hours.

After leaving the white house Liv decided she wanted to cook dinner for Fitz; she stopped by the market and picked up some essentials and then went home. One thing about having a security detail is having plenty of hands to carry groceries she thought. Her new security team had her new keys since Fitz had changed the locks. She got inside and went to change her clothes. She had a new bed in her room that was much bigger than her previous bed but it fit the space well. He actually replaced the bed already, such a sweety she thought. She sent him a quick thank you text and then made up her new bed so she could start cooking.

After changing her clothes she prepped the food and chilled the wine. She checked her phone and there was a text from Fitz saying he would be there at 8pm and that she was welcome for the bed. She had about 2 hours before he would arrive. An hour and a half later she was 90 percent done with everything. The table was set and the appetizer was warming along with her duck breast and asparagus entre in the oven. She started his steak and baked potato and 25 minutes later both were done. Just as she was allowing the steak to rest there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door with a smile; "hi" he said as he walked in with a hanging overnight bag. "hi". She said. He hung his bag in the closet and removed his shoes then grabbed her for a kiss. "It smells great in here I didn't know you could cook." He said. She smiled, "surprise, yes I can cook I just choose not to it's not fun cooking for one." She said. He let her go and she headed back into the kitchen; "dinner is ready you can have a seat" She said. "Did you need any help with anything?" He said. "No thanks" she said. She then came out carrying a beautifully dressed mushroom risotto. He was impressed. "You made this?" he said. She laughed, "Yes I did Fitz." She said as she fixed herself a bowl and joined him at the table.

"Today was a pretty wild one wouldn't you say" She said. "Yes I would, insane is more like it." He said. "Livy this is delicious." He said. Liv smiled. "good I am glad you like it." She looked over he had already cleaned his plate; "did you want some more?" She said. "Uhm no I can take the main course if you're ready to start it." He said. She finished up hers and then cleared the dishes loading the dishwasher plate by plate. His steak and loaded potato was plated and the blue cheese compound butter was starting to melt on the steak. She served him his plate and dressed his salad for him. He sat back in amazement looking at his plate. "What did I do to deserve this exactly?" He said taking her hand before she walked away. She smiled. "You've done more things right than wrong and deserve to be catered to." She said. Fitz smiled at her as she bent down and gave him a kiss that almost made him swoop her off to the bedroom. "Now eat your food before it gets cold." She said as she plated her food and sat down to eat. "Everything looks and tastes delicious Liv." He said. "Thanks Fitz."

As they continued to eat he said "how crazy was dealing with Mellie today?" Liv looked up; "she was a little different today. I think Andrew is good for her." She said. "I agree he seems to be able to calm her, which she needs allot." He said. "I am just glad we got through the prep so quickly after starting so late." She said. "Despite all of the drama today was a good day." She said. "Did you want more wine?" He said as he poured more for himself. "Yes please." She said. "So are you nervous about tomorrow or concerned?" She said. "No it's just a press conference and I have a prepared statement so we both should be fine. I am just ready to get it over with though. We have been waiting for this moment for 6 years. He said as he smiled at her. Liv couldn't agree more; it has been a long winding road she thought as they finished their meals and began clearing the table.

As they walked out of the kitchen he embraced her from behind as she asked "did you still want to watch the game or do you want to go to bed?" He said "I can watch the game in bed." He pulls his bag out of the closet and takes it into the bedroom hanging it in her closet and started getting undressed. Liv preparses for bed as well; while in the bathroom she put on her strawberry spray he likes and her bed clothes. Sometimes she wondered why even wear clothes to bed, but she enjoyed the look on his face every time he saw her.

As she exited the bathroom she expected to see him lying in bed but the bed was empty; she stepped into the bedroom and he was in the hall on his phone. He was standing with his back to her at first then turned and saw her as he was speaking. He motioned to her one minute so she picks up her lap top and crawled into bed. After a few more minutes he came back in the room looking like he had something on his mind. Before she could ask he said. "sorry baby that was a call from Senator Goren regarding some negotiation stand still we are dealing with right now." "Everything okay?" She said. "Not really but I'm sure it will work itself out." He said. Fitz then asked "why is your laptop in the bed?" Liv said "I am just doing some work while you watch the rest of the game." Fitz wasn't pleased with the idea of her working in bed; "how long are you going to be working?" He said. Liv could tell by his tone he was not amused. "Not long Fitz I just want to send this report through and I will be done." She said. Ten minutes later she felt him kissing her neck and him rubbing her thigh as she still worked on submitting the report. "Fitz stop it." She said with reluctance in her voice because his kisses and touch felt so good. "Do you really want me to stop?" He said as he continued to lick and such on her neck. She moaned "no I don't," she said. He pulled her over to him; she put down the lap top and the TV went off as she sunk under the covers in his arms.

"MMMMM you smell like strawberries." He said. She smiled, "all for you baby." She said. He kissed her deeply as he she felt his hands sliding down her body. His touch made her back arch it was so intense she moaned; "OOOH Fitz." Fitz could feel her body tensing as he touched her, she smelled so good he was intoxicated by her scent and how sexy she was. Her skin was like silk, he slid his hands between her legs, and her thighs were moist from her wetness. It always amazed him at how wet she got just by him touching her. He loved the way her body reacted to his touch or kiss; it turned him on even more to know he could affect her that much. He slid his fingers into her crease as she moans "MMMMM" and kisses him deeper. He uses his ring finger to rub her cunt slowly which makes her thrust her hips and her wetness begins to flow saturating his fingers. His nature is rising quickly and suddenly feels the need to be inside her. He climbs on top of her spreading her legs open. He lifts her top and sucks on her breasts licking her throbbing nipples as she caresses his chest and abdomen. Liv loved touching him his body was absolutely perfect. She could feel his dick rubbing against her thigh and her clit was twinging with anticipation. She shimmied her shorts off preparing to feel him. However, he was enamored with her breasts and neck at the moment; she grew impatient so she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist pulling his face to hers. She said to him with a seductive look. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" Fitz grinned and without her noticing him move she felt him sliding into her. She gasped "Oh God it's so hard baby." She said. "it's always hard for you Livy." She closed her eyes as she allowed the rocking rhythm of him sliding in and out of her repeatedly to lull her and quench her thirst for him. It felt so good; she felt her arousal climbing with every thrust; she felt her walls tightening, with every rock of his hips his dick was hitting her clit with every pass. She could feel his climax coming too so she starts to thrust matching his rhythm and flexing her pussy muscles. She opens her eyes and he's staring at her. Fitz loved staring into her eyes as she climaxed; his climax was on the cusp but he could feel her almost there. He bent down to kiss her.

He felt her squeezing his dick with her pussy muscles. "Oh Livy it's so fucking good baby "mmmmm" He said. She kept squeezing and thrusting; her wall was about to break as his pace picked up, "Oh baby faster." She said. Fitz picked her up off the bed resting her on his thighs as he drilled into her at an angle deeper, harder, and faster. "Oh fuck yeah baby mmmm, oh baby don't stop." She says. "Oh Livy damn it's so wet baby I'm gonna cum." He said." Liv was trying to hold off her climax but couldn't anymore; she let go as she yelled, "MMMM I'M CUMMING BABY OH FUCK OHH MMMMMM." Fitz felt his wall break too as he exploded into her mid stroke screaming "AAAHHH LIVY FUCK BABY MMMMM." He said as he lifted her up to kiss him. As he kissed her they stared into each other's eyes and enjoyed being wrapped in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 21

He laid her down on the bed after a few minutes and they lay together still intertwined. He had been thinking for most of the day about them being together sooner rather than later. But hadn't mentioned it to her yet. So he figured he'd just ask her. "Liv do we really have to wait 6 more months before we can get married?" He said. Liv looked at him; "why what were you thinking?" She said. "I was thinking maybe more like 90 days." He said. Liv thought for a second. "In theory we could yes, but the longer we wait the better it looks press wise Fitz." She said. "I don't care about the press Liv." He said. "I know baby but you are the president and image is important." She said. "Okay well I want us to work more on the time line of 3 months for the wedding then 6 months." He said. "Fitz planning a wedding is a monstrous task when you have a year to plan how will we secure a venue find catering and other essential details settled in 3 months?" She said.

Fitz said "we can have the wedding at the family ranch in Santa Barbara and we have a full service kitchen staff that can prepare and serve the food Liv. That's half the planning; the dress, bridal party, and guests is the part that may be more of an issue. But it's not that hard." He said. Liv hated when he was logical; he made perfect sense. What was the point in waiting any longer than 90 days? She thought. Still in his arms she leans up and kisses him "your right it's doable." She said. The idea of her agreeing to make a concession on her original plan made him smile as he pulled her up onto him kissing her; she straddled him as they kissed. She could feel his erection growing beneath her. His hands massaged her breasts as she grinded her wet bare pussy lips on his dick. "MMMMM Livy." He moaned. Her super wetness turned her pussy lips into a slip and slide as she glided up and down his dick. She felt him lift her up and then sheath into her; as she slid down onto him landing at his base she felt the squishiness of her pussy around his dick. She moaned "MMMMM OH BABY YOU GOT ME SOO WET." She said. As she thrusts her hips he grips her waist thrusting back at her. His thrusts are so much more powerful than hers. She can feel his aggression building quickly as he grips her tighter and tighter. Her climax is looming and she's trying to hold on but can't so she leans forward trying to take the pressure off her clit but he pushes her back and smiles at her. "Cum for me Livy I want to feel you cum baby." He says. She feels the desire to cum take over her body and she lets go as she thrusts once more and her clit throbs as she releases all of her juices "Oh Oh OH My God Fitz MMMMMHMMM." She moans as she cums. As her juices rain down on him and again she feels his aggression still rising. "MMMMM OH ITS SO FUCKING WET BABY." He said. Knowing him all too well Liv says, "let me turn around." He lets go of her waist as she turns around and slides onto him riding him backwards. His hands instantly went to her ass; grabbing it and smacking it as she rode him backwards. "Oh yeah baby you know what I like." He said. Liv smiled and leaned forward as she rocked her hips and thrusted to match his pace. The harder smacked her ass the wetter she got; she could feel her climax rising fast as well.

She started squeezing his dick with her pussy muscles which made him more aggressive. He grabbed her waist hard and started thrusting harder and faster than before, his grip was super tight his dick started to pulsate. "Cum baby cum for me Fitz." She screamed. "OH LIVY IM CUMMING BABY AHHHH IM CUMMING!" He screamed as she released too "OH OH OH Fitz MMMMHMM." She laid on him for several minutes until her legs were able to work again and no longer restricted by orgasm. When she looked back at him his eyes were half closed and he appeared drunk. She laughed and said "are you okay?" he smiled back and said "I can't move but I'm okay." She climbed back to the top of the bed and laid under him kissing his lips sweetly as they got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Liv woke up to the sound of running water; she looked over and saw Fitz in the bathroom with clothes on. She glanced at the clock and it read 500; he was going for his morning work-out. She got out of bed as he came out the bathroom; "good morning." He said, "Morning." She said. "I am swimming this morning so wait for me." She said. "Okay" he said. She washed her face and realized her other suits were not laundered she had to wear a two piece. When she stepped out the bathroom Fitz looked at her and his mouth hit the floor. "What's wrong" she said. "That's not what you normally swim in." He said. She smiled "I know I haven't done laundry in a few days so this will have to do." She said. He said "Come her first." She smiled at him as she eased toward the door. "No because we will never leave this room to work out." She said smiling. He smiled back and said "your right lets go." As they walked out of the room Liv puts on her swim cover up and they proceeded down to the gym. Fitz went to the work out facility and she went to the swim hall, both with secret service in tow.

After working out for an hour they both returned to the apartment where Liv made them both protein smoothies and some breakfast. They watched the morning news and then went to shower. Liv went into the shower first; she stepped in and began bathing. She turned around and he was naked staring at her through the glass. She smiled at him as he got in; they kissed passionately as he massaged her breasts and she massaged his cock. She could feel her climax rising along with his so she turned around and rubbed her ass against him. As he gripped her waist he whispered into her ear "I love you." He said. She looked back at him and kissed him over her shoulder saying "I love you too." He pulled her toward him as she bent forward and she felt him slide inside her "OOOOH Yeah." He moaned. "MMMMM Baby." She said. His rhythm was steady and deliberate he watched as her ass cheeks jiggled with every thrust as she thrusted back at him on rhythm. He loved fucking her from the back because of the noises she made and how wet she got. His arousal was peaking and so was hers she started flexing her muscles so he lifted his leg on the shower and sped up the pace. She moaned, "Yes baby fuck me baby." She said. He gripped her harder and thrusted faster as he felt her walls tighten, "Oh Fuck I'm cumming Fitz oh I'm cumming." She said. Fitz feels her back arch as her clit stiffens and her pussy walls twinge making sending him also into the abyss of ecstasy. "OH LIVY OH FUCK MMMM I'M CUMMING. He said. As they both allow their bodies to regain function after orgasm he stands her up and kisses her. He washes her back as she kisses her neck and she washes his back as well before the both get out and get dressed.

After getting dressed she looks over at him fixing his tie; he always looked so damn good in his suits she could stare at him all day." What's wrong." He says. "Nothing is wrong just admiring how fine my fiancé is that's all." She says. He smiles and leans over to kiss her; "thank you baby." He said, "you look beautiful as always." She smiles back at him. Both fully dressed they walk toward the door. "What time will you be at the White House?" He says. "I will be there around 10; why was there something you needed?" She said. "No just you there is fine," He said as they walked out the door. They both headed to their vehicles with their security details him heading to the white house and her to the office.

Everyone was present except for Huck and Quinn; Abby and Harrison said they were just running late. Since they had begun dating the late mornings had become common and Liv knew all too well about getting caught up. Although office romances are not something she endorsed this one was different. They are good for one another she thought. After working in the office till 915 she told everyone to have a good weekend because she would be off for the rest of the day. She instructed them to not stay too late unless warranted and her cell would be on if they needed her. She arrived at the white house at 945 and was taken to the rose garden where Fitz was waiting for her. She saw him sitting in their spot; she walked up behind him. He turned to her and smiled; he had an odd look on his face though as if he had something pressing on his mind. "Fitz what's going on your not telling me something." She said.


	21. Chapter 22

Fitz did have something he needed to tell her, but was holding off till a later time. So much was going on in the next few days he just wanted to get through the weekend. "I am not going to lie to you Liv there is something going on, but right now I can't tell you anything definite but when I can I will. I just need you to trust me okay." He said. Liv didn't like the fact he was keeping something from her, but at least he acknowledged it and said he would tell her soon. "Okay" she said with a reluctant sigh. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips with a quick peck since they were outside. He took her hand as they walked around the garden just strolling through it looking at all the flowers before heading back inside.

It was now 1030am; Liv called to check on Mellie and she was on her way over from Blair House as soon as her hair and make-up were done. She arrived at the white house at 1115. The Press core had already began filling the seats; by 1145 it was standing room only in the press area. Liv gave both Mellie and Fitz a once over regarding appearance and statements. They both looked fantastic and were in a great mood. Cyrus came in with the morning poll numbers and the feeds from the chatter blogs. The blogs were clear nothing had been leaked, which was a good sign and the polls had both of their approvals in the 70s. It was now time to begin; she sent them both out onto the platform and the conference began. Fitz went first with his statement and then Mellie followed; they made their statements flawlessly and despite the eruption from the crowd at the announcement they maintained their composure and finished the conference. Cyrus then took the podium after Mellie and advised of the sit down interview scheduled for Sunday as he ended the conference as he dismissed the reporters.

Upon finishing the presser Fitz walked over to Liv smiling as she smiled back. "How did we do?" He said. "You did very well Fitz, it played very well among the crowd despite the roar when you mentioned the divorce." She said. Mellie and Andrew came over to them next; "did we do well?" Said Mellie. "Yes Mellie I was just telling Fitz you both did very well. I will have the official test numbers for you in a few hours and I will let you know." She said. Happy that part was over Mellie and Andrew returned to Blair house leaving Fitz and Liv in the Oval. "So what does your day look like?" he said. "I have some errands to run but I will be back here around 5 when the kids get here. "Okay and we are still on for tonight right?' He said with a smile. "Yes we are I will be here." She said, "And you're staying the night right?" He said. Liv looked at the hope in his eyes. "What if I stay the weekend since we have the interview prep and the birthday party?" The smile on his face had never been bigger; "he pulls her to him and says "that would be a dream come true baby." He said as they kissed.

Fitz had finally gotten Liv to concede to spending a night in the white house before being married to him. He was the happiest man on the planet in that moment and was going to make it the most special experience possible. After the kiss Lauren buzzed him on the intercom advising his security briefing was in 15 minutes. "I hate to let you go." He said. "I hate to go too Fitz but you have to work and I have things to do so I will see you at 5." She said. Liv left the white house; she went back to her apartment and grabbed her hanging over-night bag to pack it for the night. She knew that his favorite color was red; so she chose the perfect dress it had a red strapless, corset top with strait bottom and splits on the side. It was very sexy and she filled it out well. She was sure he would be pleased.

After selecting the dress, earrings, necklace, and shoes she then made sure to pack the strawberry and cream body butter and spray he loved along with some other hygiene essentials and make-up. After packing her outfit for the night she also packed a bag for the weekend. She actually felt herself getting excited about the idea of spending the weekend with him in the white house. After making sure she had everything she carried her things to the door and solicited the help of secret service to load the bags into the car. Upon having her bags loaded into the car her next stops included her hair appointment and getting her manicure and pedicure done. Checking the time as she left the salon it was now 400 so she headed to the white house.

As she entered the Oval office she could see Marine 1 landing; she watched as Karen and Jerry got off the helicopter met by Mellie and Fitz Press were present taking photos of them as they entered the house; Fitz came into the Oval to get her. "Hey Liv the kids just landed come say hi." He said as he met her with a hug and kiss. "I see your wearing my favorite hair style on you; very nice." He said as he took her hand and led her out to the main living quarters area in the residence side of the house. She smiled at his comment and said "thank you I'm glad you like it." They smiled at each other as they continued to walk entering the main living area. Baby Teddy was standing in the middle of the floor and when he saw Liv and Fitz walking toward him he took off running toward them. He laughed the entire way as he ran into Fitz's arms. "Daddy Daddy" he yelled with such joy. The excitement in his voice always made Fitz's day. He picked him up kissing and hugging him as they continued to walk toward Jerry and Karen. Liv loved seeing him play with Teddy; they both always looked so happy. As they got closer she heard Karen and Jerry saying "Hey Liv." They said "Hey guys." She said as they hugged her. Mellie and Andrew were now standing there as well. "Hello mom and Andrew." They both said. "So what are you two planning this evening?" Said Fitz. "Mom is taking us to dinner and a movie so I guess we are spending the night with her." Said Jerry. "Yes it will be fun to get out and do something in a group I figured after the prep session tonight we could enjoy a night out to relax." Said Melie. They all agreed and headed to the conference room where everything was already set up.

The session went well considering they prepped on their own. Jerry really owned the camera like his father; he spoke well, made appropriate eye contact, stayed on task, and knew how to politely redirect or deflect when posed a question he didn't want to answer. Liv was impressed; Karen was also very good; she sounded allot like her mother and played the camera the same way, cashing in on her beauty and brains. They worked for a few hours on the prep work which was record time; Liv decided to let the kids go to be with Mellie and not hold them for the playback analysis she figured they could go over it tomorrow morning with them. After finishing up they all walked back over to the white house so everyone could go on with their evening plans.

As Mellie, Andrew, Karen, and Jerry got ready to go and the nanny took Teddy Fitz and Liv sat back on the couch and relaxed for a moment. Liv looked at her watch and saw that it was now 630; "wow the time is flying by" she said. "Yes it is." He said. "We need to start getting ready if dinner is served at 8." She said. Fitz leaned over to kiss her. But a kiss wasn't enough for him he started unzipping her pants. She grabbed his hand; "Fitz we can't not here." She said. "Okay let's go up stairs to the room. "He said, taking her hand. She stood up with him but stopped him. "Fitz let's hold off for a few hours baby I promise it will be worth it. Plus I don't want to sweat out my hair yet." She said with a smile. Fitz was not happy that she was refusing him but relented and agreed they would go get ready for dinner. They walked up stairs and as they approached the residence suite he felt her pulling away. He looked at her and she said "I am in the guest room over here while I get ready." Fitz smiled "so you don't trust me to let you get dressed?" He said. Liv smiled back "No I don't." She said as they both laughed. He kissed her one last time as now they had just above an hour before dinner. She went into the quest room and he went into the residence suite. Fitz paused as he watched her walk away; staring at her and smiling.

Liv entered the guest room and she was pleased to see that only the bags she requested were in the guest room and her overnight bag was in residence suite. She also noticed her dress had been steamed and was hung nicely. So this is what white house life is like huh; she thought to herself. She undressed and put on a shower cap as she jumped in the shower and layered her fragrance of the night with her body wash, body butter, and spray. After drying off and applying her make-up she noticed the clock read 730. She was making good time so she wasn't worried. She finished her make-up and then checked her messages; she knew that Huck was supposed to be sending her the data from the polls.

According to the email poll numbers were climbing steadily and the news cycle turnout was 70 percent positive which was expected. She was sure to forward that information to Mellie via email with the testing numbers from the presser as she promised. She also saw a text from Cyrus with a host of positive poll quotes too. So they were on pace as she thought they would be. Being mindful of the time she put her phone away, finished dressing and gave herself a once over in the full length mirror. She noticed that she filled out the top a little more than she remembered, but still she looked hot. As she prepared to head over to meet Fitz for dinner she opened the door and saw the servers leaving from delivering the food. As she approached the room secret service opened the door. She said "thank you." He said 'you're welcome". She stepped inside and the doors closed behind her.

As the doors closed Fitz who was standing with his back to her initially, but turned around to face her. He was wearing a Black Gucci suit with a red tie; she also noticed his hair was curly just like she likes it. He looked so damn good she didn't know how they would make it through dinner. Their eyes met and while dawning the brightest smiles they approached each other walking slowly. She laid down her purse on a chair by the entry. As they met face to face smiling he said, "Hi." She returned the smile and replied."Hi".

He reached out to her and slid his hands around her waist slowly; "you look amazing Livy" He said. "Thank you; you look damn good yourself Mr. President." She said in a sexy voice. He loved when she called my Mr. President. They embraced tightly as they shared a kiss full of deep passion; she could feel him already sporting a full erection as it pressed against her thigh and suddenly dinner was no longer something either of them cared about. As they stood pressed together in a full embrace; the song 'kissing you' by Faith Evans started to play. He took in her scent; "MMMMM" strawberries my favorite" he said referring to her fragrance as he was now licking her neck. "Yes I know" she replied with a smile as she started to remove his jacket leading away from the table and toward the bedroom.

The lyrics to the song filled the air as they entered the bedroom. She loved this song; she thought of him every time she heard it. Hearing it now, being in his arms she felt like she was going to explode. He removed his jacket still kissing her as he walked her backwards into the room. After removing his jacket he walked her up against the wall where he slid his hands under her arms cupping her breasts then running his hands down each side of her body to her waist. The material was silky; so his touch felt like he was touching her bare skin. Her arousal was so high she thought she was going to climax by his touch. He felt so good just touching her and feeling his breath on her skin. "Can I make love to you Livy?" He whispered as he licked her neck while sliding his hand between her legs. Almost breathless she moans "Yes, please." He massages her thru her panties with one hand as he unzips her dress with the other; her climax is so close she could cum at any moment.

Her dress falls away revealing a red push up bra with panty and garter set. "Damn he replies as he takes in the view." She smiles, "do you like what you see?" She asks as she models for him. He places her hand on his crotch as a response to her question. His erection is massive and bulging; "MMMMMM I want you so bad." She moans. His arousal spikes as she massages him; he can feel the tension in her body, the potential of her exploding soon excites them both. He slides his fingers between her panties and her folds; her panties now saturated and useless. He pushes them aside slipping two fingers inside her crease while manipulating her clit with his thumb in a circular motion. She grabs him tightly around his neck with one arm as he slides in and out of her core with his fingers delving deeply and strongly into her. The pleasure is overwhelming as she fights the urge to cum; he can feel her struggle to let go. "Let go Livy, I want to hear you cum." He whispers. "Oh God Fitz don't stop." She says as her hips are now in sync with his hand movements and her climax reaches its peak as he continues to lick and suck her neck.

Suddenly her aggressiveness spikes and her thrust pace escalates; "mmm faster baby "she moans. He increases his rhythm as she arches her back while holding onto him for dear life; seconds later her arousal damn breaks as she moans "OH Fitz Oh Baby." Her body shakes and her legs weaken as she collapses onto him. Holding her up as she orgasms completely he kisses her softly on the lips and she kisses him back still moaning. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down as her body rejuvenates. He stands by the bed watching her come down off of her orgasmic high, enjoying the view.

She notices him standing by the bed she reaches out to him; "come here." She says as she sits up still dressed in her panties and garter set with no shoes. She stops him as he reaches an arms-length away from her "Take off your clothes" she says. He smiles at her as he begins removing his shirt. "Slowly." She says as his muscular physique is slowly revealed. She licks her lips as she watches him peel off his shirt and unbuckles his pants, unzipping them slowly as she requested. Her eyes follow his hand movements as she takes in every inch of the visual. She watches as he stands before her shirtless as his pants hit the floor exposing his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs that are leaving nothing to the imagination. The sight of him walking toward her bulging from below sends her arousal through the roof, she is gushing like Niagara falls. He goes to remove his boxers as he kneels onto the bed touching her thighs. She stops his hands and says "let me do the honors." She reaches out, slides her hands down into his underwear removing them slowly. He moans as her hands run down his thighs; "OOOOH Livy." She slides closer to him as the best part is about to happen. His erection springs out to greet her, his boxers removed. She grabs his hips, pulls him closer to her as she opens wide to receive him. He places his hands on her shoulders as she slides all of him into her mouth. He moans "oh baby." She slides him in and out of her mouth as she works her hands at his base. The pace is slow but deliberate she can tell his enjoyment as his grip on her shoulders increases. His salty goodness is now oozing out as she sucks and squeezes him more aggressively. "Ahhh yeah baby." He moans. She quickens the pace as her excitement continues to build and his thighs tighten.

She feels his arousal looming as she swirls her tongue around the tip while rotating both her hands around his shaft in synchronizing twists. "Oh fuck." He yells as pre cum squirts onto her tongue and she moans, "mmmmhmmm" she swallows every drop. Catching him completely off guard she plunges him deeply into her mouth repeatedly; he grips her shoulders tighter and exclaims "Oh baby I'm gonna cum." She speeds up the pace he watches as he slides in and out between her lips. Their eyes lock, his arousal hits its limit; he throws his head back and she takes him over the edge as he screams her name "OH Livy I'm cumming!" The explosion of his juices fuel her as she drinks from him like a fountain of cold water on a hot summer day. She greedily collects and tastes every drop of his juices sucking and licking him clean leaving nothing to spare. "MMMMM suck it baby" he moans. She smiles up at him as he touches her face with his hand caressing her cheek. After ensuring he was completely done she releases him from her mouth still with a semi erection.


	22. Chapter 23

In the after-glow of his orgasm he bends down to kiss her as she smiles at him; "you are incredible." He says as he bends down to kiss her while removing her panties. He slides her back farther on the bed as they kiss passionately. Once centered on the bed she reaches down between his legs grabbing his cock stroking him seductively. He smiles with enjoyment as he kisses her deeply; her touch is deliberate and sensual. His nature is rising quickly as she feels his dick expand in her hands. She strokes him faster as he kisses her deeper; her hips curve to his body involuntarily. She needs to feel him now; she grabs his hips pulling him down to her.

He removes her bra and starts sucking her breasts licking her nipples as they throb making her moan "MMMMM Baby. "He lowers himself on top of her as she spreads her legs wide for him. He can feel her wetness on her thighs, he smells her sweetness and he is intoxicated by the smells of her essence mixed with the scent of strawberries. She breathes deeply thinking he is about to slide inside her but he brushes his cock up against her below teasing her slightly. Her back arches and her nails dig into him as she moans "baby please give it to me." He pauses as her body remains tense for a moment; then as she loosens her form he slides inside her slow and smooth catching her off guard. She gasps for air and moans "OH Fitz!" He follows her with an exclamation of "OH Baby." Although in the throes of passion Fitz took notice of Liv's look of surprise and pleasure on her face as he entered her suddenly; he loved throwing her off her game. She looked so sexy he thought.

As he stroked her deeply and slowly she grabbed his ass with every thrust, pulling him into her with rhythmic motion. The feeling was so intense, he filled her completely sending tingles all over her body; her pleasure receptors were working overtime. The tension in their bodies was at an all-time high. Both in motion searching for release but enjoying the ride nonetheless; their kisses were wet and sloppy, their bodies dripping with sweat, and their libido's were soaring. 'MMMMM Livy it's so good." He moans. She feels his pulsation starting as her clit throbs. "OH Fitz I'm gonna cum baby." He quickens the pace and pushes her legs up on his shoulders. He drives deep down into her as his aggression peaks; he thrusts faster and faster with no regard for anything.

She watches as he slides in and out of her slamming into her on every thrust. The visual causes them both to moan uncontrollably as their climaxes approach. She releases first as she screams "OH FUCK!" Fitz continues to thrust as her damn breaks and she begins to orgasm; the additional wetness sends him over the edge as he yells "AAHHH SHIT!" He strokes thru the orgasm as Liv locks her legs behind him; she loved to feel his juices pump into her as he spasms. He lays on top of her kissing her as she rubs his back slowly and his spasms finish.

He lays next to her caressing her face; "I love you so much Livy." She looks into his eyes and touches his face; "I love you too baby." She says as she smiles at him. They embrace and lay together kissing and cuddling as they enjoy each other. Moments later Fitz says "are we going to eat?" Liv looks at him and says "sure we can I am a little hungry." She says. He gives Liv a T shirt and he puts back on his boxers as they head to the beautifully set table. Candles were lit, the lights dimmed. The Table was set with gold and white trimmed plates and silverware and gold stemmed wine glasses. The table cloth was layered white and gold as well and the chairs were draped in gold and white tie back covers. Dinner was blackened salmon salad with wine and bread sticks. Everything looked fantastic. The food now a little cold but still good they enjoyed their meal. "Have you heard anything about the polls?" He said. "Yes Cyrus has been sending updates and all the data we have collected from OPA says we are trending well." She said. Fitz was pleased; it seemed like everything Liv said was coming true. As they finished their food they headed back to bed for the night. Fitz blew out the candles and turned off the music as they headed to the bedroom.

As they enter the bedroom Fitz pulls her hand and begins kissing her; she kisses him back as he backs her into the wall. She feels his hands running all over her body as he removes the shirt he gave her. She stands in front of him completely naked as he removes his boxers. He kisses her deeply as he massages her breasts and then slips his hands between her legs feeling her dripping wetness. She moans his name "OH Fitz." She says. Suddenly she feels him sliding down her body; he goes to his knees. He puts her legs on his shoulders and he begins licking her folds slowly and sucking her clit. She moans "Oh Yes Baby Lick That Clit." She says. He then wraps his tongue around her clit and starts sucking it was covered in strawberry sauce. The sensation was overwhelming she couldn't maintain; her threshold was maxing out he could feel her clit quiver as her walls tightened she had her hands intertwined into his hair. She then felt her back slide up the wall. He lifted her up balancing her against the wall and on his shoulders as he slipped his fingers deep into her pussy still sucking her clit. The lift was so unexpected she lost her breath, "Oh My God Fitz Don't Stop Please Don't Stop." She says. Her climax was reached as she thrusts faster and faster and he digs deep insider her with his fingers and refusing to let go of her clit. "OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" She yells.

Her damn breaks as he drinks her juices like a glass of fine wine savoring every drop of her. As her orgasm calms he slides her back down to his waist and staring into her eyes he slides his dick insider her; she grabs him tight moaning." OH Yes." She says, seeing the passion in his eyes. She kisses him as he balances her against the wall and she wraps her legs around his waist. The power in his hands supporting her wait and his thrusts being so strong make her wetter and wetter. She feels his pulsation as he thrusts harder and faster. He feels so good she wants to cum again to make it as wet as possible for him. She starts licking his ears and he moans. "OH baby your pussy is so fucking good I can stay in this all night." He says.

She smiles at him and squeezes his dick with her pussy muscles; she feels him pulsate and her clit begins to quiver. She thrusts back harder on pace with him and she moans. "Oh Fitz it's all yours baby, take it all baby." Suddenly her damn breaks and she cums so hard her eyes roll back in her head, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh My God, I'm cumming baby. She said. As her damn breaks Fitz feels his arousal wall break and thrusts thru her orgasm as he reaches his "Oh Shit Livy AHHHh I'm Cumming baby." He yells. As his orgasm passes he holds her gentler and lays her down on the bed kissing her sweetly. They both lay breathless and spent as they stare into each other's eyes until they fall asleep.

She wakes slowly trying to get her bearings; she doesn't recognize the surroundings initially. It dawns on her that she's at the White House; she looks over at the clock and it reads 600am. She looks over at Fitz as he sleeps contently. She watches him for a moment; as she yawns his eyes open. In a sleepy voice he calls her name "Livy." She smiles at him "Yes, you expecting someone else." She says sarcastically. He smiles and grabs her pulling her close, as she giggles. "You're making jokes this early in the morning? You must have had a good night sleep" he said. "Yes I had a very good night." She says as she kisses him softly and he returns the kisses.

Being with him in this moment felt like magic; his kisses, his touch, his scent were all consuming her. She felt her arousal building as he caressed her breasts as they kissed. She slid her hands down his stomach and started massaging his cock. "MMMM he moaned." Their kisses deepened as she rolled him over onto his back; she straddled him and stroked him steadily looking him in his eyes as he massaged her inner thighs. He knew that was the hottest spot on her body that got her the hottest the fastest. Pressing his thumbs deep into her inner thigh just outside her folds in a circular motion made her thrust her hips back and forth slowly. "OOOH Fitz." She moaned.

She continued to stroke him as his erection intensified and he moaned, "OH YEAH". As their arousals both spiked he looks up at her staring down at him moaning and thrusting. He sits up and kisses her sensually her nipples are swollen. He licks them and she moans even louder. He takes her nipple into his mouth sucking it like it gave him oxygen to breathe. "MMMM he moans, damn you taste good he says." Clearly the strawberry body butter is a hit she thought. Her still stroking him she can feel his intensity increasing as her arousal damn is about to break just by him sucking on her breasts.

He suddenly leans back and pulls her forward; she leans forward as he lifts her up and slides her down onto him. "Oh my God." She exclaims! His erection has the rigidity of a steel beam; with every thrust he hits her clit. "Oh Livy". He says. He closes his eyes as she rides him in an up and down motion; her bare lips rubbing against his base sends him into a thrusting frenzy. She feels his thrusts and braces herself on the headboard of the bed as she grinds down onto him matching his rhythm.

She rotates her hips back and forth repeatedly as he grabs her hips then slides his hands to her inner thighs, his touch there while riding him is overwhelming. She didn't want to cum yet but damn it she could not stop herself. She lets go and thrusts her hips as fast as she can; she feels him pulsate and his thighs tighten as her walls tighten. She flexes her muscles with every thrust as she grinds on him. "MMMMM Fitz I'm close baby' cum with me please come with me." She begs. He grips her thighs harder; she arches her back and he feels her completely with power in her thrust. His head cocks back and his eyes roll back in his head as he grabs her breasts and squeezes them hard. She screams 'Oh Fitz I'm cumming baby". She feels one long pulse and then he explodes "AHHHH fuck Livy I'm cumming mmmmm." She falls down on his chest; neither of them able to move. They lay helpless and breathless laughing and giggling in pure joy. "That was a good one huh baby." She said teasing him, He smiled and said "yes always" as he kissed her romantically. He looked over at the clock and it read 7:00; the press core would be arriving in another hour he thought, but for the first time in 6 years it didn't matter.

As she lay on his chest he cradled her and kissed her while she was wrapped in his arms. They rolled over with him now on top of her; he stared at her. "What's wrong Fitz?" She said. "Nothing is wrong baby; I just can't believe I finally got you here in this bed." He said. She smiled. "Awe I am happy I'm here too baby." He kissed her softly and then the heat index increased she felt her arousal spiking; she wrapped her legs around him as she felt his dick on her stomach getting harder by the second. "MMMMM Baby you feel so good." She said in his ear. As he raised up to slide inside her she heard movements in the other room. "Someone is in the other room." She said. Fitz smiled, "Yes they are setting the table for breakfast. They won't come in here, just relax." Liv was not accustomed to this, but figured he knew better. Fitz bent down to kiss her so she would refocus.

His kiss did just that; after a few seconds Liv heard nothing but sounds of their moans as they pleased each other with every stroke. She felt her wetness increasing the more he stroked her his pace was steady and hard like she likes it. She sucked and licked on his ear; "MMMMM BABY your gonna make me cum." He said. Liv giggled and did it again, he smiled at her and then quickened his pace as he felt her clit tighten. She could feel her arousal nearing; "Cum with me baby" she said. Fitz raised up on his knees and pulled her hips up at tilt as he dove deeper and deeper into her. She could feel his aggression spike and his pulsation started. The more he stroke the more he pulsated and finally their walls broke simultaneously as they both moaned "Oh Fuck MMMMM!" As their bodies recovered from orgasm Fitz lay down next to Liv rubbing her face and kissing her gently. She smiled, she was so happy she could scream. Her dream of being with the man she loves was just within reach.

They got up to wash up and eat; they ate breakfast and watched the news to check the news cycle. Some of the negative comments they were expecting were starting but surprisingly most of the comments were positive. According to the new information sent to her phone from Cyrus their approval rating had increased by 10 points overnight. "Baby you gained 10 points in approval and Mellie gained 15." She said. "Seriously, "he said with surprise. "Yes it appears we are pacing very well, that interview will take you over the top" she said. Liv was so excited all was going well and she couldn't get enough of it; but she found herself feeling a little nauseated. She drank some ginger ale to see if that helped; but no it didn't. Fitz saw that she looked a little green. "Are you okay Liv?" He said. She stood up and went to the bathroom without saying a word. Fitz stood up and followed her to check on her. When he rounded the corner he saw her on her knees with her head in the toilet.

He walked over and patted her back as she vomited. Once she was done he gave her a cold compress for her head; helped her off the floor and helped her brush her teeth. He then carried her to the bed and said. "lay down here for a minute. I will be right back." Liv couldn't understand what happened her sickness was so sudden. She had never felt nausea like that before; she then began to reflect on her last few weeks and thought to herself about her clothes fitting a little tighter than normal and her lack of energy with her workouts. She sat up in the bed looking for her cell phone; it was on the table in the sitting area. She got out of bed and got the phone off the table and returned to the bed to lay down. She looked at her calendar and counted backwards. According to her calculations her period was late. She didn't know whether to scream and cry, her emotions were running so high in the moment. She heard Fitz coming in the room; she looked up at him. He was smiling at her walking toward her holding a box.

She focused in on the box and it was a pregnancy test; she smiled at him and said "so you think I'm pregnant huh?" She said. He took her hand to help her get up and said "Let's see." She followed him into the bathroom and she took the test. As she washed her hands he was staring at her in the mirror. She walked over to him and sat in his lap; she put her head in his chest. The moment was becoming more real for her; she wanted to have his baby and wanted to be with him but never knew what the moment would feel like when and if it happened. "Livy regardless of what the test says everything will be fine." He said. "I know" she said. "Where did you get a test from that quick anyway," she said. "The white house medical station" He said. She forgot there was a clinic on the grounds, a good thing to have when you need something quick she thought.

She was broken from her thoughts by Fitz telling her it was time to look at the results. She didn't want to get up, she was hugging his neck. "Come on Liv let's go look I'll go with you." He said. Her feet wouldn't budge so he picked her up and carried her over to the counter. She still had her face buried in his chest; he sat her down on the counter. As he reached for the test Liv sat back bracing herself for the results, she looked up and saw the smile on Fitz face. There was no doubt of the results, she looked down at the test anyway and smiled too. Once he saw her reaction was of joy the same as his he hugged her tightly as they both said "we're having a baby!" They were beyond happy in this moment; nothing else seemed to matter.


	23. Chapter 24

After the joy of the moment hung in the air for a moment; Fitz looked down at Liv and they shared the most perfect kiss ever. It seemed to entrance them from the start; their desire for each other quickly intensified with little provocation. Fitz felt Liv slide to the end of the counter top as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She removed his shirt and said "make love to me baby." Fitz picked her up carrying her to the bedroom; he lies down on top of her as she removes her shirt. As he climbs on top of her she pulls down his shorts and he removes her panties. Their kiss and touch feel so different right now neither can explain it; their fire for each other burns ever so hot they are both ready to explode at any moment.

As he removes her panties he kisses down her body till he reaches her dripping wet love tunnel he places her legs on his shoulders as he licks from her inner thighs trailing toward her folds tasting all of her essence. She moans with anticipation "MMMMMM Fitz." He then slides his tongue inside her crease flicking his tongue against her clit repeatedly as she thrusts her hips in pure pleasure. Her wetness is leaking everywhere his face is covered with her juices and the best part hasn't happened yet. As she thrusts her hips back and forth he latches on to her clit while simultaneously sliding his middle and ring fingers into her core deeply. She arches her back and moans "MMMMMM Oh Fuck That Feels So Good." The more she thrusts the wetter she gets and the harder Fitz gets with the anticipation of being inside her. He feels the tightness in her thighs spread to her walls as they clinch and he knows she's about to cum. He sucks a few more times and thrusts his fingers inside her once more before she exclaims "Oh Oh Fuck MMMMM" as she grabs hold of his hair. As her legs lock him in place Fitz merely caresses her thighs until she releases him. He slides up her body and pushes her further back on the bed; she sees the look in his eyes and she instantly wants what he has to give her. Before he can climb on top of her she turns over on her stomach pushing her ass toward him. She looks back at him with a sensual grin and says "I know this is what you want." He smiles back as he grabs her hips and slaps her ass as he slides inside her from behind. The entry is smooth, quick, and wet.

They both moan "OH YES" as he begins to stroke her hard and fast from the beginning; he didn't have the restraint he normally would use to go slow. His aggression was peaking and his arousal was right at the gate; he needed to be inside her, he needed to pound her, and hear her scream his name. She began to moan for him; "Oh yes Fitz; it feels so good mmmhmmm." Her moans fueled him his speed picks up she feels his power coursing through his hands as he grips her waist. He begins to grunt and groan as he nears his climax. "Oh fuck Livy damn it's so good." He says. She feels the pulsation of his cock inside her as her clit begins to twinge too. She also is about to release; "oh baby it's all yours." She says. Fitz feels her about to cum he begins slapping her ass in rhythm with his thrusts, sending her into a zone. She starts thrusting back at him as she stares back into his eyes and he pulls her hair from behind with one hand and smacks her ass with the other. After one more thrust they both fall over the edge of orgasm exclaiming Oh Fuck simultaneously and slumping over overwhelmed by orgasm.

The room was quiet other than the sound of the television still playing; after a few moments he looked over at her and she was staring at him. Having caught their breath and able to move again and speak he says with a smile; "what are you looking at?" She says with a smile "you're going to be a daddy." He pulls her close and kisses her softly "I love you Livy." He says. "I love you too Fitz as he rubs her belly." They next hear a ringing phone and are broken from their love stupor. As Liv reaches for her phone Fitz gets up out of bed and starts getting ready heading to the bathroom seeing that it's almost 9am and the prep session is at 930. She answers the phone; "good morning Huck." She says. "Morning Liv just wanted to let you know we are all on our way to the white house for the prep session and I've sent the data to you in email." "Thanks Huck I will see you in a minute." She said. They hung up and she saw Fitz had gone into the shower. She was still in the after-glow of their love making and finding out she was now going to be a mommy.

As she heard him showering she knew she had to get ready too; she went into the bathroom; as she rounded the corner she saw him standing in the shower wet and soapy. She stood there staring for a moment; she loved looking at him probably as much as he stared at her. She snapped out of her trance and looks in the mirror. Her hair is down for the count; no saving the curls in the front but the twist was salvageable. She jumps in the shower with him and washes his back as they kiss and make out before he gets out leaving her to have the shower to herself. She washes up and gets out as he is finishing up shaving and combing his hair. He looks over and smiles at her; "so when are we going to tell people about the baby?" He says. As she fixes her hair she says "I don't think we should say anything until after the wedding." She says. "You want me to keep this a secret for 3 months Livy?" She could hear the frustration in his voice. She turns to face him. "Fitz we have to be logical about his; with our current situation we cannot afford to talk about our baby or our engagement right now. I know you don't like it but you know I am right." She said. Fitz was not happy at all, but understood what she was saying. Regardless of that it really started to make him think differently about the interview. "Let's at least get through the weekend before we tell anyone about the baby. We have a lot going on and things are stressful enough and we still have to get the pregnancy confirmed by a doctor." She said. He hated when she was logical, but her argument made sense. "All right I will keep quiet about it for now Liv, but we have to figure this out soon." He said with a slight smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

They hurriedly finished getting ready and went downstairs to the conference room where everyone was waiting for them. Her team had arrived and all the equipment was set up; Huck had Quinn already had the playback notes tabulated and they were ready to start work again. "Good morning everyone." She said as they walked in. "Good morning they all shouted." As they enjoyed the breakfast bar that was set up for them. While the kids were on camera Liv looked over the playback notes making sure all the corrections were made. She was very happy with the result of the first and second run through and decided they were ready no need to press any further. When they were finishing up she could see Fitz, Andrew and Mellie huddling up in the corner talking. She wondered what it was about because they all looked very invested in the conversation. Her curiosity got the best of her so she turned over the final playback analysis to Abby as she went to see what they were talking about.

"What are you all doing over here whispering in the corner?" She said with a smile of inquisition. They all looked at her with a smile; Liv felt some anxiety looking back at them and was unsure what was going on. Fitz then said; "we want to change our answers in the interview about our relationships." Said Fitz. Liv looked at him with confusion;" what do you mean." She said. Mellie interjected, "Fitz and I both are going to admit that we are currently in relationships during the interview." She said. Liv was stunned at this news, she had just told Fitz they had to wait to discuss their personal lives and it was like he didn't hear a word she said. It was obvious Liv was upset; Fitz could see it in her eyes, but he knew that if he could get Mellie and Andrew on board with him they could convince her to let them change answers. "Liv we know that this is a curve ball we are throwing at you, but we also know that you said we had to be as honest as possible if this was going to work. If we don't admit to this now how will it look when it leaks that Mellie and I are getting married in a few weeks after the kids get out if school?" He said. "Liv it will look like we lied to everyone and that will be harder to come back from then telling the truth." Said Fitz. Liv now faced with three people telling her essentially the same thing she had already considered in her head previously but never spoke to such concerns. It was like arguing with herself she felt only this time it was out loud. As they stared at her she looked away thinking, trying to pull it together.

A few moments passed before she said. "If we do this the entire can of worms will be opened and we cannot go back once they are out. Do you all understand?" she said. "Yes" they said in unison. "We have to determine how much we are going to say and how much we are not. Are we releasing names or are we just admitting to being involved?" She said. They agreed saying they were involved for now was good enough at this time. Liv talked over some of the details with her team and with some changes made to how the answers should be formatted or posed she was satisfied with the result. Although Liv was happy with the turn out of the prep session even with the tables being turned on her by Fitz at the last minute she was bothered by the way he handled the situation.


	24. Chapter 25

As they finished up and everyone was getting ready to leave; her team going home and the others going to get ready for baby Ella's party today. Liv got a call from Cyrus to talk about the session; he was unable to come due to the last minute preparations for the party, basically James wouldn't let him leave. She motioned to Fitz and the group to go ahead without her as she took Cyrus' call. "Hey Cyrus." She said as she answered walking out of the conference room. "Hey Liv; how did the session go?" He said. "It went fine Cyrus the kids are more than ready, they are absolute pros like their parents." She said. "That's great! Did the playback look good too?" he said. She smiled as she knew he was double checking her work as a mentor would. "Yes Cyrus I promise every I was dotted and t crossed." She said. Cy could tell that Liv sounded a bit off; "you sound like there is something wrong Liv what aren't you telling me?" He said.

She took a deep breath; he knew her too well. As she walked toward the white house she slowed her pace and told Cyrus about the change in format in Mellie and Fitz segment. Interestingly enough Cyrus was not as upset as she thought he would be it almost sounded like he expected it. "It does complicate things Liv but then again nothing with this administration is easy so can we be surprised?" They both laughed, that was certainly true she thought. She then realized her beef wasn't with the change of the answers it was more about Fitz, and that was something they needed to talk about. "Your right Cy it's always something to deal with; I'm sure it will work out. What time did you want us to be there?" She said. "The party starts at 3 but you can come any time." He said. "Okay we will see you soon." As they hung up Liv found herself just a few feet away from the residence suite where she knew Fitz would be waiting.

She was nervous and anxious, but knew they had to talk. As she entered the room she saw him sitting on the couch watching the news commentary on the presser. He was also pleased at most of the reactions from the American people and the talking heads on the networks. He looked up as she came to sit next to him. He saw the we need to talk look on her face; he turned to her and turned off the television. She looked at him and saw the look of I'm sorry in his eyes, but still needed to tell him how she felt. "Livy I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you today with the proposal to change the interview, it happened so fast and they were in agreement so I went with it." He explained. "Fitz even though they were in agreement; please don't insult my intelligence. You approached the subject with them knowing what you and I had just spoken about not 30 minutes before. You talked to me about handling you and controlling you and that not being love; but isn't this the same thing?" She said. Fitz saw the hurt in her eyes and he felt terrible; he knew she would be mad, but not that she would be hurt. He never meant to hurt her feelings or make her think he was trying to control her.

He reached out to grab her but she pulled away from him now very upset and angry. He grabbed at her again and this time pulling her into him as she fought a little, but gave in as he said "please come here Livy." As he pulled her into his arms he put her face in her hands and said "Livy I am so sorry I didn't realize how this would make you feel. It was selfish and inconsiderate of me, please forgive me. I just wanted to be able to tell the world I'm in love and not deny my joy. There is no way I would be able to be who I am right now without you and your love." He said. Liv was still upset but looking in his eyes and hearing his words of apology and good intentions softened her heart. She knew he was sorry but wanted him to understand this type of approach was unacceptable. "I know your sorry Fitz, but we have to promise not to do this to one another.

No sandbagging we have to tell the each other the truth and we have to trust each other." She said. Fitz still holding her face says "I agree baby and I am sorry I will not do that again I promise" as he leans in to kiss her. She kisses him back as they lean back on the couch in full embrace and the house phone rings. He pulls away from her frustrated at the interruption as she laughs at his gripes while walking toward the phone. "Hello." He says. "Mr. President this is Marta the head nanny will Teddy be riding with you or Mrs. Grant to the party?" She said. "Yes Marta Teddy will be riding with his mother and returning with her as well." He said. "Very well sir I will send his things over; have a great day." She said. "You too Marta" he said as he hung up.

After hanging up the phone Fitz noted it was already 130pm and they needed to be leaving soon to get to the party on time. He looked over and saw Liv was already in the midst of changing. He then looked at his cell buzzing and saw the text that said; 'it's done." Fitz's thought's now shifted what Liv said about being honest and telling the truth. He felt bad about not telling her about what happened, but he knew it was for the best. He would tell her soon, just not right now. He was shaken from his thoughts by Liv's voice. "Baby you ready?" She said. He got up and walked into his closet while yelling "almost just changing my shirt." He said. Fitz changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt with casual shoes. Liv wore a long denim skirt with a red tank top and white cover top with flat sandals. After dressing he sat down and waited for her; she walked out looking gorgeous as always to him. He walked over to her, kissed her and said "are we good?" She smiled back and said "yes we are." She said. He grabbed her hand and they walked down to the elevator; as they boarded the elevator he looked at her and said "what did we get her for her birthday?" Liv smiled "we bought her a princess tea party set and an easy bake oven." She said as she laughed and shook her head, thank goodness for her advance planning. He would've never remembered the gift.

The ride out to Cyrus' house was shorter than expected; they arrived in 45 minutes instead of the normal hour time frame. During the ride they sat cuddled together with him rubbing her belly and discussing baby names. She could see the excitement in his face, he was so in love with her before the pregnancy but even more now and so was she. The house was beautifully decorated and there were kids everywhere. As Fitz and Liv walked up the walkway they could see James and Cyrus standing on the lawn with Ella in James' arms happy as can be. But when she saw Liv she became extra excited and wanted to get down. James put her down and Ella took off running toward Fitz and Liv screaming "Livy Livy it's my birthday." Liv bent down to receive her picking her up in her arms and swinging her around. She loved Ella so much and enjoyed her immensely. "Yes it's your birthday Ella; happy birthday to you." She said with excitement. "You look really pretty Ella" Said Fitz. She smiled at Fitz and said "daddy James says I'm a princess." She says. "Well your daddy James is right, you're a beautiful princess." He said as he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. The party organizer was now gathering all the kids for the planned festivities so Liv put Ella down and sent her to play with the guests. Just as they were continuing their walk toward James and Cyrus Mellie and Andrew walked up with Teddy in Andrew's arms. Fitz noticed it right away and admittedly it took him by surprise a little, but not really a bother to him. Just another one of those awkward moments they so often had given their situation.

"Hello again guys." Says Andrew smiling joyfully at Fitz and Liv. "Hello to you too." Liv and Fitz said to him and Mellie. Teddy leaned over to Fitz to be held by him and he played with him a little then sent him over to the play group with the other kids. As the kids played the adults talked about everything and anything not kid related; it was a very nice time for everyone. It seemed like if nothing else everyone was being cordial and civil, which was a welcomed change. As the day progresses with the clowns, balloon animals are made, and the games being played by both parents and kids the day turned out to be extremely fun for everyone. The cake was delicious and Ella got so many gifts she couldn't open them all. As the party came to a close Cyrus and Fitz were talking out on the patio "I couldn't help but notice how happy Liv looked today playing with Teddy and Ella." Said Cyrus. "Yeah she's a natural Cy." Said Fitz. "When is she due?" He said. Fitz was a surprised by Cyrus' response, he didn't know what to say. Cyrus laughed, "she hasn't touched caffeine or wine all day Fitz, it was a dead giveaway." Fitz smiled at Cyrus, "okay you got us, but don't tell anyone we are keeping it quiet for another 90 days or so. He said. "Smart plan, everything is going well right now despite the divorce announcement and you're already looking to drop the bomb about your dating someone during the interview. So we need to ride one wave at a time." He says. "Is there anything you don't know about CY?" Says Fitz as he shakes his head. Cyrus responds with a smile, "no not really."


	25. Chapter 26

James then approaches them with Ella in his arms; "Ella wanted to say good night before bed." He said. She hugged Cyrus goodnight as he kissed her on her forehead; then she reached out to hug Fitz and he handed her back to James. "It's almost story time daddy Cyrus" she said. Cyrus smiled. "I will be inside in a minute for your story Ella I promise." He said with a smile. Fitz enjoyed watching how soft Ella made Cy and how he enjoyed being her father. As James walks away from them Ella waives bye to them over his shoulder. "She is such a joy." Said Cyrus with a smile Liv then walks over, kisses Fitz on the cheek and says,"you ready to go?" Fitz smiled, "yes we can go, it's almost Ella's story time." Said Fitz teasing Cyrus. "Yes the princess awaits" Cyrus says with a smile. As Cyrus walks them out they see Andrew and Mellie carrying Teddy to the car as well. They all wave goodbye and head home.

While riding in the car they both decompress from their day; recounting the fun and odd moment that filled the day especially with Mellie and Andrew nearby. Feeling some kind of wonderful in the moment as he held Liv's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder he said "Cy knows about the baby." She looked up at him "how" she says. "He guessed it because you weren't drinking any wine or caffeine." He said. She smiled and said "I really don't know if it matters any more to keep it away from people who know us." Fitz was surprised at her reaction;" so you're not mad" he said. "No I am not mad baby, everyone will know soon enough." She said.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the white house gates; they got home fairly quickly as they were cuddled up in the back of the car like teenagers being driven from a dance. They simply cannot keep their hands off of one another; Liv thought how cute it was that they still made out from time to time. Sex was always great, but the love part of just being in his arms and kissing him was so much better at times too.

As they walked through the halls entering the residence suite she could see that Fitz had a far off look on his face. She had seen the look a few times throughout the day and before but didn't say anything. As they prepared for bed; she saw him sitting on the couch. She needed to know what he was struggling with; "baby what's wrong?" She said. The look of uncertainty was on his face; "we said we would be honest right and we would work through things together right?" He said. "Yes we did and we do." She said. "Before your run in with Jake I had eyes on him and his activities." He said. "What kind of activities?" She said. "He was a hired gun Liv; he was commissioned by your father to do assassin missions and he had been doing them since our Naval Academy days." He said. "So you mean he was working for my father the entire time?" She said. "Yes, he was hired by your father to break you and I up, which means your father, knew about us very early." He said. Liv felt ill because now things were making sense; the chance meeting at the coffee house, the way he always tried to charm her it was all a part of a plan hatched by her own father. Fitz could see she was getting upset: "baby I know this is upsetting for you, but I need to finish telling you this okay?" He said as she nodded yes, he continued. "While he was secretly dating you and also watching you for me he developed feeling for you that turned to a deep rooted obsession to have you at any cost." He said. Liv was trying to take in all he was saying, but it was baffling her beyond belief. Fitz looked at her to make sure she was still with him; "Go ahead I'm listening," she said.

"When you and I were broken up he had a chance to be with you and that failed; he saw that as a direct effect of your father's influence so he killed him. He thought Rowan being gone would fix your relationship, but it didn't. When you still refused him he got angrier and his obsession exploded; which is why him seeing you with someone else or the thought of it sent him over the final edge. Consumed by his sick obsession with you he decided if he couldn't have you no one could; so he planned a murder suicide. While you were here; he broke into your apartment where he was caught and detained at another location, questioned and he was killed trying to attack an officer." He said. "So Jake is dead?" She asked. "Yes he is dead Livy." He said. Liv sat back on the couch with her hands over her mouth; she didn't know what to do or say, just that in all she had learned in these few minutes changed her life, she was in awe of the moment.

Fitz sat and watched Liv as she tried to process what he had told her; he knew that it was allot to take in so he didn't press her. He would sit there all night if he had to until he knew she was okay. After several minutes of silence Liv looked at Fitz and said "I need to know; did you avenge me or did it happen the way you said." She was not ready for his answer "does it really matter Livy? I will protect you with everything I have and if that means taking a life that threatens yours or your safety so be it" He said. Liv was floored by his response; she knew that he meant every word he spoke in that moment she was thankful and proud of his honesty. She touched his face as he stared at her; she kissed his lips softly and whispered "thank you for loving me even when I don't make it easy." She said. "He smiled and said, "if it were easy I wouldn't want you." They laughed and he held her for a while as they both continued to settle in with what happened and how they would proceed. After a few moments he kissed her on her forehead and said "are we good?" Liv looked up at him and said "we are more than good babe" as she kissed him sweetly and he touched her belly.

Looking at the clock it was now 8pm the party took up much of the day; but it was blast for them and it was surprisingly tiring so they headed to bed. In all the talking about Jake before bed Fitz wasn't sure what kind of mood Liv was going to be in. He climbed into bed alone at first as she was in the bathroom; he turned on the television thinking he may be missing the love train this evening. As she came out of the bathroom turning off the light she stepped into the bedroom her silhouette took over his attention. As she walked toward the bed; he saw her well-shaped chocolate thighs peeking from under a red sheer baby doll top with hearts over the breasts that left nothing to the imagination elsewhere. As she climbed into bed she said "what's on television?" She asked. Fitz looked at her with excitement in his voice and his eyes as he turned it off and said "I have no idea" as he pulled her over to his side of the bed and kissed her like nothing ever happened.

As he kissed her that night and he touched her body; making sweet love to her Liv felt him completely. In more ways than she could count he had always showed up for her whenever it really mattered. Despite all of the heartache they had caused each other they always found a way back together. She was regretful for all the time she wasted with her internal issues as well as with Jake. Of all the men she had loved or thought she could love in her life; she finally found one that has always loved her back without cause.

His kisses were like her oxygen she needed to breathe his touch was like nothing she had ever felt. As he massaged her breasts and licked her nipples she felt like she was going to explode. His touch was subtle and sensual; it was like he knew what she needed; he wanted to make love to her she needed him to make love to her. He whispered "I love you" between his licks and kisses." That made her smile; he slid down her body and kissed her from her neck to her budding flower filled with nectar. As he spread her legs slowly he massaged her thighs; "she felt his passion in his touch she moaned "MMMMMM Fitz Your Touch Is Amazing." She says. He kisses her inner thighs and licks outside her folds tasting drops of her essence oozing out to tease his tongue. She hears his breathing increase as he moves in closer to taste her; she knows he wants to ravage her, but he will take his time simply because he wants to savor her more. As he gently caresses her crease with one finger she gasps with surprise and moans "MMMM baby you're teasing me." She says. He parts her folds, as her juices run free he licks and sucks her clit while lapping up her wetness as if to quench a great thirst. His slow licks and sucks on her clit arouse her even more; she starts to thrust her hips in rhythm with his licking as she listens to his moans of "MMMMM and MMMMHMMM" as he drinks her goodness. As her clit tightens between his lips he slides his fingers deep inside her; she gasps again and this time she moans "Yes baby yes baby oh just like that." He's plunging into her slowly and steady; as she catches his rhythm her climax is approaching and she is ready to cum. He picks up the pace a little enough to make her thrust a little faster and she gets a little wetter. He tastes her sweetness and he wants more of her; so he sucks her clit harder and wraps his tongue around holding it hostage. The intensity is too much for her she can't take it slow anymore; she moans "Oh baby faster please faster baby deeper." She says. Fitz gladly increases his speed and digs deep inside her as he feels her clit quiver and she releases her goodness onto his tongue while moaning "OH My God Baby I'M Cumming!"


	26. Chapter 27

Just as Liv exclaims with the joy of orgasm Fitz cleans her up with a tongue bath. She begins to giggle as her clit is now very sensitive; he slides up her body and they kiss with raw passion. The taste of her on him turns her on; his face is covered in her goodness, a sign of his diligent efforts to please her that she appreciates. As her climax rebuilds she feels his pulsating dick rubbing against her lips below as he lies between her legs. She rolls him over to his surprise and takes over the love session. She wants him now and she wants him her way; she kisses him deeply as he massages her ass and then her breasts. His hands are running all over her body giving her the energy she needs to please him; she wants him to be pleased beyond measure. As she straddles him she looks into his eyes and says "I love you baby." He smiles and says "I love you more." She feels him lift her up but she moves his hands and pushes them down as she slides down his body and while staring at him she says "I have the taste for a creamy vanilla milk shake" as she licks his dick from the base to the tip like it was dipped in something delicious repeatedly only stopping to suck and lick the pre cum that oozed out as a result of her tongue and hand swirling motions. His moans were her encouragement to take it further as he moaned her name repeatedly "Oh Livy Don't Stop Baby." He said as she continued to please him. She could feel him begin to pulsate, she knew he was close; he started to thrust to match her head motions as he massaged her shoulders. The more she stroked, sucked, and licked him the more he moaned and the faster he pulsated. The excitement was building and she wanted the pay-off badly. He was trying to pull her away but she wouldn't budge; he finally gave up and let her have it. "Oh baby oh I'm Cumming Livy!" he screamed as he thrusts once more and Livy sucks and licks up all of his goodness leaving no evidence behind besides his quivering body and half drunken look by his eyes.

Having almost drained him fully she slid up his body and kissed him deeply as he wraps his arms around her still massaging his favorite asset on her body. As they kiss he massages and smacks her ass and she feels her arousal peaking as his erection begins to form again. She helps him out by sitting up and placing her wet pussy lips around his erection and sliding back and forth on it. The momentum causes them both to moan as he gets harder and harder with every thrust of her hips. "Oh baby he moans MMMM." He says. "Oh Fitz you feel so good." She says. Once he is at full attention he tries to pick her up again to slide her down onto him, but again she refuses. She turns around and slides onto him backwards. Taking him by surprise he exclaims "Oh Fuck AAAAh Yes Baby MMMM Take That Dick Baby" when she slides onto him. "MMMMMM Who's is it daddy." She says as she thrusts her hips back and forth as he stares at her ass jiggling and he slides in and out of her. "Oh It's All Yours Baby." He moans as he grabs her ass and smacks it as she thrusts and she starts popping her ass back at him. He grabs at her hips as he thrusts back in rhythm with her; he is pulsating vigorously and can barely maintain. It feels so good he doesn't want to cum but she is riding him like there is no end in sight.

She feels his pulsations and his hands on her ass she wants to make him cum but she wants him to scream even more first. He lowers herself more down onto her elbows for leverage as she begins to twerk with every thrust she hears him say "Holy Fuck Baby Damn It Livy MMMMM." She smiles at his response she has him right where she wants him. She feels his thighs tighten and he pulls her back hard onto him as he sits up and thrusts harder and faster back at her. Her clit twinges and she moans "Oh baby cum with me." Fitz feels her clit twinge and with one more thrust he smacks her ass one more time and they both cum together. As Fitz falls back onto the bed and Liv falls forward away from his body they both lie breathless and motionless while screaming "Oh Fuck" simultaneously.

As Liv laid at the foot of the bed her body still riddled with orgasmic spasms she felt Fitz's hands on her legs. She lifted her head enough to see him and feel him kissing her feet and ankles. "Come here." He said smiling with his eyes closed. She knew he was spent; he couldn't move at all. His toes were still curled. She mustered up the energy to lie in his arms; he kissed her slowly and romantically and held her like she was his everything. He then said "where did you learn that ass popping move?" She laughed and said "I don't reveal all my secrets at once." He laughed and said "damn that's a hell of a weapon." She lay back in his arms snuggling with him knowing that once again she had taken him beyond basic pleasure as she intended and they both fell asleep very satisfied. As she fell asleep she felt him slide his hand to her belly rubbing it and saying goodnight to their baby as he whispered goodnight to her in her ear as well. She drifted off to sleep with a smile.

As the sun shined brightly through the window; Liv woke up alone in bed. She looked at the clock and it was 745am on a Sunday morning; it was interview day. She got up out of bed wondering where Fitz had gone off to; she grabbed her phone and found a text from him saying "Good morning mommy and baby. I'm doing some work in the Oval this morning I will be back around 10am. Breakfast is waiting for you in the suite. Love you." She smiled and replied; "good morning daddy, we miss you and love you too." She put down the phone, slipped on one of his T shirts and went into the suite for breakfast. She made a plate of sausage, grits, and eggs with wheat toast and prayed it would stay down as she watched the morning news. The coverage on the upcoming interview was claiming most of the air time; luckily the response from the divorce announcement was still showing positive in the polls. Some talking heads were being aggressive and negative, but no more than expected; strangely the American public poll was the best one in favor of the announcement and the way it was being handled.

As she finished what she could of her breakfast she drank her juice and decided to get dressed for the day. It was already 845; she figured Fitz would be back soon and they would need to brush up on interview prep since ABC would be there at noon. She jumped into the shower taking her time to enjoy all the jet settings on the nozzles. As she got out the shower she looked at herself in the mirror; it was the first time she had looked at herself naked since finding out she was pregnant. She rubbed her belly and thought about how special it was going to be carrying their baby and bringing the baby into the world. The idea made her smile with delight and promise in her eyes and spirit. As she was dressing; she heard Fitz come into the bedroom; she walked out of bathroom meeting him half way. "Oh you're up and getting dressed I was going to get back in bed with you." He said. She smiled and kissed him lightly saying, "you're back early" She said. "Yeah I wanted to get back to you I missed my morning loving" He said as he pulled her to him kissing her deeply. She was trying to deny her arousal but was struggling; he felt her resisting. "Baby we have time I promise, we both need this it will make us both less tense." He said. She agreed that they functioned better with clear heads so she gave in. "She let him remove her panties and bra as he led her back into the bathroom and bent her over the bathroom counter. He then slid into her from behind. She watched his face as he slid inside her and pounded her from behind. Their eyes fixated on each other looking at their reflection. She had never been so turned on; "Oh baby don't stop" she moaned as he banged her hard and fast. She felt his aggression coursing through him as he gripped her hips; she saw his eyes close as he threw back his head. She felt his pulsation intensify as he began to grunt and groan. Her climax was looming and she was dripping wet with a desire to feel him cum inside her right now. She started squeezing his dick with her pussy muscles as he moaned and squeezed her breasts. "Oh fuck yeah Livy squeeze it baby make it cum." He said. Liv loved his dirty talk she felt his climax on pace with hers, she increased her thrust pace matching his rhythm and began flexing her muscles repeatedly as her clit quivered and her nipples throbbed. She felt him smack her ass in repetition sending them both over the edge; "Oh Shit" they both screamed as he collapsed onto her and they both lay on the counter for support. Liv lay there feeling him release into her and still moaning herself as he moans and recoups from their session. She finally feels him move suddenly as he says "Livy are you okay" as he realizes he's lying on top of her. "Yes baby I'm fine." She says as she tries to stand up but her legs are a little weak so she leans a little longer on the counter as he cleans himself up and buckles his pants. Once getting full energy back she follows suite and fixes her clothes as they prepare for the final interview prep session.

Fitz was ready for the interview and didn't feel prep was necessary, but decided to go along with Liv's plan. So he followed her down to the prep room where the family was waiting. They again reviewed the talking points from start to finish. There was some nervousness among everyone to get it right, which is why Liv changed to a taped format instead of live as she originally planned.


	27. Chapter 28

The prep session was going very well; even with the last minute changes everyone performed wonderfully. However, as the morning was drawing on Liv wasn't feeling that well. Fitz walked over to her and said, "I need you to take a break." He whispered in her ear. "I can't take a break Fitz we are an hour away from the network arriving." She said. Fitz grabbed her arm gently but firmly causing her to look him in his eyes. He had a look of seriousness and concern in his face. "How is your stomach doing?" Realizing he was aware of her struggle and she couldn't hide it anymore she said "I'm a little nauseous." She said. He passed her a pack of ginger chews and a cup of anise tea; "drink this and chew on these, it will help settle your stomach." He said. She saw his face lighten up once she agreed to take a 15 minute break to drink the tea and chew on the ginger. She stepped outside the conference room popped the ginger in her mouth and sipped the tea; magically a few moments later she was feeling better. As she walked back into the conference room she decided to make a quick stop at the ladies room. As she was washing her hands after visiting a stall she saw Quinn and Abby come in; "Hey Quinn, hey Abby." She said. "Hey Liv." They said. They both had an odd look on their faces; Abby had a terrible poker face. So Liv just asked; "what's up ladies why are you staring at me?" She said. Quinn began to speak but Abby in her natural rudeness when she's nervous cut her off. "Are you pregnant?" She said. Liv looked at both of them and shook her head smiling. "Yes I am pregnant. But I don't want you to worry; things will be changing faster than I thought originally, but OPA will be fine. I have a plan put together and I will be talking to you all soon to bring you up to speed I promise. Let's just get through this situation first, and please don't tell anyone else about the pregnancy okay?" She said. They agreed and headed back to the conference room; "when they walked in everyone was preparing to walk over to the main hall where the interview was being held. The network vans had arrived and the grounds were abuzz. As she gathered her things on the table; Fitz walked up to her and said, "are you feeling better?" She smiled at him feeling so appreciative of his concern; "yes I am feeling much better, thank you." She said as she leaned in to kiss him quickly. He took her hand and they all walked over to the meeting place for the interview. Cameras were set up hair and make-up was being completed and the family looked fantastic dressed well and well prepped. Even baby Teddy looked presidential.

As her and Fitz stood talking 20 minutes before the interview was ready to start he whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens after this; I love you and we are in this together." He said. She smiled up at him and said, "yes we are and I love you too." Without even thinking as they stared at each other he leaned in to kiss her and she didn't stop him. She let him kiss her fully just off path of the cameras and didn't care if anyone saw them. At the end of the kiss she wiped his mouth held his face in her hands and said "Now go show them who you are." She said as they shared a smile. He pecked her lips once more and licked them clean before going on camera as he smiled and he and Mellie took their seats on the stage. Liv didn't know for sure what would happen next but, she knew that regardless of what happened as long as they had each other they would be fine.

Stay tuned for the next continuation; I surely hope you're enjoying it. Thank you for your interest and feel free to give me feedback in the comments section it's much appreciated!


	28. Chapter 29

Four Months Later…..

With her back pressed firmly against the base of the balcony, her arms wrapped around his neck, and legs around his waist as he kisses her deeply she feels her climax looming. His touch is passionate and sensual. She feels the intensity and power in his grip on her body as he slowly sheaths into her. The build-up is so strong the entry causes them both to moan. His thrusts are steady and strong, she can feel her clit tightening with every thrust. "Oh Fitz You Feel So Good." She moans as she licks his ears and kisses his neck knowing it intensifies his horniness.

The power of his thrust is inundating; she's trying to hold back but she can't. She feels his climax peaking too; his cock is throbbing and his stride is accelerating. "Oh Livy Baby MMMMM." He moans. She feels his aggression increase quickly. He's delivering a concentrated hammering as she grips him tighter and she feels her wall crash. "Oh Oh Oh Fitz Mmmmm." She moans loudly as he thrusts faster and his wall breaks too "Oh Damn Aahhh." He moans.

As they relax against the rail still embracing as their spasms pass through their bodies Fitz kisses her gently. She loves being back in his arms and that he surprised her by coming home from the peace summit a day early; three weeks without him felt like a year, but what a way to wake up she thought. She stares into his eyes as he kisses her slowly and sweetly. "I missed you so much Livy." He whispers. She smiles, "I missed you too." She says as he begins kissing her neck more and massaging her breasts. She can feel her orgasm re building already, she starts to thrust her hips; he's still inside her. He moans and thrusts back as he feels her wetness increase. He feels the resurgence of energy in both of them. She feels him move her surprisingly, he lifts her off the railing; she pants as he lays her down on the chaise and continues his hammering assault.

The power in his movement is more defined as he strokes deep and strong. "Oh Baby Don't Stop." She says. Fitz feels her walls tightening as he's beginning to vibrate; he knows they are both close. "MMMMM Livy Damn." He says. She feels his pulsation her turning point is close to arriving. He knows he is closer than she is an effect of being gone for 3 weeks; he quickly changes his rhythm to delay his climax and dips his hips as he thrusts. He feels her body stiffen as her back arches; "Oh Baby That's New, Mmmmhmmm" she moans as she smiles at him. "You Like That?" he says smiling at her; "Oh Yes" she replies. It feels like he's digging into her as he dives deeper and harder with every movement of his hips. He moans as her nails dig into his back, her clit stiffens, and her legs tighten around his waist.

He feels her reaching the crowning point as she thrusts twice more, kisses him, and throws her head back exclaiming "Oh Yes Baby Yes!" Her yells, the back scratching, and return thrusts send Fitz over the edge as he pushes one of her legs back behind her head and drills her as his pulsation explodes and he moans "Oh Fuck Livy" as he breathes heavily and collapses on top of her. As they recover from their session they kiss romantically, but they are interrupted by the alarm clock on his phone. Liv groans and says "what's the alarm for? Fitz drops his head remembering "I have a teleconference with South Africa in 30 minutes" he says reluctantly.

Neither one of them wants to stop, but they know he has to go. "I'm sorry Liv I'll be back in 2 hours so we can get ready for the appointment okay" he says as he looks into her eyes. He can see the disappointment; he didn't want to leave her that way especially since they had been apart for so long, but again he didn't have a choice.

Liv understands he has to go and she isn't happy. But says "You can make it up to me later." Fitz knows that is an order not a suggestion. "Yes I will I promise." He says as he kisses her once more. Still embracing her he asks "are you staying out here or going inside?" She thinks for a moment and says "I want to stay out here for a little longer" she says. "Okay" he says as he gets up and rubs her belly before pecking her lips as he walks away to shower and dress for his meeting saying "I love you;" she watches him walk away "love you too" she replies. She loves watching him naked whether coming or going, he was so damn sexy; she thought and he is all hers.

Liv focuses on the beautiful view off the balcony; taking in the colorful scenery. She puts on her robe and walks over to the railing where she stands in wonderment about her wonderful life. If someone told her 6 months ago she would be in her current position she would have never believed them. Here she is publically engaged to the love of her life, 5 days away from their wedding, and 4 months pregnant with their first child. In her mind life couldn't be any better.

Her mind drifts to the most recent life changing moments over the last 3 months; the prime time interview, the pregnancy announcement, the engagement announcement, and the wedding planning. All of these life altering events happening within months of each other sounded crazy and improbable, but that's exactly what happened.

Starting with the family interview with Barbara Walters; it was absolutely perfect. Everyone did wonderfully conveying the premise of how through divorce Fitz and Mellie saved their children and were able to find love again themselves elsewhere. Liv knew it was a risky venture, but it paid off and as a result America loved the Grant family.

Mellie was offered and accepted a 2 part book deal that she can no doubt parlay into a promising political career and she and Andrew are dating privately. The older children are doing awesome academically and in athletics, Jerry is starting college and Karen will be joining him next fall on an athletic scholarship, but more importantly their happy. Lastly Fitz's approval rating hit 90% after the interview and has held strong even through current date. Everyone truly benefitted from this situation and she couldn't be happier about the success.

It's often said you sometimes have friends in the most unsuspecting places; as an unforeseeable surprise the Grant administration received massive and continued support from multiple members on the left and the conservative right regarding the divorce. Sure everyone wasn't on their side, but once her team refocused the narrative back to doing what was best for the children and everyone involved. The majority was on board and the news cycle changed quickly.


	29. Chapter 30

As for her she initially thought she had to completely disassociate with OPA but, she was wrong. Clients were still interested in working with her despite her being on her way to becoming first lady. She knew that she wouldn't be handling the face to face interactions unless done via teleconference because of her new status. But she was thrilled to know nothing had to change despite her life changing events coming one after the other. Everything was working out just fine.

Suddenly she feels a familiar touch as his hands slide around her waist. "Why don't you sit down so your feet don't swell? He says. He was always looking out for her. She smiles and takes his hand as he leads her back to the lounger. "You take such good care of me Mr. President." She says with a smile and batting her eyes at him. He smiles back as he makes sure her feet are elevated and she is comfortable. "I'm going down to the office now; breakfast is on the way and your vitamins are on the dining table. He says. "Okay baby thank you." She says. "You're welcome" he says as he bends down to kiss her and then her belly. "I love you both and I will see you in a few hours." He says. "We love you too bye." She says as he walks away saying "bye."

Liv sits for a little longer then she hears the service crew setting the table for breakfast. As she eats breakfast she watches TV, takes her medicine, and checks her emails. One of the emails is from Elle Magazine; they did a photo spread on her and Fitz after their engagement and pregnancy announcement. Looking at the email reminds her of the press release they sent out acknowledging their relationship 2 months after the interview.

She was extremely nervous at first, but figured at that point there was no turning back. She actually did it as a surprise to Fitz; he didn't think they would announce anything at all. But she made the choice; she sent him a copy of the release via text just as she handed the release to the press secretary. To say he was happy is an understatement; she still remembered the look on his face when he ran into the bedroom where she stood after watching the announcement. He literally swept her off her feet. He kissed her with such love and passion it turned into another unforgettable love session. Liv smiles as she recounts all the blessings she has in her life and each experience; she accepts them all good and bad because they each make her appreciate everything more.

Of course the initial announcement shocked everyone around the world. No one expected or suspected they would be dating let alone getting married with a baby on the way. There were the usual suspects of those speaking against them, but again another round of great support quieted the naysayers.

It was refreshing to see how people rallied behind their honesty; many said "their relationship gave a better representation of America today. People are divorced, remarrying, and having more children every day so why is the President of the United States any different?" That quote was something Liv loved because it never once referenced the color factor. That truly was her biggest concern with the public reaction to their relationship; but she could honestly say there were no direct instances of blatant racism detected in the coverage of their story.

Nonetheless there were those who still had issues with her being pregnant before they were married. She recalled one of the talking heads on a show she was watching say. "What do we tell our kids?" Someone responded "tell them these two people are human and sometimes things don't go to plan; but when the unexpected happens you take responsibility for the behavior regardless." Liv knew their situation was difficult to understand for some and even harder for some to accept. But the one thing she knew for certain was through love they would find a way to make it work.

After the press release she knew people were waiting for them to be seen out together. So to reduce the frenzy that was sure to be riding high when appearing in public together they decided to do a photo shoot with Elle Magazine. The shoot was a way to give the world what they wanted while limiting their physical access to the them. As she thumbs through the photos she sees how amazing the shoot turned out. They looked so cute and in love; it dawned on her that this was the first time they had taken any photos as a couple. It was interesting; during the shoot the photographer kept telling them how photogenic they were. After looking over all of the photos she decided on the ones she liked best and sent them to Fitz's phone so he could see them before submitting a response to the magazine.

After sending him the pictures she sees an email from her wedding planner Emily. Emily sent her some pictures of the jewelry she found for the bridesmaids and wanted her opinion. Liv couldn't believe how intuitive she was; she always made the right choices. It was fantastic to have someone helping her that could do everything she needed with little assistance from her; it definitely reduced her stress. Planning a wedding for 200 guests on such short notice was crazy in the first place, but it was somehow working out very well. She responds to the email approving the purchases and also confirmed their meeting dates once she arrives in Santa Barbara.

Looking at the time Liv realizes she needs to hurry so she can be ready for her appointment. She jumps in the shower and dresses in a cute long white skirt, and a purple maternity top with purple sandals. She loves her new comfy clothes she was able to wear without judgment. She also marvels at how small her baby bump is despite being 4 months pregnant. However, after turning around she figures out where she is carrying the majority of her baby weight. Her hips are spreading fast like room temperature butter on hot toast. Nonetheless she refuses to get upset or look at her body negatively during this time. It is a beautiful experience that many women do not get the blessing to have. So no complaining she thought.

As she settles herself down on the couch and reads the morning news on her I pad she hears Fitz come in. 'Hey baby what are you doing?" He says as he walks up from behind her bending down for a kiss. "I am reading the news and waiting for you." She says giving him a kiss. "just let me change and I will be ready." He said. "Did you get the photos I sent of the photo shoot?" She said as he walks into his closet. "Yes I got them we can look at them on the plane together." He said as he changes clothes. He comes out in some relaxed fit jeans, a blue fitted Tee shirt, and casual shoes. He looks so hot in fitted shirts she has to comment; "you look sexy." She says staring at him with some lust in her eyes. He looks at her and laughs saying "thank you Livy, you're looking beautiful as always." She grabs her purse and he takes her hand as they head down to the car.

After getting in the car it took some extra time to load up because they were flying out to the family ranch after the appointment. Liv is very excited; the wedding is almost here. A planning feat of mass proportion which had to be done so quickly in light of them being surprised with the conception of the baby. She still remembers their reaction when they found out she was pregnant. The memory of the moment and the passionate love making after the news made her smile.

Fitz sees her beaming and asks "what are you grinning about?" He says. "Just thinking about when we first found out we were pregnant." She said. Fitz smiles at her and says; "that is the happiest moment in my life next to hearing you say I love you for the first time." He says to her as he touches her face leaning in to kiss her. His kiss is romantic and sweet; a beautiful sentiment for the special moment they shared. She loves how sentimental he is; it always makes her smile. Once the car is loaded they are off to the appointment. The drive is quick only 30 minutes away, but that doesn't stop Liv from napping as they drive and Fitz holds her in his arms rubbing her belly.

They arrive a few minutes before her appointment they get out of the car and are ushered into a private exam area by secret service and hospital personnel. When they enter the exam room Liv gets in the chair and a nurse comes in to do a quick vitals check. Normally only one nurse comes in, but today there are two.


	30. Chapter 31

Good Morning" they both said to her and Fitz. "Good Morning" they replied. My name is Rebecca I'm the charge nurse and this is Melissa. Rebecca explains the doctor is coming after Melissa takes Liv's vitals. Liv soon notices that Rebecca is flirting and gushing over Fitz. "Oh my you're President Grant, my goodness you're much taller and more handsome in person." She says. Fitz smiles and says "thank you" with his charming demeanor. Liv is now feeling uneasy as she watches the interaction play out. "Wow I voted for you." She says with a grin.

Fitz is feeling Liv's eyes stare a hole into the side of his face while he speaks to Rebecca. He replies "well thank you we appreciate your support." He says as he takes Liv's hand and feels the tenseness. He looks down at her and smiles trying to make her relax. She can see he is trying to ease her mind. He knows her too well and is sure she will hear about this later.

She tries to relax herself before Melissa takes her blood pressure, but their interaction has already upset her enough to make a difference. Fitz hears Melissa say "your blood pressure is higher than normal Ms. Pope are you feeling okay?" Fitz immediately looks at Liv and he sees it in her eyes, she is stressing. He bends down whispering into her ear "you can't fly if your blood pressure is too high Livy so please relax." he says. She knows he is right, but she can't help it seeing Rebecca's behavior pissed her off.

Once she is done Melissa looks at Rebecca as she removes her pressure cup and says "we will let you relax and take it again after the exam." She said with a smile and subtle acknowledgment of the problem to Liv, I'm sure it's nothing just a little anxiety with the ultrasound being done today." She said. Fitz is now looking at Liv and replies "okay thanks ladies" without looking away from her. She is looking into his eyes and can see the worry. She didn't mean to get upset or stress but, she couldn't control it she thought.

As the nurses excuse themselves from the room Fitz touches Liv's face and says "I need you to calm down Livy you're stressing yourself and the baby and that's not good." He says. "I know Fitz I tried to remain calm, but it just happened." She said as she looks down. He sits down on the bed, picks up her face and kisses her lips touching her face; "you know that I only have eyes for you right?" He said. "Yes I do" she said. "Then I need you to stop stressing about things you cannot control." He said with a direct tone; she knew he was right. Lately she had been a little jealous crazed and it needed to stop especially if it's affecting her blood pressure. "I know I will do better I promise; at least I didn't throw anything at her." She said with a smile. Fitz smiles at her and says "I need you to relax okay?" She looks at him and agrees "okay" she says.

She reaches up and hugs him as she leans back pulling him onto her and kissing him deeply and slowly. They both feel their nature rising. Fitz then thinks of the best way to make her relax. Liv feels his hand between her legs as he kisses her deeper. He begins massaging her folds from outside her panties; she gasps and moans "Oh baby" as she stares into his eyes. "SHHHHH let me relax you." He whispers.

His touch feels so good she can barely contain herself. She grips his leg as his hand slips into her panties and her juices soak his fingers. She can see the passion in his eyes and feels the strength in his hands as he manipulates her clit with his thumb heightening her arousal.

She feels her apex looming and with the excitement of the potential of getting caught she needs to release. She thrusts her hips as she grabs onto him, he leans into her and waits until he feels her walls tighten and her back arches before he whispers "cum for me Livy" in her ear. As her wall breaks he feels her body language changes; he plunges his tongue into her mouth to muffle her moans.

He continues to massage her through her orgasm as well as kiss her until she comes down off of her orgasmic high. As her breathing stabilizes and her body function resumes she smiles at him. He smiles back and says "you feel better?" She looks at him; "yes, but what about you?" She asks noticing his erection. "I'm fine Livy I can wait it's all about you right now." He says as he pecks her lips, removes his hands from her panties, and she fixes her appearance. Fitz goes to wash his hands; there is a knock at the door and the doctor walks in after they say "come in" in unison.

"Good Morning President Grant and Ms. Pope. How are we this morning?" She said smiling. As Fitz dries his hands he walks back over to sit next to Liv. "Good Morning Dr. Napier we are good." They said. "I understand your blood pressure was high today; we will need to check it again for you before you leave. I'm sure with the impending wedding it's probably just stress, but we can't let you fly with it being at this range." She said.

Liv looks at Fitz as she hears the doctor; he looks back at her and he mouths; just relax. She smiles back at him. "Let's get the ultrasound done and then we will retake it okay" she says with a smile. "Yes that's fine" says Liv with a smile. As the procedure starts; Melissa comes back into the room to set up the machine and assist Dr. Napier with the sonogram. Liv is a little nervous; Fitz holds her hand and kisses it. "I'm right here Livy." He says knowing she needs the reassurance. "Lift up your shirt and relax for me please" She says. Liv follows her instruction, and then grabs Fitz hand again.

"Now this is going to be cold she said Dr. Napier" as she applies the gel to Liv's belly. She jumps a bit because of the coolness of the gel. Fitz smiles; taking in every second of the moment; as a ball like remote control is rolls over her belly what looks like a double image appears.

The image is of a heart beating to perfection and solid form; right before their eyes was the life they created nestled in her womb. Liv squeezes his hand extra tight and smiles the biggest smile Fitz has ever seen. She looks at him and he is grinning as much as she is as he stares at the screen and looks back at her. Breaking the moment they both notice after further viewing the baby was bigger than they expected. The doctor also has a look on her face that suggests something is different to her as well. Then before either of them could say anything she says "Oh my it looks like we have twins here." She says. "Twins" they both said simultaneously with still joy but shock. "Yes twins" she said with confidence.

She then shows them the breakdown of the picture there are two of everything; one was hiding slightly behind the other creating the double image affect. Both overjoyed Fitz kisses Liv; they couldn't stop smiling. "You ready for the gender?" She says. "Yes" they said with smiles. "You're having a boy and a girl." Says Dr, Napier Fitz sat back a bit; Liv sees the look on his face. They are not in the mind set for twins. She sees he is still happy just in shock. "You okay Fitz." She says with a smile. "He looks at her and says "yes I'm fine just surprised." He says with a smile still holding her hand.

"Okay well looks like we are all good here; here are your sonogram photos you can take with you. Melissa you can clean her up and take her blood pressure again." She said with a smile. "Yes Dr. Napier." She said. Melissa cleans her up and takes her blood pressure after a few minutes twice. Liv's blood pressure is back to normal. As she removes the blood pressure cup Melissa says "Mr. President and Ms. Pope I'm sorry for Rebecca's behavior earlier; I can assure you that will not happen again." She said with sincerity. Liv looks at her and says "its fine Melissa I am sure she didn't mean anything by it. She just got caught up; you don't meet the President of the United States every day." She said as they share a smile. "Okay well we will see you for your next appointment" as she walks out of the exam room.

While helping Liv to her feet Fitz said "that was very good Livy, I am proud of how you handled that situation." Liv appreciated the support, she knew she needed to keep herself in check and was trying to keep her promise to Fitz to relax. "Thank you baby I told you I'm trying." She said as she smiled at him and walked toward the door.


	31. 32

As they walk out of the exam room still excited about the twin news Liv discerns she doesn't have her upcoming appointment schedule. "Shoot hold on Fitz I need to get the schedule for my upcoming appointments." She said as she walks over to the counter. Fitz walks up to stand beside her after watching her walk in front of him checking her out from behind with a smile; looks bigger he thinks, which makes sense with her pregnancy. Not surprisingly he sees a male nurse walking by stare too; all Fitz can do is grin and think yep I know and she's all mine. As he meets Liv at the counter he places his hand on the small of her back and then on her ass being silly.

She laughs and pushes him away playfully. The nurses stand watching them with each other; Melissa said "you two are very cute together." Liv and Fitz smiles and says "thank you" as Fitz gives her a semi quick peck on the lips and they both smile. "What am I going to do with you" she whispers. He whispers in ear "I'll show you in the car" causing her to laugh at him and smile.

Recognizing they were being super silly Liv apologizes "I'm sorry ladies we are just slap happy right now with the baby news." The nurses all said "no worries we understand." Melissa then pulls up her appointment schedule and says "Okay I have your next set of appointments; I can email them to you now if you like." Liv looks at her with a smile "yes if you could do that I would really appreciate it." She says as she gives her the email address.

Fitz was now squeezing her ass subtly, Liv was getting aroused he could tell as she stood closer to him now and staring at him. She's giving him bedroom eyes he always likes to see. "Okay I got it you should have the schedule in a few seconds." Says Melissa. Liv looks down at her phone and the email icon pops up. "Thanks Melissa I have it, have a great day ladies." They said as they wave and walk away holding hands.

Walking away Liv could hear the nurses commenting on her ring and how playful they were together. It made her smile to know people saw how much they loved each other. He kisses her hand as they walk through the corridor. "I'm so excited Livy" he says as he looks at her. "Me too Fitz it's unreal; wow twins I can't get that through my head." She says as they reach the car quickly getting in.

As they drive off Liv snuggles up to him as he rubs her belly and they share a kiss. "I love you so much Livy" he says with so much love in his eyes as he stares down at her. Liv is so lost in his eyes; she could stare into them all day and never get tired. This moment is truly special; she could feel the love between them pulling her closer as she touches his face. "I love you too Fitz." She says while holding his face as she pulls him to her and they kiss romantically.

In the moment they are consumed with pure joy and need to feel each other's touch. As they kiss Liv can feel her nature rising; she pulls away remembering they are in a car. As she breaks the kiss Fitz moves down to kissing her neck and saying "I want you so bad right now Livy." He sounds so good whispering in her ear and his kisses on her neck are so subtle and soft yet sensual. She didn't want to stop it, but what about the driver he could hear them she thought.

"Fitz we can't the driver will hear us." She says. Still not stopping he licks her neck and nibbles on her ear while now massaging her breast and saying "it's sound proof Liv, come on baby I need you." He says as he grabs her hand and places it on the bulge in his pants.  
"Oh My God "she exclaims as she feels his enraged erection."Don't you want to feel that?" he says as he slides his hand up her skirt.

"Mmmmm Yes" she moans as she feels his fingers massaging her folds outside her panties. "Oh Fitz" she moans as she widens her legs and he slips his fingers inside her panties rubbing her clit slowly. Her wetness is unfathomable. He sees the desire in her eyes; he removes her panties and pulls her onto his lap as she hurriedly unbuckles his pants. Her will is broken and she wants him just as badly as he wants her. Fitz sits back and lets her take over he knew she just needed a little push to get going.

As she unbuckles his pants she gets happier than a kid on Christmas. She opens her present and her eyes are as big as saucers; she smiles and says "Mmmmm is this all for me?" Fitz grins and says "always Livy" as he positions her on his lap to receive him. No longer were they smiling the entry is strong and quick. "Oh God" says Liv almost losing her breath. "You okay baby?" he stops and asks with concern. "Yes it's just so hard damn." She says as she smiles and works her hips as he grips her waist firmly. Her continuance reassures him she's okay so he continues to enjoy her.

The feeling is so good he leans his head back as he moans "Oh Yeah Baby Mmmm." She feels her arousal on the cusp and him beginning to throb. She quickens her stride as her climax nears. She wants him to discharge with her so she flexes her muscles with every thrust. He feels the tightening of her walls; he begins thrusting in rhythm with her. His eyes are now open and he's staring at her eye to eye. "Damn Livy I Don't Want To Cum Yet." He says. Livtries to fight it too, but can't she's too close to stop herself.

She needs to feel him disgorge inside her "MMMMM cum with me baby" she says. Fitz feels his climax on the edge as she flexes her muscles with every thrust and with a thrust or two more he feels her nails dig into his shoulders as her back arches and she screams "Oh Oh Oh Fitz right there Baby Oh God!" As he feels the tension break in her body his arousal wall breaks too. "Oh Fuck Mmmmhmmm" he moans as she collapses onto his chest. He kisses her forehead as they both try to catch their breath. Now laying in the back seat out of breath and disheveled they realize they are seconds away from the air strip.

Liv grabs her feminine wet naps out of her purse and cleans up as he straightens up his clothes too. Once presentable they look at  
each other and laugh. Their freakiness has reached a whole new level they thought. As they arrive at the air strip they are escorted to the plane where Cyrus, James, Abby, David, Harrison, Allyssa (his date), Quinn, Huck, Ella, Teddy, Jerry, and Karen are all waiting. When they board everyone is relaxing and playing with their electronic devices.

"Hey Everyone!" Fitz and Liv say as they board. Everyoneresponds back "hello." Soon after getting seated they take off. During the flight Fitz and Liv sit in the back of the plane relaxing and giggling. Karen and Jerry notice them and both comment between themselves how different their father is with Liv in comparison to being with their mother.

"That must be what happiness looks like." said Jerry. "They really look great together." Karen said. In that moment Karen had an idea of what to get them for a wedding gift. She took out her phone and snapped a few shots of them without them knowing as well as with their permission. She told them she wanted to document the trip, and since she had already taken photos of the other passengers before their arrival it made sense.

Fitz and Liv pose for a few pics and they have a few family shots of all 5 of them in variation. The mini photo shoot is fun. Karen gets lots of great shots of genuine laughter and joy. "What are you going to do with those pictures?" Said Jerry. "You'll see," she said. "Well whatever it is can you put my name on ittoo?" He says with a smile. Karen laughs knowing her brother wants to make himself look good by giving athoughtful gift instead of something off the registry like a nonfamily member. She agrees to add his name as a courtesy. "Yes Jerry I can add your name." She says as she shakes her head. 


	32. Chapter 32

Afterwards Liv looks at Fitz, it dawns on her that the kids or no one else  
knows about the babies. "What's wrong Liv" he said. "Nothing is wrong I just realized no one knows about the babies." She said with a smile. Fitz smiles "we will make the announcement at the house once everyone settles in so we can celebrate the news." He says as he kisses her cheek. "Okay, we also have to tell Mellie." She says.

Fitz has a look of conflict on his face. "Am I supposed to tell her? "He asks with some irritation in his voice. "It would be courteous to let her know Fitz; we don't have to invite her to the shower, but at least tell her." She said in a pleading tone. Fitz knew Liv was right so he agrees to notify her; he then kisses her on her forehead and says "I am going to nap for the next 4 hours and you're welcome to join me." She smiles and says "Okay" as she snuggles up to him and lays back in his arms in deep thought.

Liv knew Fitz didn't want to talk to Mellie at all especially with the most recent blow up they had he would probably just send her a text. Everything was going fine until one day volcano Mellie erupted and destroyed everything in its path. All the repair work they'd done with their relationship was erased as quickly as it developed. It was really a shame because for at least 90 days she felt like they could actually be adults handling a very complicated situation extremely well. However, Fitz tried to warn her that this was inevitable when dealing with Mellie. He always says that she needs conflict to breath; without it she can't function. Although Liv believes no one likes to hurt or be hurt this time she was clearly wrong in regard to Mellie; she is a different breed all together.

About 3 months after the interview Mellie received the automatic notification from Fitz's attorney about the changes made to the Grant estate removing her as beneficiary in Fitz's will and naming an executor of the estate. The paperwork also referenced additional changes were made but no details were given. This upset Mellie significantly and she wanted to know the details of the changes. So after calling Fitz and starting a huge argument because he refused to disclose the details the conversation went south quickly. This led to Andrew getting involved trying to defend Mellie because he felt Fitz addressed her in a disrespectful manner.

According to Fitz he tried to remain calm; he said he even entertained her ranting about the changes being made despite her being aware it was happening in advance through her attorney. However, when she asked about the details then verbally attacked her and their unborn child he was done. So yes admittedly he said some terrible things to her, but he isn't sorry and refuses to apologize. Liv knew he was serious he wasn't going to apologize so she left it alone. Besides she felt that he had every right to be upset; Mellie was threatening his family and his loyalty to his family is everything.

What made things even more interesting for Liv was Mellie's behavior over all. If Mellie was truly happy with Andrew, aware of the divorce and all of the changes that would happen as a result why was she acting like a crazed lunatic? Liv thought for a moment and the answer came through clear as day. Mellie was angry because she can't let go of her old life. She didn't want Fitz or to be with him, but she still wanted what being with him afforded her. She wanted and missed the status of being FLOTUS. So getting the notification about the will changing confirms that her life was no longer what it was and Fitz had moved on.

Liv always knew that Mellie certainly was not her and Fitz's biggest cheerleader. But what was intriguing was the look on Mellie's face when Fitz congratulated Andrew on him and Mellie's relationship wishing them well. Liv now remembered how upset she looked; which was the opposite of how she should've felt. She thought to herself this whole time Mellie has been playing a game that she has clearly lost. First she's angry Fitz initiated the divorce and talked her into following along with a plan that made it happen seamlessly. Second Fitz is still President, getting remarried, and having another baby with little to no resistance politically. Third her relationship with her children is strained at best; even her toddler has resentment toward her. Lastly she's now stuck in a relationship with someone she was using to make Fitz jealous and it didn't work.

All of this ran through Liv's head at the speed of light and it all made perfect sense. Especially when she considers the run in she had with Mellie after her, Andrew, and Fitz argued. She came by the White house a few days ago to pick up Teddy for a visit. She came with Andrew, which was unusual and when she found out Fitz wasn't there she seemed disinterested and upset. When Teddy was brought down by the nanny he went directly to Liv and gave her a hug and kiss. She remembers she had to nudge him to go to Mellie and he reluctantly went with her when they left.

At this point Liv felt like she had uncovered the answers to the universe; the only question now is how to use this information to control or at least calm interactions with her. After further thought the only thing that made sense was not engaging her, regardless of her antics. She knew that Mellie was the one who needed to change not them. All they could do is let her be and not allow her to cause issues in their relationship. Despite wanting to remove Mellie from her brain; Liv feels she needs to talk to Fitz about her thoughts concerning her. But doesn't want to wake him to do it; she will talk with him later about it because she is sure with Mellie being this angry she is definitely going to be up to something else soon.

Liv rests some but not as well as Fitz; he got a full blown nap. She knew he was tired since he didn't get in till this morning, had a session with her, had a teleconference after that for a few hours, and went with her to her appointment. So yes he was definitely due a nap. About an hour before they landed he woke up; "hey there sleepy head." She said smiling at him as he holds her hand. "Hey why aren't you resting?" He asks. "I'm fine honey just relaxing; you deserve some sleep with your schedule." She said being considerate. "Thank you for being understanding." He said with sincerity. Liv smiles and says; you are very welcome." She says as they kiss. "Oh we still need to approve those photos too" he said forgetting about them initially. Liv says "okay pull them up on your phone." She says. They settle on their favorite ones and then request the extras be cataloged and sent back to them in an album.

An hour later they land in Santa Barbara California. There are 3 armored black SUV's waiting for them. Liv and the family ride together; while the others are distributed between the other two vehicles. As they make the trek from the airport to the ranch an hour ride everyone is anxious and tired. At this moment Liv is happy she planned for them to arrive 5 days ahead of the wedding.

When they arrive at the ranch the scenery is as beautiful as she remembered. There are trees and grass as far as the eye can see. The image of the horses and cows roaming free on the land is very calming and peaceful. As they turn onto the main driveway the cars continue past the guest housing. Fitz looks at her; "I think everyone would be more comfortable and accessible in the main house" She says. "Okay makes sense; but I guess sex will be confined to our room huh?" He whispers in her ear with a devious smile. They share a private laugh and a kiss as the car comes to a stop in front of the main house.


	33. Chapter 34

The main house was 60,000 square feet; the inside boasts 14 bedrooms, a movie theater, a gym, a hand ball court, an arcade, pool tables, a bowling alley, a full basketball court, and an outdoor pool. Outside there's a tennis court, a golf course, and a Pool house. Harrison looks out the window as they park. "I thought you said this was a ranch." he said to Huck. "It is." He said. "From where Camelot this looks nothing like the Ponderosa?" He says making everyone in his car chuckle. As they exit the vehicles they are greeted by the hospitality staff at the door and led into the den.

Everyone except for Fitz, Liv, Jerry, Karen, and Teddy go into the den as instructed by the hospitality director. Fitz and Liv go into the kitchen to get a snack, Teddy goes with one of the nannies, and Karen and Jerry go to their rooms. As the group gets settled the director gives an overview of how the Grant estate is ran concerning meals, room features, and services available on the ranch such as 24 hour maid, room, maintenance, and nanny services and how to access those departments. It was very informative for everyone and once the session was over they were escorted to their rooms.

In the kitchen Liv sits on Fitz's lap as they eat fresh fruit and yogurt parfaits found in the refrigerator. They are relaxing and unwinding from their trip when a familiar voice of Mama Clara is heard by both of them setting someone straight. Fitz and Liv both laugh as they hear her coming toward the kitchen; Liv tries to move to a chair out of respect; but Fitz says "she doesn't care Liv its fine." So she stays put unsure of what Mama Clara will say.

As Mama Clara enters the kitchen she shouts with joy when she sees them sitting at the table. "Oh my babies are here." She says with delight. They both smile and get up to hug her; Liv loves Mama Clara she always makes her feel comfortable and special. She never judged her and Fitz even when they would come to the house in the past together. She knew about Fitz's marriage from the start and fought about it with Fitz's father often. She was like a mother to Fitz and tried her best to protect him from his father; she gave him a safe haven when his father's wrath became too much for him to handle and Fitz always loved her for being there for him.

"Hello Mama Clara we missed you." Liv said with glee. "Yes we do especially your food." Said Fitz with a smile "Well I have missed you both too and don't you worry I have your favorites lined up this week for yall." She said with love. "Let me look at your Livy, how far along are you honey?" She says checking her out having her spin around. Mama Clara was genuine and honest in everything she did and said; which was why Liv and Fitz loved her so much.

"I am 4 months and one week." Liv said with joy. "Oh my, girl you surely don't look it I would've guessed much earlier. But you've got time to pick up the belly I see the hips are already spreading." She said with the smile a mother would give her daughter after such a comment. But Liv took no offense to it because she knew it was intended with love and it was true. "I'm thinking it's going to happen soon since we found out today we are having twins a boy and a girl." Said Fitz beaming "My goodness that's special Fitz I am so happy for you both." She said laughing and clapping.

All of a sudden their conversation was interrupted by a timer on the oven; they didn't smell it before, but now the familiar aroma hit them both. It was barbeque stuffed pork chops; their mouths start to water just imagining them. Mama Clara saw the look in both of their eyes; she knew they loved her pork chops. "Mama Clara are those what we think they are?" Said Liv grinning. "Yes Livy I made them just for yall." She said. Fitz was excited; "I cannot wait till dinner." He said. "Well you will have to young man; now you two go ahead and get settled so I can tend to these chops." She said with love and bossiness all rolled into one. Fitz and Liv laugh as they hug her once again and let her go about her kitchen duties. This was one of the many reasons they loved coming to the ranch thought Fitz and Liv.

As they head to their room they pass back by the den and notice it is empty. "They must have gotten done and escorted to their rooms already." Said Fitz. Once they get to their room Fitz goes to the bathroom as Liv looks out the window staring at the pool house off in the distance. She recalls how they often made love there when they came here in the past.

This house in general has some great memories for them. As she is consumed by thought Fitz comes up behind her holding her and kissing her neck. "Somebody is reminiscing huh?" he said. She smiles, "Yes a little, the pool house brings back memories." She says with a grin "from what I recall the memories have allot of screaming involved." he says with a smile. They both felt it life was so different now. This was their first time here as a legit couple. He holds her tightly; they just want to be in this moment together.

Unfortunately there's a knock at the door. "Come in" Fitz says as they both turn toward the door. "Hi dad and Liv: is it was okay if Karen and I skip dinner tonight? Some of our friends want to hang out." He said. "We've been here 30 minutes and your ditching us already huh?" Fitz said with a smile. "It's not like that dad we just miss our friends that's all" he said with a grin. "Okay its fine you two can go ahead. We are still doing the barbecue here tomorrow though right?" he asked. "Yes sir we are and Karen and I will be here the whole time so we can spend time with everyone." He said smiling. "Okay we need to talk to you and your sister before we go though can you tell her to come here for a minute?" He asked. "Okay hold on." He said as he texted Karen. Fitz shakes his head. Why not go get her she's probably in her room down the hall he thought. But this is how most people communicated nowadays; he was guilty of using it so he couldn't complain too much.

Karen comes in a few minutes later; they are all in the sitting area of the master bedroom. "Hey everybody what's up?" She says with a smile. "Have a seat honey, we have something to tell you and Jerry" said Fitz. Both kids look concerned and unsure of what is going on. "Did we do something wrong?" She says Fitz and Liv smile; "no not at all." they said in unison. "We want to let you two know you're going to have two new siblings in a few months." Said Fitz. The kids look at them and each other and smile with joy.

"Congrats you two that is great!" They said as they hugged both of them. Liv is relieved at their response. "I'm so happy you are okay with this news." Said Liv "yeah it's totally fine Liv, wow twins. That's amazing. What's the gender?" Said Jerry. "A boy and a girl." Said Liv with a smile. "That's cool Teddy will have playmates." Said Karen cheerfully. "Yeah that's true." Said Liv. "It's great you two are so excepting of the family getting bigger we really appreciate your support." Said Fitz. "No problem dad we love you two together so you will always have our support." Said Karen.

The sentiment warms Liv's heart. Again she is worried for nothing when it comes to giving them the news. Fitz then says "by theway we haven't told your mother yet so don't mention it to her we will call her tomorrow." He said. "Okay, no problem dad. Hey we are going to go unless there's something else you want to talk about." Jerry said. "No nothing else." Said Fitz. "You two have fun and be safe." Said Liv. "We will." They said as they left out.

"Wow that was easier than expected." said Liv. "Why were you so worried about their reaction Liv they already knew you were pregnant?" Said Fitz. "I don't know Fitz I guess with the way Mellie acted when you told her I was pregnant I was expecting something different." She said. Fitz already annoyed with the current state between him and Mellie now was a little annoyed Liv was allowing Mellie to affect their happiness.

"Liv I need you to understand that the only people's opinion that matter here is ours; you have to stop looking to other people to support our happiness. I don't care what Mellie or anyone else thinks about us not even the kids and you shouldn't either." He said feeling a bit agitated. Liv could see he was upset with her for over thinking. But it was a habit that was difficult for her to break. Fitz now looks at Liv as she sits in thought; he knew she meant well but it had to be said. He took her hand; "Liv look at me, Mellie doesn't care about your feelings; she only cares about herself. I seriously need you to stop caring about her and her opinions. She doesn't deserve your kindness or understanding because she doesn't appreciate it. You're the reason Karen even speaks to her after that mess with Andrew, yet she hasn't thanked you once." He said taking a breath.

Liv knew everything Fitz was saying was true. She was going above and beyond to appease someone that played such a small part in her life. She looked at him staring back at her; his eyes no longer filled with frustration; now he appeared calmer. "Your right Fitz I'm sorry I just hoped that being the bigger person would make things better. But I understand that only helps if the other person is willing to try too. She said. Fitz was relieved he was getting through to her. "That is exactly my point Liv. Stop caring about people who don't give a damn about you." He said. Liv touches his face; thank you for putting up with me." She said with a smile. "You're stuck with me Liv; you don't have to thank me I love you despite your flaw of being too damn nice." He said as they both laughed and smiled.


	34. Chapter 35

Fitz leans down and kisses her lips sweetly; "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said. The kiss deepens in a matter of seconds; she feels his hand on her thigh going up her skirt. As she prepares to feel him please her below, but the dinner bell rings. Fitz acts like he doesn't hear it, but Liv stops him. "We have guests Fitz we have to go to dinner." She says. He doesn't want to listen to her, but knows she is right. "I know your disappointed honey? We will make it up tonight." She said. Fitz smiles "I'm going to hold you to that." He said with a grin as he takes her hand helping her off the couch, and they go downstairs for dinner.

As Liv and Fitz go downstairs they enter the formal dining room where everyone is gathered. "Before we begin is everyone enjoying their room?" Said Fitz with a smile. "I think I can speak for everyone by saying yes we are absolutely in heaven." Said David as everyone agrees. "I've never seen a TV that big before up close." Said Huck referring to the 50 inch plasmas in every room. Everyone laughed.

Fitz was glad all was well for everyone. "Good I am glad you're all happy. Let's eat." He said. The food looks and tastes delicious. Dinner is Barbeque Stuffed Pork Chops with Collard Greens, and Corn Pudding. Dessert was Strawberry Short Cake. Dinner goes well, great conversations had by everyone. All thru dinner Fitz and Liv steal glances at one another and smiles. Truly behaving like a couple in love. 

At the end of dinner just before dessert they announce their baby news. "Everyone today we found out we are having twins a boy and girl." Says Liv. The room erupts with joy and a toast is given by Cyrus. "Cheers to the happy couple wishing you an eternity of love and happiness with plenty of babies." He says with a genuine smile of love and support in his voice. After the toast they eat dessert and have various conversations about the upcoming wedding, her pregnancy, and various hot topics of the world. The overall night is a lot of fun; once dessert is over everyone retires to their rooms to recover from their travel and enjoy the comforts of their rooms.

Fitz and Liv are the last to go upstairs as courteous hosts. After the staff clears the table they are left in the dining room alone talking. Fitz takes her hand helping her to her feet and taking her into his arms. As she stares into his blue eyes she feels herself slipping away. He holds her tight and close as he kisses her softly, slowly, and perfectly. The pace of the kiss lights both of their fires; his hands massage her ass as she rubs his neck turning him on even more. 

He kisses on her neck as he leans her up against the wall. She could feel his erection against her thigh; her arousal is rising fast. Fitz then picks her up and carries her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed as he removes his shoes and clothes. He climbs on top of her and helps her undress while kissing her romantically, and stripping her of her clothes.

He massages her breasts as he kisses her deeply. He can feel the tension in her body. He knows she's hot and ready to blow a shaken soda. As he sits back on his knees between her legs he reaches over to grab the baby oil from the night stand. He drips the oil onto her breasts and stomach. She smiles as she stares at him; "what are you doing?" she says. He smiles and says "I'm making you feel good be patient." He says with confidence.

He begins massaging her body with the oil. His hands glide over her skin feeling like silk ribbons. "Oh My God Fitz" she moans. He hits pressure points she didn't know she had causing her body to fully relax. He slides his hands up her thighs and focuses on the area right outside her folds. He presses there with his thumbs rubbing in a circular motion. She grabs his thighs moaning "Mmmm that's the spot baby." she feels her clit twinge as he rubs her. She can't believe how good his touch feels. She is on the cusp of ascendancy just by his touch.

As he sees her body's reaction to his touch his arousal also begins to peak. Her back arches she grabs his thighs as she thrusts her hips and moans louder "Ooh Fitz Baby Mmmmm don't stop." it feels so good her arousal wall is about to shatter. He leans down to kiss her as he continues the massage and she thrusts faster and faster till she grips his neck and moans "Oh Oh Oh God" as the tension leaves her body.

She stares into his eyes as he stares back at her. Coming down off her orgasm she wants him now and he wants her. He slides inside heras he gazes into her eyes. He loves the look on her face when she receives him. She's so gushy wet he moans "MMMMM Livy" as he strokes her gradually and firmly. She moans back "OOOOOH Fitz." As he maintains his pace thrusting in a sensual rhythmic pattern; they both feel every motion it's so erotic their climaxes are on the cusp.

His pace intensifies as he dips his hips with every thrust. She moans "Oh Yeah Baby I Like That" as she squeezes his ass overcome with pleasure. She starts to thrust as she feels her cunt tingle. He feels and smells so good she can barely hold on. His muscles are bulging and his brow is glistening; she sees the intensity in his eyes. He's biting his lip and completely focused on pleasing her.

He bends down to kiss her slowly and sweetly. His kiss makes her wetter as she moans "Oh Baby It's So Good" between kisses. Despite his kisses he never breaks his stride rhythm. She feels her climax at the door and his as well as he pulsates and grunts "Oh Oh Oh Damn" still stroking and ready to explode. She grabs his face and says "MMMMM Cum With Me Baby" as she squeezes his dick with her muscles and speeds up the pace.

Fitz sees the passion in her eyes and feels his climax at the door as she squeezes him internally. He matches her speed and let's go as he kisses her. Together they create the perfect momentum as they both ascend in sync, and it feels so damn good they cannot speak at first. They just lay in silence staring and smiling at each other; he then hears her say "I love you so much." Fitz looks at her, but he sees something different in her eyes and still replies. "I love you too." He says. Liv feels a stronger connection between them in the moment.

She hugs him tighter. He looks down at her again. She has tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Livy?" he asks with kindness in his voice. She looks at him and says "I don't know" as she buries her head in his chest. Fitz holds her saying nothing just comforting her. He knows that being pregnant she has hormones firing from every angle and sometimes behavior changes could happen. He simply held her till she didn't need it anymore. Once she lessens her grip he looks at her again. She's smiling at him now. He smiles back. "you okay" he said. "Yes I'm fine thank you for letting me have my moment." She said. He leans down to kiss her and she returns the kiss. It was a sweet moment they shared as he held her in his arms until they fell asleep. 


	35. Chapter 36

Liv awakes to seeing Fitz getting dressed. She looks at the clock it's 5:00 am. She knows he is going to go work out and decides she'll do the same. She sits up as he looks over at her. "Good morning" he says to her with a smile. "Good morning" she replies. He sees her get out of bed; where are you going this early he says with a smile. To the bathroom and then to the pool for a swim if you don't mind she says smiling with some sarcasm. He smiles back and says "okay but take secret service with you I don't want you swimming alone Liv." She loves how protective he is of her. She walks over to him and kisses his lips. "I will; no go have a good workout." She says as he walks out and she goes into the bathroom.

After dressing for her swim she calls a secret service agent to meet her at the pool. As she walks the halls of the house leading to the downstairs and to the pool Liv remembers every spot where she and Fitz have had an encounter or two. Their freakiness made her laugh. Initially she thought maybe forbidden love was the reason they had such intense sex. But even now nothing has changed regardless of pregnancy and their engagement. He can still get her wet just by his touch or a kiss and sometimes just a look. There was just something about him that always had her hot for him like no other man she had ever been with in her life.

He is truly her soul mate she thought. Not just because of the sex but because of everything else. He makes her feel loved and adored; he understands her even when she doesn't understand herself. He loves her without judgment or cause; he just loves her completely knowing all her flaws, which is something she never felt from anyone except her mother. Liv sits down at the pool in deep thought her mind switches to her mother and her loss as she puts her feet in the water. Losing her mother at 13 in a car accident was devastating to her, and her father sending her away to boarding school immediately after her death didn't help much either. She felt alone and unloved as a result and she never developed many quality relationships in her life.

As an only child her mother was her everything; her friend and confidant. She misses her mother desperately in this moment. Here she is experiencing all of these great moments without her. As Liv processes her feelings she slips into the water. Swimming always relaxes her and always helps her think better. After 2 hours of swimming and thought processing the secret service agent advises her of the time so she gets out of the pool to get ready for breakfast and start her day. Although refreshed she is still feeling a little down about her mother; she starts to walk back to her room. Liv isn't a religious person, but she is spiritual. As she passes the kitchen she hears her name; she turns to look and it's Mama Clara "Good Morning Liv" she says with a warm smile. "Good Morning Mama Clara." She says with a smile.

"I saw your swimming this morning as I finished my morning prayers and you looked so sad. I noticed some sadness in your spirit yesterday, but I didn't say anything. It's the type of sadness that only a motherless child can express." She says as she touches Liv's hand. "Am I right?" She says with a smile. Liv looks at Mama Clara and nods yes. While looking at her Liv sees kindness, understanding, and compassion in her eyes. Mama Clara went on to say "Know that even though your mother isn't here Liv in the physical form her presence is all around you. Especially now as you await the birth of your children and get married. She's always there so don't be sad she sees you I promise." She said with compassion in her voice.

Liv stares into her eyes and she could swear she felt a familiar touch in Mama Clara's hand in that moment. Liv smiles at her and hugs her; she felt like her mother's angel heard her cry and responded to comfort her. "Thank you so much Mama Clara I really appreciate you." Mama Clara responds with a smile "your very welcome honey I am just a vessel for the Lord I do as he says." She said with a smile.

Liv smiles back "well I better go looks like breakfast will be ready soon" she says. "Yes it will be and I have to get going myself. Have a great day Liv." She said. "You too Mama Clara" as Liv walks away she has a sense of peace she didn't have before. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her and was sure it wouldn't be the last. She appreciated the reassurance that her mother's spirit was present.

She heads to her room feeling much more balanced and clear headed; when she gets to the room Fitz was in the shower; she strips and decides to join him. She watches as he washes his body and rinses. The water beading down onto his perfectly sculptured muscles gave her instant arousal. Damn he's so fine she thought. She steps into the shower with him as he turns to face her. "Hey sexy" she says with a smile. He smiles back saying "hey beautiful." As she walks into his waiting arms her eyes ran the length of his body as she settles on the erection he's sporting. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her intensely.

She melts in his arms as he kisses her. She feels him squeeze her ass, which makes her clit tingle. She reaches down and strokes his cock making him moan "Mmmmm Livy" as she stares into his eyes. Her desire for him grows; she turns around and presses her ass against him. He grabs her waist as she bends forward, she feels him pull her into him. His hands are so powerful and with one motion she feels him slide inside her as they both exhale a moan of "Ahhhh" his pace is balanced as he lets her body adjust then the rhythm and pace change as they synchronize. 

The motion is so pleasurable she begins to moan "Omg Fitz Oh Baby" as their momentum picks up and she feels him vibrating as her clit throbs. He's lost in her wetness and the motions on their bodies moving together. He moans "Damn It Livy Mmmm Baby." She feels him speed up and knows they are both close. "Yes Baby Faster Oh Yes Mmmm." She moans loudly exciting him even more as she flexes her internal muscles and he starts smacking her ass hard and fast.

She can't take it any longer she arches her back as she rubs her clit and she explodes with him simultaneously. As he pumps his goodness into her she hears him still grunting still griping her waist. She senses his heightened sensitivity post orgasm; so she politely stays still as he finishes. He then rubs and kisses the back of her neck as she stands up and faces him. He hugs her. "Damn I love you baby" he says with satisfaction in his eyes. She smiles back. I Love u too baby that was really good." She says giggling as Fitz smiles back and says "yes as always" with a grin.

They clean up and get out of the shower; as they dry off and dress for breakfast they talk about their day. "So what's on the agenda today?" Says Fitz. "Well first the girls, James, and I are going shopping along with Ella and Teddy; we should be back around 2:30. Secondly, you and I have a menu tasting at 3pm. What about you?" She said. "I plan to hang out with the guys a little probably some golfing and some skeet shooting nothing fancy." He said. "Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile.

"Hey I saw you talking with Mama Clara this morning; was she gossiping about me?" He said with a grin. "No Mr. President, everything is not always about you. She was helping me out a little this morning with some spiritual guidance." She said. "Ahh yes she has a knack for detecting troubled souls." He said. Liv agreed she did just that; she comforted her troubled soul and it was much needed. "Yeah she is a remarkable woman; we are lucky to have her in our lives." She said. "I agree; I'm glad she was able to help you settle your thoughts Livy I know your missing your mom. Anything I can do?" He said. "No Fitz you've done more than you know just by loving me." She said with a smile as she kissed him lightly.

Their moment is broken by the breakfast bell; they laugh and head off to breakfast. Breakfast was fantastic; eggs, bacon, sausage, omelets, grits, and pancakes and waffles. As they enter the dining room everyone is present including Ella and Teddy in their booster seats. Liv loves to watch them eat they are incredibly adorable in her eyes. Upon finishing breakfast Liv, James, the ladies and the little ones head off to shop and have fun. While they are off on their shopping spree the other men hang out at the house golfing, skeet shooting, and bowling.

Liv and her group have a great day, she finds some cute maternity lingerie and purchases some new underwear as well to accommodate her changing body. While shopping Liv and Abby have a little time together to talk about Liv's thought's concerning Mellie. Liv fills Abby in on her thoughts considering she had already told her the story. After listening to Liv's thoughts Abby says "I agree with your perspective Livy; however, her reasons for being cruel and evil to you are irrelevant. She needs to let go and you need to stop trying to reassess her and her bull shit. I'm siding with Fitz on this one girl treat her with a long handled spoon and keep it moving."


	36. Chapter 37

Liv knew Abby was right; maybe she was hurting, But that doesn't give her the right to hurt others. She was glad she ran this by Abby first before talking to Fitz because she understood how it sounded as if she was making excuses for Mellie when that was not her intention. She will still share her thoughts with Fitz, but she will do so in a better way. They finished shopping around 2;30 and made it back to the house just about 10 minutes late for the menu tasting. James, Ella and the ladies go to their rooms to get dressed for pool time while Liv rushes into the dining room for the tasting. Fitz and Mama Clara are sitting at the table when she comes in with Teddy.

When Teddy sees Fitz he screams "daddy, daddy" running into his arms as Fitz smiles. Liv walks over to him as he hugs Teddy; he gives her a kiss and says "hi" she responds "hi" with a smile. "Hey buddy, did you miss daddy today?" He says. "Yes." Said Teddy. "Did you and Livy have fun?" He asked. "Yes" he said happily. Liv loved how happy Teddy was all the time; it was so sweet. She could watch Fitz and Teddy's interaction all day; it was the cutest exchange. Fitz looks up at Liv smiling; as the kitchen staff places all the food samples on the table as Mama Clara directed.

"Sorry we are late Mama Clara." She said hoping she wasn't mad at her. "No problem Liv you weren't that late." She said with a smile. "I have everything ready for you two to taste. Rachelle will take Teddy for you; have a seat honey." She says as Fitz hands Teddy to Rachelle, one of the nannies on staff. "Rachelle will take you to play for a while and then we will go get in the pool okay?" Says Fitz. "Okay daddy love you" he says. Fitz smiles and says I love you too buddy." Teddy goes with the nanny willingly and Liv takes a seat next to Fitz. He leans over to kiss her in a way to let her know they had unfinished business. Liv feels her fire light; she rubs his thigh under the table after the kiss. He whispers in her ear "upstairs after this" with a lustful look. She replies "okay" with a smile.

Everything was delicious from the appetizers through the main course; they were both very pleased with the menu as well as the taste and presentation of everything. "Mama Clara everything is really good." Said Liv. "It's beyond good Mama Clara it's delicious." Fitz said while stuffing his face and smiling making Liv and Mama Clara laugh. "Well I am glad you both like everything; I stand behind the food we produce here." She said with pride. "Now your cake tasting will be done on Wednesday at 1pm is that going to be okay?" She said. "Yes that's fine." Said Liv. "Good, if there is nothing else; that concludes the tasting and you two are free to go." She said with a smile as she left the room and kitchen staff began clearing the table.

Fitz and Liv still sat at the table talking; "how was your day?" Said Fitz. "Oh it was great, she shows him pictures of Teddy and Ella playing in the play area at the mall and eating lunch." They look so happy, she loves watching them together. "Wow they had a good time huh?" He said. "It sure appears that way they are so fun." She said smiling. "What's in the bag?" He asked being nosey. "Some new lingerie, bras and panties nosey man" she said with a smile. "MMMMM do I get to see those?" He asked with pure lust in his voice as he kisses her. She loves how sexy he made her feel regardless of all the weight she was gaining. "Yes if you're good I will model them for you." She said with a grin.

"Where's everyone?" She said. "Oh some are by the pool, in the pool or downstairs in the arcade." He said between kisses. "Did you guys have fun?" She said. "Yeah we did; not surprisingly Huck blew us all away at skeet shooting." He said both of them laughing. "Harrison and Cyrus killed it on the golf course; but I was able to hold them off." He smiled with pride. "That's good baby." She said as he leans in to kiss her again; soon the kissing wasn't enough; they head upstairs to their room to capitalize on the moment.

As they enter the room she strips on the way to the bed. Before Fitz gets to her she is completely naked; He smiles as he strips too; he loves how they were always on the same page sexually. Liv smiles as he lays on top of her kissing her deeply. His hands are so strong yet touch her with just the right amount of sensitivity. He caresses her body masterfully; she can feel her climax increasing as he massages her breasts and licks her sensitive nipples. "MMMMM Fitz." She moans as he slides down her body stopping to rub and kiss her belly. "She smiles at him as he smiles at her. "I love you Livy." He says "I love you too baby" she says.

He continues down to her dripping honey pot; he spreads her legs and kisses her from her lower inner thigh all the way up to her folds. Since pregnancy she is super sensitive in this area; her back arches and she moans 'OOOOH Fitz MMMM that feels so good." He spends time in this kissing, licking, and massaging her inner thighs. The stimulation drives her wild and makes her wetter and wetter; Fitz can feel her body tense he knows she is close to climaxing. He licks her folds slowly and meticulously tasting her essence as drops escape between her crease. She moans more "Oh Baby Stop Teasing Me." She says. Fitz licks her crease and opens her folds with his fingers.

Her juices run free as he wraps his tongue around her clit; she moans "MMMMMM Baby Don't Stop" she says. As he slurps and sucks her cunt she matches his head movements with her thrusts; they are in perfect rhythm. He feels she is even closer to hitting her arousal ceiling; he slips his fingers deep into her core on pace with their cadence. She's pulling his hair and moaning wildly; she's about to explode and he can feel it he's getting super excited too as he oscillates below. But he wants the pay-off of tasting her sweetness first. Here it comes he can feel it "Oh Oh Fitz Oh God she moans her back arches and she pulls his hair while locking his head between her legs. He laps up her juices like a hungry cat drinking milk from a bowl.

As her orgasm passes through her body she relinquishes her hold on him. He slides up her body and kisses her deeply; the taste of her on his tongue makes her hotter. Their kisses drip with fire and passion; she feels his erection between her legs the rigidity is insane; his aggression is raging, she can feel it. He's squeezing her ass as he kisses her and her wetness is intensifying at the thought of him taking her from behind. She whispers in his ear "let me turn-over" Fitz sits up with a lustful look allowing her to change positions as he helps her get into place.

He runs his hands up and down her inner thighs massaging them from behind making her moan "Oh Fitz MMMM" he feels her wetness on her thighs. He is aching to feel her. She feels his hand on her hips and then she feels him slip inside as she moans "Oh Yes Baby" and he moans "AHHH Livy MMMM". She was sloppy wet; just as he prefers. She lets him set the tone; his pace is smooth and deliberate her arousal is rising but maintainable; she wants this to last as long as possible it feels too good to stop.

She feels him massaging her ass as he thrusts and his pulsating inside her. She knows he's close; the tempo quickens he starts smacking her ass making her clit twinge. "Oh Baby MMMM" she moans. He feels her tightening up her clit is stiffening. Her wetness is flowing; he doesn't want to let go yet but he is too close to stop it. 'Oh Livy Damn MMMMM Baby" he moans as he smacks her ass and thrusts faster and faster; she feels him gripping her waist as his aggression spikes. He starts slamming into her faster and harder then she could imagine.

She is flowing like a river as her wall breaks; 'Oh Fitz don't stop Oh Fuck I'm Cumming baby MMMMM." She says. Fitz feels her fall over the edge as he slides to the edge himself; he's trying to fight it, but falls into a zone of continuous strong rhythmic thrusts for several minutes as he smacks her from behind until he explodes and screams "AAHHH FUCK MMMMM" as he continues to thrust as he pumps into her for several minutes unable to move. They are trapped by orgasm; their breathing calms down and their body functions return allowing them to separate as they lay down on the bed.


	37. Chapter 38

Liv slides into his arms staring at him with his eyes are closed; she knows he's just recuperating. She says "You can't leave me for three weeks again Fitz." She said. Fitz heard the tremor in her voice. He opens his eyes "Livy I had to go you know that, and you had to stay for your doctor's visits." He said caressing her face. "When you were gone I missed you so much I didn't think I could take it." She said almost in tears.

Fitz knew nothing he could say would change anything. She was just expressing how she felt. So he let her vent; she knew there was really nothing he could do to prevent going. This was his job, a product of being the President of the United States. Liv appreciated him letting her vent without interruption; he just held her and rubbed her back. When she finishes she kisses him sweetly; "thank you baby." She said smiling. His eyes now open "your welcome Livy. "The next time you will come with me okay?" He said kissing her lips and returning the smile. She smiles and says "okay. "Fitz knew the merry-go-round of hormones all too well; he learned not to try to understand just be understanding and let her talk it through. Eventually she will settle down and level out.

Minutes later after basking in the ambiance of their latest session they dress and go hang out with their guests. When they get to the pool area Jerry and Karen are there as promised, but with a group of their friends and everyone seemed to be having a blast. Music is playing the grill is going and there was immense happiness and joy in the air. Liv looks out onto the grass as Teddy and Ella run free with the nannies watching them; Ella had on the cutest bathing suit with a cover up and Teddy with swim trunks and a tee shirt. She motions to the nannies to bring the kids over and her and James get into the water with them.

Fitz loves watching Liv with Teddy or kids in general; Karen comes up to Fitz watching them too. "She's a great mother." Said Karen. "Yeah she is; she's a natural." He said. "How did mom take the twin news." Said Karen. Fitz looks at her and says "as to be expected." Karen knew exactly what he meant. "Don't let her bitterness destroy your happiness with Liv dad." Said Karen looking up at her dad; Fitz looks at her and says, "don't worry honey nothing is going to ruin what I have with Liv." He says with confidence. Karen is happy to hear him say that; she knows that Liv is important to him and she knows how spiteful her mother could be.

Fitz didn't want any of his kids caught up in him and Mellie's drama so he said. "Karen I need you and Jerry to understand whatever is going on between me and your mother doesn't concern you. Please don't take on my burden with your mother for me or vice versa okay?" Karen smiles at her dad; she knows he wants to keep the peace and she likes that he always tries to be considerate of her and Jerry's feelings when talking about their mother. "Yes daddy I understand; just remember Jerry and I are not little kids anymore dad we are old enough to see and understand things for ourselves." She said with confidence in her eyes.

Fitz puts his arm around her and thinks to himself somewhere along the way his baby girl grew up. "Your right Karen you are not a little girl anymore; you're a young woman now and I appreciate you as such. He says with a smile. But right now I am feeling a little childish; let's go throw your brother in the water." He says smiling as he took her hand and they ganged up on Jerry to get him in the pool. Successful in their mission they slap a high five as everyone looks on with laughter including Jerry.

After all the horseplay by the pool, a great meal, relaxing with family and friends the fun the night comes to an end with Liv giving Teddy his bath and putting him to bed. Her then climbing into bed and lying down while Fitz talks to her belly making the babies moved for him. His face lights up every time it happens like it is the first time. Liv loves how sweet he looks. "I saw you with Karen today at the pool. You two have a little father daughter time?" She said. "Yeah a little; it's hard to believe she and Jerry are half grown 17 and 19. Damn I'm old." He says laughing. "You're not old Fitz you're just experienced." She said with a smile as she kisses him lightly as he continues to talk to her belly.

They decided on names for the babies; Liv still wants their son to have Fitz's name, but didn't want to infringe upon Jerry. So they name their son Thomas Fitzgerald and their daughter Carolyn Maya. She figured they would call their son Tommy and their daughter Carrie or Maya using her middle name and her mother's first name. She thought it was cute that he would always address her belly by their names. He loves his babies so much already and that made her love him even more.

As he talks to them she starts running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his ears. He looks up at her smiling; "looks like mommy is getting jealous Tommy and Carrie so daddy will talk to you tomorrow." He says as he kisses her belly and slides his hand between her thighs. He feels the wetness immediately; he flashes her a smile and moans "MMMMMM." He slides his fingers between her crease, he rubs her cunt making her moan "MMMMM Fitz" as she rubs the back of his head. He feels the stiffness in her clit, discerning how close she is to her breaking point he slips his fingers into her core and manipulates her cunt with his thumb. "Oh Yeah Baby MMMM" she moans.

He lets her set the tempo and he falls in sync with her motions' "MMMM work it baby." She moans as he delves deeper and deeper into her with as she thrusts back and forth. "Cum For Me Livy" he whispers and just like that her body responds to his request. Her back arches as she grips his shoulder and she screams as her wall breaks "Oh Oh Oh Baby MMMMHMMM Oh Fitz OOOOH". Fitz feels her body spasm; "don't move she says begging, her body is super sensitive. Fitz considers moving, but decides to be nice and stay still until her sensitivity reduces.

After a few minutes she's getting feeling back in her extremities and feels him kissing her hip and up her body as he leads back up to her lips. She feels him poking her in her thigh as he lays beside her; she kisses him laying him flat on his back as she straddles him. He loves the fire in her eyes; she slides down his body taking his dick into her hands. She squeezes it and slides her hands up and down from the tip to the base and back again.

He gasps with pleasure and excitement; he cannot help himself he's palpitating with anticipation. She bends down and says as she licks the tip "Is this what you want?" with pure lust in her eyes and the sexiest voice he's ever heard. "MMMMM yes Livy" he says as he stares at her. She grins and then says "or is this what you want?" as she quickly plunges him deep into her mouth all the way to the base.


	38. Chapter 39

The move catches him completely off guard and he sits up in surprise and pleasure moaning "Oh My God Livy MMMMM Damn" as she encases him inside her mouth licking and sucking him like he is covered in her favorite ice cream. Her eyes focus on him as she works to please him and bring him to his arousal summit. She works feverishly to taste his goodness not now but right now. His pulsations let her know he is close and the amount of pre cum flowing also gives her fair warning too. "MMMMM you taste so good baby I want more." She moans.

Fitz is so turned on he's trying to hold back but damn it she is literally sucking the life out of him. She sees the resistance in his eyes. She bears down and sucks him so hard his back arches and she feels the throbbing double; she looks into his eyes and his head is back with his eyes closed. "Oh Fuck Take It Baby" he moans as he releases all of his milky sweetness into her mouth. He listens as she moans and groans tasting all of him as he strokes the back of her head.

Once she cleans him thoroughly to her satisfaction they kiss endlessly as he massages her ass and her breasts. She straddles him still and starts rubbing her wet folds against his semi erection. She feels it expands and her excitement builds; when fully ready for action she slides down onto him and begins riding him like a disorderly bull. She's so wet and hot for him she is 90% ready to blow; after a few more strokes she feels her damn about to crash but it doesn't she just gets wetter with anticipation. Fitz loves when she is this horny that means plenty of wetness for him to enjoy.

"Is it wet enough baby" she moans as she bounces on him rhythmically; he can barely speak he's trapped in pleasure. She's so wet she's sliding around on top of him as she thrusts and works her hips. "Oh Livy Damn It Baby It's So Good" he moans as she picks up the pace and he squeezes her breasts. "Oh Give It To Me Fitz." She moans begging him to cum. She feels him pulsating and its turning her on more and more.

She grinds him harder and faster while flexing her internal muscles; Fitz grips her thighs "Oh Shit Livy MMMM" he says as he arches his back and his thighs begin to loosen. As she thrusts once more her damn breaks and they both release simultaneously as she moans "Oh Sweet Jesus MMMMM" completely breathless, she lays on his chest them both unable to move for a few minutes.

She stares into his eyes as he strokes her back; they both feel Tommy and Carrie moving, "I think we are disturbing them with all this activity." She says. "They'll get used to it with us as their parents." He says smiling as they both laugh and cuddle. Liv gets comfortable in his arms as she dismounts; they share a kiss, he kisses her belly and says good night to her and Tommy and Carrie as they drift off to sleep.

The next 4 days fly by like a whirl wind with all the wedding prep going on; there are people everywhere everyday hanging a decoration or installing something outside for the upcoming day. There are deliveries what seems like every 30 minutes. The excitement is more than she can handle. It is now the day before her wedding; she has her final dress fitting today and her and the girls had their nail appointments. Lastly the rehearsal dinner is also tonight. With everything going on at the ranch in preparation for the wedding the nail appointment was a welcomed retreat.

She looks at the clock it's 7am; she had slept in and when she gets off the bed and walks toward the bathroom she remembers why. She feels some soreness between her legs that makes her giggle; it was that kind of hurt so good soreness. It makes her recall the last few days of antics by her and Fitz. The late night creeps to the pool house, the downstairs maintenance closet, the dining room, kitchen, oh and the pool table just to name a few. It was absolutely ridiculous when she thought about how active they had been over the last few days. It appears they were hell bent on making up for the time they spent apart.

After showering and dressing she hears Fitz come into the bedroom; he is already dressed and changed from his work out. "Good morning beautiful lady did you sleep well?" He says grinning. "Good morning handsome yes I did thank you for asking. I take it you slept well." She says as they kiss romantically. "Yes I did." She looks at his outfit and ironically they matched; he was wearing a blue shirt with khaki shorts and she was wearing a blue top as well with a kahki skirt. "why are we matching today?" She says smiling. "Because we are always on the same page" he says as he kisses her lovingly.

The breakfast bell sounds and they head down to the dining room; she sees his phone light up, but he's not answering it. She figures it must be Mellie. That's the one call he always purposely lets go to voice mail and calls back later or texts back after listening to her message. Her call just reminds Liv she needs to talk to him about her thoughts concerning her. As they enter the dining room everyone is happy and ready to eat; "Good morning everyone" they both said as everyone returns the greeting. The table is set with a grand breakfast once again; Mama Clara says grace as always and they dug in. While eating everyone talks about today's activities; the vibe is very pleasant and special.

They finish breakfast and Liv and the ladies head over to the guest house for their final fittings as the gentlemen head down the hall to the Grant room where their fitting is held. When Liv and the ladies arrive at the guest house the seamstresses are ready for them. Each lady goes into a room and tries on her dress as Livy waits to see them all come out. One by one Karen, Abby, and Quinn come out and each woman looks absolutely gorgeous. Alyssa and Liv sit in awe as they look at them standing in front of them; "my goodness ladies you are all so beautiful." Says Liv with a smile. "Yes absolutely beautiful" said Alyssa.

The ladies are all smiles; the seamstress look at Liv; they are happy she is satisfied with the fitting of the dresses. "Ms. Pope it's time for you to try on your dress. Let's see how you all look together." She says smiling. Liv stands up and walks into the room where her dress hangs waiting for her. A seamstress helps her put her dress on. When she is done she takes a breath and walks out to meet the rest of the group. They all gasp when they see her; Liv doesn't know what to think. "Is it okay?" She says with worry as she hurries over to the full mirror to see herself.

When she steps in front of the mirror she too was speechless; when her bridesmaids walk up behind her and she sees the complete view she loses it. Tears stream down her face like a faucet on full blast. "Oh my goodness," Says the head seamstress as she hands her tissues and now everyone around her tissues because there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Tears flow for some time until they slow down, and the ladies are able to gather themselves. Thank goodness for waterproof make up they thought. "Livy you look amazing." Says Abby and the ladies agree nodding their heads.


	39. Chapter 40

Alyssa follows up saying "Liv you are glowing, you look fantastic," She says smiling with joy and excitement. Seeing the complete look together is what made the biggest difference for Liv. The wedding colors are red, black and platinum; all of the ladies will wear deep red dresses with platinum accessories and embellishments and the gentleman black tuxedos with red bow ties. Liv's dress was platinum; A Vera Wang custom gown that fits her like a glove in the most flattering ways possible. Liv is beyond happy with what she sees. "I feel like a princess," She says giggling and turning around looking at the dress from multiple angles.

"It's your day, you are a princess." Says Quinn smiling, Liv looks at Karen; she turns to her face to face. Before she can say anything to her Karen says "my dad is going to lose it when he sees you Livy." Liv is pleased at Karen's words; surprisingly she reaches out and hugs her saying "thank you for making my daddy happy Livy. He deserves it." She says. Liv didn't know what to say other than 'thank you Karen I am the lucky one though your dad makes me so very happy too." She says as their embrace ends with them holding hands.

Taking a breath and doing a few once overs there are some small alterations that need to be made to Liv's dress. She stands patiently as the seamstress documents everything until she is able to remove the dress. As she dresses herself the ladies wait for her; as she comes out to join them. Karen says "well ladies I have to run, but I will be back for the rehearsal later I promise." She says looking at Livy. "What about your nails." She says. "Oh I got those done this morning." She says as she showed them her feet and hands. "Oh okay Karen thank you so much for your kind words today and being such a trooper with the wedding." Says Liv. "No problem Livy." She says. "Bye everyone." She says waving and walking out the door.

"Isn't she fantastic?" Says Liv smiling. "Yes she is, it's hard to believe she's Mellie's daughter." Says Abby. "Abby" says Quinn laughing. "Well it's true; that woman is a pure evil." She says. Normally Liv would try to quiet or calm Abby or say something nice about Mellie, but nothing came to mind. So she changed the subject. "Alyssa you and Harrison are getting pretty cozy you two heading down any aisle soon?" She says with a smile. Alyssa didn't know how she ended up on the spot, but she was here now so she went with it. "I'm not sure about that right now, but definitely in the future." She says smiling. "Good, you've calmed him allot and I don't want you to think no one notices. Keep doing what you're doing and you will be Mrs. Wright." She says with a smile. "What about you two;" referring to Abby and Quinn. "David and I have talked about marriage; but I'm just not sure if I want to get married. I love David and he loves me, but right now it works." She said. All the ladies understood her point; "if it works for you for now stick with it." Says Alyssa. "Huck and I are just not the marrying kind; we love each other, but the thought of a wedding and kids scares the hell out of me for us." She says with seriousness. "If that's how you feel Quinn that's fine maybe one day you won't be so scared and you will want marriage and kids or maybe not. It's your choice. Said Liv. "Yeah don't let anyone push you into marriage including yourself if you're not ready." Said Abby.

After finishing the fittings Liv and her bridal party minus Karen head back over to the house. She meets Fitz in the dining room forthe cake tasting while the ladies and other house guests relax in the arcade downstairs. "Hey babe" said Fitz as he sees Liv come in. She smiles still beaming from her dress fitting "hey honey" she says as she sits down next to him being sure to kiss him thoroughly. Fitz looks at her after the kiss; it left him feeling excited of more to come. But she just smiles at him as if innocent. "How can you kiss me like that and then act like nothing happened?" He whispers. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. President" she says as Mama Clara comes in with the pastry chef to set up the tasting trays.

Regardless of the extra people in the room nothing breaks their attention from each other. They are cuddled up at the table like love birds stealing kisses and giggling. Mama Clara stands patiently for a minute then clears her throat to get their focus. They snap out of their love stupor and give her their full attention. "Hello Mama Clara sorry for being distracted." She says as Fitz rubs her thigh under the table causing her to grin like a Cheshire cat. "No problem Liv I understand. It would be easier if Mr. President kept his hands to himself under that table." She said with a smile of the all-knowing. Fitz clears his throat and sits back placing his hands back in his own lap. Smiling back at Mama Clara with sincerity he says "I'm sorry Mama Clara she kissed me first; she started it." He says laughing. Liv elbows him softly and said "Fitz stop it" giggling. "Mama Clara we will be fine I promise let's get this show on the road" she says. "Mama Clara may be old honey but I remember what young love was like, so don't make any apologies for loving on each other. Don't stop, but pause it for 30 minutes while we get this done okay?" She said with a smile "yes mam" they said in unison. "Thank you" she said.

There were 20 different cakes on the platters; they settled on one for the wedding cake as well as one for the groom's cake. The wedding cake will be black and platinum iced with edible red roses on it and red velvet cake inside. The groom's cake will have the same decoration, but will be cassata cake; a cake that has strawberries and custard inside with angel food cake. After selecting the cakes it was almost 1pm. Mama Clara and the pastry chef clear the table and leave them sitting at the table.

Fitz is trying to coax her upstairs, but she has a nail appointment to get to and get back for the rehearsal. "Come on Liv let's go upstairs 30 minutes tops." He says kissing her neck. Liv is thinking about it; "Fitz I can't we have the nail appointments, and then we have to be back for the rehearsal." She says hating to tell him no. "Livy" he says in a whiney voice as he kisses her neck then puts her hand in his lap. She feels his erection and her fire is lit. She looks at him, takes his hand and they run upstairs. Fitz follows willingly grinning the whole way. Cyrus walks in as they are half way up the steps and he calls Fitz's name. Fitz yells back "No Cy I'll be back." He says as Cy next hears their door slam. Cyrus laughs and walks away shaking his head. He thought I was just going to ask what the menu was for dinner anyway.

As the door slams Fitz couldn't get Liv naked fast enough. She hikes up her skirt as she unbuckles his pants from behind her back and he removes her panties. She leans over the couch as he grabs her breasts and kisses her from behind. They are so hot for each other the only thing that matters is a sexual release. As she grips the arm of the couch Fitz slides inside her. They both moan "Mmmmm" she's super wet and he is harder than a metal pipe. He establishes rhythm quickly with an even quicker pace "Oh Livy Mmmm" he moans. His stroke feels so good she can feel her climax knocking already "Oh Fitz Oh Yes Mmmm" she moans as he thrusts faster. She feels him grab her ass and he smacks it. "Oh baby yes again" he smacks it again. She feels her clit twinge. He increases speed and smacks her ass on pace with their thrusts. She feels him pulsating she begins to squeeze him with her internal muscles. Her clit is tightening and she is about to bust. She pushes back against him still squeezing with all her might. He smacks her ass again and again and again. She feels him pulsate one more time and then the pace is so rapid she can't hold on anymore her wall crashes as his does and they fall into the abyss of orgasm together. "Oh My God Baby Mmmmm" she moans as he grunts "Mmmmhmmm Oh Fuck Mmmmm". Breathless they end up laying on the couch trying to recover. 10 minutes passes before either of them can move.

Liv gets up first and goes into the bathroom to wash up. As she finishes Fitz comes in after her hugging her from behind as he rubs her belly and kisses her neck. "Thank you Livy" he says with a huge smile. "You're welcome" she says with satisfaction. She turns to face him; they kiss for a moment. He then says "Why don't you just have the nail techs come here to do your nails in the morning?" He says. "Because we already have enough on our plates for tomorrow; so I am going to get going so I can get back. I love you." Fitz replies "I love you too" as she walks out the door after kissing him one last time.

Liv goes downstairs and rounds up the ladies. They all get in an armored vehicle and go to the nail shop. Emily has already booked their appointments; all four of them are seen at the same time and they are done in an hour and a half. Liv is very happy with their nails and how quickly they are done; they headed back to the ranch for the rehearsal happy and ready for the big day.

When they arrive Emily the wedding planner and Leslie the coordinator are hard at work. The stage and arch are in place and the aisle and flowers are also set up. Everything looks so beautiful; Liv gets a little choked up as she sees her dream coming true. Abby comforts her as Liv has her moment. She comes out if it drying her tears and getting herself together. Abby then asks "how are you going to say your vows without crying" she says. "I don't know Abby but I'm going to have to make it through" she says with great intent. Abby smiles at her and they go back inside to get a snack.


	40. Chapter 41

After eating a fruit parfait Liv and her bridesmaids sit at the kitchen table watching the workers set up outside for the rehearsal. Everything is so well done and gorgeous it didn't seem real. Emily and Leslie come inside and see the ladies sitting at the table. Liv introduces everyone and they finalize the set up details with rehearsal ready to begin.

Quickly everyone learns their places; Liv stands and watches as Fitz stands at the end of the aisle on the stage. The bridesmaid's and groomsmen walk down the aisle just before Teddy, the ring bearer and Ella, the flower girl. Next her music starts "Spend my life with you by Tamia and Eric Benet plays as Liv walks down the aisle with Cyrus on her arm. She squeezes his arm for support. "I got you liv" he says with a smile of support. She smiles back nervously. Liv is doing well she hasn't cried yet. But when she gets to the stage and sees tears in Fitz's eyes her damn breaks. With Fitz comforting her they get thru the rehearsal but not without everyone feeling the emotion.

After the rehearsal everyone goes inside to eat. It's a wonderful night. The happy couple is surrounded by friends and family who support their union. After dinner they manage to sneak out the house for a walk. They slip out the back, start walking, and holding hands. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" He says smiling at her. "Yes I am what about you" she said "I'm beyond ready I just want you to be my wife already" he says as he stops and kisses her. The kiss is perfect and sweet. They continue to walk and talk. Fitz knows he needs to tell her the latest development with Mellie. He thought he could wait till after the wedding, but he didn't want to hide anything from Liv.

She could see he had something on his mind and she knew it was probably related to Mellie. "What is it Fitz" she says with some worry in her voice. He leads her to a bench and they sit down. "It's Mellie, she's petitioning the court for a change to the custody agreement. She wants Teddy" he said with an agitated tone. Liv is floored by the news. The timing couldn't be worse. "The worst part of this is she's doing exactly what I was thinking she'd do she's using my kids to get to me because she knows I don't give a damn about her. She doesn't even want him Liv she just wants to take him from us." He says with anger in his voice. Liv knew this was crushing him and she was thankful he told her on his own. That showed he heard her when she said no secrets. She also loves that he said us instead of me when talking about Mellie trying to take Teddy away.

Liv takes his hand and touches his face. "She can try all the tricks she wants Fitz to make our lives difficult, but we wrote the book on difficult and complicated. So we are more than capable of getting thru this together. I love all of the children like my own and I will be dammed if any of them will be used as a pawn in her game. Whatever you want to do I back you 100%. She says.

Fitz is relieved and surprised listening to Liv. He wasn't surprised about her support or her professing her love for the kids. He is surprised she didn't try to see Mellie's side or present a defense for her like she has in the past. He is also relieved she didn't get angry with him for not telling her sooner or allowing this to take away from their moment.

"Thank you Livy for your support. I can't say I'm surprised at her just really annoyed with her antics. I'm not worried about the petition my attorney says it's common. So I will let him handle it. I should've seen this coming with the conversation I had with Karen the other day. "He said. "What conversation?" She said inquisitively. "Remember when you saw us talking by the pool?" He asked. "Yes." She said. "Well Jerry and Karen are old enough now to see things as they really are and form an opinion. Mellie's problem is they see how she is and they don't like her as a person." He Said. Liv knew that feeling all too well. She felt the same about her father. "It makes sense." She said being supportive.

"I know I just feel for them; they don't deserve this." He said now more calm but still a bit upset. "They don't Fitz your right, but Jerry and Karen will be fine. You know Teddy is her target so he's the one we must focus on here. I'm sure it will be fine, but after we get back from our honeymoon we need to put a plan in place to make sure she doesn't win this battle. She is not taking him away from us." She said with conviction and confidence. Fitz loves that she is so protective of the kids. She really does love them as her own. "Karen was right you're a great mom" he says as he kisses her making her smile. "Awe she said that?" Said Liv still grinning. "I love her she is such a sweetie." she said with appreciation. "Yeah she is a doll." He said smiling at Liv.

Liv knew this was a perfect time to ask Fitz his opinion on her theory about Mellie. "I have a question for you?" She says with some apprehension. "What's the question?" he says waiting for her reply patiently. "Why do you think Mellie is so invested in trying to torture you?" She says waiting for a reply. Fitz looks at her and says; "jealousy and bitterness." Liv found it interesting that it was so simple for him. But maybe he was right it was just that simple.

As they sat there together on the bench; Fitz felt the need to cleanse his soul of another issue he has in the back of his mind. "Liv I have never told you or anyone this, but there has always been a question in my head about Karen's paternity." Liv was in shock; "what do you mean?" She says in confusion. "Look at this picture." He says as he shows her a picture on his phone.

The young woman looks like Karen's twin. "Who is this girl she looks like Karen?" She says. "It's Andrew's sister." He says sadly. Liv looks at him with total dismay in her eyes; "Fitz no that means…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "It means that Andrew is her biological father Liv." Says Fitz with resentment in his voice. "Oh my god Fitz I am so sorry." She says as she touches his hand holding hers. Fitz says "It's not your fault; no apologies needed from you. "This changes nothing as far as I am concerned Karen is still my baby girl and will always be my daughter." He says adamantly. "So are you going to get a test done and tell Karen?" She asks. "Yes I am going to get a test done; but I am not telling her." He says.

Liv understands the terrible position he is in; She understands he loves Karen. She is his daughter regardless of DNA; but she also knows that secrets have a way of coming out at the most inopportune time. "Fitz I know that this is complicated situation; I understand your position. But keeping this secret from Karen is not good. She deserves to know the truth." She says hoping he understands her position. Fitz looks at her and shakes his head; "Liv I can't blow up her world like that; she's my little girl and I am her protector. How can I do that to her?" He says with hurt and pain in his eyes.

Liv hugs him and lets him have his moment; when he is done she looks at him and says "Fitz I know exactly what you're saying; but when she finds out you knew about it and didn't tell her that will crush her. You know better than anyone how secrets can devastate a person. There is no one better to tell her the truth than you. She will be angry at first, but she will thank you when it's all said and done. It will make your bond stronger." Fitz is still conflicted with the thought of telling Karen the truth. "Let me get the test results back first Liv and when it's confirmed I will think about telling her." He says as Liv wipes his tears and kisses him. Liv accepts his response; it was logical, he had to be sure before he said anything regardless of how evident it appeared to be.


	41. Chapter 42

In looking at him she ponders the thought of all the years Mellie commented on their affair. How she always said that Fitz left her side by cheating but she never left his. "Fitz I don't want to upset you any further but how are you with the Mellie factor in all of this?" She says reluctantly. "Honestly it pisses me off; but I'm over her so why react to it, I'm in love with and marrying the woman of my dreams. Whereas she is stuck in a relationship with someone she doesn't want to be with. Ain't Karma a bitch?" He says with a smirk. Liv has to admit despite the situation being what it is things are still working out in Fitz's favor and Mellie is still dealing with the fallout from her choices. She leans in to kiss him; they kiss for several minutes to reboot and erase all the negativity they aired in the last few minutes. This week is about them and not the drama that surrounds them.

As they get up and walk back to the house Liv feels like the air is clearer between them and can see a difference in Fitz too. She knew he'd been waiting for the moment to tell him his suspicions about Karen, but couldn't say the words. She was just glad he felt comfortable enough to tell her. She couldn't fault him for not disclosing that information to her it was just too painful to deal with for anyone,

As they reach the back yard of the house Fitz stops and says "in case I haven't said it in the last few hours I love you very much Liv for more reasons than I could say." He said holding her hand and kissing it. "I love you too Fitz more than you could ever know." She said as she touches his face and they kiss again sweetly. Fitz walks hand in hand with his love feeling relief of great measure as they head into the house where everyone has been escorted into the theatre and waiting for them to start the movie.  
Liv and Fitz walk in and take their seats the movie of choice is ghost starring Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, Whoopi Goldberg, and Tony Goldwyn.

It was by far Liv's favorite movie; Fitz knew she had a thing for Tony Goldwyn so he surprises her with a treat. He also knows he has a striking resemblance to Tony Goldwyn and figures he can benefit from her getting excited about him on screen in her favorite movie before taking her to bed he thought. "Good movie choice' somebody is trying to get extra lucky tonight." She says smiling at him as she settles in his arms kissing him romantically. Fitz smiles back saying, "anything for you Livy."

The movie is great as always; Liv and Fitz are still cuddled up as everyone else is getting up. Abby then comes over "You two ready to separate for the night in preparation for the big day?" She says happily and totally oblivious to the confusion on their faces. Until that moment both of them had forgotten all about their agreement to sleep apart tonight. They kiss one last time and then they part for the night. He could tell she doesn't want to leave by the way she kisses him; he sees it in her eyes too. He doesn't want her to go either, but everyone around them seems to be excited about spending time with them separately. He didn't want to be rude so he relents and lets her go with no objection.

As she walks down the path with her bridesmaids she feels a little sad. She doesn't want to leave him. She turns to look back and he was still watching her from the patio as they walk toward the pool house. Abby pulls her hand encouraging her to come along. When they get to the pool house there are massage tables set up. Liv is surprised she didn't know about the massages; she smiles and hugs the ladies for the surprise and decides to make the best of it. "Thank you ladies for this surprise" she says. "You're welcome you deserve it" said everyone. They all went to the living room that had been sectioned off to accommodate them for privacy. Each lady receives their massages and relaxation packages which leave them all a little tired. However, not too tired to eat popcorn, watch a movie and talk.

The night was going very well the movie was Divergent another Tony Goldwyn film and the girl talk was right on time. Liv thought she would feel awkward with Karen being present, but no everything is perfect. Karen talks about her love life and her feelings about love and marriage that makes her feel closer to Karen. She didn't once think about her and Fitz's discussion concerning her paternity. Oddly she did feel like Karen is leaving something out about her love life, but thought she'd share when ready. As the night winds down the ladies agree to go to bed to look their best for tomorrow. They all retire to their rooms.

Fitz and his group break out the alcohol and hang out in the arcade shooting pool and bowling. Just basic guy stuff until Harrison asks Fitz a question. "How did you know Liv was the one?" He asks. "The moment I saw her Harrison I fell in love." He said smiling like he was reliving the moment. "So you're saying from the word go you loved her?" said Harrison with a look of disbelief. Fitz smiled and said "I know it sounds crazy guys, but yes I felt a tug in my gut pulling me toward her from day one. Yeah she's gorgeous so that didn't hurt, but the more I talked to her and spent time with her the more in love I fell. She's sexy, beautiful, intelligent, and strong. What's not to love about her?" He said with a smile. "Damn man you're making it hard for the rest of  
us with the love at first sight game" said Harrison laughing making the rest of the group laugh. "Everyone doesn't find love the same way and that isn't what matters it's that you find it at all." Said David. Everyone agreed.

Fitz felt a little awkward telling his love story with Jerry there; he wasn't sure how he was feeling about it. So as the gentlemen talked among themselves a bit he pulls Jerry to the side. "Are you okay son?" He said looking at Jerry. "Yeah dad I'm fine you're the one getting married tomorrow. How are you?" He said smiling. "I'm good a little nervous, but good. I just want to make sure my story didn't make you feel uncomfortable." he said. "No dad really it's fine. I've known about you and Liv well before you admitted to it. Karen and I used to see you staring at her when she would come to the White house. We just didn't say anything. Plus she seems to make you happy and it it's better than seeing you with mom. That was a nightmare." He said with understanding in his voice. 

Fitz didn't know what to say at first. He thought he hid his feelings for Liv away from the kids. "Son I don't know what to say." He said feeling a little confused. Jerry put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad there's nothing to say. You and mom were trapped in an impossible situation not a real marriage. We overheard mom talking to Andrew about how you two met and everything that preceded it. That's why Karen and I support you and Liv dad we know that you have truly found  
love with her and we wish you the best even if it did happen while you were married to mom. Like David just said it's about finding love regardless of how you find it." He said with a comforting tone. Fitz could not have been more proud of his son in this moment. "I love you son; thank you for that." He said hugging him. "you're welcome dad I love you too. Now let's get back to your bachelor gathering." He said smiling. 

They rejoined the fellas who were in the middle of a spirited  
bowling match. Cy and James were killing Harrison and David and they were not taking it well at all. Especially since James hadn't bowled a day in his life before now. Fitz and Jerry enjoyed watching Harrison get upset as they lost. After playing cards, pool, bowling and a little intoxicated basketball the guys also decided to call it a night. As everyone is preparing to go to their rooms Cyrus walks over to Fitz who is sitting by the back door staring at the pool house thru the window. He's in thought about their conversation before coming in the house and he's missing her terribly. He's debating on whether to crash their party at the pool house or not. "Fitz go to her" says Cyrus. Not really listening because he's caught up in thought Fitz says "what?" Cyrus smiles "you are sitting here pining for her. She is probably doing the same thing; so go to her." He says with insistence. "Okay thanks for the advice Cy" he says. "You're welcome" he says as he goes to his room.

Fitz looks at his phone and it buzzes. "Are you up?" said the text. He smiles and responds "for you always" smiley face. Fitz decides to go to her as he steps out onto the patio. He has Tom radio to other secret service that he is on the move and they escort him to the pool house agreeing to keep their distance. She responds "I miss you." By the time he gets the message he is standing outside her bedroom door. He knows she would pick the one they always slept in when they came to the pool house. He replies "how much do you miss me?" She replies "enough to wish you were here right now." He replies "open your door" smiley face. Liv sits up and re reads the text again.


	42. Chapter 43

She smiles with excitement; she goes to the door and when she opens it there he is smiling at her. She jumps into his arms. He walks in carrying her and closing the door behind them. He carries her over to the bed. He lays her down and they kiss like the world is ending. She removes his shirt; he lets her, but says "we can make love if you want Livy, but we don't have to I just want to be near you." He says as he strokes her face and stares into her eyes. In that moment Liv was falling in love with him all over again. All he wanted was to be with her not sex, but just being with her was enough. As she feels him rub her belly she touches his hand "promise me we will always be like this" she says smiling with tears in her eyes. He kisses her lips lightly "I promise Livy I will always love you and we will always be together like this" he says with love in his voice as he hugs her tight and kisses her neck. They kiss some more as they hold each other until they fell asleep." 

Liv wakes up on her belly looking at Fitz lying next to her sleeping. She stares at him for a minute then feels buzzing as his phone vibrates causing him to open his eyes. "Hi" he says with a smile as he caresses her face. "Hi" she says as she smiles back at him as he takes the phone out his pocket to stop the alarm. He puts his phone down on the nightstand; "come here" he says.

She turns on her side and backs into him. She feels his erection against her and she starts rubbing her ass against him. He massages her breast from behind as she moans "Mmmm Fitz". He kisses her neck and whispers "breakfast" she smiles and says "you hungry" he says "Mmmm I'm starving" as he grabs her hip and she continues to grind against him. He watches as her almost bare ass rubs against his erection. "Mmmm damn that feels so good baby" he says as she is now working her hips grinding against him faster. He slips his hand between her legs and rubs her clit as she grinds against him. She moans "Oh Oh Baby Mmmm Don't Stop" she feels her clit stiffen as she arches her back and he whispers "make it wet for me Livy." He knows she's on the edge as he strokes her cunt one more time she moans "Oh Fitz Oh Oh Oh My God Mmmm Ooooh" her arousal unleashes.

His fingers and her shorts are saturated he slides down her body with a sense of urgency. He pulls off her shorts and his pants as he slides between her legs. He licks her dripping folds and plunges his tongue inside her. She arches her back gasping as she moans "Oh  
Yes Lick It Baby Mmhmm" and grabs his hair. His tongue is deep inside her core; she's thrusting her hips, they are in perfect rhythm. He manipulates her cunt while his tongue is deep inside her. "Oh My God Fitz Oh Baby" she moans. Her climax is at the edge they both can feel it. Her thrusts are uncontrollable her body tension is high. With one more thrust her clit quivers and she moans "Yes Yes Oh My God Yes!" He cleans her up thoroughly by slurping and licking up all of her juices while grunting "mmmm" with every lick. 

After his work is done he slides up her body kissing her belly and rubbing it as he feels Tommy and Carrie moving. "I'm almost done taking care of mommy" he says to her belly as he continues up her body and kisses her deeply. His erection is raging; he slides off of her while turning her on her side and slides between her legs facing her. She smiles as he enters her, he's using a pregnancy position from the pregnancy book they read together. He smiles back as he kisses her and he picks up the pace of his stroke.

She feels him pulsating as her clit throbs. He's enjoying her immensely but she's so wet he feels him reaching his climax soon. He doesn't want to cum yet but he can't stop it. He gives in as she squeezes his cock with her internal muscles. "Damn Livy" he moans as he starts squeezing and smacking her ass in rhythm with their thrusts. "Oh Baby Don't Stop" she says.

Again the pace increases; his aggression is raging. She's getting more turned on by the second. He's thrusting faster and faster as her clit stiffens and then quivers. She releases moaning "Oh Fitz Baby Mmmmm" as he continues to thrust until his wall crashes and he exclaims "Ahh Fuck Ahh Mmmmm." His release is strong and plentiful, she feels him emptying into her. She moans and kisses him as their orgasms finish. They hold each other as he caresses her face. He looks over at the clock and says "in 7 hours you will be my wife and I can't wait to make that happen." He says smiling at her. "Me either I love you so much." she says with a smile as she kisses him romantically.

As he kisses her neck and massages her breasts they both feel their nature rising. They roll over putting her on top. She feels his erection strengthening and expanding inside her. She smiles with pleasure loving the feeling of his girth as he fills her completely. "Mmmmm damn I love you Livy" he moans as she rotates her hips slowly in a back and forth motion. They both feel every twerk of her hips; the pace is slow and meticulous and feels unbelievable. "Oh God I Love You Too" she says as she is wrapped in pure pleasure.

With every stroke her clit rubs against his shaft making her pick up the pace. She feels him starting to throb as he grips her hips stronger. He moans "Not Yet Baby Please Mmmmm Not Yet" She's close to the edge too and doesn't want to fall off yet either. But as his hands slide up her body and he massages her breasts she can't hold back. Her clit stiffens and she has to speed up she needs to release. She works her hips and grinds as she squeezes his dick with her internal muscles. "Oh Fuck Livy Your Gonna Make Me Me Me Mmmmm" he moans as she follows him "Oh Yeah Oh Oh Fitz That's It Mmmmhmm" she falls onto his chest breathless and spent sweating like she just ran 3 miles and smiles as she experiences a vaginal orgasm.

After she lifts her head off his chest she feels him holding her as he wraps his arms around her caressing her back while they kiss and stare into each other's eyes. "Sorry I couldn't hold back I was too close and I like it when you cum with me" she said. "It's fine Livy no apologies needed" he said smiling as he kisses her and she lays back down on his chest. She loved laying on him especially when pregnant because it always calms the babies it's like they sense him when she's laying on him and it soothes them. 

As they lay in silence for a moment they hear voices from outside. It's the decorating crew working. They both look at the  
clock; it's 730. They groan not wanting to get up but they know they have to. "I guess I better go" he says as he kisses her head. She takes a breath and says "I don't want you to go, but your right" as she sits up and dismounts lying next to him. Fitz looks at her with such love in his eyes. She feels him and they feel so connected in this moment. "You promise we will always love like this?" she said in a hopeful tone. "Yes we will Livy always." He said as he kissed her again. They embraced for a little longer, he dressed, and then she walked him to the door for one last kiss and hug that ends as always with I love you'd being exchanged. 

Once he leaves she has a feeling of inspiration flowing. She grabs her phone. Goes to her note pad and rewrites her vows. They agree to keep them simple and heartfelt. She now feels like she can express herself better. The words pour out of her like water from a pitcher. 10 minutes later she finishes. As she looks over her work she becomes  
emotional. She finally finds the words to express to him how she feels. It has been 7 long years but finally she is be able to stand before the world and share her love for the love of her life out loud.

She is interrupted by a knock on the door. She pulls out tissues and yells "come in". It is Abby; "good morning" she says with cheer. Liv smiles "good morning Abby" she said. Abby notices the tissues. "What's wrong why are you crying?" she says with concern. "I'm fine Abby I just re wrote my vows and got emotional afterwards." she says. "Awe that's sweet Liv, I am very happy for you and Fitz. You two clearly love each other very much." She said smiling. "Yes we do and I can't wait to spend my life with him." she said smiling. Liv knew how hard it was for Abby to be supportive of their union. She was not a fan of their love affair at all and didn't make it a secret. But something happened that changed her outlook on them. Perhaps it was how happy she saw he made her. Liv wasn't sure what it was but whatever it was she was thankful.

"Did you sleep well? You look rested." she said checking out her face. "Yes I slept well" she said as she thought of their night together and their morning breakfast with a smile. "See I told you separating for a night and hanging out with some lady friends would help. You look great and ready for your big day." She said smiling at Liv. Liv felt a little bad about deceiving Abby, but she didn't want to upset her either since she was so convinced her plan worked.


	43. Chapter 44

"Well I will let you start getting ready and will meet you downstairs." she said waving as she went out the door. Liv just shook her head and went to take her shower. She dresses in some shorts and a maternity tank top and goes down to meet the ladies. Abby, Alyssa, and Quinn were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Karen is still in the shower. "Here comes the bride" says Quinn as Liv walks in. "Good morning ladies" she said smiling. "Morning" they say smiling.

"How are you this morning?" says Quinn. "I am good thanks" says Liv. "Does that glow have anything to do with that brown haired blue eyed man I saw walking back to the main house this morning?" Says Alyssa laughing. Liv looks at Abby immediately; the look on her face is priceless. "You cheated Liv? Said Abby. Liv can see she is upset, but before she can respond to her. Alyssa says "come on Abby don't be a hypocrite. David, Harrison, and Huck were here last night too." She says laughing. Abby is flabbergasted that she is busted, but then said "that's different we are not getting married it's tradition. Quinn felt like she had to step in here. "No offense, but what exactly is traditional about them Abby?" Said Quinn. Liv shakes her head laughing at them. She took no offense to Quinn's statement because she was right.

"First of all Abby this was your idea not mine I went along with it to be nice. Fitz and I both forgot about it till it was time for us to leave last night to come over here. Second technically I didn't cheat." She said as she explains they just slept last night. "But yall made up for that this morning from what I heard" said Alyssa grinning along with Quinn. Liv had to laugh too she had to admit her and Fitz did give quite a performance. "Come on Abby don't be mad; they are in love." Said Quinn rubbing her shoulder smiling and eventually making her smile too? Abby realizes she is being silly and relents smiling back. "Okay your right I'm not being fair I'm sorry." she says hugging Liv. Liv hugs her back and smiles. As their embrace ends Karen comes in "hi" ladies she says smiling but looking a little off. "Hello" they say in unison. Karen then looks at Liv with some sadness in her eyes, but says nothing. Liv finds her behavior odd but doesn't say anything either.

The ladies eat breakfast served by the kitchen staff. When they finish eating they go into the living area; it's been transformed into hair and make-up central. The hair and beauty session is over 4 hours later leaving an hour and a half before the ceremony starts. Liv goes up to her room to pack up her things; she will be dressing downstairs to avoid having to walk down steps in her dress. As she gathers her things she notices Fitz's phone still on the night stand. She picks it up and sees there are 3 missed calls this morning from Mellie. She instantly becomes annoyed but refuses to be upset by it.

As she puts the phone down it rings; she was calling back. Without thinking she answers. "Yes Mellie how can I help you?" She says pleasantly trying to kill her with kindness. "You're answering his phone now" she says with a scoff in her voice. Liv refuses to take the bait; instead she takes a breath and says "Mellie Fitz is not available; you know it's our wedding day and he is not talking to you today. So whatever the non-emergency issue is it will have to wait. Good-bye." As Liv hangs up the phone she says to herself my God she is terrible.

She then hears Karen say "yeah my mother is a real piece of work." Liv turns around as she sees her standing in the doorway. "Karen I'm sorry you had to witness that call" she says with disappointment in her voice. "It's fine Liv my mother is my mother. But I came up here to talk to you about something if you have a minute." She said. Liv welcomes the change of subject "sure what's up?" Said Liv. Karen walks in closing the door behind her and sits next to Liv on the bed.

Liv can see she is struggling to get it out. "Whatever it is Karen I'm here to listen not judge." She says in a helpful tone. " I know that's why I'm here; in a nutshell Josh and I may be broken up because he saw me and Jason kissing." She said with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice. Liv felt bad for her, but knew that all Karen could do is wait for Josh to talk to her. "Do you love Josh Karen?" she asked. "Yes I do Liv. It's just that Jason and I used to date, we had an awkward break up and never settled things. That's what the kiss was about. When we kissed I didn't feel anything. But Josh saw us and I didn't get a chance to explain he just decked Jason and left. Now he  
won't take my calls or texts." she said looking down and crying.

"Look Karen as hard as it may seem the only thing you can do is forgive yourself for your part in this situation and prepare for the worst which is Josh not taking you back even if he forgives you. He sounds very angry and hurt so he's not ready to talk. If I were you I wouldn't call him anymore for a while. I would wait for him to come to me or contact me because the ball is in his court honey." She said with compassion in her voice.

Karen was no longer crying she was listening to Liv and it made sense. "I really messed up Liv have you ever messed up this bad?" Liv immediately said "yes I have and just like you I was upset and ready for him to talk to me; but I had to let him do it in his own time. I had to remember I was the one who messed up so I had no right to rush or push him. I had to be accountable for my actions." She said with empathy in her voice. "How did it work out?" I'm getting married today so I'd say it went well. "She said with a smile.

"Karen I can't say you and Josh are going to get married or even be together after this, but know that regardless of what happens between you two life goes on. This is not the end of the world by any means. You will be 18 in a few weeks honey you have your whole life ahead of you." She said with reassurance. Karen appreciated Liv's kindness and support she really needed it. "Okay I will leave him alone for a while. He needs space and I guess I do too." She said. "So what about Jason?" Said Liv. "He's a complete nonfactor Liv I don't feel anything for him. I'm not even sure why I let him kiss me. That's why I'm so distraught about losing Josh. I know that I love him Liv." she said with confidence.

Liv smiles at her; "if it's love and meant to be it will work out in its own time which may or may not be on your time line." she said. "You're probably right. I'm just being impatient like my mother. Anyway I will let you finish packing up and go finish getting ready myself. Thank you for talking to me" She said hugging Liv. Liv returned the hug but wasn't done talking to Karen.

"Karen before you go I wanted to ask are you having protected sex?" she asked. Karen smiled and said with confidence "yes Livy I'm on the depo shot, Josh and I always use condoms, and he's my first and only sex partner" Liv was relieved. Good because that's not something you want to do with everybody Karen it's special." She said. "I know Liv trust me I'm selective and careful." She said smiling. "You sure you're okay now?" Said Liv. "Yes I'm fine thanks again for the advice." She said. "You're welcome." She said as Karen smiled and walked out the door.

Liv had to take a moment to process all that had happened in the last few minutes. Mellies craziness, Abby silliness, and Karen's boy problems. It has been a day of emotion and she hasn't even gotten married yet. She feels like her mood is out of whack so she grabs her phone and puts in her ear buds. She needs to settle her mood. She plays their wedding song; the lyrics fill her heart and her mind. By the end of it she is swooning and caught up in the rapture of love once again.  
After packing up her things she looks over the room making sure she has everything. She slips into her bridal bra and panties, her garters and panty hose, and she puts on her robe as she heads downstairs. All of the ladies are standing in the kitchen area fully dressed. They are all breathtakingly beautiful in their dresses especially with their up do hairstyles and make-up complete. She was happy she chose the off the shoulder dresses; the fitted bodice and full skirts compliments each woman's figure very well. "You all look so spectacular" she says.

They all smile and say "thank you" as they hug her. "It's your turn to get dressed" says Alyssa as she takes Liv's bag and ushers her into the den. Liv steps into the den where her dress hangs and the make-up artist Lisa and the seamstress Monica are waiting for her with smiles.

"Hello Olivia you ready?" they said. "Hello ladies yes I am ready." She says smiling. Liv gets in the make-up chair and Lisa does a masterful job with her make-up. She loves her work and admires it in the mirror before getting out of the chair. She gets out of the chair; takes a breath and then steps into her dress closing her eyes. When she opens them she is mesmerized by her own image. She has to admit she felt beautiful in this moment. The bodice was strapless, jeweled and sparkled like diamonds. The bottom was straight with a split in the front and a small train.

The dress hangs well on her body accentuating her curves nicely. She doesn't look 4 months pregnant at all. She looks like a bride on her wedding day. As she turns toward Lisa and Monica they gasp at her and comment on how beautiful she looks. Monica helps her with her tiara which looks so pretty perched atop her bountiful up do with curls on the side framing her face.


	44. Chapter 45

She is all set for her big day. As Lisa opens the door for her she slips on her sparkling matching slippers and steps into the hall where her bridesmaids are waiting. When they see her everyone is in awe of how gorgeous she looks. Liv feels so thankful her day is finally here and everything is perfect. The wedding coordinator Jill comes up to Liv and says "we are ready to begin" she says smiling as she ushers Liv to the hallway to meet Cyrus and the groomsmen and bridesmaid's walk down the aisle.

Liv steps into the hall guided by Jill; she prepares to hand Liv off to Cyrus. He turns around when the door opens and takes a step back. He is blown away at how she looks. "My God Liv you look stunning" He says smiling as he extends his arm for her to take it. She smiles "thank you Cy" she says beaming as she takes his arm. Through the window Liv can see her bridesmaids pairing up with the groomsmen Harrison, David, and Jerry; they all look very handsome in their tuxedos. Additionally, Liv marvels at the decorations, the reception tent as well as the bridal party. Everything is absolutely perfect Jill the coordinator and Emily the wedding planner did an unbelievable job. She is beyond pleased with the finished product.

As the bridal party procession ends Teddy the ring bearer walks down the aisle looking adorable in his tuxedo and then Ella follows as the flower girl sprinkling red rose petals with every step and looking ever so precious and sweet in her dress. After Ella's walk it is Liv's turn. Cy looks at her and says "you ready?" Liv says "I'm more than ready Cy." smiling from ear to ear. The music starts and the guests stand up.

Liv comes down the aisle to "Spend my life with you" by Eric Benet and Tamia. She captivates everyone's attention as she strolls down the aisle looking like a princess. Her eyes fixate on Fitz who stands at the end of the aisle smiling as bright as the sun. She is so excited she wants to run to meet him. He looks so handsome; it's like he's in a GQ photo shoot as he rocks his perfectly tailored suit style tux and curly hair.

The mood is perfect the moment is perfect everything is absolutely perfect. As she reaches the end of the aisle the minister says "who here gives this women to wed this man?" Cy says "I do" as he hands Liv over to Fitz who takes her hand securely as Cy takes a seat. Fitz is in awe of her beauty. It's like she stepped out of a bridal magazine. She was an astonishing bride and here she was marrying him.

Liv is struck by the serious look on his face; so she smiles and mouths "relax." He smiles and mouths "I love you" as he flashes her a smile. Liv mouths "I love you too" as she squeezes his hand, they face the minister, and step onto the stage under the arch. The ceremony begins with the minister saying "We gather here today to join Olivia Carolyn Pope and President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III in holy matrimony. These two people have prepared their own vows to signify their love and commitment to each other as husband and wife. Olivia you are first." He said with a smile. 

Liv takes a breath and as she looks into Fitz's eyes the nervousness starts to disappear. She stares into his eyes as they hold hands and says "Fitz from the moment we met I felt it immediately. I didn't know what it was until the first kiss confirmed it. It was love; I was then and am even more today head over heels in love with you. I know that our road hasn't been easy and I haven't been easy to love but that changes today.

Today I vow to love you, support you, and be your friend, confidant, lover, and your wife. I will be faithful, loyal and true to you and our family forever and always. I will continue to treat and love Jerry, Karen, and Teddy as my own. (she tears up and dabs her face to control her tear flow); the minister says "take your time" with a smile. Fitz says "breath Livy" with a look of love and concern. (She takes a breath and continues) as our family grows so does our love. Thank you for loving me harder than I ever knew loving someone was possible and fighting for us when I didn't have the strength to do it with you. Thank you for seeing the dream of this day of me standing by your side and never giving up on us. I believe now as you have always believed we belong together and I will make sure you know your fight for us was not in vein. I make these promises to you bonded by our love and commitment under God and before all forever and always. I love you." As she finishes her vows tears are streaming down his face but she's maintaining. Fitz is smiling at her with tears in his eyes but not crying.

"That was beautiful Olivia; Now Mr. President it's your turn." said the minister. "Livy from the first time I saw you I knew I was in love with you. Not only are you beautiful inside and out, but your intelligent, and simply an incredible woman. I knew one day we would be here I always believed you were my angel sent from heaven to save me and teach me what love is and what it feels like. I never knew I could feel like this about anyone and I thank you for loving me because your love saved me. Today I vow to you to love you, honor you, cherish you, be faithful, and be loyal to you and our family. I will protect you, provide for you, support you, and be your friend, your lover and your husband. Livy you and our family are everything to me and I make these promises to you before God and all bonded by our love and commitment forever and always. I love you."

As he finishes his vows he sheds a few tears; however, Liv's tears are streaming more as Abby feeds her tissues trying to keep her face dry. Thankfully she's wearing waterproof make up. Regardless of her tears shed she still looks beautiful. "That was a beautiful sentiment Mr. President." Said the minister. The minister then said "we will now exchange rings. "Olivia do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "Yes I do." She said. "Mr. President do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He said. "Yes I do." Said Fitz. Then repeat after me both of you "with this ring I thee wed" he said. They repeated "with this ring I thee wed" as they slid the wedding rings on each other's fingers.

The minister then says "If there is anyone here who objects to this union let him or her speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. There was a pause and then he said "very well by the state of California and the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride Mr. President." Said the minister with a smile.

Fitz and Liv's eyes lock onto each other. He licks his lips as he pulls her to him. She smiles as he delivers the most perfect passionate kiss she's ever had. The crowd cheers as they kiss; when it ends they step off the stage as the minister says "Ladies and gentlemen friends and family I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Fitz and Liv kiss once more then walk back down the aisle holding hands and waving at their guests as they cheer them on and congratulate them.

After the ceremony the bridal party meets at the designated picture location to take wedding photos; while the guests are ushered into the reception area for drinks and horderves. Once the photos are taken the bridal party prepares to enter the reception. Fitz and Liv are all over each other. Liv says don't forget to have your clothes moved to the pool house so we can change together" as she kisses him.

Fitz smiles and says Liv "I don't think we should change together because we would probably end up missing our own reception. With all the dignitaries and diplomats here we have to be present." He said hoping she understood his point. Liv didn't like it, but she knew he was right. "Okay your right Fitz we can dress separately. But you owe me later." She says with a smile. "I will definitely take care of you later I promise." He says as he kisses her.

They are interrupted by their introduction as they enter the reception. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Said the announcer. They enter the reception hand in hand smiling as they go to the dance floor for their first dance. They both chose a song to dedicate to each other. The song chosen by Fitz is their first dance Charlie Wilson's "You Are" and Liv's song choice was "I believe in you and me" by Whitney Houston. They dance to both songs effortlessly and beautifully; Liv smiles as tears flow from Fitz's eyes during her song dedication. He realizes it's the song that played in the elevator their first night together. When the song ends they share another magical kiss that gets the attention of everyone in the room. They smile at the end of the kiss and acknowledge their guests attention by waving to them and going to their seats at the bridal table. 


	45. Chapter 46

After the dances the food is served and Liv leaves to change out of her dress. Before her and Fitz part she gives him back his phone so they could coordinate their arrival. "My phone is off?" He said confused. "I turned it off because Mellie kept calling." She says. Fitz looks at her and says "I'm sure you handled it am I right," He says with a smile. "Yes I think she got the point." Says Liv with a smile. Fitz kisses her once more and they separate to dress in their secondary outfits.

Monica and another seamstress Leslie meet her in the pool house to help her out of her dress. The process takes about 10 minutes. Her dress is removed and packed up for storage and Liv changes into her second outfit. She was wearing a Versace satin crimson red sleeveless wrap dress with platinum and black accents and black shoes. This dress shows her baby bump which she loves even if it is small. After dressing she checks her make-up and hair waiting for his call. After admiring her belly in the mirror and talking to Tommy and Carrie the phone rings. She answers "hi husband" she says smiling. He replies "cute, hi wife I'm outside." He says smiling. "I'm on my way out." she says as she walks out the door.

When they see each other they hang up. Fitz is wearing a Versace ensemble as well; a red silk shirt with black slacks and black shoes. He looked so handsome she thought. They embrace and his cologne smells so good to her she is turned on by it instantly. "My God you look and smell so good" she says as they kiss. Fitz stares at her in a trance. "Thank You; you look and smell delicious yourself." He says rubbing her belly.

They look very cute in their matching outfits. After taking a few photos with the wedding photographer they head back to the reception. It was perfect timing; as they sit down the best man toast is set to start. Jerry stands up and speaks "Dad you and Liv are the happiest couple I've ever seen. I hope to be as in love with someone as you two are and I wish you a happy life time together." He says as he raises his glass of sparkling cider and toasts them. When Jerry finishes with his toast Karen also asks to say something. "I just want to say congratulations to two of the best parents a girl could have and the best people I know. I am so happy you found each other. You two give me hope too that true love exists. Here's to wishing you all the best" She said raising her glass of cider too toasting Fitz and Liv.

The night is filled with multiple toasts and great laughter as well as dancing. Fitz and Liv dance the night away, Alyssa catches the wedding bouquet and Harrison the garter. As they dance and kiss everyone marvels at their love for one another while Fitz and Liv tried not to be too affectionate in public. It was a struggle with them both being so turned on right now. They both decide to mingle more to keep them focused.

The night ends with the cake cutting of both the wedding cake and groom's cake and both are a hit along with the food. They are very happy with how their special day is turning out. To keep them honest they danced their final dances with Jerry and Karen. The decision is necessary, but it also turns out to be a very special moment. At the end of their final dance Fitz and Liv head off to their honeymoon in Maui, Hawaii. They said goodbye to their bridal party, family, and friends and rushed off to board Marine 1. They had already arranged for their bridal party guests to stay as long as they wanted and they could fly back on Air force 1. The bridal party stayed 2 more days before returning to DC. Teddy was at the WH being cared for by staff. Jerry and Karen went back to school in Santa Clara. All while Liv and Fitz enjoy their honeymoon.

The honeymoon is set to be 3 days because they don't want to miss any doctor visits. They arrived in Hawaii in 4 hours. During the trip to keep their mind off of sex despite it looming over them Liv tells Fitz about her conversation with Mellie and about her talk with Karen, but she didn't give details. He had no issue with her handling Mellie and appreciated her protecting him. He reminds her that despite her every effort she is not going to ruin their happiness today or ever. Liv agrees. As for Karen he trusts Liv's judgment so he didn't ask details about their talk.

Although Fitz is listening to Liv as she speaks he can't help, but stare at her lips and see how sexy she looks in her dress. He couldn't wait to get her naked. He could feel the sexual tension between them. Liv feels it too; it is all she can do not to jump him even on the helicopter; unfortunately they are not alone so her libido has to take a break for now. He smells so damn good and looks even better than he smells. When he touches her thigh while talking she bites her lip for restraint; Fitz sees her struggling so he tries not  
to touch her excessively.

It is the longest 4 hours of their lives. "How much longer before we land" she says with horniness in her voice and her eyes as she caresses his thigh. Fitz takes a breath, touches her hand, and says "about 10 minutes." He could see the light house that was not far from the house they were going to out the window. Liv stares into his eyes and wants to kiss him, but feels she wouldn't stop there if she did. Fitz feels the same way so he tries to refocus.

He's never wanted her as bad as he did right now. He knows once they land the agents will have to sweep the house first before they can enter. "We are almost there Livy, but when we land the agents have to sweep the house. They have already started but aren't done yet." He said sliding his fingers between hers. Liv closes her eyes and breathes. Fitz rubs her belly and she starts to moan, but catches herself, and looks at him letting him know touching her is not a good idea. Luckily they feel the helicopter circle and then land. Agents meet them and escort them to their door.

The anticipation is high. But Liv notices the beautiful surroundings; the house sits on a cliff overlooking the ocean. When they get to the door he carries her over the threshold. The inside is beautiful the wall colors are cool and tropical lots of light and deep blues. He shows her all around the house saving the bedroom for last; as the secret service secures the house making sure it is safe. Once they give the all clear and leave to stand outside he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom door. He opens the door and again picks her up and carries her over the threshold. He puts her down on her feet as they both removed their shoes. He takes her into his arms and he kisses her deeply.

She melts into him he feels so good and he feels the same way.  
He walks her over toward the bed; they are both about to explode. She unbuttons his shirt as he unties her dress; it falls to the floor. Her nipples are so hard they are protruding through her bra begging to be released from confinement. He can see her panties are saturated from her wetness and her climax is on the edge before he touches her. As he lays her on the bed kissing her and massaging her breasts; she unbuckles his pants and pulls them down revealing an erection of mass proportion. His erection rubs against her thigh making her breathing hitch. As he kneels between her legs; he then reaches over and presses play on the iPod sitting on the nightstand in the docking station. He smiles at her as the music plays. It's the soundtrack from their wedding. Every song played that night starting with the song that played the first night she spent the night in the white house with him. She smiles back and touches his face as he kisses her.

Romance, passion, and lust were all in the air in that moment and they both felt it. He kisses her sweetly and romantically as he removes her bra and panties. As he takes her left breast into his mouth and massages the right breast with his large, strong, soft, and powerful, hands she gasps, her back arches, she grips his waist, and she moans "Oh God" as she climaxes. She needed that first release it cleanses her; as her climax rebuilds she hears him growl as he slides down her body, puts her legs on his shoulder and dives into her bush face first. She arches her back as he takes her clit into his mouth and greedily sucks it with massive power that makes her nipples tingle. As he licks and sucks her cunt he slips his fingers into her core. She begins to thrust her hips to the rhythm of his hand and head movements. He's hitting every spot her climax is again on the cusp as she moans "Oh Fitz don't stop please don't stop." Fitz has no plan of stopping he feels she's close and wants the payoff of tasting her flowing juices.

He's also aware of his erection pulsing to feel her wrapped around him. He speeds up and plunges deeper as her clit tightens, she grabs his hair and she moans "Oh Oh Oh Fitz Oh Mmmhmm" as her river flows and he laps it up with great pleasure. "Mmmmm So Good Mmmmm" he moans as he cleans her and she strokes his head.  
After licking up her juices he slides up her body; she grabs his face and kisses him aggressively, igniting his aggression. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him down onto her; she feels his rock hard cock between her thighs and as he stares into her eyes he slides inside.


	46. Chapter 47

She moans "Oh Yes Oh My God Yes" as he moans "Ahh Yeah Mmmm Damn." She's so wet he glides in from tip to base with no tension or pressure. All she feels is pleasure as he makes long slow strokes; he savors her. He kisses her while he strokes her; the rhythm is hypnotic. As the momentum builds the pleasure increases. She starts to moan as she scratches his back "Mmmm Baby Oh Damn It Feels So Good" she whispers in his ear.

His thrusts are perfect the tension is building they can both feel it he's pulsing faster. She knows he's close and wants him to climax. She picks up the pace as she feels her clit throb and angles her hips. As the pace quickens she starts squeezing his cock internally. She feels his aggression increase and his breathing hitches. She matches his stroke as he grunts "Mmmmm So Fucking Good Ahh." Liv loves when he gets aggressive. She grips his biceps and stares into his eyes and moans "MMMMM Harder Baby Harder." She feels his muscles in his arms tighten and the power in his thrust pick up making her walls vibrate with every impact. She's never felt him like this before he is pounding her without mercy and she loves it.

She feels herself climaxing and she lets herself go moaning "Yes Yes Yes Fuck Yes" all the way through without him stopping. He is pulsating vigorously and his pace is warp speed as she squeezes him with every thrust. He clinches his teeth then he throws his head back thrusting wildly. She can see every vein in his chest and arms as he slams into her harder and faster and with one more thrust the tension releases from his body as he screams "Ahh Fuck Mmmm Damn" as she too releases again "Oh Yes Fuck Yes Oh Fitz Mmmm." Both riddled with orgasm; they kissed as she rubbed his back and he finished unleashing all of his liquid goodness into her.

As they kiss the music still plays; the lyrics to kissing you by Faith Evans fills the air. "I can't believe it's real can't believe it's you. I can't believe it's happening I can't believe it's true and I can't believe that you are here with me and I am here with you softly kissing you forever kissing you" inspire the moment further as they rollover leaving Liv on top and him still inside her. She bends down and kisses him "I love you so much" she says as they kiss. "I love you too Livy" he says as he touches her face.

They feel a connection like never before. The realness of the moment takes over. He massages her breasts as she rotates her hips. She's wetter than before leaving him moaning like crazy. She's never heard him like this before. She likes it allot and takes advantage as she changes the pace purposely repeatedly to keep control of the moment. Getting hip to her game he sits up on his elbows and forces her to change her position. She has to lean back which pushes her clit  
against his shaft.

He sees her eyes change from being the deliverer of pleasure to being the recipient as he also changes the thrust rhythm. Unable to take back control she feels her climax at the door and enjoys the ride. They smile at each other in pleasure as they both feel their climaxes knocking. As he feels her walls about to crash he relents and gives her back control. She leans forward and dips her hips as she thrusts making them both moan "Oh Yeah Mmmm" as she stares in his eyes she speeds up and says "Cum with me baby; I Can Feel You Oh Baby It's So Good" Fitz feels his wall about to crash too; he smacks her ass and with a few rhythmic smacks synchronized with the thrusts they both explode together as she screams "Oh Oh I love you Mmmhmmm" as Fitz moans "Mmmmm I love you too Livy." They try to catch their breath as they recover from orgasm.

She lays on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Once their breathing stabilizes she looks into his eyes and they smile as she kisses him. "Was that worth the wait Mrs. Grant?" He says grinning with confidence. Liv is beyond pleased and didn't hesitate to let him know. "Yes baby it was beyond worth it; you always make me feel so good." she says kissing him lightly and stroking his face. Fitz sees the love in her eyes; "making love to you is my pleasure Livy and I enjoy you too baby. You always satisfy me beyond measure." He says with love in his voice. He could see she is having a moment. He holds her for a while as the music filled the air.

When I'm with you by Tony Terry plays. Liv then says "hey you called me Mrs. Grant" Fitz laughs and says "yes I did" she looks up and says "I like that" with a smile as he kisses her romantically rolling all over the bed. The moment is filled with love and appreciation for each other as they fell asleep in a romantic embrace.

The next day she wakes up to the smell of water in the air, the sound of birds chirping, and a slight chill. Fitz has opened the door to the balcony during the night. He loves sleeping in fresh air. As she sits up in bed with him sleeping beside her flat on his back and knocked out she smiles knowing she had allot to do with him still being sleep.  
She gets out of bed and walks to the balcony. The view is breathtaking. The sound of the water crashing against the rocks below as the dolphins play and surfers ride the waves make for the most beautiful setting she's ever seen.

As she watches the boats pass in the distance riding on the blue water she gets lost in thought. She is now married to the man of her dreams. Regardless of the wedding she hadn't digested it all yet. She is still kind of caught up in how great the sex was last night leading into the morning. The memory of stripping him made her smile along with grabbing him under the table at the reception. He let her grope him until he couldn't take it anymore. She saw him go to the bathroom a bit afterwards. She was sure he had to relieve the pressure, which explains why she popped like a balloon before they could start but he was able to hold on. The sound of crashing waves shook her from her thoughts.

She turns around and sees him still sleeping, but showing some signs of movement. She goes back inside and slides back into bed. As her cold feet touches him his eyes open and he grabs her pulling her close. "Hi" he says sleepily. "Hi" she says giggling. "Why are you so cold?" He says as he swallows her up into his arms and starts rubbing her belly and kisses her neck." She folds into his warm embrace; he feels so good nice and warm. As she gets comfortable pressing her back against his chest she says "I got up to check out the view; it's gorgeous thank you for bringing me here." She says as she turns to kiss him over her shoulder and she feels his erection on her back.

He then moans "Mmmmm breakfast" as he kisses her neck and massages her thigh. His touch feels like silk; she bites her lip and says "yes please" as her arousal rises briskly. She feels her wetness  
flowing as she grinds against his erection. His eyes are open as he lifts her leg and slides inside her from behind. The entry is smooth and wet, they moan "MMMMMM" from the start his stroke is quick and easy. He squeezes her breast from behind as she grips his hip moaning "Ahh Ahh Ahh mmmm" he feels so good she gets lost in his rhythm and breathing. Her wetness is increasing he feels her getting wetter and wetter as he thrusts. "Oh You're So Wet Baby Damn Mmmm" he moans as he glides in and out of her feeling her ass against him.

He's trying to maintain but it feels too good he feels his dick starting to pulsate and knows he's close. She feels it too as her cunt throbs; he grabs her hip and picks up the pace he feels her body tense as her back starts to arch and he speeds up feeling her about to blow. The speed increase causes his aggression to spike as he slams into her hard and fast and she thrusts back.

Her aggression also peaks as she moans "Mmmmm Yes Fuck Me Baby" she says as their strokes synchronize. He loves her aggression he speeds up and thrusts harder and faster knowing he's on the edge. She hears him grunting as his pace increases "Ahh Mmmmm Fuck Ahh" he moans as he feels her squeezing him internally. She gets wetter and moans "Oh Yeah Baby Like That Mmmm I'm Close I'm So Close." she moans. He smacks her ass hard and fast with a few more thrusts as she releases and screams "Oh Yes Yes Yes Fuck mmmm!" Fitz falling into the abyss as well screams "Ahh Livy Mmmm Damn it! 

Both breathless and drained they lay together paralyzed by pleasure and euphoria that is unexplainable. "That was the best breakfast sex ever" he said as he kisses her neck. "Yes that was something special." she says. "you are quite the sex pot this morning" he says as he kisses her neck. Liv has to admit she is far more aggressive than normal. "Yeah it's my hormones" she says smiling. Fitz smiles and says "hormones don't control speech Livy that is all you my sexy wife." She laughs and smiles. "You like that huh?" She asks. "I love it" he says as he kisses her.


	47. Chapter 48

Liv feels her climax rebuilding; but sees he's only semi erect. He sees her eyes light up as she grabs his dick in her hand. Before he responds he's on his back and she has taken him into her mouth. He moans "Mmmmm Livy baby damn" as she deep throats him tasting his  
essence and hers intermixed. She cleans him up thoroughly licking him like her favorite popsicle as he continues to moan "Oh Baby Damn" and rubs her shoulders. She feels his erection strengthens within minutes and at first she wants him inside her, but now she craves the ultimate payoff of her work. She works her hands at his base while swirling her tongue on the tip as she catches all the pre cum oozing out. The taste of his essence energizes her, she wants more and she wants it now.

She strokes him faster and sucks him harder her suction makes his back arch and toes curl as she sucks and licks him into submission. He begins to thrust his hips with her head motions as she sucks harder, "Oh Suck It Baby Oh Livy Damn Mmmm" he moans as he succumbs to the pressure exploding in her mouth. She moans happily "Mmmmm so Yummy Baby" as she licks him clean. He pulls her up to him, rolls her over and kisses her intensely as she feels him growing between her legs.

Without warning she feels him slide into her hard and fast. She gasps then smiles at him. He smiles back and begins thrusting his hips and grunting "Mmmmm Ahh Ahh" as she thrusts back from underneath. The power in his thrust makes her wetter and hornier it feels so good she can barely maintain her climax is looming "Oh Fitz Oh Baby" she moans. Her moans fuel him more as his pace picks up he feels she's close and pounds her through pushing her over the edge as she moans "Oh God Mmmmm" gripping his waist as she climaxes. He feels her climax and continues to hammer her saying "Mmmm Cum Again For Me Livy" as he feels her finish.

The pounding he's delivering causes her climax to rebuild. He squeezes her breasts as he dips his hips with his thrusts she feels him pulsating and knows he's close. She twists her hips at an angle as he dives into her and she starts to gush as her climax is on the cusp. He moans "Mmmm Give It To Me Livy" as she squeezes him internally and he hits her G spot. He's asking for her to give up her climax; she thrusts wildly and he feels her wall crash as his does too and they both scream "Ahh Fuck Mmmm!" Fitz lays on top of her as she locks him in place until he's empty. Then she releases her grip allowing him to lay down.  
After they catch their breath he says "we should go eat honey." Liv agrees "okay where? "She says smiling. "We can dine on the patio downstairs. You go shower and I'll order the food." He says kissing her lips.

She gets out of bed and goes to shower. When she gets out she takes her hair down and twists the front and puts the back in a bun because she'd sweated out all her curls. She comes out the bathroom and as he goes to hug her freshly showered body as his phone rings. He looks at it and it's Mellie. He refuses to answer, but listens to the voice mail. "She's just going to call back" said Liv. Fitz knows it, but doesn't care, according to her voicemail she didn't want anything. "While we are on our honeymoon it's about us Liv. I'll call her when we leave" he says knowing that was in 2 days.

Liv didn't object it should be about them. He gave her a hug and kiss and says "you smell good" she smiles and says "thank you, now go shower so we can eat I'm hungry." Fitz laughs and says "after your antics this morning you should be." Liv laughs and shakes her head knowing he is right, but she wasn't alone he was quite the porn star too this morning. No complaints though from either party. 

While he showers she dresses and of course Mellie calls back. Then she texts him; Liv is tempted to read it, but decides not to. She walks out the room and notices the smell of food as well as secret service in the living room. The food smell was coming from downstairs. Apparently in her haze of horniness last night she didn't realize there is a downstairs to this place.

She goes downstairs and explores. She finds 2 more bedrooms, a bathroom a den, a patio, another living space, and a huge kitchen occupied by staff preparing their meal. The table on the patio is set up so she takes a seat. She watches the water and breathes the air as she waits for Fitz. Moments later he joins her smelling good and smiling.

As he sits down he says "after we eat we can walk on the beach" he says with a smile taking her hand. She smiles back "that would be nice; I don't see anyone out though" she says. "You won't it's a private Island; it's safer and we have more privacy." He says grinning as he recalls her promise of sex on the beach. Liv laughs remembering her promise too. "You are a mess Mr. President" she says smiling as their food is delivered. The plating is beautiful the meal is blackened salmon and crab salad. It was delicious and light but very fulfilling.

As they eat they talk. Liv asks "did you see the text from Mellie?" Fitz looks at her; "yes I saw it and I responded she asked about taking Teddy with her when she comes to D.C tomorrow. I told her no, but she can visit him if she wants at the house." He said. "Where did she want to take him?" Said Liv. "I don't know she didn't tell me and I didn't ask because it wasn't going to happen anyway. We are sticking to the custody agreement as it is." He says. Since she and Liv had their conversation a few weeks after the interview Liv understood the way he treated Mellie. She is clearly unstable. Nonetheless regardless of her craziness she wasn't going to let her ruin their trip. They continued to laugh and talk changing the subject to more pleasant conversation until they finish their meal.

After brunch they go for a walk along the beach. The beautiful blue water rushing up on the sands leaving bubbles behind is extremely calming. They walk hand in hand, stopping to hug and kiss, he bends down to talk to Tommy and Carrie too a few times. She loves when he rubs her belly and talks to them; she found it romantic and sweet. The moment is special and she loves how he makes every effort to make sure she is happy. "You having a good time Liv?" he asks. She smiles "yes I'm having a great time." She says grinning. "Good I want to show you something" he says as they approach a pier. Liv is clueless. "what's going on what do you want to show me?" She asks as they walk to the pier and she sees a boat. "Are we going boating?" she asks. "Not really; I am taking you to light house island. Take this pill it's safe for the babies; it prevents sea sickness. "He says taking her hand as he hands her the pill and a bottle of water.

When they arrive there is a tour guide there who takes them around the island named John. He tells them stories about the island and the lighthouse. Liv loves fables and Fitz knows it; he watches as she hangs on the guides every word. Upon touring the island the guide saves the best for last. He tells them about all the lovers who carve their names into the wall of the light house for good luck. Liv became excited after hearing the story; she looks at Fitz smiling. He knew she wanted to carve their names too. So they go into the lighthouse and write their names on the wall. "Fitz & Livy for always" Liv couldn't stop smiling. They hug and kiss afterwards, leaving them both feeling romantic. So After writing their names they head back to their island.

After getting off the boat they couldn't stop touching each other. The love is evident as they hold hands and kiss, and they walk along the beach. While walking they come across a secluded area set up with sparkling Cider, cheese, crackers, fruit, and blankets. She looks at him and he smiles at her. She hugs him and kisses him romantically. They walk over and sit down, cuddle drank cider, and eat snacks as they watch the boats in the distance and kiss and necked endlessly.

Hearing her giggle ensures him she is having fun. She sits between his legs as he rubs her belly and feeds her fruit. She smiles up at him and asks for kisses between bites. They've never had time like this before. It is good to know that they can just be and still be happy together. As he rubs her belly Tommy and Carrie are calm; the moment is just feels right. Liv looks up at him and says "you have made me the happiest woman in the world by loving me and marrying me and I will never be able to thank you enough for this gift" She says with tears in her eyes as she sits up and hugs him. Fitz hugs her back and pulls her face to his kissing her lips lightly.

"Livy I want you to understand you deserve all that I've given you and more. Your love in return is my thank you and it's more than enough." He says as she kisses him first lightly then deeper. He feels her body tensing as she straddles him. He sees in her eyes her fire is lit. "you want to go inside?" he asks. She smiles and says "no here is fine" she says as she puts his hand under her skirt revealing no panties. He smiles at her and leans back as she unbuttons his shorts.

He massages her breasts as they kiss, she positions herself and then slides down onto him abruptly. They moan "Mmmmm" together as they smile and kiss. The motions of her hips feel like a whirl wind of pleasure. He grips her hips and they kiss while she rides him with long quick strokes. "Oh Livy" he moans she smiles and moans "Mmmm I love you so much baby" she moans as she feels him approaching climax as well as herself. She feels him speed up the pace "Mmmm oh mmmm" she moans it feels so good she doesn't want to stop but she can't hold back and she knows he's close.


	48. Chapter 49

He stares into her eyes and says "come with me Livy" as their thrust pace matches and they after one or two more minutes fall into ecstasy. They kiss their way through orgasm as they hold each other giggling and kissing. "I love you Livy" he says smiling and satisfied "I love you too Fitz" she says as she kisses him some more. They sit on the blankets cuddling more for a while longer before then they go back to the house.

After arriving at the house they smell food cooking. Fitz looks at his watch; he didn't realize it was dinner time already. "I can't believe it's 6 pm already." Said Liv as they sat on the couch and Fitz turns on the TV. "Well we got a late start thanks to our sensational morning session." He says as he pulls her into his arms gently kissing her lightly. As the kiss gets more involved Liv says "let's go in the bedroom." He let's her up and follows her closing the door behind them.

As she removes her dress and he takes off his shirt and shorts there was sand everywhere. Fitz still hot wants to continue. "Fitz we have to shower first or we will get sand in the bed and in some uncomfortable places." she says. Fitz didn't care about the sand, but knew if he wanted sex he had to follow her. She could tell he was annoyed; she kisses him and says "since when do you not want sex in the shower?" She says with a smirk on her face as she stands up and walks to the bathroom. Fitz feeling silly walks behind her with his I'm sorry face prepared.

She turns on the shower and steps in to rinse off the grittiness of the sand and wash her body. He steps in behind her; kisses her neck and hugs her saying "I'm sorry Livy" as he turns her to face him. Fitz stares at her waiting to be forgiven. She smiles and says "your forgiven now rinse off please." He slides in front of her quickly as she waits for him to rinse off. He turns around with a hard on the density of a steel beam and pure lust in his eyes.

They kiss as he massages her ass. She backs him down into the  
corner he sits on the built in seat. He's at the perfect height to suck on her breasts as she stands. He tries to pull her down onto him facing him but she refuses him. Instead she turns around and slides down onto him backwards as he leans back and enjoys the ride. She controls the session from the start; he grips her waist as she grinds on him. He's moaning "Ahh Ahh Livy" she loves to hear him call her name.

She grinds harder and faster as he matches her pace she feels her cunt tighten. Her climax is close and she is about to let go. He feels her arousal wall about to break; he thrusts harder and smacks her ass pushing her over the edge. She cums hard and moans "Oh Fitz Yes Yes Baby Mmmm." She feels him continuing to thrust and her climax starts to rebuild as he kisses and sucks on her neck and massages her breasts. Her wetness is amazing he's lost in pleasure as she strokes with such power and works her hips masterfully. She leans forward as she feels him pulsate giving him full view of her ass as she rides him effortlessly. He grabs her ass and she feels his aggression rise making her increase her pace. He begins to grunt "Mmmmm Oohh Mmmm" he's pulsating vigorously as her climax is on the brink. She squeezes him internally and he can't stop himself he strokes with her smacking her ass feverishly until they both scream with delight. She relaxes on him laying back on his chest as he also recoups.

Once rejuvenated they both wash up and get out of the shower. Liv asked "what time is dinner?" Fitz responds "730 we've got about 45 minutes for you to play with your hair." He says laughing. Liv knew she changed her hair allot and was always impressed he always noticed. "I just do it to keep you interested" she says smiling. He smiles back and touches her face "I appreciate your efforts Livy, just know that it's not your hair that holds my interest." he says as he grips her ass as they both laugh.

She loves laughing with him his laugh is hilarious and his smile beautiful. How does she get so lucky to find such a gem of a man. She kisses his lips and says "we have to get ready for dinner funny man" he smiles and leaves her in the bathroom as he goes to get dressed. She looks in the mirror and decides to leave her hair alone smiling thinking of his comment. She goes into the closet and picks out an outfit. She selects an off the shoulder white flowing top and a matching short white skirt and white shoes.

As she finishes her make up Fitz walks in dressed in a pair of navy blue pants with a light blue loose fitting shirt and black shoes. The shirt brought out his eyes. He smiles at her and says "wow you look amazing Livy" he walks over to her kisses her and rubs her belly. "you ready for dinner?" She says staring at him. "Yes let's go" he says as he takes her hand and leads her down the stairs.

The table is set up again on the patio. The backdrop of the sun setting is magical. The candles are lit; the ambiance was very romantic and sexy. Their appetizers are scallops for him and Lobster Bisque for her. His entre is prime rib with potatoes and green beans and she hers baked chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus. The food is delicious and nicely plated.

She enjoys the meal, but she enjoys his company more. She couldn't stop smiling. He notices her smile. "I love seeing you smile Livy" he says holding her hand. "You always make a smile Fitz." she says as he smiles back at her. She hopes they can have nights like this in the future where they can just be together. "I want us to make a commitment to have our time together." She says looking seriously. Fitz understands her concern. "We will make us a priority Livy I promise" He said matching her tone. She needed that reassurance and appreciated him giving it to her.

They finish their meal and head upstairs with their favorite dessert bananas foster. Liv doesn't want to risk getting any caramel on her outfit so they opt to eat the dessert in bed. Fitz undresses and gets into bed waiting for Liv with the dessert. She comes out of the closet wearing a light blue silk bottom with lace top baby doll top with matching panties Fitz was talking but stops when he sees her. Liv smiles as she walks over to the bed. He pulls the covers back for her ushering her in.

Seeing the look in his eye she saw ice cream was an after-thought. She smiles at him and says Fitz let's eat the dessert first and then you can have me" Fitz staring at her chocolate skin and her breasts snuggly fit into the bra top of her lingerie was a bit distracted. Liv giggles and calls his name "Fitz did you hear me?" She says smiling as she gets closer to him in the bed.

He smiles at her and says "Okay" as he feeds her ice cream and himself. She finds herself getting turned as he feeds her. The way he places the spoon in her mouth and pulls it out; the way he feeds himself and licks the spoon clean. He drips some caramel on the side of his mouth and he licks it off so seductively she feels her climax rising. He sees in her eyes now he's got her attention the ice cream is no longer a factor. He feeds her one more time and drips some caramel sauce on her chest.

He puts down the ice cream and licks it off her skin. With that one lick she was raring to go. She grabs his face kissing him greedily as he pulls her into his arms. He stops the kisses and says "I want to see your outfit model it for me." He says smiling. She gets out of bed, and walks around to his side facing him. He said "turn around slowly." She turns around nice and slow as he swings his legs off the bed sitting up behind her. Liv knows where this is going and the idea made her hotter. Fitz looks at her outfit closely the lace top is well fitted; her nipples are swollen and in need of licking and sucking relief. Her chocolate legs against the light blue made him want to lick her like a piece of candy in fancy wrapping.

With her back to him he could see her baby doll top was  
hanging away from her body to accommodate her ass and hips. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip before saying "Lift up the back of your top." She looks at him seductively as she lifts the back of her top slowly while bending forward revealing a blue lace thong.

She hears him growl and before she could blink he is standing behind her with his hands on her waist kissing her neck from  
behind. His kisses are sensual and sexy. He is taking it slow despite his obvious excitement. He slides his hands up her body slowly caressing her throbbing nipples.


	49. Chapter 50

She moans "Mmmmmm Fitz" as she touches his thighs and begins rubbing her ass against his erection pressing against her back. He grips her hips tightly as he watches her grind against him; he's moaning now "Oh Livy Damn Baby" as his eyes focus on being inside her from behind. Feeling her arousal peaking she took his hands and  
put them on her hips under her top. He grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down a she moans "Oh Fitz mmmm" his touch on her skin in that moment made her wetter. Her panties drop to the floor and he slides his hand down to her folds as she gasps with excitement. She's so hot she's ready to pop. His fingers are covered in her goodness as he massages her folds from behind and he brings her to climax. 

She removes her top completely and climbs onto the bed on all  
fours as she looks back at him. With lust in her eyes and her seeing lust in his she says "Come And Get It" he climbs onto the bed stroking himself as he grabs her ass and smacks it. She moans "OOOOW" he watches it jiggle and she hears his breathing deepen as he grabs her hips and she prepares for him. She arches her back perfectly as he glides in smoothly and quickly. They both moan "Mmmmm" as he slides inside her and he establishes his stroke pace. She feels his aggression in his stroke and his grip.

He's trying to control the pace to prevent climaxing. She's enjoying his pace and his grip on her body and feels her climax looming. He feels her getting wetter which is feeding his aggression. The wetter she gets the harder he wants to pound her. He feels her climax on the cusp so he speeds up his pace and smacks her ass on rhythm. She starts pushing back against him thrusting back. She feels herself nearing the edge and wants to fall over "Oh Yes Mmmhmm Baby" he smacks it harder and thrusts more as she arches her back and moans "Oh Yeah That's Mmmm." As she climaxes he feels her wetness wash over him like a warm blanket on a cold night. He can't hold back any further she's gushy wet at this point.

She knows he likes her super wet and she feels his grip tightening he's holding back. She wants him to let go; she drops her shoulders to brace herself for impact as she speeds up the pace. She hears his breathing increase as he smacks her ass. She moans "Oh Baby Smack It Harder" he starts to pound her harder he starts to grunt and his power increases he's beating her like a drum in perfect rhythm with his ass smacks and her thrusts.

They are on perfect pace as she reaches climax again and he is close. She then starts to twerk her ass and pop it back at him; he strokes he grunts louder and says "Oh Fuck Work It Baby." She knows she's got him on the ropes his thrust is super powerful his grip is so tight and he's sweating profusely as he calls her name "Livy Oh Fuck Baby Mmmm Cum With Me Baby." He says as he thrusts wildly and sends her over the edge as they both scream "I'm Cumming Oh Oh Mmmmm" in unison.

As he pumps into her she moans "Mmmmm" ensuring he stays put till he's done as he kisses and rubs her back. They lay down together relaxing in the moment. He rubs and kisses her belly as she strokes his head. It's moments like these she never wants to lose. But she knows the world back home waits; "what time do we leave tomorrow?" she says with some sadness. Fitz picks up on it. "Not until around 6 pm Livy why?" He says turning over to look at her. "I need to get my mind right for our return" she said. He knew she was referencing Mellie indirectly. "It's going to be fine Livy stop worrying and enjoy the time we have left here." He says smiling at her as he kisses her. She smiles at him and kisses him back. They cuddle for the rest of the evening and fall asleep together.

Fitz wakes up sees his Livy sleeping naked looking beautiful as ever pregnant with their babies. He wants to end their trip on a positive fun note so he has a day of fun scheduled. They've got 2 hours before their first event starts. He kisses her shoulder gently and Liv's eyes open with her smiling back at him. "Good morning" she says. "Good morning" he says back as he continues to kiss her shoulder and rub her back gently. "What's on the list today" she says as she wakes up fully. He sweeps his hand over her cheek and says "you have to get up to see and we have to have breakfast first because we will be pretty active today so let's go sexy lady." He said with a smile.

Liv looks at him and says "I'm always up for breakfast as she uncovers her bottom half and lays naked in front of him." She says pulling him onto her. Fitz smiles as he kisses her willingly and then remembers their itinerary. He says "Livy I meant food not sex for breakfast." she responds while kissing his neck and says "so you don't want to have sex?" She says, "Yes I do want to, but we don't have allot of time baby." He says feeling his climax build as she continues to seduce him. "Okay let's shorten the session; 3" she says still kissing him and now stroking his cock. Fitz is weakening but then says "2 Liv" firmly. Liv speeds up her pace as she strokes him; stares into his eyes and says "deal can you fuck me now? She says with a grin. Fitz growls and grabs her by her hips, angles her body and slides into her without warning.

She gasps and wraps her legs around him matching his stroke thrusts with her own. The passion in his eyes is obvious he locks onto her and she loves it. He massages, licks, and sucks, her breasts as he strokes her quick and hard. The impact makes her wetter; she moans "Mmmmm Faster Baby Harder Oh I Need It Harder" he speeds up and pounds her deep he feels her tightening around him as he strokes her and he begins to pulsate. "Mmmmm Almost There Baby" he moans as he continually pounds her and she squeezes him internally. Moments later her wall crashes and she thrusts with no regard. He feels her thrusts and he falls over the edge too as he releases.

She looks up at him smiling as he rubs her belly and kisses her deeply. He's still hard and inside her; "turn over" he says she smiles and turns over. He grabs her ass and pulls her to him. She drops her shoulder and spreads her legs. He slides inside her and she immediately starts thrusting back at him. He moans "Oh Yeah I Like That" she responds "Damn You Fuck Me So Good" he loves her dirty talk it fuels him as he lifts his leg and begins to drill her like an oil well.

He grunts loudly as he tries not to explode he feels his climax on the brink. The harder he thrusts the wetter she gets. "Oh Baby Don't Stop Mmmm Don't Stop" she says. He continues to thrust as she is now matching him stride for stride something takes over. They both fall into a trance while their bodies thrust wildly and rhythmically until they climax together leaving them both speechless and breathless.

Upon recovery they kiss for a minute then agree to shower and change. She dresses in a bathing suit and shorts and him in swim trunks and a shirt. They have a quick breakfast and then they are off to the beach. They have to travel to a different part of the island for their adventure today so they are riding in one of the SUV. 

He refuses to tell her what they are doing. So she's super excited now because she loves surprises. They arrive at the pier; she  
sees a boat and gets giddy. Fitz laughs he loves when she's this happy she looks so cute. When they get to the end of the pier they meet Chad and Amy. They are the tour guides. "Today we are going to ride around on the water looking at deep sea life through this glass bottom boat and we are going to snorkel. "Said Chad smiling at Liv because he could see her excitement. "Oh my God this is great Fitz; thank you" she said grinning ear to ear. Fitz smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek "your welcome Livy" as they got in the boat. He gave her another sea sick pill to be safe. The first part of the tour is an hour; they see all kinds of tropical fish and even some small sharks. It was very beautiful; the second hour is for snorkeling. Both Liv and Fitz snorkel and have a great time together in the water. They have the guides take their picture as a keepsake and email it to them.

At the end of the second hour they head back to the car to be taken to the next activity. Liv is so stoked she doesn't ask where they were going. When they get in the car she kisses him and says "you're the best husband ever" he kisses her back and says "thank you Livy, you deserve it babe." He says with a smile. She cuddles in his arms as they ride to the next stop. 


	50. Chapter 51

They pull up to the shop and Liv figures out they are jet skiing. Her smile tells of her excitement. She says "I want to go on one, but Fitz I don't think I should" she says with apprehension. "We can go together or you will have a guide. It's safe I promise we will be very careful." He says smiling at her. They get out of the car and go into the shop. There are a group of attractive young men working the counter. Fitz says "good morning I spoke with Kelly me and my wife have a reservation with her." He said. The young man says "hello yes Kelly is here sir; last name Grant correct?" he asks. "Yes" says Fitz. "good deal I will let her know you are here, and you two can meet her outside" he says smiling at them. "Great thanks" said Fitz and they go outside to wait for Kelly.

Liv asks "why are we waiting for Kelly why not just let one of the other workers help us?" Fitz says "because you are not having a male guide Livy". She could tell he was serious so she didn't push it she didn't want to argue. She just wanted to enjoy the trip. A few moments later Kelly comes out. She is very attractive and very friendly. She introduces herself to both Liv and Fitz and is very professional. Liv is impressed and relaxes ready to have fun. The session is for 2 hours. The first hour is them riding separately with Liv riding with her guide. After riding around with Kelly and switching positions Liv understood why Fitz was so particular with her having a female guide. Hands were everywhere unintentionally of course, but still she felt more comfortable with a female guide he was right.

The second hour is Liv and Fitz riding together with him as her guide. He holds her tight and drives slow and easy with her in comparison to his antics when he was on one alone. She loves how he always protects her and has her best interest at heart. It makes her feel special. When the hour is over they leave the shop saying good bye to Kelly and thanking her for her help.

As they walk to the car hand in hand she stops him and says "you were right about me having a female guide I'm sorry for giving you resistance I thought you were just being jealous." He smiles at her and says "honestly Livy it was a little of both" they laugh and continue walking to the car. As they get in the car Fitz tells her that was their last stop because they have lunch being prepared and they have to pack to go home. Liv is a little sad about ending the trip, but very happy for the time they spent together.

They get back to the house, shower, and dress for lunch that is again served on the patio. They both have grilled Mahi Mahi over roasted vegetables. It was delicious. They enjoyed their last meal and their alone time. After packing their bags they go out onto the balcony and watch the view one more time. It is absolutely beautiful, he holds her close and kisses her as he says "we will always have our time Livy" she smiles and said "I know baby we will make it happen" as they share one last kiss before leaving.

After boarding the helicopter Tom comes over to him and advises there was a family emergency involving Karen and Jerry and they would be taking him directly to the hospital. Fitz is in shock. Liv sees the worry and pain in his face. She takes his hand and says "Fitz we have to stay positive and believe everything is going to be alright."  
Fitz looks at her and says "I can handle anything but this Liv not my kids" he says with tears in his eyes. It breaks her heart to see him this way.

She takes his head into her chest as he sobs holding him and stroking his head. Liv is just was worried as Fitz is, but knows that he needs this moment to prepare for what may come when they land. As she holds him she says "you're not alone Fitz I'm here with you we are in this together." He squeezes her hand letting her know he hears her.  
As they head back to the hospital in Santa Clara Liv and Fitz don't know what they will face, but they will face it together**.**

**Thanks again for following this fan fic; please stay tuned to find out what happens in the final installment of Realizing the dream. What will be Jerry and Karen's fate? Will Liv ever be able to get Mellie out of her head? How will Karen's paternity issue be resolved? Find out this and more in the upcoming chapters to be posted. Thanks again for your interest and please leave a review or comment. **


	51. Chapter 52

It's 900pm Marine 1 is about 10 minutes out from the hospital; Fitz is looking out the window like he's lost in space as Liv sits by his side still holding his hand. They sit in silence because there is nothing anyone can say or do in this moment. While in flight they learn a car accident is the cause of Karen's injuries. A female motorist driving while distracted struck the car carrying Karen and a friend. They also learn that initial reports are wrong Jerry is not harmed; he was on the scene, but was not harmed. The silence between Fitz and Liv on the chopper is broken by Fitz saying "If she dies Liv I don't …" Liv cuts him off; "Fitz Karen is not going to die; please stop that negative thinking." She says with an encouraging tone. He turns to her, squeezes her hand and kisses her sweetly. She sees the look of gratitude in his eyes for her support, but also the pain of what may come.

The chopper prepares to land; they take a deep breath and as they land they prepare to exit the air craft where they see medical personnel waiting. Escorted by secret service Fitz, Liv, and the doctor go into a private room to discuss Karen's situation. "Hello Mr. President I am Dr. Fisher; the Chief of Medicine here at the Santa Barbara Medical Center. I am so sorry to meet you under these circumstances sir; I want you to know we are doing the very best for your daughter." He says reassuringly as he shakes his hand. "Thank you Dr. Fisher this is my wife Olivia; what can you tell me about Karen?" He says in a voice full of worry and fear as the doctor acknowledges Liv with a smile and handshake as well. "I can tell you that she came in as a result of a car accident; she was wearing her seatbelt, but the impact of the car still caused her to sustain 2 cracked ribs, a punctured lung, a bruised liver and a broken arm." He says. "Oh my God" says Liv as she puts her hand over her mouth and Fitz wraps his harm around her. Fitz takes a breath himself after hearing her injuries.

"So what's happening now" says Fitz trying to keep his head on straight. "She is currently in surgery, and should be in the post operation room for recovery in the next hour. We are very hopeful of a good result Mr. President; Karen is young and healthy and according to the updates I am getting every 30 minutes from surgery she is responding well thus far." He says. Fitz feels some relief knowing that things are about as good as they can be and thankful they are not worse. "That's encouraging Dr. Fisher thank you. Where is her brother Jerry?" Says Liv with gratitude and then concern "oh yes he is in the private waiting area just down the hall I can take you there; he's been here the whole time. You know him and his friend Amber really saved Karen and her passenger. Without their medical intervention and being there to call 911 this could've been much worse for both of them." Says Dr. Fisher as he leads them to the waiting area.

"Who else was in the car with her?" Says Fitz inquisitively. "A young man named Joshua Greyson; he is a friend of your daughter's according to your son Jerry." He said. "Oh my goodness Josh was with her?" Says Liv in surprise as Fitz looks at her in confusion trying to figure out how she knows Josh, but doesn't say anything. "How is Josh?" asked Liv with concern. "I'm sorry I cannot discuss his medical situation with you, but, I can say he is being cared for." Says Dr. Fisher as he opens the door to the private waiting area. "Here we are folks the private waiting area; I will let you know as soon as Karen is out of surgery and advise when you can see her." He says as he holds the door for them to enter the room. "Thank you again Dr. Fisher we appreciate your help and information." Says Fitz. "Yes thank you again doctor." Says Liv.

As they enter the waiting area they see Amber and Jerry; Jerry runs over to them hugging them both. "Dad thank goodness you're here. It's been a nightmare." He says as he steps back from embracing Liv. "Son we are just happy you're okay. Give me a breakdown of what's going on you two were supposed to be back at school right?" Asks Fitz. "Yes we were dad; we went back to school the next day after the wedding. But mom called us and played the guilt card asking us to come see her; so we came back to visit. But I wish we hadn't because this wouldn't have happened." He said with an upset tone. Fitz says "there is no way any of this is your fault Jerry, your moms, or Karen's it's the fault of the driver who hit her."

"Yeah well I think her being our mother is the real accident." He says with contempt in his voice. Amber comes up to them as they are talking and says, "Jerry calm down not now." Liv looks at Jerry and sees a young Fitz; he's full of emotion and ready to make someone pay. Jerry responds, "then when Amber; if not now than when. This is her damn fault if she had any decency whatsoever none of this would be happening." He says in a raised voice. Fitz and Liv now more confused and concerned are clear that there is allot more going on; but not much being said. "Okay let's slow this down here and please someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Says Fitz sternly. Fitz's tone and demeanor cause Jerry to calm down as he gathers himself to tell his father the story.

"Like I said Karen and I planned to go to mom's, but we were also going to hang out with Josh and Amber and drive back to school together. We get to mom's and everything is okay until she starts asking about your wedding and wanting to see pictures. Karen refuses to talk about the wedding or show her any photos because she just wants to be nosey and mean spirited. Mom denies her accusation and claims to be on good terms with Liv, but Karen tells her she knows about the phone call between her and Liv on your wedding day. Mom gets angry and when Karen leaves her laptop unattended she sees a picture of Liv, you, and Teddy. Karen catches her looking at the laptop and all hell breaks loose." Says Jerry taking a moment before he can continue; the emotion of the moment is building up inside him.

Amber, Fitz, and Liv sit waiting to hear the rest; Fitz and Liv now have some idea where this is going and why Jerry was so angry at Mellie. They know that more than likely Mellie in all her gloriousness of bitterness and anger must be involved in this somehow. "Take your time Jerry." Says Amber holding his hand; Liv can see they complement each other very well, and Fitz also notices how Amber levels Jerry out. Jerry looks at Amber with an expression of thanks for her support. He continues by saying; "Karen tells mom to stop snooping and being a stalker; she tells her she needs to get her own life and stop bothering other people who want to be happy. Mom then says that Liv is trying to replace her and no whore can replace her." He says looking at Liv and Fitz apologetically for saying the word. Liv touches him and says "it's okay Jerry continue" she says appreciating his concern for her feelings.

"Karen and I both defend Liv to her and tell her Liv is a better person, mother and wife than she could ever hope to be. I tell her calling Liv out of her name is unacceptable and unnecessary. I explain that neither of you ever speak ill of her or Andrew in our presence. But that does no good she gets even more upset and says if we want to choose that whore over her we can get out of her house. Then she tells Karen she is going to be a whore just like Liv. Karen says she wishes Liv was her mother and that mom should've been born sterile." He says as he again looks at Fitz and Liv assessing their reaction. Both Fitz and Liv look at him in awe of the venomous turn the argument took "Mom goes bananas; she starts swearing and calling us both ingrates because of all she's sacrificed for us and tells us again to leave.

Before we walk out the door she again says to Karen she is going to turn out to be a whore just like Liv. I tell her that she should be careful about the use of that word because it applies to her more than anyone else. She looks at me with shock; I say to her yes I know about the transaction that led to her marrying you dad. She slaps me and I push her away and leave." Fitz interjects and also wonders how he knows about he and his mother's arranged marriage, "she hit you?" confirms Fitz. "Yes dad, but, it's fine I don't care I meant what I said and I am not sorry." He says unapologetically. Fitz thinks yes he is my son. Liv is thinking the same; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all. But also wonders the same as Fitz who told him about the marriage situation. Jerry continues to say "as we leave Josh texts Karen and asks her to come by. She is pretty upset, but says she and Josh need to talk too. So I take her over to his house. We hang out there for a while and when I get ready to go pick up Amber from work Josh's dad is blocking me in so I take Josh's car. I go to pick up Amber Karen stays with Josh; however, Karen realizes she forgot her glasses at mom's so Josh takes her to go get them using my car." He says pausing again reassessing Fitz and Liv's attention. "Okay son continue we're following you." Says Fitz.


	52. Chapter 53

"When they arrive the door is open; Karen goes inside and doesn't see her but hears her on the phone obviously talking about what just happened. She sees her glasses, picks them up and is going to leave without her knowing she came back. However, in mom's conversation she mentions Karen and says she is being loyal to two people who are not her parents. She has me to thank for the double inheritance she will get from my family and the Grant estate and what about the prestige of having the president as your father I made that happen despite the truth of who her father is. I swear Andrew at this point I wish I had an abortion with her life would be so much better right now." He says with anger in his voice and tears in his eyes. Fitz feels his blood beginning to boil; Liv feels her heart skip a beat and could the feel the tension from Fitz's hand.

Jerry proceeds as Amber is holding his hand too. "Karen walks into the room where mom is and before she says anything to her she hears Andrew through the speaker phone say " Mellie don't say things like that she is my daughter too you need to calm down; we need to focus where is she now?" Karen screams "I'm right here, I can't believe this you call Liv and me a whore; Jerry is right you have a lot of nerve. Mellie approaches her "Karen wait" she says feeling some regret for her words and uncertain of all she heard. Wait for what? You wish I was dead and I wish you were not my mother so we are even; stay away from me you trifling bitch and for the record I have a father Andrew and it's not you!" She storms out as mom tries to stop her from leaving, but she gets to the car and Josh drives off." He says now tears running down his face and his leg bouncing he is so angry. Fitz gets up with pure anger in his face; Liv wants to try to calm him, but she doesn't think she can. This is just too much even for her in this moment; she wants to ring Mellie's neck herself.

As Fitz paces the floor in silence beyond angry and trying his best to calm down for the sake of his son and everyone else Liv asks "where was the accident Jerry?" Fitz comes closer to hear Jerry's response. After they leave mom's house Karen is hysterical so Josh pulls over and calms her down. She calls me, tells me the story of what happened. I was in total shock I knew she could be harsh sometimes but I never thought she would say those things to Karen. It upset me significantly, but the pain in her voice the heartbreak is what got to me. Amber took the phone and told her to meet us back at Josh's house; unfortunately as they are heading back to his house they get into the car accident.

As we are on our way back to Josh's we pass the accident; I see my car so I know it's them. We stop Amber flies into medic mode. She assesses their possible injuries; Josh refuses to get out of the car even though we could get his door open. He had a broken leg and possible head trauma according to Amber; but he refuses to leave Karen in the car and we couldn't move her. There was just so much blood dad; just so much blood I…." He was crying too much to continue. Amber holds him and continues. "It was obvious she had some serious internal injuries. She was having trouble breathing, and I believed the blood was filling her abdominal cavity so I made an incision to relieve some of the pressure and inserted a tube into her lung to help her breath better, which keeps her breathing until the paramedics and fire department arrive. They remove both of them from the car and here we are at the hospital."

After listening to Amber finish the story Fitz and Liv both are in a state of great disbelief. They are unable to fathom what they have both just heard Fitz hugs Liv as she sits him down before he falls down. "That Bitch; regardless of what happens here; she has gone too damn far this time Liv." He says out of pure anger and disgust. Liv has never seen Fitz this angry; he's so upset he's shaking. "Fitz please calm down baby your scaring me." She says with a pleading voice as she touches his face. He looks at her; his eyes are so dark and cold she can barely stand to look at him at first. "Fitz please calm down before you do something you will regret." She says in a whisper hoping Jerry and Amber cannot hear them talking.

"The only thing I regret is not going with my gut years ago, beating the hell out of him, and divorcing her ass. I knew she was sleeping with someone; I had no proof, but I guess the proof was there all along. That's why she avoided me for 10 years; 18 years later I get proven right Mama Clara was right about her. She said something wasn't right when Karen was born and I should've had a test done, but I fell in love with Karen and Mellie convinced me she was mine. Then she lobbies for me to bring him on as my running mate in the white house; what the hell? So having his child and passing her off as mine isn't enough of a humiliation she has to bring him closer to her so they can be together under my nose once again? Liv has no answers for him; his pain and despair are real and he is truly reassessing everything all over again. In the past she would've felt uncomfortable or threatened by this situation. However, as his wife she feels sorry for him; he doesn't deserve this at all. But it also confirms for both of them that Mellie is always running her own race regardless of what is going on around her. Getting to the finish line is all that matters no matter who gets hurt she thought to herself.

Her thought is broken by Fitz continuing to say despite the affair with Andrew Liv what kind of parent says they wish they had an abortion? Even at my angriest point I have never said or thought anything like that. Karen is right she is a trifling bitch; all the hell she gave us for being together after her behavior" he says in disbelief and rage. At this point Liv knows she has to say something; she had let him rant for long enough to get out what he was thinking and how he was feeling. It was now time to refocus. She understands his feelings and echoes the same sentiments after processing everything that has been said. However, she still needs him to calm down because he is no good to anyone this emotional.

"Fitz you know I know how you feel; but we are not here to react to Mellie and her nonsense we are here for Karen. Karen needs us right now not our anger and rage at her mother. She is here because of a car accident not because of Mellie. We can deal with that later but right now I need you to pull it together and let's be present for Karen. She is the most important factor right now" says Liv hoping he hears her and can see past his emotions for now. After a few seconds she feels him calming; his breathing is under control, his body is less tense, he's no longer shaking, and his eyes are closer to their normal hue.

Fitz comes down off if his raging anger high and he sees how badly this is stressing Liv and feels terrible. He immediately touches her stomach and says "I'm so sorry Livy are you okay?" He asks with concern as he sees the worry on her face. "She places her hand on his and says "yes Fitz me, Tommy, and Carrie are fine. But I am worried more about you." He touches her face; "I am as okay as I can be right now Livy; but I meant what I said about her. I have zero tolerance for her bull shit." He says still upset about the situation, but much calmer.

Jerry having regained his composure walks hand in hand with Amber over to Liv and Fitz sitting in the corner together talking amongst themselves; as he reaches them he says "I'm sorry I broke down it was just too much seeing Karen hurt" he says in a sorrowful tone. "You have nothing to be sorry for Jerry; what you described is absolutely horrible and isn't something anyone should witness or experience. We are just grateful Amber you were there to help Karen or things would've been worse." She says in a thankful tone. "Yeah she is amazing; she's 3rd year premed I will love her forever for saving Karen" he says with pride. Amber kisses him on the cheek and smiles; I just did what anyone would've done who knows what to do. "No Amber they are right; "you saved my little girl and I thank you for being there for her; so thank you" says Fitz with great gratitude as he shakes her hand. Amber feeling a little embarrassed by the attention just smiles and says "thank you for your gratitude Mr. President, and your very welcome." Fitz looks at her and says "please drop the president title Amber; you can call me Mr. Grant." He says smiling back at her with appreciation." Amber smiles and says "okay thank you Mr. Grant" with a smile.


	53. Chapter 54

Liv gets up to go to the bathroom; she returns in thought she is happy to see everyone's mood is settling down; however, she knows that their blood pressures and good sense will be up for a test once Mellie shows up. She's certain no one has called her, but she is sure she is going to show up and wants to prepare for her appearance. She begins to pace back and forth as she checks the internet and the local news from her phone, but there is no mention of the details of the accident. She can only assess that it's being kept quiet as a courtesy because of Fitz; he was the Governor of California before being President so his reputation is buying him them some time. Luckily Karen is a passenger and Josh is not the driver at fault.

Fitz sees Liv in the corner by herself pacing; back forth. He knows she's in thought. He walks over to her to talk to her when Dr. Fisher comes in with another doctor. "Hello Mr. President I am Dr. Wicker; I operated on your daughter Karen." He says with a polite tone." Fitz approaches him and extends his hand for a hand shake as he says "hello doctor how is she doing?" Dr. Wicker says "she is doing quite well; she is out of post op and now she is in the ICU for close observation. She can wake at any time she is not in a coma; we just have her on pain medicine to relax her and ensure she rests. We were able to repair the punctured lung and stop the bleeding stemming from the broken rib. We also reset her broken arm." Fitz says "okay so all we can do is wait for now?" The doctor replies "yes we have done everything medically possible for her. It is completely up to her for now. But I will say she is a fighter Mr. President and I have no doubt she is capable of getting through this with no or limited after affects." He says with confidence and reassurance.

The news is a relief to everyone; "when can we see her?" says Fitz. "You can see her whenever you like she is ready for visitors. However, be advised she is not conscious and we do have her hooked up to some machines to monitor her vitals and breathing so she will not look like her normal self; please try to prepare yourself for what you are about to see" he says. "That's fine doctor we just want to see her" says Jerry anxiously "Okay then if you're ready Dr. Fisher will take you to her room; my apologies I have another surgery waiting for me." He says as he prepares to leave, but first shakes everyone's hands and says good bye as he walks out the door.

Dr. Fisher smiles at them and says "I can see you all to her room; if you just follow me" he says as he leads the way. As they walk down the hall with everyone in tow; "he says will her mother be joining you here as well Mr. President?" Fitz almost cursed, but caught himself and said "I am not sure if she will or not doctor." Liv's worry of him losing his mind when she appears was clearly a real possibility. In seeing his reaction to her name being mentioned Liv knew she had to do something to prevent a disaster of mass proportion.

Once they reach her room; the sign on the door says 2 visitors at one time maximum. Liv looks at Fitz and Jerry and says "you and Jerry go in first Fitz. You're her immediate family." She says in a supportive tone. Fitz looks at her and says "I love you so much Livy." She smiles at him, touches his face and says "I love you too" as he leans in to peck her on the lips. Fitz looks at Jerry and they both go into Karen's room nervous and a little afraid. As soon as the door closes behind them Liv turns to Tom and says I need you to let me know as soon as Mellie and or Andrew arrive. If I am not available for some reason under no circumstances should she, Andrew, Jerry, or Fitz be alone together. Do you understand?" She says with authority. Tom responds, "yes mam."

Liv then calls Cyrus; he answers right away. "Liv what is going on?" He says with concern and frantic. "Hey Cy it's crazy here; I am so sorry I have not been able to call you back yet until now I saw your missed calls." Says Liv as she fills him in on the details; he also confirms her suspicions the accident is being kept under wraps as a favor to Fitz. He also advises the story will not pick up traction so the national media will not be aware of it. Liv is happy to hear things are being taken care of while they are able to deal with family business of caring for Karen. "Has Mellie been notified?" Cy asks. Liv advises "I have no idea CY, but I am sure she will find out at some point I just pray it's later than sooner. I don't know if even secret service can keep Jerry and Fitz from killing her" she says. "Yeah Liv I know this is a rough one; I'm sorry you guys are dealing with this, but at least Karen is trending in the right direction." He says supportively. "Yes she is; hey if you find out that she knows or is coming to the hospital can you call me please?" She asks. "Sure Liv no problem; you go ahead and keep things running as you always do and I will check in with you later." He says. "Okay Cy thanks for the information; take care." She says as she hangs up.

As she hangs up the phone Amber says "do you do this all day?" She says in amazement. Liv looks at her with confusion; "do I do what?" Amber replies, "take care of situations seamlessly without breaking a sweat." She says in a flattering tone. Liv smiles a little; "yes I do Amber, it's my job as a fixer." She says with a smile of confidence. "Jerry and Karen are right you are amazing; beautiful, intelligent, and bossy when necessary" she says with admiration. "Thanks Amber I appreciate the compliment; but right now I am just taking care of my family." She says. "Have you heard any word on Josh Amber?" Asks Liv. Amber says "no not since he was admitted; I'm going to see if his parents are here yet and if they will tell me anything. I will be back okay?" She says. "Okay thanks Amber." She says to her as she walks away.

Liv sees Fitz and Jerry coming out of Karen's room. "Where's Amber" says Jerry wiping his tears. "She went to check on Josh" she said noticing his tears. "Okay well I am going to go with her and I will be back" he says. Both of them look to be maintaining as well as possible, but clearly still stressing over Karen's current condition. Fitz tries to smile when he sees Liv, but she can see the hurt in his eyes. Seeing his baby girl like that really broke him down. "I tried to prepare Liv; nothing readies you for what is going on in that room." He says with sadness. Liv feels his pain and sees his stress; she simultaneiously feels Tommy and Carrie doing cartwheels in her belly. She knows they typically get over active when they are hungry. She then remembers it's been 13 hours since they last ate. But she has to push through to be strong for Fitz and Jerry. They need her more than ever now; she says "Fitz I know it is difficult to see her this way, but it beats the alternative. Let's be happy she has a fighting chance and she is a fighter. She will beat this and be fine very soon." She says being supportive.

Fitz could see she was really tired; he looks at his watch and then says "it's 2:00 am; Livy we need to get you some food and some rest. Go with secret service they will take you to the hotel okay?" She looks at Fitz and says "nice try, but that's not happening I am not leaving until you leave." She says with defiance. "Okay then at least let me get you some food and we can go into the family suite so you can lay down Livy; this is stressful enough not pregnant, if anything happens to you…" She interjects "nothing is going to happen to me Fitz or Tommy and Carrie" she says as she agrees to get something to eat. She orders a salad and bottled water, and she agrees take a break after she sees Karen. He's pleased she agrees to food and a break.

After they finish their conversation Fitz puts in a meal request with secret service as Amber and Jerry return from seeing Josh. "Hey Amber what did you find out" she asks. "Josh is out of surgery as well; he is recovering well from his injuries but he is still sleeping like Karen. "He has a broken leg and a grade 1 concussion. He will probably be awake by tomorrow and maybe he can come see Karen I'm sure he's going to try" says Jerry. Amber now readies herself to go in to see Karen "Liv are you ready to go in and see Karen?" Liv takes a breath and says "yes."


	54. Chapter 55

Before going in Fitz gives Liv a hug and a kiss; "you're going to need that Livy." He says wishing her luck. Amber and Liv walk in and they hear the sound of the machines, and see the lights on the monitors well before they see Karen. Once they get behind the curtain it is unreal. There are tubes running from every direction and various sounds coming from any of the several machines working to keep her alive. It is overwhelming to see her in this condition; Amber holds her hand as Liv breaks down. The only word to describe her feelings in the moment is heartbreak. Amber comforts her until Liv gets it together and calms herself. They look at Karen her face is beautiful; she looks asleep, but also tired. The minutes tick away slowly as Liv and Amber gaze upon Karen lying lifelessly in the hospital bed fighting for her life. Liv is ready to leave Karen in peace; her and Amber decide to go back into the hall way.

As they enter into the hallway Fitz comes over to her immediately and hugs her. She cries a little on his shoulder trying not to break down again. "I told you it is a lot to see her like that Livy" he says sounding so sad. "Yes it is Fitz, but I had to see her. Despite all the tubes her vitals look good; let's just pray she comes back to us." Says Liv. Everyone agrees.

Moments later the food arrives; Liv doesn't have an appetite now, but knows Fitz is going to ensure she eats every bite. She sits down with him and they eat together in the waiting room while the kids go back in to sit with Karen after eating their food. As they eat Liv sees how tired Fitz looks and knows she probably looks just as tired. She doesn't want to be in this situation for nothing in the world, but she's glad they are able to be together in it.

She agreed earlier to take a break; "looks like your done so you're ready to go nap" he says to her. Liv looks at him with reluctance; she doesn't want to go, but agrees to do so because she is pregnant. "I will take a nap Fitz, but you have to promise me you will take one too" she says hoping he agrees. To her surprise he says "Okay I will crash on the couch in Karen's room for a few hours if you will nap in the family suite" he says. "Agreed; but we have one other issue we have to discuss" she says apprehensively. Fitz says, "if she shows up Liv I will behave, but I am not calling her. I know she didn't cause the accident, but she did cause our daughter distress because of her ignorance, jealousy, and deviance and that is unforgivable" he says with agitation in his voice.

Liv understands his point; she just wants to make sure he or Jerry doesn't become violent causing a public relations nightmare. "Okay so you promise no bickering, or violence between you and her or Jerry and her right?" She says to clarify. He takes her hand seeing she is worried; stop worrying Livy I promise I will mind myself and Jerry I know I cannot have a breakdown like that I understand the situation and my position" he says honestly. He takes her hand and walks her to the family ICU overnight suite; he goes inside with her and agrees to lay with her until she falls asleep. Once she's sleep he gets up and goes into Karen's room to rest on the couch while Jerry and Amber decide to go back to the hotel for the night to return in the morning.

As he enters the room he tries once again to prepare herself for the image of Karen's condition. Fitz walks into the room with a heavy heart; he pulls a chair by her bed and sits down holding her hand. He begins speaking to her "Karen; I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can honey please know that your daddy loves you. DNA doesn't make you my daughter and me your father the love we share makes us family. Nothing your mother told you changes anything Karen; I need you to fight to live right now sweetheart don't worry about anything else just come back to us. We miss and love you very much." He says with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart pleading for her to get better so she can wake up.

After sitting by her side for some time he kisses her good night and prepares to get some rest himself. He settles onto the surprisingly comfortable couch in Karen's room; as he rests behind the curtain that is drawn separating the sitting area from the bed area he drifts off to sleep. He closes his eyes for what he thinks is a few hours only to look at his watch and see that it was now 9am. He actually slept for 5 hours; he wakes up feeling rested. As he prepares to get up he feels a different air in the room as the door opens. He takes a breath and says nothing; he stays put on the couch behind the curtain.

He hears a gasp and then hears "oh my God Karen; I am so sorry for everything I said I didn't mean it I swear. Fitz knows the voice too well and wishes he could forget it. He realizes she is alone; which for him is a good thing because he isn't sure if he can handle seeing Andrew right now. He sits up on the couch and continues to listen to her talk to Karen. She says all the usual words the guilty spew when looking for forgiveness of wrong doing; Fitz is not impressed, but in his head he hears Liv saying let her have her equal time with Karen let this be about Karen not the paternity situation that's separate. Fitz remains quiet the entire time because in his heart of hearts he knows he has nothing positive to say to her.

Because she thought they were alone she says, "Karen despite what I said I hope you didn't tell anyone about the secret. This will destroy everything; your trust fund, the family name even your relationship with Fitz." She says. Fitz feels himself getting angry; she is actually telling her about the potential monetary loss she can suffer as a result of him not being her biological father. He shakes his head; and thinks "she's the fucking devil." Still remaining quiet he's thinking this has got to come to an end soon. He then hears the door open and Jerry's voice saying "you need to go she doesn't want or need to see you." He says in a direct and cold tone, but controlled. She looks up at him and says, "Jerry I'm sorry I hit you I was out of control; you have a right to be mad. But I am here because we need to fix this Jerry we have a lot at stake here. I assume Karen told you what I said" she says to him. "You're a real piece of work; you came here not because your daughter was hurt in an accident, but because of your secret getting out. Well too late we all know about it and if I were you I would leave before dad and Liv see you" he says.

Mellie says "regardless of how you all feel about me right now Jerry the accident is not my fault you can't blame me for this. I didn't mean the secret was more important you're twisting my words. I can't believe no one called me to tell me what happened. I had to find out through a third party; that's ludicrous I am her mother" Jerry walks over to her and says, "the accident isn't your fault, but all the chaos surrounding what happened is your fault. That's why no one called you Mellie we are done with your drama. I for one am sick and tired of your antics and they need to stop. You harass Liv and dad for no reason and you guilt me and Karen into coming to see you only to insult and assault us when we get there. I don't know what your problem is, but I know that I am done trying to understand. As of yesterday when my sister called me balling her eyes out over what you said to her and after you struck me you lost the right to call me your son and her your daughter. Karen and I have parents that care for us in dad and Liv; we don't need you or your controlling, manipulative, devious actions that you call love. I just feel especially sorry for Teddy he has to deal with your craziness at least for another 14 years" said Jerry with coldness in his voice that Fitz recognizes all too well.

Mellie sits in shock at Jerry; his rage at her is flowing so easily she realizes he is serious by his tone and the look in his eyes. "Well you are your father's son for sure; as emotional and illogical as ever I am still your mother Jerry DNA cannot be changed" she says with a scowling look. "Well thank goodness blood relation doesn't make a family; love does and clearly you have no clue of what that looks like." Fitz although enjoying this exchange decides this has gone far enough. He stands up and as he walks from behind the curtain surprising both of them as he asks Jerry to go outside for a minute. Jerry looks at his father with a pleading look; but is refuted and does as he is asked. Once the door closes Fitz says "Mellie what you need to do right now is say your peace to our daughter and go."

Mellie is in shock and dismay over what she is hearing from both Jerry and Fitz; she's speechless. First Jerry attacks her and now here comes Fitz to lower the boom on her with his judgmental stare. She thought she was alone with Karen; she didn't know Fitz was behind the curtain and she didn't know that Karen had already told them about Andrew being her father. After processing the new information she says "Fitz I am still her mother you cannot kick me out or prevent me from seeing her." Fitz walks closer to her "as long as you behave your right I will not remove you from the hospital; but let's be clear this and every visit needs to be about Karen and her well-being not about the paternity situation or trust funds. We want positive loving energy around her not all that chaotic mess you bring with you everywhere you go. I will leave you to your visit; however, you will address me as her father when you speak to her about me because I have earned that right. Do you understand and agree to these conditions?" He asks hoping she says no.


	55. Chapter 56

Mellie looks at him, breathes deeply, and understands that she is over a barrel on this one. She says "yes Fitz I agree; now please leave so I can visit with my daughter." Fitz smiles a bit and says "oh I will leave, but a secret service agent will come inside while you are here simply because you are not to be trusted" he says as he opens the door and asks an agent to enter and watch guard over Karen while she visits. Mellie is appalled at the suggestion that she would somehow hurt Karen physically; but Fitz didn't care. He walks out of the room as Mellie snarls at him as the door closes. Not intending to be around when she's done Fitz and Jerry walk over to see Liv.

While they walk to the family overnight suite Fitz takes a minute to check in with Jerry about his conversation with Mellie. "Are you okay Jerry" he asks as they walk. "Yes dad I'm fine; how are you?" he says jokingly knowing his father is trying to check in. Fitz laughs "okay am I that obvious?" He says with a grin. "Yes dad you are Karen and I always know when check in time is coming" he says smiling. Fitz loves that his kids know him that well; but he also loves that Jerry is talking about Karen in a positive way as if she is not hospitalized right now. It shows that he is thinking positively as well about her recovery and is expecting her to be okay.

"Well I care about you, your brother, and your sister and I just want to make sure you are okay; you said some harsh things back there to your mother" says Fitz. Jerry looks at his father and says "dad I know you see her as my mother; but I don't anymore. I meant what I said dad I am done with her and her craziness I just can't do it anymore" he says with a definite tone. Fitz looks at Jerry, puts his hand on his shoulder and says "I understand your position son; just understand that if you change your mind it's okay forgiveness is something we all need at one time or another and we all deserve it." he says. Jerry responds; "I may forgive her someday but I will never forget" he says.

As they got closer to the suite Fitz then remembers Jerry's comment about he and Mellie's marriage. "Jerry how did you know the circumstances of me and your mother's marriage?" He asks. "I overheard her and Andrew talking one night; I also know about her and grand pa Big Jerry" he says. Fitz was outdone; "why didn't you say something son?" He asked. "Because dad I figured it was better to leave it alone; it wasn't going to change anything you are my father regardless and it made sense then why she always treated me different from Karen. I just dealt with it; plus I typed my blood to check paternity myself to make sure you were my biological father" he says. Fitz says "you what?" in confusion. "When you register to give blood they type your blood for you and I am O positive just like you; so you are my biological father by process of elimination and matching it with Mellie's blood. Not that blood matters but, I just wanted to know and now I do" he says.

Fitz was unsure of what to say or do; Jerry had unloaded so much on him and handled everything much better then he could've ever handled that information all at once and at his age. He was both proud of him and concerned; it appeared that he had gotten the best of both of his parents instead of the worst. "How you handled all of this without breaking down is amazement to me Jerry. I could've never done it" he says. Jerry smiles and says "thank Amber; she's amazing dad she knows me she sees me and she loves me anyway. I don't think there is anything I can't tell her" he says. Fitz knows the feeling; he knows that Jerry has found his Livy and luckily at a younger age so they can build more of a life together. Fitz looks at Jerry and says "yes son I get it the love of a good woman can work wonders in your heart and in your life; we are two lucky men" he says as he opens the door and they arrive at the suite. Jerry agrees wholeheartedly he and his dad have found the perfect women for them.

They both walk into the suite to laughter between Liv and Amber as they are eating and talking. "Well good morning ladies" says Fitz and Jerry as Fitz walks over and sits next to Liv and kisses her and Jerry sits next to Amber. "Good morning" they say in unison. "Here honey" she says as she hands Fitz a container with an omelet, toast, and bacon. Fitz accepts the meal gratefully and begins to eat; "thanks baby" he says as he eats. "You two are so cute together" says Amber. Fitz and Liv laugh and smile as Liv says: "thanks Amber you and Jerry are quite the couple as well." She says with a wink.

While Fitz and Liv eat Amber and Jerry decide to go to see Josh again. Before they leave Fitz says to Jerry "son if you see her do not engage her okay." Jerry replies "yes dad I will behave" he says as he walks out the door. Liv looks at Fitz in confusion; "what's going on?" she says. Fitz then explains the conversation between the three of them. Liv sits back and thinks about everything he tells her. She was afraid Mellie would show up once she was sleep; thank goodness Fitz was in his right mind when she appeared. "How are you after all of that?" She says with concern for him. He sees the concern on her face. "I am good Livy; I am glad the conversation is done. Now all I need is for my little girl to wake up so her and I can talk." He says confidently. Liv is proud of him; he handled the situation with care and didn't get caught up in the emotion of it all by arguing back and forth with Mellie. She also finds his encouragement to Jerry to forgive his mother impressive. She stares at him as he finishes his meal; he sits back on the couch and she slides closer to him. "I want you to know that I am insanely proud of you for how you handled this and it is just one of the many reasons I love you so much and I am so happy we are having more children to raise together." She says with love. Her sentiment touches his heart; "awe baby thank you; I learned from the best though" he says as he hugs her tight and kisses her sweetly.

He holds her in his arms he can feel his excitement growing and so can she; wisely she changes the subject. "Let's go see Karen and then check into the hotel so we can shower and rest for a few hours" she says as she pulls away starting to get up. He replies, "okay what time you want to leave?" She looks at her watch and says "in about an hour." He says "that's fine" as they throw away their garbage and walk to Karen's room. As they turn the corner they see a nurse going into the room. They walk in after her; she lets them know that Karen is doing very well and is showing signs of waking. So it will not be long now before she will be fully awake. They look at her and see the respirator is already removed. They are elated with the news; they both hold Karen's hands excited about the possibility that she could be waking soon. "Nurse what do you think would be the wake up time frame" says Fitz in a hopeful tone. "If she paces like she is now possibly 24 hours or less" she says with confidence. The idea of her coming out of this that quickly made them overjoyed. "Thank you nurse for the information" says Liv as the nurse leaves.

After sitting with her for an hour talking to her and each other they prepare to leave and go to the hotel. As they walk out of the room Amber and Jerry come around the corner. "Hey guys how is Josh doing?" says Fitz. "He's doing pretty well trying to keep his spirits up" says Jerry. "That's excellent" says both Liv and Fitz. "Yeah it is" says Amber and Jerry. "Well we got some great news about Karen too; as you can see hey have removed the respirator and she is breathing on her own. According to the nurse she has shown signs of waking and could be fully awake within 24 hours" says Fitz. "Wow that's amazing dad" says Jerry. "That is quite remarkable she really is fighting to get back" says Amber.

Everyone is excited about Karen's progress; Fitz and Liv feel better now about leaving the hospital for a while and coming back. "Hey we are going to go shower and change and will be back in a few hours. Did you two want to grab some dinner when we get back in the hotel restaurant?" Fitz asks. "Sure dad that's fine we were just going to visit with Karen a little longer and then go back to the hotel ourselves soon anyway. Just text me when you are ready and we will meet you: says Jerry. They agree; as Fitz and Liv leave they stop by the desk and Fitz asks for the nurse to call Mellie to let her know about Karen's progress unsure of whether she is still at the hospital or not. The nurse agrees to make the call. Liv looks at him, smiles, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You're doing the right thing Fitz; thank you for making the right choices for the right reasons" she says with a smile. As they get on the elevator he holds her hand tight and says "thank you for making me a better man Livy; it's because of you I make better choices.

They ride down the street a block and a half to the hotel; their bags are already in their room and room service has hung and steamed their clothes for them. It's one of the best perks of staying in the Presidential suite at the Omni; all of the complementary convenience services are fantastic. Once the room is swept by secret service the door barely closes before Fitz is chasing Liv into the bedroom stripping off his clothes along the way. By the time they get to the bedroom he is completely naked. Liv still has on her sandals and her dress. He says, "what do I have to do to get you out of that dress?" Liv smiles at him as she kicks off her shoes and pulls the ties on her shoulders causing the dress to fall to the floor. Luckily she is standing in front of the bed because Fitz tackles her onto it.


	56. Chapter 57

As they fall back on the bed they laugh like little kids; these are the moments that she loves most it's them playing and laughing together. As he strokes her hair from her face he says "I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife, my friend, my everything. I love you Livy with all that I am." The sentiment warms her heart; she kisses him immediately and the passion unfurls in an instant. "Oh my God I love you so much Fitz:" she says as he kisses her neck and removes her bra. Her nipples are sensitive so he carefully licks and sucks them bringing her great pleasure. Her body tenses as her excitement level rises and her climax is looming already.

He slides down her body and kisses her belly; he feels Tommy and Carrie moving around. He looks up at her and smiles as she returns the smile. He continues on his southward journey; she spreads her legs for him in anticipation of great pleasure. He slides his hands up her inner thighs and feels her wetness; her panties are absolutely soaked and useless. He removes them then pulls her by her thighs to his face. His grip is firm and seductive; "he licks her between her crease and she arches her back as she moans his name "MMMMM Fitz." He knows she is ready to blow like ether. He parts her folds and as her essence runs free he licks the drops of her sweetness, as he licks and sucks her cunt.

His tongue feels like magic; he wraps it around her clit as he slips his middle and ring fingers inside her core. She arches her back and moans "Oh Yes Baby" making great use of his large strong hands as his fingers slides in and out of her repeatedly in a rhythmic pattern that is pulling her to the edge of the climax cliff quickly. She feels her climax at the cusp he feels it too; he speeds up both his hand movements and his tongue motion. She intensifies her thrusts syncing with his movements. They both feel her clit tighten as she arches her back yet again and says, "Oh Yes Yes Yes Suck It Baby MMMM. He sucks her clit harder and she thrusts a bit faster and then falls over the edge to pleasure Ville.

As she experiences her orgasm he sops up the fruits of his labor and savors her sweetness. He then slides up her body and kisses her deeply and romantically as she strokes his strong and impressive cock that hangs between her thighs. "Is that what you want Livy" he whispers. "Yes baby I want it so bad" she says as she wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her a little more and when she least expects it he slides into her abruptly and smoothly. She gasps and her back arches; he sees her eyes widen and loves the look of surprise and pleasure blended together in her eyes. She moans, "Oh Baby MMMM" he establishes his stroke pace immediately as she grips his back. The motion is smooth and sensual; he kisses her as he strokes her and keeps his pace going without interruption. Her wetness has him in a zone; he focuses on her orgasm, he feels her walls tightening and the tension in her body. He wants the payoff of her arousal wall crashing as he continues to stroke her through one orgasm and into another that they share.

As he feels her reaching her limit she moans more "Oh Fitz don't stop" she says. He knows she is close; he feels himself pulsate too. She feels so good and her moans have him sliding to the edge, but he's not ready to let the first one go yet. So he changes the pattern mid stroke to delay his climax arrival; she realizes his attempt to stop his orgasm so she strokes back with him. She looks into his eyes and says "you're going to give me what I want" she's challenging him for his orgasm. He feels her squeezing him internally with every stroke in synchronization with his and knows he's in trouble.

As she gets wetter and wetter he moans Damn it Livy MMMM" she's gushy wet all of a sudden and the pulsating is out of his control. He's on pace to pop like a balloon; his pace increases and so does hers as she says "MMMMM Give It To Me Baby" she knows she almost has it. He's almost there just like her; she feels the pulsing more and more as she again gets wetter sending him completely to the edge as she squeezes him internally. She arches her back again and this time her wall crumbles as she yells "Yes Yes Yes Fitz Oh Yes" as he follows "Ahhh Livy MMMM I Love You!

As their bodies recover from orgasm heaven they kiss intimately; regardless of the release he experiences not 5 minutes ago he is still maintaining an erection. The feeling of him still inside her makes her giggle; he smiles at her. She rolls him over on his back and takes over operation drain him. She smiles as she kisses him deeply and he kisses her back while gripping her ass. Her wetness now is even better than before; he is lost in her rapture of love "Oh Fuck Livy Damn" he moans. She loves when she consumes him his moans thrill and drive her to please him more. As she grinds sliding back and forth on him in a steady rhythm he is enjoying her tremendously. He massages her breasts as her arousal spikes and he subtly squeezes her sensitive nipples. Seeing the effect of his touch has on her he slides her forward and sits up taking a breast into his mouth and licking her nipples. He feels her clit tighten and she thrusts harder.

He feels larger than normal in this position; her clit slides across his shaft with every stroke. "Oh Fuck That's Good MMMM Fitz." She speeds up and he grabs her waist holding on for the ride. The faster she goes the better it feels; he feels his pulsation increasing mightily he knows he's on the cusp of climaxing. The build-up is tremendous for both of them; the pay-off is right there just one, two, three, four. more strokes and then their walls crash together. They moan and yell in unison "Oh Fuck!" The orgasm is so powerful afterwards she falls onto his chest breathless they say simultaneously "MMMMM don't move." They smile at each other as they both finish their moment of ecstasy; when the sensitivity ends they roll back over and he kisses her belly and plays with Tommy and Carrie. "hello little ones; we are so excited to meet you two and cannot wait to finally see you but I need you to be good to mommy and not tire her out too much." He says smiling. She caresses his face as his smile lights up the room; for a brief moment they were able to reconnect and forget about the accident.

The silence of the enjoyable experience doesn't last long; the reality of their current situation comes back to both of them. "We have to get showered and ready to meet Jerry and Amber for dinner baby so we can get back to the hospital." Liv says as she runs her fingers through his thick curly brown hair. He says "I know Livy I just don't feel like getting out of this bed." She laughs; "me either, but we don't have a choice." She says encouraging him to get up. He finally moves and they get up to shower and dress.

Once ready to go Fitz checks his phone; there are no messages. He checks the time; "we've been gone for longer than I thought." He says in a voice of surprise. "I guess time flies when you're having fun" she says as she kisses him and they walk out the door as he confirms the reservations downstairs for dinner. While he's on the phone she texts Jerry "hey we are ready to eat; you two ready?" As they approach the elevator Jerry responds "yes we are on our way down." Liv replies "okay see you there." As he hangs up with the restaurant she tells him "Jerry and Amber will be down in a minute." He smiles and says "thank you wifey for doing that for me." He says as he kisses her; "we are a team baby." She says with a smile.

As they exit the elevator he asks Liv "how do you know so much about Josh?" he says to Liv. She smiles and says. "She told me about him during our girl talk on our wedding day; you've met him several times Fitz you just didn't know they were dating because he's also friends with Jerry and they always travel in a group" she says. Fitz had to admit that was probably the case "was he at the barbeque?" He asks. "Yes he's about your height, dark curly hair my complexion or a little darker, hazel eyes, athletic build" she says. Fitz says "were you checking him out or something? That was a pretty detailed description" he says laughing. Liv laughs and punches him lightly as they walk toward the restaurant. "Of course not; but he's a handsome young man. Karen has good taste just like her dad" she says smiling.

As they walk across the lobby with secret service surrounding them; they enter the restaurant through a side door nearest to the rear private dining room. As they are seated Jerry and Amber arrive; "hey guys, wow Amber that is a really pretty dress and shoe combination" says Liv smiling at her excitedly. Amber responds "thank you Liv I love your outfit as well blue is your color" she says as she checks out the whole outfit. Jerry and Fitz laugh at the ladies compliments of their fashions and just say hello to each other and pick up their menus.


	57. Chapter 58

After reviewing the menus they order their appetizers and main course as they become more acquainted with Amber. They find out that Amber and Jerry have been dating for 2 years much to the dislike of Mellie because Amber is not a blue blood. However, she and Jerry are very happy together and plan to marry once they both graduate. They also discover she is 3 years older than Jerry as well, which speaks to his maturity being able to maintain a relationship with her. Fitz and Liv watch as Jerry admires Amber as she speaks; he clearly wears his heart on his sleeve like his father. Dinner goes very well and they all agree they want to go back to the hospital tonight to visit with Karen for a little while before calling it a night in case she wakes up during the night.

After dinner they all head up to their rooms; however, Amber has to go to the bathroom, and cannot wait to get to the room so Jerry waits for her as Fitz and Liv go to their room. As they get on the elevator Fitz gets a call from the hospital. "Hello" he says as he answers. "Hello Mr. President this is Mary from Santa Barbara Medical calling to let you know Karen is awake and asking for you" she says Fitz is so happy he can barely speak; "oh my God Mary thank you so much for calling me that is fantastic news. He says as they step off the elevator. "Did you also want me to call her mother too?" She asks. Fitz pauses for a moment and then says "yes that's fine go ahead; we are on our way." He says with excitement. Fitz is so ecstatic about this news he is bursting at the seams to tell Livy. "Okay Mary thanks again for the information; we will see you all soon. Bye" he says as he hangs up the phone.

Liv knows something great is happening because she can see the size of the smile on his face. She asks as they walk into their room "Fitz what's going on?" He looks at her with such joy as he picks her up and kisses her like he just won the lottery. She laughs and says "Fitz put me down and tell me what's going on." Fitz is almost unable to speak and then says "Karen is awake and asking for me." He says with tears in his eyes as he settles into the news completely. She smiles and hugs him saying "baby that is fantastic news I am so happy for us and Karen. We have to call Jerry and get back over to the hospital" she says as she kisses him sweetly and he ends his tearfulness. "Liv we almost lost her and the thought of that kills me." He says. "I know honey it's a feeling no parent wants to experience, but we are blessed to have her come back to us. Let's just focus now on helping her have a full recovery" she says.

Liv's statement gets Fitz thinking; the most important thing right now is her recovery. Nothing else matters at this point and he wants to make sure everyone else understands that too. This will not be the time to deal with this paternity mess that Mellie and Andrew have conveniently brought to their door; that will take a back seat to Karen's recovery. Fitz looks up and sees Liv is no longer sitting next to him; he can hear her in the bedroom. He walks into the bedroom and says "we have to keep her focused on her recovery Liv; nothing else matters" he says as he changes his clothes. She says "I agree Fitz she is what matters; she has a lot to tackle her emotional, mental, and physical challenges are all going to be pressing on her at once. We need to make sure she is able to fully participate in her overall recovery free from unnecessary stressors" she says now fully dressed and waiting for Fitz to get done as he puts on his jeans. "How do you propose we do that?" he says.

Liv walks over to him, she takes his hands and says "Fitz we have to take this one step at a time. I agree there is a lot on the table right now but if our focus is truly Karen and her well-being let us let her take the lead on this. Now that she is awake let's let her tell us what she wants to do" she says. Fitz disagrees he feels they need to put a plan in place because of the situation and because it involves Mellie. "What's wrong with having a plan Liv? You're the queen of plans" he says. "Fitz there is nothing wrong with planning; but before you can make a plan you need all of the facts and right now we don't know what all the variables are here. The main one is where is Karen in all this? We will not know that until after we speak with her. It's fine to talk about how we want to handle things, but we need to be willing to be flexible as the situation changes" she says.

"So what do you think about talking to Andrew and Mellie about not stressing Karen out?" He says. "I think that in theory that sounds great, but in reality their very presence could be an issue for her. But again we don't know that until she sees them." She sees the frustration on his face but she has to be honest with him regardless of whether he agrees with her or not. "Look Fitz I get you want to protect Karen you are a great dad and that's what great dads do. However, before you can protect her you need to know if she needs to be protected or not first. All I am saying is we have to tread lightly here and let Karen tell us what she wants unless it's clear she is unable to make the correct choice" she says. Fitz listens to Liv's point of view and admits to himself her view is valid but feels his is too. So he proposes a compromise. " Okay once we assess Karen's status we can then sit down and talk to Mellie and Andrew before they go see her just to make sure we are all on the same page of Karen's recovery being most important" he says. Liv agrees; "that sounds great Fitz" she says as he grabs his jacket and they walk out the door toward the elevators.

As they head for the lobby Fitz calls Jerry and tells him the news about Karen; he and Amber are extremely excited too and they agree to ride over to the hospital together. When they arrive at the hospital they learn from a nurse that Karen has already been moved out of ICU and into another private room. Excitedly they hug each other and express great joy. The nurse says to Fitz "she is asking for you, Livy and Jerry but before you go to see her the new treating physician is waiting to meet with you all" she says. Fitz says "is there something wrong? Why do we have to see the doctor before we see her?" He asks worriedly. The nurse responds, "nothing is wrong we always like to set the proper protocols for families before they see patients who are coming out of critical care and will need a long term recovery plan" she says. "If its standard procedure Fitz let's just follow their instructions; remember this is about Karen" says Liv. Fitz relents and they all walk to the meeting room with the nurse escorting them.

As they follow the nurse to a conference room Mellie and Andrew join the group having already been briefed on needing to see the doctor first before seeing Karen. As they enter the room there is a table and chairs. Everyone sits down Dr. Fisher is there with another doctor. "Hello Mrs. Grant and Andrew I don't think we have met. I am Dr. Fisher the Chief of Medicine here at the hospital" he says as he pauses and shakes their hands. He then says "this everyone is Dr. Fieldman; she will now be Karen's resident physician while she is going through her recovery. I have brought you here so she can explain what you can expect over the next few days" he says as he nods for Dr. Fieldman to take over the conversation.


	58. Chapter 59

"Hello everyone" says Dr. Fieldman " Like Dr. Fisher stated I will be taking over the care for Karen; I want you to know that her care and well-being are my primary concern. We do a lot here to treat the body when it comes to illness and recovery but we must partner with the family to assist in the patient's mental and emotional healing too. So it's very important that you as her family are willing to do your part to keep Karen on pace and focused on her recovery. Does everyone understand what I am saying?" She says giving a pause for a response. Everyone nods; Fitz and Liv are so far in agreement with the doctor's message since they just discussed this very issue.

"First let me explain what you can expect over the next few days; "Karen is awake as you all know, but not fully because she dozes off here or there from the medication she is on slowly leaving her body. She can still have visitors, but we ask that you are mindful of the stress talking will put on her vocal chords and the discomfort she may feel trying to force speech at times due to the tube she had down her throat. Since her throat may be a little sore she will be given a white board and marker so she can write her responses to questions. However, this experience can be frustrating for her as well as who she is speaking to. So it is for that reason I propose we keep the visits light and supportive. Her attitude is key in her recovery; we must keep her happy and enthusiastic does that make sense?" She says looking for confirmation of understanding. Everyone agrees yes they understand.

"The soreness and loss of voice normally clears up in a few days or so depending on the patient so we will know more as the days go on. Overall her total physical recovery should be complete in the next 2 months. I realize this is going to be a challenge for all of you at this table including myself; but a successful recovery can only happen if we are all on the same page with the common goal in mind. Does anyone have any questions?"

"So Dr. Fieldman how do you think her memory will be affected as far as what she knew before the accident or even her ability to remember things afterwards?" Asks Fitz. "Her memory should be okay; things may be fuzzy at first, but anything in the long term memory should be intact" she says. "In your opinion doctor is keeping her away from highly stressful conversation or situations that may upset her during this time the best approach?" Says Liv Dr Fieldman responds "yes; I know this is a unique situation here with the family and I want to tell you that if there is any discord going on it must be put to bed right now otherwise you will not be a help to Karen's recovery. So if possible let's get past this initial hurdle of her recovery and handle pressing family issues later because right now nothing is more important than Karen's recovery and life after the recovery" says the doctor. "Is there any other questions" she asks. With there being no response initially and then an eventual no by the majority both doctors stand and prepare to leave. "Okay since we are done here we bid you all a good night and I look forward to working with you all concerning Karen's recovery. Have a great day she says as both of the doctors walk out.

After the doctors leave everyone is still at the table; the tension is almost unbearable. But someone needs to say something. Liv feels this is the best time to discuss the situation at hand clearing the air. "Before anyone leaves I just want to say that I know we all want what is best for Karen and do not want to impede her progress. Therefore, I hope we all listen to the doctor's advice Karen doesn't need to see the people she loves bickering. Does everyone agree?" She asks with a hopeful tone. Everyone at the table agrees; however Andrew says "the issue is unavoidable we need to talk about it to resolve it eventually" he says looking at Fitz. Liv feels Fitz's body tense after Andrew speaks because he is holding her hand under the table.

Before Liv can reply Fitz says "Andrew I know you're anxious to talk about this in detail, but it's not happening right now. Once Karen is better and able to speak about it freely the discussion can take place, but until then we let sleeping dogs lie. If she mentions it early on we simply tell her there is nothing to worry about nothing has changed and we will talk about it once she is better. Only at her persistence can we move forward with this discussion. We truly have to let her drive the bus on this one and to be honest knowing my daughter as I do she is going to want to talk about it sooner rather than later. I'm just saying let her bring it up not us." Jerry chimes in "I think your right dad we don't even know how she is going to feel. Let's just play it by ear and see what happens. But regardless we all have to maintain a level of respect around each other especially in her presence. There can be no infighting. We have to make this about Karen and not ourselves" he says as he looks at his mother specifically.

Mellie knows she and Andrew are the issue everyone is dying not to talk about, but regardless of that she is Karen's mother and he is her biological father so she feels they have every right to be present. "Well while we are sitting here Karen is waiting for someone to come see her so we are going to see what the visiting rotation looks like" she says as her and Andrew get up to leave. But Fitz says "She has already asked for me, Livy, and Jerry Mellie so I think we should go in first and you and Andrew should follow." Mellie clearly annoyed by him says "fine let's just go already" as she and Andrew walk out the door.

They all get up and follow Mellie and Andrew down to Karen's room; as they get half way there they see Dr. Fieldman again talking to one of the nurses. As Mellie and Andrew pass her she touches Mellie and asks her to come with her. Everyone else looks at each other as the doctor leads Mellie and Andrew in the opposite direction. Fitz asks the front desk nurse "excuse me nurse Bailey what was that about? Is there something wrong with Karen?" The nurse looks at Fitz and says "no sir there has been no change in her condition the doctor just needs to speak with Mrs. Grant about something else. Karen is more alert now and waiting to see you" she says. "Okay thank you;" he says as he walks away and they all go into Karen's room.

When they enter the room it is a completely different feel; no breathing machines or loud beeping. Karen looks so much better; she's getting color back in her face and she is smiling like the sun, but looks sleepy. The first thing she says is "daddy" and stretches out her arms; Fitz rushes to her and they embrace. It is the best hug he has ever had and almost doesn't want to let go. Jerry, Liv, and Amber look on with tears in their eyes; the sight is so precious. Karen doesn't want to let her dad go; they hug for several minutes and shed tears of joy completely silent. No words were needed. As their embrace ends he kisses her forehead as he says "how do you feel?" She sighs and says "tired and a little foggy" she says.


	59. Chapter 60

Surprisingly her voice IS Somewhat normal. "Well you're looking well and sounding pretty good; is your throat sore?" Asks Liv. "Yes a little." She says. "Well that's what the whiteboard is for so use it to save your voice if you need to." Says Fitz smiling at her.

"Livy can I have a hug?" she asks. "Of course honey I just wanted you to have your time with your daddy first." She says as she walks over to the bed and Fitz moves so she can hug her. Their embrace lasts for a while as well; then ends. "We missed you so much Karen and are so very glad your awake sweetie" she says. Karen smiles at her "I missed you guys too it was really scary. Oh God where is Josh?" She says suddenly in a panic realizing she hasn't seen him. Seeing she was getting upset by her blood pressure on the machine: Liv takes her hand and touches her face and says "Karen calm down Josh is fine he will be down to see you soon" she says." Hearing Josh is okay calms Karen and she relaxes. Her blood pressure stabilizes. They all think to themselves the doctor wasn't kidding when she said that things could easily upset her.

"You okay sis?" Says Jerry with concern "Yes I am okay Jerry I was just worried about him I didn't know what happened and when I saw you guys and not him I got scared" she says. "This Josh guy is all on your brain huh" says Fitz teasing to lighten the mood. She smiles at him "Yes daddy he's the best he treats me really well and we are best friends I love him a lot" she says freely. Liv smiles at her with pride that she is so open about her feelings for Josh to her dad. Fitz is taken back a bit "love huh well I definitely need to talk with this young man since he has obviously captured your heart and from what I hear you've captured his too. He cannot wait to come see you" he says.

Karen smiles at them all and then says "hey big brother your turn over here come give me my hug" she says as Liv steps back to give Jerry access to her. He hugs her tightly and their hug lasts longer as they sob together. The gravity of the moment hits them both as well as everyone in the room; she could've died and he could've watched her die. Everyone sees the moment is heavy, but they also know that it's necessary.

As their hug ends Karen says "you're the best big brother ever because your dating Amber who saved my life" she says smiling. Everyone laughs including Karen; Karen herself wanted to lighten the mood and she motions for Amber to come over to the other side of her bed as everyone wipes their tears. "Seriously thank you Amber I am forever grateful." She said as Amber hugs her and says "you're very welcome" she says still giggling along with everyone else still from her joke to Jerry. "So you're really okay Karen" says Jerry. She looks at her brother and says "yes Jerry I am fine just a little sore and wish I could get out of this bed; but yes I am okay and look to be back to normal soon" she says. Jerry feels better that he is able to see Karen, touch her, and talk to her. With her making jokes and hugging everyone he knows she is going to be fine. A few moments go by as they chat with her a little longer before everyone agrees to give her some rest for the night. They all give her one more hug and then leave out.

As they all file out of her room into the hallway they decide to go back to the hotel and rest; everyone feeling pretty good about her progress and how she looks. They decide to celebrate with dessert at the hotel restaurant and call it a night. As they head out Amber asks "did anyone see where Mrs. Grant and Andrew went?" They all look at each other as they board the elevator. "it's funny you should say that I'm not sure where they went I just hope they don't bother Karen too much" says Fitz with some concern as they step off the elevator and head for the car to be taken back to the hotel.

Mellie and Andrew are sitting in an office with Dr. Fieldman both nervousness and concern for what is going on. "Dr. Fieldman can you tell me why we are sitting in your office and not visiting with my daughter" says Mellie. "Yes I can Mrs. Grant; according to my nurse Karen has had an adverse reaction to you visiting her" she says. "How is that possible I haven't seen her since she has been awake?" What did her father and my son tell you?" She screams. The doctor looks at Mellie and says "Mrs. Grant my heart breaks for you it really does; as a mother I am not sure what could've happened between you and Karen that could make her feel this way about your visiting her; but the truth is she doesn't want to see you. This has nothing to do with anyone else in the family; this is about Karen she literally said she doesn't want you or Andrew which I assume is you sir in her room" she says.

Mellie was terribly upset; she couldn't believe that Karen would say she didn't want to see her. She feels like the argument is miniscule compared to her car accident almost taking her life. She is struggling with the fact her daughter is so hurt by her words that she cannot see beyond the fight they had despite a life or death experience. As Mellie settles with the information she says "I've lost her for good this time; they hate me, my children hate me" she says in a saddened and pitiful voice. Andrew comforts her and says "no they don't Jerry and Karen are just upset right now Mellie give them some time and I am sure they will come around." Mellie hears his words but doesn't believe him; she knows herself that this time she has probably gone too far.

Dr. Fieldman says "for what it's worth Mrs. Grant Karen did say to tell you she is fine. That is something to hold on to. She doesn't want to see you right now but wants you to know she is okay" she says with compassion. Andrew agrees with the doctor that the possibility is still there for reconciliation at some point. "Mellie she will not be mad forever; we knew this was a possibility we discussed this before we came here. So let's just go home and let her work on recovery; when she's ready she will call" he says reassuringly. Mellie refuses to go home; "I will stay at the Omni hotel Fitz and I always stay there when we are in the city. I am not going home she may change her mind and I want to be here if she does." Andrew feels a sense of surprise and anger at Mellie mentioning her staying at a hotel with Fitz given the current situation. As they leave the doctor's office they say good night to the doctor and to the hotel for the night.

Andrew understands Mellie is under stress, but cannot shake the comment she made. As they walk through the lobby of the hotel to check in Andrew sees Fitz, Liv, Amber, and Liv sitting in the restaurant. He hurries through the check in process and wants to go to their room; however, Mellie wants to have a drink. To avoid making a scene he agrees and walks her over to the bar shielding her view of them laughing and having a good time. He is still upset with Mellie, but he focuses on the possibility Fitz did have something to do with them not being able to see Karen. However, he had no proof.


	60. Chapter 61

As Fitz, Liv, Amber, and Jerry sit at the table enjoying their dessert and talking about how happy they are Karen is doing well Liv sees Mellie and Andrew have a seat at the bar. She alerts Fitz and he glances over to see them; Mellie appears upset. "I wonder what's going on with them" says Amber. Jerry then says "I bet Karen said she didn't want to see them" he says. Amber agrees "that must be it; normally the patient advises who they want to see. Karen knew her mother would come to the hospital so she probably said she doesn't want to see her" she says confidently. Liv and Fitz look at each other and shrug their shoulders; "well if that's the case so be it; it's about Karen and if she doesn't want to see her then she doesn't want to see her" says Fitz. "Let's just hope this gets her that much closer to recovery that much quicker" says Liv. They all agree and call it a night as they head up to their rooms, and noticing Mellie and Andrew in conversation as they leave.

Andrew and Mellie are deep in conversation; she's complaining about her relationship with Jerry and Karen and about how Fitz judges her. How he likes the fact the kids don't like her; she even admits that having children is not a part of who she is and only did it for political and financial gain. It is obvious at this point that Mellie has quickly gotten drunk and was spewing all of her feelings for everyone to hear. To avoid a public relations disaster Andrew escorts Mellie to their room; it's clear no conversation would be had to tonight she needs to sleep off her drunkenness.

As Liv and Fitz make it to their room Liv calls Cyrus to update him on Karen. Cy is elated and glad Liv is keeping him in the loop. He also talks to Fitz about business. Something about Cyrus running the country while Fitz is away makes he and her feel a little nervous, but it could be worse it could be Andrew. Nonetheless he is certainly enjoying his time at the helm. As she readies for bed she hears Fitz hang up the phone with him. She comes out of the bathroom and climbs into bed as he joins her midway. She sits up with pillows supporting her back as he lays his head in her lap and talks to Tommy and Carrie. The joy in his face as he talks to them is something Liv cannot get over; every time it happens it feels and looks like the first time.

As he finishes his play time with his babies; he says "how are you feeling Livy?" He asks. "I feel good just tired; it's been a little stressful over the last few days." She says. "Yes it has been; what about your doctor's appointment we need to keep up with those" he says with concern. "Yes I know I will call them tomorrow to see if I can get a check-up from one of the residents here." Fitz says "that's a good idea; I wonder how long Karen will actually be in the hospital. I'm thinking she can do rehab in D.C." He says. Liv agrees; "maybe that's something we can check on tomorrow when we go to the hospital" she says.

She sees that Fitz is in thought "what are you thinking about?" she asks as she settles into his chest. "Just thinking about Mellie and Andrew; they had to know that Karen wasn't going to want to see them right?" Liv says "well maybe they thought Karen would be too caught up in being injured that she would forget about their disagreement for now" she says. Fitz says "I don't know I think if it were me I would've come expecting to be turned away; that's all I'm saying instead of sitting there depressed once the person refuses to see me. "I was more aggravated by Andrew than Mellie today; what was with the stare challenge at the table?" she asks. "Oh you saw that too" he says with a grin as he shakes his head. "I guess he wanted a repeat of me knocking him on his ass; but no worries I promise I will keep my hands to myself" he says as Liv looks up at him and he kisses her lips.

"Well I hope that only applies to you and Andrew and not to me because I am hoping your hands stay very busy" she says with a smile. He smiles back: "your wish is my command as he slides down onto his back and pulls her into his arms. He kisses her slowly as to savor her; she feels the romance in his touch as he handles her with care. He massages her breasts gently and licks her nipples lightly. Despite him taking his time her arousal is rising quickly; she feels him between her legs and the anticipation of him inside her turns her into a gushy mess below. She wraps her legs around him in preparation for his entry. He smiles at her as he leans down to kiss her. As he slides inside her she touches his face and says; "I love you baby" he responds "I love you too" as he feels her wetness encase him he closes his eyes and they both moan "Ahhh MMMM."

She is so wet so quickly; a benefit of her pregnancy they both enjoy. His rhythm is prefect; slow and sensual. She moans as his girth fills her completely; she moans "Oh Baby MMMM" her moans sound so good to him. They serve as encouragement to cheer him on as he pleases her thoroughly. He feels her thrusting back as his pace increases. Her walls are tightening as his cock throbs; they are both closing in on the pay-off moment. As she squeezes him internally he moans "Oh Livy Oh Baby" she knows he is turning the corner on the road to climax. Her excitement intensifies, she's almost there too. She caresses his back as he dives deeper and deeper into her making her delirious with pleasure. "MMMM Is It Good Baby" she moans; "MMMMM Oh Yeah Livy" he says as he quickens his pace more feeling himself on the brink of ecstasy.

He wants to hold off but, he can't it feels too good and she's close too. She feels him throbbing so she lets loose and flexes as she thrusts to bring them to climax together. They're both moaning incessantly and thrusting wildly until He pushes both her legs behind her head and drives into her like a drill pushing both of them over the edge into the abyss of orgasm. Both sweating and breathless they lay in silence for several minutes. "That was intense" he says "Yeah" she says smiling as she kisses him and lays on his chest. She yawns "someone is sleepy" he says. "No I'm not" she says with her eye lids getting heavy. He sees her fighting sleep. "Livy your worse than Teddy fighting sleep" he says laughing at her. She laughs too. He kisses her on her forehead and says "turn over Livy so I can hold you" She turns around and he holds her in his arms as they both fall asleep.

Liv wakes in the morning to the sound of a phone vibrating repeatedly; she looks and it's not hers it's Fitz's. He's gone but his phone isn't. She looks at the time and it's 6:00am. So she knows he's probably using the workout facility; she picks up the phone and turns it to silent; but she notices a tree of text messages from his financial advisor answering questions about the recoupment process of a prenuptial agreement. She didn't mean to read the messages; but since they opened she read what was in front of her. She knew this had to be about the divorce settlement; especially since her and Fitz didn't have a prenuptial agreement. She asked him about one and he said he didn't want one with her; he wanted them to have a marriage not a merger so she let it be.

Snapping out of her head she decided to finish reading the messages that were open despite the guilt she was feeling for seeing them in the first place. According to the messages he asked about recouping the settlement from the prenuptial settlement he had with Mellie. This is surprising because he never mentioned to her he was thinking about requesting a recoupment. However, it makes sense given what's happened; he probably feels like she doesn't deserve the money. Her guilt getting the best of her she puts down the phone and lays back down in the bed.

Reading the text messages makes Liv think about the details of he and Mellie's divorce. She receives no spousal support or child support because of the marriage and birthing incentives in the prenuptial agreement. By being married to Fitz for 25 years and giving him two boys she walks away with 5.8 million dollars for herself. As an added bonus she also her has access to all of the trust funds for the kids of 25 million dollars each. Suddenly it makes sense to Liv now why Mellie proposed having another child when the Amanda Tanner and sex tape fiasco happened to allegedly save his presidency and quiet the scandal. She wanted another boy to pad her wallet. If someone didn't know better they would assume Mellie came from humble beginnings; but she was far from it being a blue blood coming from old money she has never wanted for anything in her life. Nonetheless she couldn't help herself when it came to the idea of money or power she was crazed. Liv's thoughts are broken by the sound of Fitz coming in from his work out.


	61. Chapter 62

As she hears him coming she initially feels anxious and guilty for having read his text messages. She doesn't want him to think she was snooping or that she doesn't trust him. It was an honest mistake on her part and she's willing to own up to it and apologize so there is no misunderstanding of her intentions. As she readies herself to talk to him about it he comes in stripping as he looks at her saying "good morning beautiful" she replies "good morning sexy" he smiles at her as she stares at him. He's standing in front of her completely naked and she is captivated by the view so much she is unknowingly biting her bottom lip as she stares at him. "Why are you looking at me like that Livy?" He says smiling at her seeing the desire for him in her eyes and loving it. "Mmmm because you're so fucking hot Mr. President." She says as she uncovers her naked body and he bends down to kiss her lightly. He feels her pulling him onto her; he pulls back saying "I'm sweaty Livy" she smiles and says "I don't care." She says as she pulls him down onto her and he comes willingly.

His touch feels so good to her she's never wanted him this badly. She feels him pulling away from her as he says "I need to taste you first" she smiles and says "okay" as he slides down her body. She feels his hands between her thighs he feels the tension in her body. He doesn't recall her ever being this tense and hot for him before. It turns him on more to know she desires him this much; it motivates him to please her more. As he massages her inner things she moans his name "Oh Fitz" her wetness is flowing and he's dying to taste her sweetness. He opens her folds allowing her juices to run free and exposing her clit. He licks her clit repeatedly like it's covered in strawberry ice cream as she moans loudly with encouragement. "Yes Baby Lick That Pussy Mmmm" she moans. After licking her incessantly she gets wetter and they both get hornier. He wraps his tongue around her cunt as he slides his fingers into her core she arches her back as she receives his fingers with ease and delight. She moans more "Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Baby Mmm" the force of his fingers sliding in and out of her in addition to his lip and tongue lock on her clit makes her thrust her hips matching his head and hand movement pace.

It feels so good she feels lost in pleasure and overtaken by the moment. Her climax is on the cusp and she wants to let go. She's almost there his grip on her thighs and the speed of his head movement is pushing her to the edge. He feels her sliding to the edge and wants the pay off and wants it now. He's devouring her below and she's loving it. She feels his pace change searching for her climax as his suction power on her clit intensifies pushing her over the edge as she screams his name "Oh Fitz Oh Fitz Oh MMMMM" in immense pleasure. He drinks her juices happily and greedily as she continues to moan his name loudly. He enjoys her sweetness and her moaning tremendously.

After cleaning her thoroughly from the mess he caused her to make he slides up her body as she turns over on her stomach. She wants him no needs him to take her from behind. That first release was good but, she needs more; her arousal is already rebuilt and she's looking for the next climax that only he can deliver. As she turns over on her stomach she raises up on all fours looking back at him. He smiles at her as he grabs her hips with a stare of pure lust in his eyes. "Is this how you want it baby?" He asks. "Yes baby and I've been very naughty" she says with a grin. "So a spanking is in order" he says as he smacks her ass three times" as she moans OOOh OOOh OOOOh Yes" pushing her to the edge of climax. He strokes himself with his left hand as he slips his right hand underneath her rubbing her clit, he feels its stiffness; he knows she is ready to pop like a popcorn kernel with just the amount of heat.

She can see their reflection in the mirror; she watches as he strokes himself and she gets hornier. His girth and length is oh so impressive and she wants to feel him now. He senses her desire for him as he smacks her ass again and she pushes against him. "I want it now please give it to me" she begs. He loves when she begs; "he smacks her ass once more and as she moans "Oh MMMM Fitz" he slides inside her forcefully making her scream with pleasure. His pace is fast and hard; he establishes his rhythm right away. He wants the her to climax but not yet; he wants her wetter first. His aggression is building and it's exciting her; she feels him gripping her waist and she knows what he wants.

As he hits his stride he starts smacking her ass hard and fast with every stroke. Her wetness flows like a waterfall; he's enjoying her greatly, she can see the look on his face in their reflection. But she wants to hear him more; so she pushes back at him more and lowers her shoulder for more impact. He's pounding her more and it feels so good she moans "Oh Hit It Baby Oh Yeah." He speeds up and smacks her ass more she gets so wet he closes his eyes and lets his aggression take over "Oh Fuck Livy You Feel That" he moans. "Yes Yes Oh Yes Fuck MMMM" she moans as she falls over the edge and takes him with her. He strokes her repeatedly as he smacks her ass on pace and releases into her while moaning "Livy Oh Fuck Fuck MMMM."

His release is plentiful and very enjoyable as they both fall over onto the bed breathless and in need of recovery. She kisses him as he lays next to her and kisses her back as she straddles him noticing he is still semi erect. She never likes to leave him with anything left to give so she works her hips to bring him to full mass so she can drain him. As he rises to the occasion like clockwork they both smile and she slides down onto him. They both moan "MMMMM" as she starts to work her hips and establish the pace. He grips her thighs with intensity as she stares into his eyes and he's biting his lip. She's so wet he's already throbbing; she can feel him trying to hold back. But she refuses to take no for an answer she wants him now. So she rotates her hips in a grinding rhythm he cannot ignore. His grip on her hips gets tighter and his eyes close as he moans her name "Oh Livy Oh Baby Oh Fuck Oh Baby MMMM" she knows she has him and she's on pace to meet him there as her cunt stiffens and she gets wetter. She thrusts faster and grinds harder as he grabs her breasts and she feels her wall crash just as he pulses vigorously. "Oh Fuck Give It To Me Fitz Oh Yeah MMMHMM" she moans as he replies Oh Its Yours Baby Oh Fuck MMMM" both falling into orgasm easily as she arches her back and refuses to move until every drop of his stickiness is released inside her. As she leans down to kiss him they both smile and he rolls her over on her back with him still between her legs. Still kissing her and holding her he says "damn I love you:" she smiles and says "I love you too."

They kiss for a while longer till his phone alarm goes off telling them visiting hours at the hospital have started. They look at each other not wanting to move; but know they have to go. As he gets up they kiss once more as her phone rings. It's her doctor's office in D.C. She answers "hello". "Hello is this Mrs. Grant?" Says the voice. "Yes this is Olivia Grant" it was the first time she had said that out loud. It felt kind of odd. "Hi this is Melissa from Dr. Napier's office; "we got your request for a temporary transfer of care and it's been authorized. We can schedule you for an appointment today with Dr. Walker at the Santa Barbara Medical Center at 12:00 is that okay?" she asks. "Yes that will be fine thank you" she says. "you're very welcome; they already have your chart so all of you will need is your photo id when you register okay?" Yes mam that's fine and thank you so much for calling Melissa I appreciate it" she says. "Your very welcome Mrs. Grant you have a great day and we hope to see you for your next visit." She says as she prepares to hang up and Liv replies good bye as she responds good bye.

After hanging up the phone she realizes Fitz is already in the shower; she goes into the bathroom and he is getting out as she gets in. "Who was that on the phone?" He asks curiously. "It was Dr. Napier's office; I have an appointment today with Dr. Walker at noon" she says as she washes her body. "Okay that will work we can go do that and then go to lunch afterwards" he says as he dries off and shaves. By the time she is done showering he's out the bathroom and she has the counter to herself. She does her regular hygiene routine and pulls out the flat irons to fix her hair. Once she is done she dresses and meets him in the living room where he waits for her while watching TV and checks with Jerry and Amber via text to see if they want to eat breakfast together before going to the hospital. He looks absolutely delicious sitting on the couch; he's dressed in a blue fitted Tee shirt and jeans; blue is perfect on him because it brings out his eyes, she stares at him for a minute before she says "I am ready honey." He looks up at her, smiles and says "you look pretty baby" as he admires her in her white free flowing sun dress; then leans in for a kiss as he rubs her belly. Another fashion benefit to being pregnant in the summer is sundresses, which she wore all the time in a variety of colors and styles with comfy sandals.


	62. Chapter 63

As they walk out the door Jerry responds to his text "no thanks they aren't dressed yet, but will meet them at the hospital a little later." Fitz replies "okay have fun smiley face" Jerry responds back "dad that's just weird, but funny smiley face lol. Fitz says "looks like you have me to yourself for breakfast; Jerry and Amber will meet us at the hospital later" he says grinning. Liv says "I guess he and Amber have some catching up to do; like father like son" she laughs as she smiles. Fitz smiles and says "sorry I must have missed the complaint between moans?" he says being sarcastic and smiling teasing her. Liv laughs and says "ha ha Mr. funny man" as they exit the elevator and walk across the lobby toward the restaurant.

As they enter the restaurant and take their seats his phone rings; "its Cy I have to take this" he says looking at Liv. "Okay no worries go ahead I'll order for you" she says as he steps away from the table and outside with secret service for privacy. "Hey Cy calling about the Middle East?" He says knowing the call was coming after watching the news that morning. Cy laughs and says "Hello sir yes I am; we need someone over there asap and I understand Andrew is with you." He says confirming his whereabouts.

"Yes Cy he is here, but he's not with me he's with Mellie. So if duty calls he needs to respond. If something happens that warrants my attention I would have to leave too; so he needs to be willing to respond too." He says in a definite tone. Cy says "I agree sir I have already reached out to him and he is aware of the request. However, he isn't happy about it so I figured I would warn you in case you ran into him." Fitz laughs and says "thanks for the heads up Cy, but it's unnecessary I don't care about his feelings; let me know if he doesn't comply with the request though" he says. "I will sir. Thank you and I hope to see you soon" he says. "Okay Cy bye" he says as he hangs up.

As he hangs up with Cy he sees Andrew walking toward him with his luggage in tow. He is clearly upset and looking for a fight or argument based on his body language and scowling look on his face. Fitz takes a breath and thinks about his promise to Liv regarding Andrew. Seeing his demeanor Tom and Hal immediately step in front of Fitz, and Andrew snaps out of his enraged trance quickly enough before drawing any attention to he and Fitz. When within talking distance he says "I need to talk to you" he says in an angry voice.

Fitz already knowing what he wants to discuss says "okay Andrew give me a minute" he says as he texts Liv and tells her he's going to meet with Andrew over some emergency business. As Liv prepares to order their food she gets his text. She looks over and sees the look on Andrew's face; she knows it's deeper than business, but she lets it go. She responds "okay and please play nice" she says with a smiley face. He responds "no promises." She read his response and thought to herself at least he's being honest.

After texting Liv Fitz says "let's go in the conference room over there" he points to it sitting just in front of them across the lobby. They reach the conference room and Tom escorts them inside waiting by the door. Fitz looks at Tom and says "you can wait outside Tom" he looks at Fitz and then relents and steps outside. Andrew's posture changes a bit once Tom leaves realizing Fitz is actually ready for a real conversation and so is he.

"Okay Andrew talk" says Fitz sitting across the table from him to prevent hitting him so easily. "Are you so threatened by me that you would send me half way around the world abandoning Mellie and leaving my daughter who has been hospitalized? I am going to have a relationship with her Fitz whether you want me to or not; besides that Mellie needs someone here that's on her side to make sure you don't take advantage of her" he says with contempt.

Fitz feeling annoyed and a bit agitated is silent for a moment thinking before he speaks and calming himself to keep his promise to Liv of not beating Andrew's skull in for his ridiculously insensitive remark. "First of all Andrew nothing about you threatens me so don't kid yourself. What you're being told to do is a part of your job as VP so that's why you're being sent to the Middle East; there is no hidden agenda. Second Mellie can shoot a tick off a horse's ass using a rifle without a scope; she doesn't need your or anyone else's protection she can handle herself. However, you should be more concerned with her inability to let go and move on.

Andrew still with a scowl on his face leans forward and says "she has moved on why do you think I'm here with her?" Fitz laughs "Andrew this is getting embarrassing; if you think I am making this up check her phone log for her cell phone. You have the access; see how many times she calls me verses me calling her. It's insane and beyond harassment; the only reason I haven't filed papers against her yet is because of the kids." Andrew says "your lying Fitz she calls you because of the kids." Fitz shakes his head and says "what could we possibly have to talk about Andrew? Jerry and Karen barely if ever talk to her and Teddy is four. Man she's got you snowed; I feel sorry for you." he says. "That's rich why would you feel sorry for me?" Asks Andrew.

Fitz says "Because you are the latest victim trapped in her web of deceit and lies. Mellie uses people for her personal gain. He sees Andrew getting upset. Look she used me to get to the white house and access to 75 million dollars in trust fund money for our kids in addition to a cash pay out to herself of 5.8 million dollars in the prenuptial agreement settlement. She did this in addition to sleeping with my best friend during our marriage, getting pregnant, and passing the baby off as my biological child for 18 years without breaking sweat. So yeah I know a little about her diabolical scheming ways trust me on this one" he says.

The look on Andrew's face tells him he has no idea what he is talking about. "What money you didn't leave her any provisions I saw the divorce paperwork she didn't get anything in the divorce settlement. You're lying" says Andrew. Fitz says "Andrew I want you to think before you answer this. You were the best man at our wedding; why did our wedding get postponed by three weeks?" He asks. Fitz can see a light come on in his eyes after a few minutes; Andrew now remembers the wedding was delayed because the details of the prenuptial agreement were not worked out. She wanted a higher incentive per child and more cash out in the event of a divorce after 20 years.

The look on his face is priceless; maybe he was finally getting through to Andrew or so he thought. "For what it's worth she's damn good at acting like she gives a damn; I fell for it too at one time" Fitz says in a somewhat empathetic tone. "You will do anything to see her unhappy won't you?


	63. Chapter 64

You're pathetic. If you're so happy why not leave her alone?" Says Andrew now suddenly refuting what Fitz told him and his own memory of the facts. Fitz rubs his forehead and says "whatever you say Andrew I just need to know if you're going to follow the travel orders or are you resigning" he says with frustration."

Andrew replies "yes I will leave tonight, but this conversation isn't over" he says with anger still brewing in his voice. Fitz says "yes it is Andrew because I'm done talking about it oh and as for Karen; you building a relationship is between you and her. However regardless of what you do or say nothing changes the fact she is my daughter. She has my last name, she calls me dad, and I raised her. So you can call her your daughter in your head; but when you talk to me you will address her as my child because I deserve to be respected as her father. it's too bad you weren't man enough to do the right thing 18 years ago when she was born because she is a hell of a girl and has made me very proud to be her dad" he says knowingly baiting Andrew to react.

Andrew enraged at this point says "you're a big man with secret service around or sucker punching someone." Fitz says "for the record it's not a sucker punch if you see it coming. You had to know you were going to get hit given the fact Karen caught you and Mellie in the act in my house. Blame your weak ass reflexes for your inability to defend yourself. As for secret service they are here for your protection not mine Andrew besides he's outside the door. If you want to step toe to toe with me I'm here" he says as he gets up.

Andrew leans back in his seat and says "you're not worth it" as he then gets up and walks out. Fitz smiles and says "have a good flight" with a smirk as he follows him out the conference room. Fitz steps into the hall and watches as Andrew walks out the door to catch his flight. He takes a breath before heading back over to the restaurant to change his mood before sitting back down with Liv. He gets to the table; he leans down and kisses her on her cheek while saying "I'm sorry Livy it took longer than I thought it would." he says with a smile.

She looks at him as he rubs her belly, which makes her smile. "What happened" she asks. As he explains the conversation giving full disclosure she is out done by his description of events. She wasn't surprised that Mellie lied about the settlement. It's typical Mellie to play the victim to get people to rush to her aid she thought. "Poor Andrew he must be devastated" she says sounding empathetic. Fitz just looks at her as he eats, but says nothing and continues to eat.

"No comment Mr. President" she says. "On that subject no not at all; but I am glad we talked because it helps me make up my mind about something I am considering" he says. "Really about what" says Liv. Fitz says "I was thinking about seeking a recoupment of funds for the monies paid in the settlement because she's in breach of the agreement. I am also considering denying her access to the trust funds for the kids" he says.

Liv is quiet at first; Fitz notices her being quiet. "What do you think Liv?" He asks. "Well she is in breach regarding the paternity so it makes sense to do it; but is this all business or are you being vengeful" she says. He looks at her and says "honestly I think it's a little of both; she doesn't deserve the money and this is the best way I know how to neuter her. I am beyond tired of her bull shit Livy. First this custody petition for Teddy and now this paternity issue with Karen. As jerry said I cannot deal with her craziness anymore and do nothing. There has to be consequences at some point. Game over" he says.

Liv doesn't say anything she just finishes her meal; he again notices she is being quiet. "What's wrong Livy you okay?" He asks. The guilt now eating her alive makes her say "no I'm not okay your phone woke me up this morning and when I tried to turn it to silent I hit the wrong icon and I saw your text messages about the recoupment. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to snoop through your phone I trust you completely it was an honest mistake" she says in an upset tone and pleading for forgiveness.

Fitz wants to laugh because she is so upset about something so minor; but he knows her hormones are to blame for this reaction. He takes her hand and says "Livy it's fine I believe you; but know that I have nothing to hide from you so you can go through my phone if you want. You know all my passcodes anyway" he says with a laugh. She laughs too. She now feels silly for being so upset about something this small. "I'm sorry to be so emotional baby these hormones have me all over the place" she says. He smiles at her and says "its fine Livy I understand and I love you." She responds "I love you too." Fitz finishes his food and then says "before I forget let me send the authorization for the recoupment process and the change of signer on the trust funds" he says as he picks up his phone.

As he finishes his text they wait for the waitress to come back with his credit card. His conversation with Andrew pops into his head; he says aloud "he's delusional". Liv says "who is delusional?" she asks confused. Fitz smiles and says "sorry I was thinking out loud; I was thinking about Andrew and saying he is delusional in his thinking about Mellie" he says. "Well you do things when you're in love" says Liv being empathetic. Fitz has to admit she is right; when you believe you are in love with someone you do crazy things. "Your right" he says as the waitress brings back his card and they leave for the hospital. As they walk to the car Liv says "I didn't see Mellie with Andrew I wonder if she's still here". Fitz replies "I don't know; maybe we will see her at the hospital" he says as they get into the car.

When they arrive at the hospital they go up to Karen's room; they see Josh already in the room with her so they hang back and let him have his time with her. After a few minutes he comes out on crutches; Fitz opens the door for him to make sure he can get out without trouble. He says "thank you Mr, Grant" as he turns to face him and he smiles at him. "You're welcome Josh; how are you doing?" He asks as he reaches out to shake his hand. "I am doing well sir thank you; I will be glad when I am off these crutches" he says with annoyance in his voice. "Yeah I can understand that; hey you've met my wife Olivia right?" he says as Liv says "hello Josh" and smiles. "Yes sir I have met her before; "hello again Mrs. Grant" he says with a smile.

"How's my girl today?" says Fitz with a smile. "She's looks good; we had a good visit, it's great to see her smile again" he says with joy. Fitz can see he really cares for his daughter and it warms his heart. Well I have heard a lot about you from Karen lately Josh; which means you and I will need to have a talk soon young man" he says with a fatherly look. "Fitz don't scare him" says Liv shaking her head. "I understand sir; just let me know when you want to have that talk I'll be around" he says confidently. "Okay I will be in touch Josh you have a great day" says Fitz as he shakes his hand and walks away. "Good bye sir good bye Mrs. Grant" he says as he turns and walks away.


	64. Chapter 65

As they enter Karen's room she is playing a game on her cell phone; "hey there little lady" says Fitz smiling as he walks over to her bed. "Hey daddy hey Livy" she says as they both walk over and give her a hug. "How's it going today?" Liv asks. "It's going well; as you can see my voice is stronger and I feel much better. My arm itches like crazy though" she says referencing her broken arm. "Awe that sucks sweetie I'm sorry" not your fault I'm using this long ruler to reach the hard to reach areas" she says as she laughs and they laugh with her.

"You look great Karen, your color is back in your cheeks and that beautiful smile is back too. When do you start your physical therapy?" He asks. "I have about 2 weeks before those sessions start; am I going back to D.C. with you two daddy?" she asks. "Sure honey I was just going to suggest it; do you know when you're going to be released yet?" He asks. "No not yet but we can find out" she says with a smile. "I finally met the infamous Josh as we were coming in to see you" he says. "I know he texted me" she says. "When? He was just standing in front of me?" he says shaking his head.

"Fitz he's a teen he texts like he breathes" says Liv as she smiles; Karen nodding in agreement. "Well he seems like a nice young man and I am looking forward to talking with him about some things" he says in a fatherly tone. "Okay daddy; but I think you're going to like him a lot he's a great guy. I wouldn't bring him home to you if he wasn't the right one" she says smiling. Fitz is feeling a little uneasy with how comfortable his little girl is getting talking about this young man so freely.

Liv sees his uneasiness and changes the subject "have you been out of the bed yet?" Says Liv. "No not yet I start walking later today thank goodness" she says. "Have you had any other visitors?" She asks. "Yes some people from school came by; mom and Andrew came but I didn't want to see them right now" she says voluntarily.

Fitz sees her struggling with the decision of what to do where her mother and Andrew are concerned. "He says "I know your upset about you and your mom's argument; but your recovery should be your main focus right now. He says. Karen knew her father was right; she just couldn't face her mother right now. Every time she thought of her or Andrew she got flustered and upset so it was best for them to stay away for now.

Seeing her in thought Liv says "I agree with your dad Karen; but I will say it's important that you be fair about this too. Don't hold grudges forgiveness is about being able to let go and move on not about letting people off the hook." She says to Karen's surprise. "Are you telling me to overlook what she said and what she did Liv just so she can visit me?" She asks.

"No Karen I think Liv is saying that you can't stay mad forever. If you don't want to see her right now because you aren't ready to deal with what happened between you two and you just want to focus on your recovery for now that's fine. But the longer you wait to deal with it the harder it gets to deal with so don't wait too long and don't use this as a way to punish your mother. Her choices have consequences that will do that for her okay." He says hoping she understands as he holds her hand. She smiles at him and reaches out for a hug "okay daddy I get it." She says as he embraces her and then lets her go as he kisses her on the forehead.

An hour and a half later the nurse comes in with her lunch "hello it's lunch time Ms. Grant" says the nurse as she brings in the tray and speaks to Fitz and Liv. Liv looks at her watch "Fitz it's 1145; we have to go my appointment is downstairs in 15 minutes" she says. "What appointment?" says Karen. "I'm getting my check up here since I'm not home to go to my regular doctor" she says. "Oh I'm sorry I'm making things more difficult for you Livy" she says. "No sweetie it's no problem at all; no worries we just want to make sure your siblings are on pace and doing well" she says. "Okay we better go Livy" says Fitz as he hugs Karen once more before walking out. Liv also hugs her and says "we will be back after my appointment" she says. "Okay bye Livy bye daddy" she says waving and eating.

As they walk down the hall they ask where the maternity offices are; they are directed to the maternity floor and the OBGYN wing of the hospital. They arrive just in time for the appointment; once she registers she is called back to the exam room. Nurse Baker gets Liv weighed and vitals are taken; her blood pressure looks good and she has gained a total of 15 pounds so far with her pregnancy. "You are doing great on your weight gain pacing Mrs. Grant at 4 ½ months especially with carrying twins" she says. "Thank you I try to keep active by swimming" she says. "That's good keep it up" she says. "Okay the doctor will be in momentarily to do your check up to monitor the babies heart beats. Please change into this robe so she can conduct the exam okay" she says. "Okay" says Liv. When the nurse leaves Liv changes into a robe; Fitz says "should I step out" smiling. "You're such a funny man" she says sarcastically as she changes.

A few moments later Dr. Walker comes in "hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant how are you?" They smile and say "good thank you." She smiles back and says "wonderful, so we are checking on your babies today to make sure all is well. You are 4 ½ months and carrying twins correct?" She asks. "Yes correct" says Liv. "Okay blood pressure and other vitals look great, your and your weight gain is good; you are doing well my friend. Let's check on the little ones. Lay down for me and roll up your gown please." As she places the heart rate device on her stomach the heart beats come thru loud and clear beating like champions. Liv and Fitz smile and he holds her hand as they listen to the sound of perfection. "Very good very healthy heart beats" says Dr. Walker. "How are you feeling any sickness, dizziness, or appetite issues?" She asks. "No not at all I eat healthy, no illness sometimes a little sluggish but overall I am fine" says Liv.

The doctor asks "what about your vitamins are you taking those daily and do you need any more?" She asks. "Yes I am taking them daily and no I have plenty until I get home to D.C" she says. Dr. Walker makes a note of her answers to the questions and questions posed in her chart. "Okay good do you have any questions for me?" Fitz and Liv both look at her and say "no we don't." She smiles at both of them and says "it is wonderful meeting both of you; we don't get celebrities like yourselves in here every day. Good luck with your pregnancy and delivery" she says as she shakes their hands as she prepares to walk out. Before she leaves Fitz says "thank you for your courteousness and efficiency; have a great day too" as she leaves them in the exam room. Liv dresses and they walk out of the office. "That was the quickest appointment at the doctor's office I have ever had" she says smiling. "Yes and all good news too; I am proud of you Livy. You're doing very well with this pregnancy. Only 15 pounds gained so far. They advise of what 45 right?" he asks. "Yes with twins it's about 45 on average. Good job baby" he says as he kisses her and they walk to the elevators. "Thank you honey" she says in return.


	65. Chapter 66

As they board the elevator Liv says "maybe we should try to catch up with Dr. Walker and see about Karen's release we need to be getting home soon" she says. "Yeah you're right; we can do that and then I would like to go back to the hotel and rest if that's okay" he says. "Sure, are you feeling okay" she asks with concern. "Oh I'm feeling just fine, nothing you naked can't fix" he whispers in her ear as they both smile. She loves the way he always makes her laugh and makes her feel so sexy all the time.

As they step off the floor where Karen's room is located they see Dr. Walker walking. "Hey Dr. Walker can I see you for a minute" says Fitz. She turns around to face him smiling. "Mr. President I was just about to call you good to run into you" she says. "Why is there something wrong with Karen?" He asks with concern. "No nothing like that I wanted to call you about her after care. She is doing very well and I understand you are looking to take her home with you. So I wanted to speak to the white house medical staff to brief them on her condition and make sure they are fully equipped to care for her through recover including rehab" she says smiling. "Yes here is the number and ask to speak to Dr. Houseman he or his staff can help you with whatever you need" says Fitz. "We were actually coming to ask you about her release date information doctor" says Liv. "No problem why don't we go into the conference room over here I have her mother waiting there also so we can brief you all together. Her brother and girlfriend are in with her now they will be joining us too in a moment" she says as she leads the way to the conference room."

As they enter the room Mellie is sitting alone looking sad and anxious; moments after they sit down Jerry and Amber join them. The mood in the room is tense; Dr. Walker does her best to lighten the mood, but is unsuccessful they all want to get in and get out. "Thank you all for joining me here; I want to update you on Karen's condition. She is doing wonderfully; one of the best and fastest recoveries I have seen. She was up walking not long ago a full day ahead of schedule and she had good balance and mobility considering her most recent operation. She still has a way to go, but she is positive, upbeat and settling in nicely with the concept of recovery and the work ahead. "She will be able to be released as soon as I am able to approve the set up for her medical care at your house Mr. President. So once the set-up is confirmed I will sign her release papers and she is free to go. I will also transfer all of her medical information over to set up her therapy as well so I will let you know as soon as I know anything" she says.

Everyone appears pleased at the news that Karen is being released; but Mellie is the only one who seems to be rather quiet. "Does anyone have any questions for me?" she asks. Mellie says "so I don't get a vote in where she stays when she leaves the hospital either. Being a mother used to mean something" she says in an obviously upset tone. Her response changes the mood of the room instantly. "Fitz says quickly "no Dr. Walker we don't have any questions, but we would like to stay here a little longer to discuss some things if you don't mind." She smiles and is happy to leave the awkward moment by saying "of course take your time; I will get to working on her transfer paper work and communicating with the white house doctor" she says as she gathers her folder and walks out the door saying good bye to everyone.

As the door closes Jerry says "come on Amber we don't need to be here for this. We will see you back at Karen's room dad and Liv" he says staring at Mellie as they get up to leave. "Jerry I would like to talk to you" says Mellie. Jerry looks at her and says "not right now maybe some other time when I give a damn about what you have to say" he says clearly agitated. "Jerry come on stop that I know your upset with her, but let's be civil I raised you better" says Fitz sounding fatherly. Jerry feeling obligated to be respectful because of his father says "I'm sorry that was rude, but I don't want to talk to you right now I will call you when I am up to it okay?" he says in a calmer tone. Amber took his hand and whispered "much better Jerry" in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Mellie responds "that's fine I will be waiting Jerry" she says with a hopeful tone as he and Amber walk out the door.

Mellie, Fitz and Liv sit at the table and just as the door closes Fitz says "what is the problem with Karen coming back to D.C. with us?" He asks. "I just thought since she goes to school out here and has me, Jerry and Andrew she could stay out here. It would give us time to reconnect and fix things between us" she says. Liv says "Mellie if Karen isn't speaking to you why would you think she would want to stay with you when she is released from the hospital?" she asks. Mellie is annoyed by her question and says "why are you talking I believe Fitz wanted to talk to me; Karen is our daughter not yours this has nothing to do with you" she says with anger and frustration in her voice.

Fitz is instantly upset by Mellie's response to Liv's question and her lack of respect by her tone in speaking to her. But before he can say anything Liv says "it had nothing to do with me when she walked in on you servicing Andrew at the White house and she wouldn't talk to you for 2 months either. But I recall you calling and begging for my help to fix it. Like it or not Mellie I am here to stay and I am not going anywhere. So get over yourself and answer the damn question because nobody has time for your theatrics." Mellie feeling Liv's impatience and seeing she is not willing to budge she relents. She notices the look of pride on Fitz's face after Liv finishes and him holding her hand as well confirming his support of her reply. In this moment Mellie feels somewhat defeated, but still feels like she has a card left to play.

"Very well I am aware of our current relationship status; but I am hopeful she will forgive me soon. I was actually hoping you Fitz could step in and help mend things with Karen and Jerry you've always been so good with them" she says smiling at him. Fitz looks at her with confusion and says "Mellie you have got to be kidding me if you think I am getting in the middle of your issues with Jerry and Karen. I can't help you with that because you were dead wrong for what you did and said to both of them" he says in disbelief. "Fitz I am her mother she needs me to be with her through the recovery; the time can help us rebuild. You have to help me with this we are partners as parents remember?" she says in a pleading voice. Fitz says "Mellie the best thing I could do for you has already been done. Liv and I both told her to focus on her recovery primarily, but also we told her not to hold grudges because they weigh you down. That's the best I or we can do for you on this you will really have to tackle this one alone it's your issue not mine or ours." He says as calmly as possible. Realizing she has lost the battle of keeping Karen in California through her recovery and rehabilitation Mellie moves to the next topic.

Fitz sees the sadness in Mellie's eyes, but he can't bring himself to care. He knows this is what she does; she plays victim before she strikes and bites viciously. He and Liv both prepare for her attack; they feel it looming. "This is why I am taking custody of the one child left that still loves me; because he hasn't been poisoned by you or your whore yet" she says with venomous intent. Instead of reacting to her words Fitz and Liv both look at her with pity in their eyes. Liv says "Is this the part where I scream and yell at you to defend my honor against your vengeful remark? I wish I could say we are surprised at your ignorance, jealousy, and misplaced rage that led you to making that comment. But we aren't because Mellie the one thing you are is predictable in every way. When you can't guilt someone into helping you or bully them you bite them and insult them. In the past your antics may have worked; but today it ends" says Liv.

"What are you talking about Olivia? You have no authority here; you've been married to Fitz for five minutes and you think your running things" says Mellie. "She's right Mellie it's a new day; we have developed a zero tolerance policy for your bull shit antics. The sad part is you still don't realize the game is over. Your children don't like you as a person; that's not Liv's fault or mine that's yours. Teddy doesn't even like you and he's a toddler. So your plight to get full custody of him is pretty much shot because I will be counter petitioning for full custody myself" he says. "You put him up to this didn't you? You've already tainted Jerry and Karen; Teddy isn't far behind. How can you let her taint our kids against me?" She says. "Mellie no one did this to you; the failure of your relationship with your kids is your fault not mines or Fitz's you have to stop blaming others for your issues. I have had enough of this nonsense I am going to the rest room and I will meet you in Karen's room Fitz." says Liv as she gets up kisses him and walks out the door.

Mellie now feeling satisfied that Liv is gone calms a bit and says to Fitz now that she is gone maybe we can get some things handled. To her surprise Fitz isn't having it; he's mad as hell right now and more than over her foolishness. He rattles off his demands and lets her know where he stands with her. He says "Mellie the only thing that needs to be handled here is you. First your harassing calls to my cell and the house, text messages and emails all need to stop and if you don't I will file a complaint with the courts. Second it's pretty much a given as I said you're not getting custody of Teddy especially if Jerry and Karen testify to your mothering skills. Third I am seeking recoupment from you for the settlement payments you have received in lieu of your breach of contract. I will also be removing you as a signer on the trust accounts for the kids" he says as he glares at her.


	66. Chapter 67

Mellie is in shock she can't believe she's heard everything he has said to her. "After 25 years of marriage you are going to treat me this way? After all my sacrifices of getting you elected, quitting my career, and having kids for you this is how you repay me! I deserve that money it is mine and you will not see a dime of it back as long as I have breath in my body. We were partners Fitz we were always friends and partners we always forgave each other" she says in desperation as she grabs his hand.

Fitz pulls his hand back and says "Mellie you know you don't' deserve that money given what you have done and I am not going to explain that to you because you know better. The change to our relationship is squarely on your shoulders. Once again as we have tried to tell you repeatedly you are the issue not everyone else. You lie, deceive, mislead, and destroy people for your own selfish purposes and don't care. You say and do terrible things to people and think they are just supposed to let them go. I want to apologize for contributing to the bull shit that has been you and your ways for so many years. I allowed you to be you and I should've been stronger I should've been a better father by protecting my kids better from you and your reign of bitterness, jealousy and rage. I am just grateful the day has come where it's over. It's over Mellie no more. You can test me if you want, but I meant everything I've said to you today. Move on with Andrew or whoever and leave me, Livy, the kids and our family alone" he says as he gets up to walk out.

Mellie knowing she is done with no more cards to play; but still angry says "Andrew would've made a much better father than you" I should've left you when I had her. It's too late for Karen, but not with Teddy he could still be a father to his son" she says hoping to anger him by implying Teddy isn't his child. Fitz looks at her and says "You're a sad, cruel, evil, spiteful bitch and I hope you burn and rot in hell for your actions when you die" he says as he walks out leaving her at the table alone. Mellie knew Teddy was his baby, but just as before she always attacks when she is angry without thought. Instead of getting Fitz to lose his cool by yelling and screaming insults all she got was a good cursing out and to be left alone again.

As Fitz walks away from the conference room and heads to Karen's room he is in thought first about finally putting Mellie in her place. Then he thinks about Livy and wanting to make sure she is okay. As he gets to Karen's room he hears voices and laughter. When he walks in Josh, Karen, Livy, Jerry, and Amber are all laughing and carrying on. It's a great sight to see. Fitz walks into the room; he speaks to everyone and then asks Liv to come out into the hall. She follows him outside in the hall; she knows he wants to check in with her. Before he speaks she says "Fitz I am fine; don't worry about me I let her get to me a little. That's why I left because I didn't want to do something I would regret" she said. "I understand Liv I just want to make sure you're okay though" as he touches her belly and he feels movement and they both smile. "So are we done with her?" she asks. "Yes we are done letting her get away without consequence; the ball is in her court I think I made myself crystal clear the enabling bus is no longer in service" he says.

Liv didn't feel like this was a moment of celebration but she did feel like this was a moment where she could take a breath. Maybe now they could take a break from Mellie's tomfoolery and really concentrate on them and the family. As he hugs her tight and kisses her he says "I love you so much baby; thank you for enduring this mess with me" he says. "I love you too Fitz and there is no need to thank me because I would do it all again to end up here with you" she says as they embrace. As he holds her he sees Mellie walk to the elevators talking on her cell phone. Their eyes meet and then Fitz closes his eyes focusing on being in the moment with Liv.

As Mellie gets on the elevator she sees Fitz and Liv embracing and feels instant jealousy despite being on the phone with Andrew. Andrew hears her voice and can tell that there's something different in it as she speaks. "Mellie what are you doing?" he asks. She doesn't hear him because she is still staring at Fitz and Liv. The way they are holding each other as if nothing else in the world matters. The pure happiness that he has with her is what she would give anything to feel. Her thoughts are broken by the sound of the elevator door alarm sounding because it's being held open too long. The sound also breaks Liv and Fitz's embrace as well and by the time they turn to look in the direction of the sound the doors on the elevator are closed.

They go back into Karen's room to join the group visit. Mellie Still on the phone with Andrew hears him say "Mellie are you listening to me?" She responds "Yes I am listening Andrew, but you're not listening to me. He abandoned me and left me alone he's not supposed to do that he never does that he always helps me no matter what. I even talked to him alone and he still wouldn't budge. He owes me after 25 years he owes me damn it!" She says with desperation and bitterness in her voice. Andrew hears her and for the first time he is thinking now about Fitz's words. He discerns from her words now and her words last night about the hotel that she hasn't fully moved on.

Hurt and upset he originally wasn't going to ask about the settlement because he thought Fitz was lying. But with her words so clearly stating her feelings for longing to have Fitz in her corner rather than him he needed to get confirmation. "Did you lie to me about the settlement Mellie?" She hears his words and before she can get her nerve up to try to manipulate the situation by lying she says "yes." The answer falls out of her mouth so freely and she doesn't know how it happened. The phone is silent for a moment and then she hears "good bye Mellie." She says quickly "Andrew despite what you may be thinking I didn't intend to hurt you; but I know you don't believe me." Andrew says "you use that line a lot Mellie; but no matter how much you use it that doesn't make it true. I'm sad to say Fitz was right about you. Have a good life Mellie." He says as he hangs up the phone. As the car pulls up to the hotel she gets out looking at her phone understanding she will never hear his voice again as her lover, but something about that makes her feel free. Fitz, her kids, and now Andrew had all turned their backs on her she simply didn't care anymore. She is tired of having to explain herself to people; maybe being alone is what was best she thought.

With everyone against her at this point Mellie was happy to know she had a book tour starting tomorrow. She goes into the hotel and stops by the hotel bar. She sits at the bar for a few minutes until a man in the corner catches her eye; he approaches her and says "are you alone" she smiles at him and says "yes but I don't want to be." They both smile and after a few more cocktails and conversation they prepare to spend the day together between the sheets. She sees the experience as a new start for herself; something she needs to grab on to since everything from her old life is completely gone or tainted. This is something new and something she could do something with. So she takes hold of the promise of tomorrow and doesn't look back focusing on her and no one or nothing else from her past.

As Fitz and Liv end their visit with Karen kissing her goodnight and heading out the door; they run into Dr. Walker again. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant" she says smiling. "Hello Dr. Walker" they say in unison. "I have all of Karen's transfer paperwork complete and her release papers are signed. Dr Houseman and his staff have confirmed the medical set up for Karen; so she is free to go tomorrow I was just going in to tell her the news." Liv and Fitz say" that's great Dr. Walker!" Fitz says "so what time can we leave?" She responds "whatever time you like as of first thing tomorrow her release paperwork will be entered into the system" she says with joy. "Okay wonderful; let's go give her the big news" he says as they follow the doctor into her room.


	67. Chapter 68

They walk in behind the doctor and she makes the announcement and leaves to let the family rejoice; everyone is elated she is being released and on the road to recovery. Fitz and Liv especially pay attention to Karen and Josh as he sits on the edge of Karen's bed and they hold hands. Liv looks at Fitz and says "what about their relationship? Do you think they will survive?" She asks. Fitz says "I don't know, but it will definitely be tested with the separation unless knowing my daughter like I do she has a plan in place already" he says with some suspicion.

Jerry says "so you ready to be back at the white house for 6 weeks Karen?" She smiles and says "yes I am happy to be out of this hospital and being back home isn't a bad thing either." She says; but Fitz picks up some sadness. "Josh were you going to school this summer?" Says Fitz. "Yes sir I was, but I am going to take if off now with rehab for my leg." He says. Fitz feeling a little generous and having seen his love for his daughter in watching their interaction he says "why don't you come to D.C. with us for the summer during Karen's rehab and you can do yours out there too? You can stay at Blair House." He says with a smile. The statement shocks everyone in the room including Fitz and he made the statement.

Everyone looks around at each other unsure of what to say. "Daddy are you serious he can come with us?" Asks Karen with such happiness in her eyes. Fitz says "yes Karen seriously we would be honored to have him stay with us right Liv?" he asks. "Right Fitz it would be our pleasure" she says squeezing Fitz hand with pride. "Oh daddy thank you thank you" she says as she hugs Fitz tightly. Fitz hugs her back and as the embrace ends he says to Josh "what do you think Josh you want to spend the summer in D.C?" He asks. Josh looks at him and says "I would love to sir thank you for asking I promise you will not be sorry sir." He says.

Fitz says I'm sure I won't be Josh; you seem like a good guy and you've clearly won my little girl's heart so its time to get to know you a bit better" he says. "Thank you sir" he says as he shakes Fitz's hand. "Well if you two aren't going back this summer I think me and Amber should take a break too." Says Jerry. Amber thinks for a moment and says "okay it works for me I can move my internship to Washington Memorial; that's if you will have us too Mr. Grant" she says trying to not be too presumptuous. Fitz laughs and says "of course you and Jerry can come Amber it's been a long time since I have had my kids with me. It will be fun all of you can stay at Blair House." He says. Liv is thrilled at the prospect of the kids coming with them and spending time together as a group. "What do you think of all of us invading your space Liv?" Says Jerry. "I am thrilled Jerry and cannot wait to start our summer together as a family" she says.

They stay for a little longer and then Fitz, Liv, Jerry and Amber decide to leave Josh and Karen alone for their visit and go get dinner. Before leaving they give her hugs and let her and Josh know to be ready first thing tomorrow for their flight. They arrive at the hotel and go straight to the restaurant due to Liv's urging. The mood is light and relaxed; everyone still happy with Karen's recovery and the joy of heading home tomorrow. After ordering their meals Fitz says "today has turned out to be a great day for the Grant family." He said. "Yes it has I agree a lot was accomplished" says Liv.

There is a slight mood shift when Jerry asks "how did it go after Amber and I left the conference room?" Fitz said "it went better than I could have ever expected to be honest. It could've been much worse" he said. Jerry knew that meant his mother definitely tried her best, but his dad and Liv were able to take her down at the end. "Well that is good to hear; I just couldn't sit there any longer without probably saying more terrible things so we had to go. Sorry I bailed dad and I'm sorry for being rude to her initially." Fitz says "it's fine son I didn't expect you to stay; as for your remark toward your mother I appreciate you apologizing for your behavior. I know she is difficult, but it doesn't do you any good to verbally spar with her because nothing ever gets resolved and she wins. So don't fall for it." Liv and Amber nod in agreement and then Amber says "that was a very intense situation Jerry and I am glad we left; I'm sure things were handled as they should be in our absence." Liv says "agreed" with a smile.

After dinner Liv and Fitz decide to turn in while Jerry and Amber decide to go back to the hospital and hang out with Josh and Karen after getting a text from Karen. Fitz and Liv order dessert to go to satisfy both of their cravings hers for the ice cream and his for licking it off of her. They get to their room and prepare for bed. He climbs into bed first and watches her as she changes out of her clothes and climbs into bed naked. These days it was her night wear of choice, which he loved.

As she gets into bed he hands her the ice cream and a spoon. He lays in wait for her as she eats it rather slowly. She sees the desire in his eyes but she wants to talk. He leans in kissing her neck but she doesn't respond the same way. "What's wrong baby?" He says. "Are you okay after talking with her?" she asks. He sees the worry in her face. "Livy I am fine actually I am more than fine and if you hurry with that ice cream I can show you how fine I am" he says rubbing her thigh. She smiles and thinks to herself stop over thinking it just let it go. She hands him the empty container. As she slides down on her back he leans in to kiss her deeply. Still with the container in his hand the ice cream drips onto her belly. Their kiss breaks as she feels the cool liquid on her skin. They smile at each other as he opens the container and he drizzles the remainder of the ice cream and caramel sauce onto her nipples and thighs.

He discards the container and starts licking her from her things going up to her dripping wet honey comb. His tongue feels like silk ribbons on her smooth skin. The taste of the caramel sauce seems like it's mixing with her skin creating a new flavor he's never had before but loves as he licks her liberally and cleans her thighs thoroughly. Her wetness is immense; as he reaches the door to her inner goodness she moans as he runs his tongue up and down the center of her crease. "Yes Lick It Baby" she moans as he licks and sucks on the lips between her hips repeatedly. He opens her folds with his fingers as her wetness runs free and he catches every drop tasting her greedily.

She feels him kiss her folds and tongue her clit making her back arch. As she arches her back more of her sweet nectar runs down onto his tongue exciting him as he dives into her face first. As his tongue delves deep into her core she thrusts her hips and he manipulates her cunt with his thumb. She moans his name "Oh Fitz Oh Yes Get It Baby." She says as their rhythms sync and she thrusts faster and faster and he plunges into her deeper and deeper feeling her body tense and dance on the top of her arousal wall until it crashes. She releases her goodness for his enjoyment and he happily takes it all in.

After cleaning her thoroughly and she recovers from orgasm he slides up her body licking the stream of ice cream and caramel off her stomach and breasts. "You Taste So Good Livy" he says as she smiles and says "Mmmm Damn You Feel Good Baby" as he continually licks and sucks her sensitive nipples. She feels her wetness dripping down her thighs and her arousal rebuilding quickly. As he makes his way up to her face to kiss her she feels him hanging between her thighs. He's already pulsating and needs to feel him inside her. He kisses her neck and then moves to her lips as he looks into her eyes. The desire for him is evident; she wraps her legs around his waist anticipating his entry. She initiates a kiss as he slides inside her.


	68. Chapter 69

As she takes him in completely she gasps and they both moan "Ahh Mmmm." The intensity of his erection and her wetness combine for a pleasant surprise for them both. "Ahh It's So Good Baby" he says "Oh Yeah Baby Mmmm" she moans. Chasing the pleasure pool at the end of the rainbow they are stroking nonstop with no end in sight. His stride feels endless as he digs deep with every thrust and she smacks his ass as he quickens his pace. He smiles at her and says "MMMMM Oh Yeah" he moans.

She feels him pulsating as she slides to the edge too but she's not quite there. "Mmmm Fitz Don't Stop" she moans as he pounds her faster and deeper and moans "Mmmmm Cum With Me Livy." He pounds her more and more and speeds up the pace as her clit stiffens. Her back arches and together they release and yell "Oh Fuck Mmmmm" simultaneously. Together they lay panting and sweating locked together in an orgasm flowing embrace. As their breathing calms they kiss romantically. "That was so good baby" she says grinning. He smiles at her and says "yes it was as always" he says as he strokes her hair. "I love you Livy" he says "I love you too baby" she says as she kisses him and rolls him over onto his back as she straddles him.

She looks down at him and he looks back at her with intensity in his eyes. She feels him raise her up with his strong hands as he slides her down into his shaft. She moans "Oh Yeah" as he moans "Ahh Livy Damn." Again they are wrapped up in each other from the start. As her hips rotate and she grinds on him meticulously the pleasure is surreal. She's wet, deep and gushy like he likes it and he's hard and throbbing just like she likes him to be. They are experiencing the best of both of each other and don't want it to end.

She's riding him with power and focus as she takes him completely straight up and down giving him maximum impact. His shaft is sliding against her cunt she quickens her pace more. "Oh Fuck That's The Spot" she says Mmmmm Oh Shit That's Good Mmmm Fitz" she says as he concentrates on not letting go too soon, but he can't pull back. "Oh Fuck Livy Mmmm Damn It Baby" He moans as he dances on the edge of his arousal wall. They are both there and teetering until she squeezes him internally and he slaps her ass repeatedly in rhythm with their thrusts as they fall over the edge together into the abyss of climax. Overcome by orgasm she collapses onto his chest. He wraps his arms around her and they lay together until she dismounts and they fall asleep with her in his  
arms.

It's 630am Fitz and Liv are returning from their morning workouts; it's the first time in days that Liv has had the energy to work out. Today she swam for an hour and walked on the treadmill for 45 minutes while Fitz did his normal cardio and then weight training. As they prepare to shower they pack up their belongings so secret service can load the chopper for their trip home. After packing Fitz checks with secret service to verify their departure time and coordinates it with Karen's discharge time.

Fitz walks into the bathroom and sees Liv bent over in the shower as she washes her feet and legs. He strips, slides into the shower behind her and walks up behind her. She feels his touch and moans "OOOOH Fitz" as he grabs her hips and pulls her into him. She turns to face him and they kiss deeply and sensually as he massages her ass. He kisses her neck and as she massages his manhood stroking him feverishly as he moans. "MMMM Livy" she feels his erection pulsing; she drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth quickly and deeply. "Oh Yeah Livy" she hears him moan as she repeatedly deep throats him sucking him and licking him with complete disregard.

The strength of her hands and jaw are incredible he's almost on his tip toes trying to maintain but she won't let him. She wants the pay-off and wants it right now. His thrusts match her head movements as she sucks harder and strokes faster with her hands. He tries to hold back but he can't first the pre cum gives as he moans "Ahhh Fuck Ahh Livy MMMMM" she knows he's almost there but being stubborn. She squeezes harder and strokes faster and suddenly she has him he's thrusting his hips and moaning incessantly until his wall crashes and he lets go exploding inside her jaws. She licks him clean and collects all of his stickiness as her pleasure while he rebounds from orgasm.

He helps her up and pins her against the wall as he kisses her deeply; she feels her arousal wall close to blowing. She feels his erection rebuilding as they kiss' she massages him again to speed up the process. He's at full salute in a matter of seconds. She turns around and pushes against him as she rubs her clit; the entry is hard and fast as he stokes her quickly from the start. The intensity is unbelievable the impact makes her walls shake and her clit twinge. His aggression is high and he's stroking wildly and pulsing vigorously. She's wetter than he could ever imagine and it feels incredible inside her. She squeezes him internally as he pounds her harder and faster and with a few more motions she explodes. "Oh Fitz Oh Oh God MMMM" she moans. He smacks her ass as he feels her cum and his pulsation increases she feels him about to blow she squeezes harder and strokes faster until she feels him thrust once more and screams "Ahhh Livy MMMM Damn" and she feels him pumping his goodness into her. She giggles as he rubs her back as he finishes and kisses her back and neck as he holds her in his arms from behind.

They wash up, exit the shower and dress. Secret service picks up their bags and begin to load the chopper. "Are you ready to go home Livy?" He asks as they walk out the door. "Yes I am I miss our bed and the view from the balcony." She says." Fitz agrees "It will be good to be home that's for sure" he says as they approach the elevator. As they step on the elevator he gets a text from Jerry inviting them to breakfast. "Jerry and Amber want to eat breakfast this morning before we pick up Karen" he says. Liv responds "that's fine I need to take my medicine anyway and have to have food on my stomach." Fitz responds to Jerry "be there in a minute." As the doors open they head to the restaurant and see them sitting in the dining room. "Good morning" they say as they approach the table. "Good morning dad and Liv" says Jerry. "Good morning" also says Amber.

"Did you guys stay up late last night?" Asked Fitz. "No not really we got in about 1130" said Jerry. "Surprisingly Josh left before we did; he was gone by 10pm "says Amber. "He was probably excited about the trip and needed to pack and square things with his parents too I'm sure" says Liv. The waiter came and took their orders. As they waited for their food Liv had to go to the bathroom and Amber went with her for company. While in the bathroom Amber tells Liv she saw Mellie that morning with another man in the hallway kissing him. She asks "do I tell Jerry or keep it to myself?" Liv looks at her and says " I can't tell you what to do Amber; but I can say that keeping secrets can become a habit that is hard to break. Before long you don't know when you should or shouldn't tell. So choose wisely and be ready to deal with the consequences either way." Amber says "I think I should tell him; if he were to find out I knew about it in the event it comes out later that will be an argument we could've avoided. Thanks Liv" She says as they both dry their hands after washing them and go back to the table.

They return to the table with Jerry and Fitz discussing sports as usual; Amber and Liv strike up their own conversation about the latest fashions that are trending and sharing color styling tips. Breakfast arrives; they eat and Jerry surprises them with picking up the check. "Thanks son we appreciate your gesture" says Fitz. "No problem dad it's my pleasure to treat you and Liv" he says. After breakfast the get in the car and ride over to the hospital; Karen is ready to go and Josh is too. They are sitting in her room talking as they all walk in to greet them. Everyone exchanges good morning greetings and hugs; Karen looks great. She is happy and talkative just like her old self. Fitz signs her discharge papers and they head toward the roof to the chopper as it waits for them to board. Before leaving they thank the doctors for their assistance and they board the chopper and head home.


	69. Chapter 70

Five and a half months later

Liv awakes to the warmth of the sun on her legs and the familiar gurgle sounds that now bring a smile to her face. She looks at the baby monitor and grins at the source of the cute sounds. She reaches over out of instinct and then realizes she is alone in the bed; for a moment she forgets he is gone. She walks into the bathroom, showers and dresses for her morning workout slipping on yoga pants and a sports bra with a short sleeve jacket. As she reviews her image in the mirror she has to admit she has done a fabulous job with losing her baby weight. In fact she is more fit now than she was before getting pregnant. Before heading to the gym she makes her usual pit stop by the nursery.

She walks in and sees both Carrie and Tommy gurgling, smiling, and kicking to their heart's content. "Good Morning little people" she says as she gazes at them first. As she peeks over the edge of the crib she sees Tommy first; he is the spitting image of Fitz with a beautiful caramel complexion, his dad's curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Carrie on the other hand has her face and features with her dad's eyes and curly hair. They were absolutely perfect in every way. She picks up Tommy because he is the fussier of the two and grabs a bottle out of the warmer, she changes his diaper and she heads for the rocking chair to sit and feed him.

As she begins to feed him she reminisces about their delivery and everything that led up to it. She had been confined to bed rest for the last 3 weeks of her pregnancy after she had a premature labor scare. She woke up in the middle of the night thinking she had to go to the bathroom only to discover she was bleeding profusely. The sight of all the blood sends her and Fitz into a panic as they rush her to the hospital; despite her and the doctor telling Fitz the premature labor was not caused by sex he still blames himself because he talked her into having sex that night. Luckily the doctor is able to stich up her cervix saving the pregnancy. Although she was on bed rest she was allowed to be at home; Fitz cancelled all travel away from home during the bed rest to make sure he was there for her every day. She appreciated his concern for her and their kids well-being. Once the three weeks ended it was labor and delivery time. She remembers the pain was unbearable; she had never felt anything like it in her life. Initially she didn't think they would make it to the hospital in time because there was so much traffic. But they made it with the only problem being Fitz was still in route to the hospital when they arrived, he was coming from a meeting in the area.

Once she got there her labor progressed quickly; she was terribly scared Fitz would not make it in time. She remembers thinking I am not having these babies without my husband being here; she even tried to press her knees together. Then like a miracle from above she sees him run through the door to be by her side. She had never been so happy in her life to see him. She was a mess but, he was cool as cucumber, loving and supportive the whole way; he holds her hand and takes everything she says to him with ease. He encourages her and pushes her through the delivery. After all the screaming, crying, and cursing there were these two beautiful bundles of joy looking like each of them. In a word it was magic; her child birth experience was magic and the pain was all worth it when she looked into their eyes.

It wasn't easy at first; she didn't know how or what to do and she was trying to do too much. She remembers the intervention Fitz, Karen, and the nanny staff had with her. She was running herself ragged and not utilizing the help that was there for her for the purpose of making life easier. Now 5 ½ weeks later since delivery she has regained her control again; she has a schedule for "the little people" their pet name for Tommy and Carrie. She is using her resources and back to her old self with little to no mommy guilt. She's even back to work earlier than anticipated because she is able to work from home. Life as she can see it is good. As she hears Tommy burp she is shaken from her thoughts; she gets up and lays him down with a kiss after changing him.

As she picks up Carrie who smiles and kicks profusely; Liv is convinced she is the one who was kicking her most of the time while she was carrying them. She grabs another bottle out of the warmer, changes her and then feeds her too. Once she is done she burps her and before she lays her down with a kiss Marta comes in to do her first morning check on them. "Good morning Mrs. Grant" she whispers as she sees her laying Carrie down. Liv smiles and says "Good morning Marta; they are all fed, changed and back to sleep" she says as they walk out into the hall. "Okay thank you I will check back soon; enjoy your work out" she says noticing her clothes. "Thank you I will; trying to whip this body back in shape is a struggle" says Liv. "Well if it's any consolation you look fantastic Mrs. Grant there is no way you look like you had a baby let alone twins 5 ½ weeks ago" says Marta. Liv feels so accomplished hearing such kind words. "Thank you Marta; I appreciate your kindness. I will see you in a few hours." she says as she heads to the gym.

In the last 30 minutes of her work out Liv's mind starts to drift to Fitz; he has been gone now for 2 weeks and although they talk several times a day everyday via phone call or text she misses him terribly and cannot wait to see him. She thought he would be home last night; but he did say it was a long shot. She wasn't sure what time but she knew he would be home today for the charity ball benefit she is sponsoring tonight.

She is excited to see him for a variety of reasons; but mostly because before he left they had some issues. She knew they had to wait 6 weeks before having sex after her giving birth, but she didn't realize how difficult it was to wait or how much she depended on their sex life. One would think he would've had the problem waiting, but it was her. As early as 2 weeks after the delivery she found herself fantasizing about sex all the time. Seeing him in the shower or naked period became more than a challenge for her. Some nights she slept in the nursery on purpose and said she fell asleep so she didn't brush up against him in the middle of the night or in the morning.

Since he loves to cuddle with her it had become a serious issue that she wasn't willing to lay with him anymore. Some nights when she did lay in bed with him he didn't even touch her; she felt like maybe he didn't want her anymore. She knew he was trying to be understanding and she could see his effort, but she knew he was unhappy and she was the cause of his unhappiness, which hurt her. They tried alternative sex options and yes they worked initially but, only temporarily; in her mind nothing substitutes for actual intercourse.

The issue of them not having sex not stressed their relationship and her greatly; her paranoia was at an all time high. She noticed he was working later hours the last two weeks or before he left on his trip and he had a new assistant while Lauren was on maternity leave. His assistant Kayla is young and smart, and beautiful. She dresses conservatively, but it's easy to see she has a nice body. Because she is allowing her insecurities to flourish and thrive due to her not talking about her feelings she starts thinking that maybe because she couldn't perform that Kayla would sense Fitz being deprived and offer him sex. She even went so far as to checking into Kayla's background through Huck.

Despite her feeling this way she knew what she did was wrong and If Fitz found out she would have some explaining to do she thought. Once Abby and Harrison found out about her actions they wasted no time letting her know how wrong she was and how crazy she was behaving. However, their hard line approach did help her snap out of her moment craziness; so she is grateful to have them as friends. Liv knew everything she was feeling was in her head, and she felt terrible having Kayla checked out. She knows she needs to make it right with Fitz before she ends up doing something that will permanently damage their relationship.


	70. Chapter 71

Determined to fix the situation a few days ago she called a few friends with children, checked with her doctor, and checked online to find out about having sex before her six week check-up. According to all of her sources because she had no sutures after the delivery or complications with the delivery having intercourse before the six week check-up is not necessarily harmful especially closest to the 6 week mark. With her check-up appointment being tomorrow she feels she is in the clear for sexual activity tonight. He's been away for 2 weeks and technically they have not had sex for 9 weeks including her bed rest the final three weeks of her pregnancy. So yes rewarding both of them tonight with sex seems like a fantastic idea. Sex always seems to make things better between them, and they definitely needed things to be better she thought.

Liv is excited about the idea of their intimate time when he comes home; she is hornier than a catholic school girl on spring break. But she doesn't want to get pregnant again right now. Luckily any and everything is available on line; so a few days ago she orders several boxes of the thinnest magnum condoms she could find. She knows he will give some push back about wearing them; especially since he will have to do it for 30 days until her birth control kicks back in. But it's either condoms or no sex so she is pretty sure he will choose the sex option. Her thought processing breaks at the sound of the treadmill timer. Her work out is over.

As she heads back to the East Wing she slips on her jacket to cover her sweaty body as she stops back by the nursery. She peeks in and sees Marta and Sandy sitting by their beds reading to them as they sleep. She goes to check on Teddy as well and he is up and ready to go for his play date with Ella. She sees him but he doesn't see her yet as she peeks through the cracked door. When she walks in he almost knocks over one of the nannies Tammy to get to her. "Livy Livy Livy" he says as he runs to her. She picks him up and hugs him; "good morning Teddy" she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Good morning Livy" he says so sweetly. "You ready to see Ella today?" she asks. "Yes" he says happily. It was so nice for Cyrus and James to take Teddy on playdates it always gave her and Fitz time to be together and now with Tommy and Carrie it gave them time to be with them or each other. Tammy says "secret service is ready to take him to Mr. Bean's madam first lady" Liv smiles at her and puts Teddy down saying "okay Teddy you're going to go now and me and daddy will see you tomorrow okay?" He smiles at her and says "okay Livy bye" she smiles back and kisses him as she says "bye Teddy and leaves him with the nanny to escort him to the waiting motorcade.

She walks back to the bedroom to shower and lays on the bed naked to air dry. While lying on the bed she feels the fullness of her breasts and remembers she needs to pump. She gets up and pumps enough milk to cover a full day of feeding. She figures this to be a good idea because she is planning on drinking for the first time tonight since giving birth. As she finishes pumping she cleans herself up and refrigerates the formula in their mini fridge. She's not ready to get dressed yet so she will store it in their room for tonight and take into the nursery fridge tomorrow she thinks.

After putting the milk in the fridge her phone buzzes laying on the night stand; she picks it up. It's a text from Fitz. "Hey beautiful what's going on?" he asks. "nothing much just sent Teddy to Cy's for the night; now I'm lying in bed naked thinking about you" she says. Fitz replies "Wow you give me that visual to ponder right now; so cruel" with a smiley face. She says "when are you coming home I miss you" he responds "I will be home soon I miss you too baby. She smiles as she reads his words of missing her. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Horny" she replies. "Well I will fix that when I get home; but I was referring to you overall Livy." He says. "I am good; I have been working from home, I have the feeding schedules for the twins and an established routine. I feel really good; thanks for asking." He replies smiley face "your very welcome sexy lady I will see you soon I love you." She responds "okay I love you too."

She puts the phone down and now she is really thinking about him non-stop; his eyes, his lips, his chest, his abs, his MMMM. Okay I have got to get sex off my brain she says to herself. She turns on the television and there he is on television the news covering the peace summit he was calling her from. Damn he looks good in that suit; is it the suit or the fact she knows what he looks like without it. She then looks over and sees the beautiful wedding album Karen made for them chronicling the days leading up to the wedding and the wedding day itself. She picks it up and thinks let's look at happy pictures. However, regardless of how beautiful the pictures are of her and Fitz and all the fun family shots in the album all she can focus on is Fitz naked.

Getting more frustrated she closes the album and decides to call a friend. Her last resort was to call Abby; she picks up the phone and dials her number but she gets voicemail. So she calls David and yes she gets voicemail too. They must be together; everyone is having sex except me she thinks. After several minutes of pure sexual frustration she gives in and masturbates. The session takes longer than normal; she doesn't want manual stimulation she wants the real experience and because of that everything pales in comparison. Finally after several minutes biology takes over and she hits her stride giving herself several pleasurable seconds to hold on to.

As she finishes she feels a familiar touch on her leg; she opens her eyes and he's standing beside the bed naked and smiling. "You started without me" he says kneeling on the bed between her legs. "I was just warming up for you" she says seductively as he leans in to kiss her sensually. They kiss deeply as he massages her breasts. She's so hot for him she feels her juices running and needs to release. She feels his fingers between her legs massaging her cunt; she's wet and ready for him. He slides down further to fulfil his need to taste her sweetness; he licks her cunt quickly and deliberately. Her back arches and she moans his name "MMMM Fitz" his tongue feels so good she is about to climax before he establishes any type of rhythm. He feels the tension in her body and knows she's on the edge. This is going to be quick he thinks to himself. He wraps his tongue around her clit and slurps it as he slides one finger into her core; after a few seconds her wall crashes and he enjoys the stream of her essence flowing from her love tunnel as she moans "MMMM OOOH Yes."

He slides up her body kissing her all the way up to her neck as she says "God I want you so bad baby" he responds "MMMM I want you too" she feels his massive erection against her folds as he lays between her legs; he rubs the tip against her clit. She needs to feel him now "no more teasing" she whispers "I have condoms" he looks at her with a smile. "Are you sure we can" he says. "Yes I am more than sure" she says as she reaches into the drawer and passes him one.

He slides on the condom while hovering over her as she touches his abs; the look in her eyes is pure fire she wants him in the worst way and he knows it. He leans atop her as she opens her legs wider to receive him; he slides into her and they both close their eyes and moan "Oh Oh MMMM" simultaneously. His movement is moderate and steady he watches her face to make sure he's not hurting her. She grips his hips and starts pulling him letting him know she wants it faster. He speeds up and she moans "Yes Oh Yes Oh Fuck Mmmm" she explodes already and keeps stroking. He feels so good inside her; just after climaxing so quickly her arousal is rebuilt and she is chasing another one. She feels him pulsate and feels his thrust; it's not as strong as she would like nor in sync with hers but still once again her climax is on the cusp.

Regardless of her body running the cycle going from one climax to the next she feels the rigidity in his body as constant. She notices his lack of verbal or real physical response to her despite her currently trending toward another climax. He feels her tightening again and again ready to blow in the next few seconds. He continues his pace as he begins to pulsate and her wall crashes yet again. It's apparent his strokes are mechanical not sensual and passionate like normal but biology takes over and she releases as she moans "Oh Yeah Mmm hmm." He feels her wetness and he realizes he's in his head too much he's not connecting with her like he should. He bends down and kisses her passionately. As the kiss breaks he looks into her eyes and she touches his face saying "don't you want me?" she says staring back at him. "Yes baby I want you" he says. "Then show me you want me I need you present I need you now." She says as she kisses him.


	71. Chapter 72

Deciding to wake him up to join her she starts thrusting back at him as he picks up the pace. Staring into his eyes she says "I know you feel this MMMM I know you feel me" she moans. She sees him connecting with her; his hands grab her breasts and she hears him moan "Oh Livy MMM." She knows now he's with her. He sees her smile and he smiles back. She says "I love you" he moans "Oh LivyI Love You too; Oh Fuck!" He moans; she loves hearing those words again and now she can get back to enjoying him. As he pounds her faster and harder her walls tighten and she feels her wall about to crash. Just as she is about to let go he pulsates repeatedly with every stroke and she squeezes him internally. He looks at her deeply and thrusts uncontrollably until his wall breaks and he moans "Oh Fuck Oh Fuck MMMM Livy" as she lets go as well moaning "Yes Baby Yes Oh Yes" then giggling as she finishes her orgasm with him kissing her neck and her lips.

As he stares into her eyes she says "are you okay" he smiles at her and says "yes Livy I'm okay, I was just scared I was going to hurt you." Liv appreciates his concern; but needs him to trust her judgment. "Baby I know that you want to be careful and it's sweet, but when I say I am fine I need you to trust me and go with it. If you hurt me I will tell you I promise. This is our time when we reconnect and I need you present" she says. He knows she is right he can't feel for her he has to trust her judgment. "You're right Livy I'm sorry; I'm here. I'm present." He says as he kisses her romantically and then lustfully. She sees the look in his eyes and knows what he wants. Before he can get it out she says "let me turn-over" he smiles at her and moves back to give her space and also changes his condom. She sits up on all fours as he pulls her back into him as he smacks her ass. It looks bigger than before, but he's not complaining he likes her weight gain.

Liv's feeling especially horny right now and waits for him to redeem himself. She looks back at him and as he commands his position behind her. He grabs her by her waist and pulls her into him. His touch makes her moan with anticipation. He hears her say " MMMM Give It To Me Baby" her moans intensify his desire for her. She arches her back to receive him as he slides into her effortlessly. His entry is quick and hard she looks back at him with a smile. She sees the look in his eyes and knows he's present.

He moans her name "Oh Livy Oh baby" she loves it when he calls he name especially during sex. He feels so good, but she needs it faster. She pushes back against him and he quickens the pace she feels him grabbing her hips and thrusting passionately. Her climax is on the brink she feels him and it excites her. "Oh Fitz Mmmm It's So Good Mmmm" she moans as he pounds her repeatedly and smacks her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. She can feel his aggression spiking as he thrusts harder and grips her tighter. She feels him pulsating as he strokes her, and he begins grunting as his arousal spikes.

He moans her name again Oh Livy Oh Livy" his stroke is so good she doesn't want him to stop. He feels her wetness and he wants more he needs to feel her cum. He smacks her ass more and more as he strokes her deeper and harder. She moans "Mmmm Fitz Right There Mmmm" he feels her tightening he wants her to release "Cum For Me Livy" he moans. She squeezes him internally as he strokes her and he pulsates non-stop. She feels her clit twinge she arches her back and he strokes her once more as they explode together screaming "Oh God Oh Mmmm" loudly as they pass out onto the bed sweating and moaning uncontrollably.  
As they recover he kisses and rubs her back. She giggles as his touch tickles her. He dismounts and lays down pulling her onto his chest. He stares into her eyes as she says "that was incredible" he smiles and says "you are incredible baby I love you so much" he says. "I love you too Fitz". He appreciated her she understood him and she appreciated his love for her.

After lying together for some time they order food service from downstairs and sit in bed eating. They need to talk; she suddenly remembers the teleconference on her schedule was nearing. Feeling this was more important she texts Harrison to take care of it and he agrees to do it despite the last mute request."Fitz I really think we should talk about what's been going on the last few weeks between us as well as what happened with you a moment ago" she says. He knew it was coming and he wasn't opposed to talking about it he just thought it would work itself out. "Okay let's talk Liv" he says. "Since My Emergency trip to the hospital things have been off between us. I thought we were okay but things got worse after the delivery. What happened to us?" She asked.

He takes a breath and takes her hand as he says "Liv that night was the scariest night of my life right up there with Karen's accident and me being shot. I know it wasn't my fault and I know it couldn't be prevented according to the doctor. But seeing you like that, scared, bleeding, and in pain is still in my head sometimes." She knew he struggled with her almost losing Carrie and Tommy she did too, but thought they moved past it. In truth it seems now that only she'd moved past it, but she never asked him how he was doing. "Fitz I'm sorry I didn't ask you how you were feeling about that night. That was selfish of me to assume that because I was better that you were too. But when you were flirting with me earlier I thought you were serious about making love to me so when I had to encourage you to be present in bed with me I got confused. I felt like maybe you didn't want me." she said.

Fitz realized in that moment the issue was that they didn't talk to each other; they were both selfish and inconsiderate toward each other. He also discerns that they use sex as their gateway to talking so if they are not having sex they don't talk. But regardless of that he never wanted her to feel like he didn't want her. "Livy I always want you; I am sorry that I made you feel like you were not desired because that's never true with me. When we texted earlier I was serious about making love to you. It's just that the image of you being hurt and bleeding popped in my head again so I froze for a moment. But I rebounded with your prodding and I showed up at the end of the he first session and for all of the second one." He said.

Liv agreed he did snap out of it, but she still didn't like it happening. "The bottom line Livy is we have to talk to each other about what we are thinking and feeling, and we have to stop using sex as our communication vehicle." He said. Liv says "what do you mean we talk without sex " she said. "Liv we have casual conversations without sex, but typically we talk before sex or after. But in the last eight weeks we haven't had sex so how much have we talked? He said. Liv thinks for a second and realizes he is right.

Because they were not having sex she was frustrated and unwilling to talk. So she never told him how she was feeling." Your right Fitz we haven't been talking." She said. "Come sit on my lap" he says. She climbs into his lap and looks up at him. "Let's promise to talk and share our feelings regardless of sex okay? We have to communicate I can't go through that again" He says. She sees the seriousness in his face and agrees with the importance of them communicating "okay" she says as she kisses him sweetly.

After talking they both feel much better about the last few weeks and their plan going forward to communicate better. She now feels like things are finally settling down and they are moving forward. But then he says "Livy you want to tell me why you had Huck dig up information on Kayla?" She's busted and knows there is no way out of it; so she owns it. "Because I allowed my paranoia to get the best of me and my thoughts ran wild. It was all me I know there's nothing going on between you two and I am sorry for doing it. Please forgive me baby I will never do that again" she says hoping he forgives her.


	72. Chapter 73

Fitz isn't too upset because he hears her owning up to her actions and admitting it was her issue and not his. He lets her off the hook and says "I know you won't Livy I believe you and I trust you. All we can do is trust each other, we can't worry about variables we can't control like other people finding us attractive. At the end of the day our actions determine how far things go with other people no matter how they feel." He says staring into her eyes. She was curious how he knew she'd looked into Kayla, but decided it was unimportant because it was wrong to do in the first place. "So you forgive me? And we are good?" She asks as she kisses him softly. He smiles at her and says "yes we are good and I forgive you." He said kissing her back.

Being the thinker that he is sometimes especially when it's something he doesn't want to do Fitz then says "instead of using condoms can we just check your ovulation? If you're ovulating we use condoms if you're not we don't?" Liv thinks here is the condom push back she knew was coming. "That is one way to go yes, but I don't have an ovulation test." she says. "Well we could get some from Dr. Houseman." He said. He had thought of everything thought Liv. "Okay Fitz call Dr. Houseman." She says as he smiles and grabs his phone.

As he makes his call she goes to the bathroom. After coming out he is smiling. "He has a bunch of them on hand. He's going to send up a batch today for us. He says. Liv laughs "okay honey. Let's go check on the kids." She says. He grabs some underwear and shorts and so does she and they head to the nursery. During their walk he asks "when will Teddy be back?" Liv says "he will be back tomorrow afternoon; Cyrus and James are taking them to the zoo in the morning." She says. "Then he will have a blast; that kid loves the zoo" says Fitz. "Yeah I know every time we take him he acts like he's never been" she says as they laugh.

When they arrive at the nursery Carrie and Tommy are awake in their cribs. Fitz picks up Tommy, his twin and Tommy just smiles the whole time. She loves seeing them together. They check the schedule and it's almost feeding time for them by about 10 minutes so he feeds and changes Tommy and she feeds and changes Carrie.  
As they feed them Fitz says "have you heard from Karen?" He asks "yes we spoke for a long time yesterday she called to check on me. I know she was going to visit with Mellie tomorrow" she said.

Fitz is not a fan of her spending time with Mellie, but she is 18 now and that is her choice. "well we shall see what that visit brings; Mellie's still upset we won full custody of Teddy so I hope she doesn't take that out on Karen. He said. "True Mellie is the queen of misplaced anger" she said. Fitz laughed and knew it was true. "I see Jerry and Andrew haven't mended fences with her yet. In fact Andrew and her broke up and Jerry is determined to not talk to her at all if he can help it  
He says. "Jerry is being stubborn like you Fitz and you know it. As for Andrew I saw that coming after the discussion at the hospital. When she lied to him about the settlement I think that broke him" she said.

"You could be right Liv he looked upset when I said she was lying because he knew I was telling the truth. Also admittedly Jerry gets his stubbornness from me but where his mother is concerned that may serve him well." He said. "Karen said Andrew has a new girlfriend and Mellie is seeing someone too so maybe it's a good thing they split" says Liv. "I'm sure it is; good luck to both of them I'm enjoying the peace and quiet of her not harassing me" he says relieved.

The conversation was broken by simultaneous burps and yawns by Tommy and Carrie. "Awe cute they even pass their gasses together" says Liv laughing with Fitz. They lay them down in their cribs and Liv marks the sheet letting the next nanny know the last time they have been fed and changed. As they leave the nursery Fitz marvels at them as they sleep. "They are beautiful Livy" he says smiling at them. "Yeah they are; we did well" she said smiling as she kisses his cheek and takes his hand.

They walk out of the nursery hand in hand as they head back to the bedroom to prepare for tonight's charity ball. "Where is your tux for tonight" she says. "It's in my closet it's already been fitted so don't worry. What about your dress?" he said. "It's ready to go it's already at the event since I am dressing there; I just have to shower and partially dress here." she says. "Why is this happening again?" He says. "Because I need to be there early to make sure everything is set up and functional. It's my first charity event I am sponsoring and it has to be perfect. I will meet you at 630 to walk the red carpet when you arrive." She said.

Fitz didn't like the idea of riding separately but didn't want to argue. So he let it be. "Okay but we are coming home together right?" He asks. "Yes when you get there we will be together most of the night, but you promised to help me raise more money by socializing with your government peers. The more contributors we have the better" she says. "Yes I will help, but what do I get? He says in a sexy voice. You get to have sex with the hot sexy coordinator? She says with a smile as they walk into the room.

Liv notices a box on the table as they enter the room. "What's this? She says as she opens the box with Fitz standing behind her kissing her neck with his hands around her waist. As she looks inside she sees a large batch of ovulation kits. She laughs and says "you are determined to wear a condom for the least amount of time possible huh?" Fitz still kissing on her neck says "Let me remind you why bare is better" as he presses his erection against her ass. She feels her climax beginning to rise as he massages her breasts from behind and now she is pushing back against him as she braces herself on the table. "Go take a test Livy" he whispers in her ear. Driven by pure lust she says nothing, grabs a test out of the box and heads to the bathroom quickly with him in tow.

She takes the test and washes her hands. He enters the bathroom shirtless and wearing his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He stands behind her while she is at the sink; she takes in the view of his impressive physique and his bulging erection in the mirror. Subconsciously she moans and bites her lip as she stares at him; he watches her looking at him and walks up behind her again kissing on her neck from behind. "Is this what you're looking at" he says as he presses his bulging erection against her ass. She presses back against him and moans "yes". The sexiness of her voice excites him; he forgot how sexy she sounded when she was really turned on. He slides his hands around her waist; his touch makes her hotter.

He whispers in her ear "I'm going to fuck you so good Livy." She lifts her shirt and he slides his hands down into her shorts as she says "you promise." As he slips his fingers in between her folds he says "yes I promise." The touch of his fingers between her folds feels like magic; her threshold is at its limit already "Oh Baby" she moans. Her clit is stiff as a board and she is wetter than ever. Her climax is here and her wall is about to break. As he manipulates her clit with his fingers she thrusts her hips and moans "Oh Fitz Oh Yeah Make It Cum Baby." He quickens his pace and holds her closer as he works his finger magic and feels her body contort, He knows the release is imminent; "Cum For Me Sweet Baby" he says as she thrusts once more and lets go.

After she releases she turns to face him; they kiss deeply and passionately as he removes her shirt and bra. She stands in front of him completely naked. He takes in the view as he licks his lips and groans. She smiles knowing he likes what he sees. Her body is incredible, thinks Fitz. No way she's just had twins with that flat stomach, shapely hips, and beautiful breasts. She turns around to grab the test. He closes in behind her reading the results over her shoulder. With a clear no showing in the result window they both smile.

She pushes her ass back against his erection and asks "are you ready to fuck me good Mr. President?" Her words dripping with lust. He whispers in her ear "yes very good" as he pins her against the counter and slides into her all in one motion. "MMMMMM" she moans as he moans "Ahhhhh." His entry is abrupt and smooth she adjusts quickly to his rhythm. Her wetness is perfect and feels amazing largely due to the bareness. She loves his stroke it feels so good she can't stop moaning his name as he's pounding the hell out of her with great force and power "Mmmm Fitz, Oh Fitz" she moans every other stroke. Her moans give him encouragement and energy to please her. She's getting wetter by the moment and neither wants to stop. She didn't realize how much she misses him pounding her from behind bare till now. She feels all of him, every inch. The power in his hands and in his stroke is unbelievable.


	73. Chapter 74

As she feels her climax spike she feels his pace pick up and he pulses as he moans "Ahh Livy Mmmmm" she feels his aggression surging making her wetter as her clit tightens. He feels her reaching her apex and he is right behind her. "Oh Fitz Don't Stop!" She's so close; he picks up the pace and smacks her ass hard and fast repeatedly making her moan "Oh God Yes Mmmm" as she hits her arousal ceiling. She feels her cunt stiffen as she squeezes his pulsating cock internally with every thrust. She feels him stroking wildly and then her wall crashes as she moans his name Oh Fitz Oh Fitz Mmmm" he follows as his wall crashes with moans of "Mmm Livy Oh Damn" he explodes inside her. As she feels his release she moans as he kisses and rubs her back and neck. He kisses her over her shoulder but she wants more.

She turns to face him and he puts her up on the counter as they kiss and she strokes his manhood. As he pulls her to the edge of the counter he kisses her and tilts her back as he slides inside her. She moans "Oh Yeah Oh Baby Mmmm" as he strokes her establishing a steady pace quickly. "Mmmm Fuck It's So Good Livy Damn" he moans. Despite just finishing their climaxes are rebuilt and ready to blow again. He leans her back as he drills her. His hands gripping her waist as her enlarged breasts jiggle. His eyes focus on them bouncing and her head thrown back as she moans in pleasure. "Oh Livy You're So Fucking Hot Mmmm" he moans. She loves that he's so into her. His thrusts are powerful and rhythmic she doesn't want it to end.

She feels him pulsate and his aggression climbs. His speed doubles as he's grunting and sweating heavily. She's getting wetter and wetter as her climax is on the cusp. He's hitting that spot and she can't hold on "Oh Fitz That's It MMMMM". He feels her wall tighten and knows she's close and so is he he's trying to pull back but can't he pulsates once more as her back arches as they both fall off the edge and into orgasm. Liv screams "Oh God I Love You Oh Mmmhmm" as he moans "Oooooh I Love You Too Mmmm." She leans against the mirror breathless as he rests leaning against the counter. As their breathing calms they smile at each other and kiss romantically as his phone rings.

Both annoyed and disappointed their session has to end. They know it's Cyrus by the ring tone and he is calling from his office. So they know it's business. He still says "just wait a minute in case it's a false alarm. "Yes Cyrus" he says. "Sorry sir we have a problem in Sudan" he says. Fitz closes his eyes and drops his head. Liv knows it's not going to be a quick call. She touches his face and mouths "it's fine I have to go anyway" she says. "Sorry baby I love you; I will see you at 630" he says as he kisses her and almost forgets Cy is on the phone until he hears him say "are you there sir?" Fitz smiles and says "sorry yeah Cy I'm here as he helps her down off the counter and slips on his shorts and shirt walking out into the bedroom while she showers.

She showers quickly seeing it's already 400 and she is supposed to leave at 430. After showering and dressing she heads toward the door after kissing Fitz goodbye once more as she leaves. She arrives at the venue and the media has already gathered outside. She gets in and everything is going well, but going slowly. She is so happy Abby and Quinn agreed to help her coordinate no way she could do this by herself. She sees Abby talking to one of the workers; she walks over to her and waits for her to finish.

"Hey Abby, what do we need to have done?" She says. "Hey Liv; we are actually doing well on time. I have everything on track back here. I should be ready to start getting dressed soon." As Liv looks around she agrees with Abby; it's organized chaos right now, everything that can be done is being done and they should be fine. "Great where's Quinn?" Says Liv. "She is getting dressed right now she took care of the dining area and getting the stage set up for the band. Everything up front looks amazing Liv; go check it out." Liv smiles with anticipation; "okay I am going to go take a peek and I will be right back." She says walking away. She gets out to the dining area where the event will be held and my goodness Abby is right Quinn did a fantastic job reorganizing some processes she had set in place; the venue is ready. She is very happy with the set up and the flow of the room as far as the tables and the decorations. The band is finishing their sound check, the servers are ready, the emcee is ready; all systems are go.

As she gives the room another once over she is paged to come to hair and make-up. She goes to the back to get beautiful and dress. She runs into Quinn on the way to the dressing room "Hello Quinn; you look gorgeous; that purple looks fantastic on you, and your organization of the ballroom is incredible. It looks beautiful thank you so much for your help" she says hugging Quinn. Quinn smiles and says "thank you for the compliment Liv, and your very welcome it's my pleasure to help out. I am glad you like what Abby and I have done." She says smiling as Huck, Harrison, and David appear looking oh so dapper. "Hello guys, don't you all look handsome tonight." She says. "Thank you" they all say in unison as she hears her name again being paged to come to hair and make-up. "Oh I have to go; thanks everyone for coming. I will see you all in a minute." She says as she rushes to the dressing area where Abby steps out of the dressing room looking beautiful now fully dressed. "Wow Abby you are rocking that dress. David is going to be a happy man" says Liv. "Thanks, it's your turn my dear" she says as she ushers her to the make-up and hair area.

Forty five minutes later her hair is done and she enters the dressing area slipping on her dress and smell good potions. As she steps out of the dressing room her stylist claps and says "Damn your gonna stop traffic" she laughs. Dionna always says that about her dresses. But she did have to admit she always has her looking her best. "Thank you Dionna in appreciate your help." says Liv. "You're welcome Liv your body is incredible girl so it is my pleasure to dress you." she says smiling at her. Just as she looks in the mirror once more her cell buzzes. She gets a text from Fitz "I'm here" she looks at the clock and it's 6:20pm.

He's a little early, but that's fine she thinks. She looks at her dress once more; she loves off the shoulder dresses but also she loves the way the dress hugs her body accentuating her breasts and her ass. Red seems to be her color she thinks; she then thinks Fitz is going to lose his mind when he sees her. The dress is sexy but classy, just the look she was going for. "Okay he's here let me go meet him so we can walk the carpet" she says to Dionna. "Okay no problem perfection has been established I'm going home. Enjoy your night" she says making Liv laugh as they say bye.

Liv texts Abby telling her she is ready and letting her know it's time for them to walk the red carpet. They meet by the door and know the plan is for Liv to go out first to meet Fitz and then they follow exactly 10 minutes later in pairs walking behind them. When they see Liv they all compliment her on her dress. She thanks them and then they rehash the plan to make sure everyone understands. Alyssa comes running up dressed and ready "sorry I am late" she says as she takes Harrison's arm and he smiles at her. "You look beautiful baby" he says to her. They all tease him by saying "awe" and everyone laughs. Liv says "thanks again everyone for your help and support tonight I really appreciate it. You all look amazing and no matter what the fundraising turn out is we put forth a great effort" she says as she turns around and prepares to walk out the door.

She walks through the side door as secret service opens it; she exits the building onto the red carpet just as Fitz gets out the car to meet her. When she steps out he sees her and is blown away by her appearance. Other than their wedding day he can't remember her looking more beautiful or sexy. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other. She is struck by how handsome he looks in his well-tailored tux. As they meet on the carpet flash bulbs are going off repeatedly and everyone is trying to take their they walk and pose on the carpet. She says "you like my dress?" He says "yes you look delicious and I can't wait to taste you later." He says making her smile and both of them laugh. As they get toward the end of their walk they are stopped by a reporter from Elle magazine who is doing interviews of the guests.

"Hello Mr. President and First Lady. How are you?" Liv smiles and says "Hello Monica we are great how are you?" Monica replies "Good thanks; my goodness look at you two ripping the red carpet and looking fabulous as always just as you did in the photo spread we did for you two some months ago; which is our top selling issue of all time I might add." She says. "Why thank you Monica we had a lot of fun doing the shoot and tonight we are here to support a great cause that's dear to our hearts. Says Fitz. "Yes this charity fundraiser is for the education and prevention of driving while distracted." I understand yourdaughter was affected by this and almost killed in a terrible accident being hit by a distracted driver correct?" She said.

"Yes Monica too many lives have been terribly affected by injury or death because of this growing epidemic and we need to raise awareness and fight against it." Says Liv. "My goodness are they okay and will they be attending tonight?" She says. "Yes they are both doing well and have recovered from their injuries thank God. Unfortunately neither one of them could be here today due to school obligations, but they did participate in a video that we will be airing during the dinner and it will be released to play on all the major networks as a public service announcement." Says Liv. "That is wonderful; before I let you go I want to present to you two with a check from Elle Magazine for 20,000 to your cause" Says Monica with a smile. "Oh Wow thank you so much to Elle Magazine we appreciate the support" says Fitz. "You're welcome Mr. President and madam First lady it's our pleasure. I will let you go now I see secret service glaring at me. Have a great night and happy fundraising" says Monica as they walk away and enter the building.


	74. Chapter 75

The night starts off well all of Washington's elite show up to walk the red carpet and they give generously as the night goes on. Not only did all 200 guests show up paying the 15,000 per plate entry fee, but they are hopeful additional contributions are made. Liv thinks perhaps the video featuring Karen, Josh and some others affected by driving while distracted accidents will be well received and will push many donors over the edge to give more.

Once inside everyone gathers in the open space area where drinks and hors d'oeuvres are circling the room. Everyone looks divine dressed in beautiful gowns and tuxedos. Fitz takes Liv's hand and says "this looks remarkable Livy; you all did a fantastic job putting this together." She smiles and says "thank you honey; it was a lot of work, but worth it." She looks around the room and sees various people she knows she needs to talk to about donations. "Okay honey it's time to get to work; we have 1 hour to mingle and hustle up donations before dinner is served. So let's go." She says. She looks back at Fitz and he hasn't heard anything she said because he is too busy staring at her from behind. She laughs ad hits him "would you stop that; we are in public." He laughs and says "it's your fault wearing that hot dress and surprising me with it in public. Livy your ass in this dress is unreal and you're back is almost out too your killing me here." He says as he licks his lips.

"Fitz stop I need you to focus; what do I need to do to get you to focus on donations." She says. "Let me have my way with you later." He says with a grin. Liv knows she will probably regret it later, but what choice does she have. "Okay anything you want." She says in agreement. "Let's kiss on it." He says smiling as he takes her into his arms. Surprisingly she feels a little nervous; she sees the lust in his eyes. She looks at him and says "Fitz remember we are in public." He says "I know Livy" as he leans in to kiss her sweetly and romantically." It was over before she knew it and it was perfect. They smile at each other and prepare to part ways as they walk toward the lounge area to mingle in hopes of securing more donations.

Liv walks toward the gathering area with Fitz; as he is approached by one of his peers she continues to walk and they go their separate ways. He joins some gentlemen he knows and she walks into a group of ladies and gentlemen already standing together. She grabs a drink as she reaches the group to loosen up. After about 15 minutes of conversation Liv secures several donations and feels very good about her success. She noticed Katherine Blackwell among the group and was surprised to see her.

As she prepares to walk away from the group of contributors to meet with others Katherine stops her. "Hey Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?" She says as she grabs Liv's arm lightly. Liv didn't like Kathy very much, but they were in public so she responded kindly. "Hi Kathy sure what can I do for you?" She says with a smile. "It's actually what I can do for you; I need to clear my conscience and apologize for the awkwardness between us because my prior relationship with Fitz." She says with the fakest emulation of sincerity Liv has ever heard. Slapping her or throwing her drink in her face really feels like a good idea initially. But Liv fights the temptation and remains lady like. She makes sure no one is in earshot of their conversation and says "what the hell are you talking about?" Kathy says "oh this is embarrassing you mean he didn't tell you about us."

Liv shakes her head and takes a sip of wine to calm her nerves before she loses her cool. She takes a breath and says "Kathy one date, a kiss, and an attempted seduction of my then fiancé doesn't constitute a relationship in the real world. So your delusion of some great love affair between you and Fitz is not only false but ridiculous and I don't have time for this nonsense. So good bye." Says Liv as she prepares to walk away.

Kathy says "so he didn't tell you everything; that's fine I guess some things are better left unsaid. My mistake for thinking you were fully in the know." She says with a smirk. Liv had it with her ridiculousness "Smile Kathy; we don't want people to think we are not getting along." Kathy smiles and so does Liv as she says "If that was your best shot at trying to get me to whip your ass here tonight I really feel sorry for you. It's tempting, but you're not worth it especially since the only intercourse you have had with Fitz is in your dreams." Kathy feels defeated; her smile gone and she is obviously upset. Liv notices her now deflated ego and says "listening to Mellie will get you burned every time Kathy, you need better friends." Kathy looks at her with a stare of anger and storms off grabbing a drink off the tray of a server. Liv hated to do that to her, but she needed to be taught a lesson.

Liv takes a breath after that crazy encounter and another sip of her wine, which is tasting pretty darn good. She forgot how good it was being without it for almost a year. She walks over to another group of people and speaks to them about the driving while distracted campaign and donations as Abby joins her toward the end of her speech. Once she is done securing more donations and the group disperses. Abby says "what was up with you and Kathy it looked odd from a far." Liv laughed; "it was nothing I just had to put her in her place, she brought up that foolishness she pulled with Fitz after knowing we were engaged." Abby says "why the hell did she do that?" Liv smiled and said "because she was trying to get me angry so I would make a scene. I think Mellie was involved with it, but I can't prove it." Abby shakes her head and says "I forgot her and Mellie were friends; wait why did she date him if he was married to her friend?" Liv says "because she was dating Fitz first, but he stopped dating her when he met Mellie and the rest is history."

Liv understood Kathy's real issue; she had Fitz first and was being a good girl by waiting to get married before having sex. In the meantime Fitz meets Mellie through Big Jerry and it turns out Mellie and Kathy were friends unbeknownst to Fitz. He ends up leaving Kathy and marries Mellie. Then when he and Mellie divorce she goes after him again only to be shot down after one date because he is again involved with someone else. All of that frustration must be maddening; Liv just couldn't understand why she remained friends with Mellie all these years and why she let her pull her strings. Her thoughts were broken by Abby saying "I'm glad you remained calm Livy because I'm not sure I could've." Liv laughed and said "it was a struggle at first, but I have way more to lose than she does. So it was a no brainer." She says, taking her own advice she gives to Fitz ever so often.

While they were talking Fitz comes up behind her and says "hey they are about to announce the first dance so may I have this dance?" She agrees and they head to the dance floor. As they dance he says "I saw you talking with Kathy. What was that about it looked kind of weird I wasn't sure if it was a pleasant conversation or not until the end." He said. Liv smiles and says "not as wierd as it was having the conversation I'm sure." She says. Fitz says "what?" in confusion. "She wanted to throw your sexual relationship with her in my face." She says waiting for his response. He looks at her and says "what sexual relationship?" Liv laughs and says "exactly, but no worries I handled it." She says with confidence.

Fitz knows she doesn't believe Kathy, but still is upset at her implication, Liv can see he's upset. "Baby it's fine really; a wise man said we can't worry about things we can't control. At the end of the day our actions determine how far things go with other people." Fitz smiles as he realizes regardless of what Kathy and others try to do to cause problems in their relationship it only works if they let them. "Your right Livy, I'll let it go." She smiles and says "good because your focus should be on your hot wife who is drinking tonight ensuring your fun when we get home." She says as she kisses him as the song ends. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress." He says staring at her; "me neither" she says smiling back at him.

At the end of the dance everyone goes to their tables to be seated for dinner. All of her OPA family are seated with her and Fitz. Dinner is delicious and elegant and the conversation is even better. After dinner the emcee announces the collection of the donation cards after dessert. During the dessert the video plays and captivates everyone's attention. Karen and Josh as well as the other survivors look wonderful and do a fantastic job selling the premise of the initiative. The video ends to resounding applause Fitz and Liv are exceptionally proud of Karen and her contribution to the cause as well as her bravery for being a spokes person too.


	75. Chapter 76

Once the cards are collected and dessert is over; Liv goes to the back to witness the tallying of the donations and prepares to make the announcement of the evening. The night has been great, good food and drink as well as great conversation for a great cause. As everyone begins to mingle again after dessert Fitz looks up and sees Edison standing a short distance from him. He feels a moment of awkwardness right away as well as some uneasiness. He wants to ask Liv how he got on the guest list but she's back stage. As he gets his phone out of his pocket to text her he loses track of him. He excuses himself from the table and gets up to find him.

Harrison, Huck, Abby, Quinn, David, and Alyssa all sit together enjoying their after meal drinks until Abby spots Edison. Everyone at the table looks up with surprise and bewilderment. "What is he doing here?" Asks Abby. "About to get his ass handed to him" says Harrison as he sees Fitz and secret service clearly on alert. "Do you think Liv and Fitz know he's here" says Quinn. "Fitz definitely knows; check out the way secret service is moving around the floor." Says Huck. "This is going to go really bad for Edison isn't it?" asks Alyssa. "Yes it is" says Harrison shaking his head as they all sit and watch things unfold.

Liv is in the back and preparing to go on stage to thank all of the contributors for the evening. She's waiting for the tally of the donations to be completed. As she waits she feels her cell phone vibrate. It's a text from Fitz "Edison is here did you invite him?" Liv pauses and responds "no I didn't he must be someone's date." She gets a little concerned when there is no further response from him. Fitz uncertain of Edison's intentions alerts secret service to locate him. He then sees him talking to Dina and realizes they are together. He quickly replies to her text "yeah I see him with a date your right he's with Dina" he says to calm her nerves; he doesn't want her worrying about anything.  
Fitz still approaches him to check his motives despite him being with a date to see if his suspicions are correct or not.

As Fitz walks over to Edison Alyssa says "oh God is he talking to Edison?" Harrison says "it's about to go down" shaking his head. "I hope they don't fight; we don't need a scene, we worked hard on this event especially Liv" says Abby. "Nobody is going to fight physically Abby; Fitz is just going to politely dismiss him since he can't take a hint" says Harrison. "What was the hint?" says Quinn. "Probably the engagement ring and wedding" says Huck. "Or the twins and the Elle photo spread; take your pick" says David shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh God I can't watch" says Alyssa. "Speak for yourself" says Harrison as everyone else tunes in with no plan of interrupting and a perfect view of the interaction.

"Hi Edison how are you?" Fitz says to him with a smile. Edison looks at him and knows that he is being checked out. "Hello Mr. President I am doing well thank you. But I doubt you care. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm here with Dina a good friend of mine and Liv's; we both think this is a very worthy cause so we are here to support her" He says confidently. Fitz now clearly understanding his intention says "Edison as a courtesy to Liv I have been patient with your antics; but as of now my patience is gone. It's time for you to move on. Liv is married with children and happy; respect our marriage and leave her alone." He says as he attempts to walk away. Edison says "I need answers.

Fitz says what answers do you need that will make any difference in the current situation Edison?" Edison looks at him squarely and says "I know that you were sleeping together before your divorce and she is the reason you divorced your wife. So don't talk to me about respecting family values; karma is a bitch" he says with a smirk. Fitz steps a bit closer to him and says softly "if what your thinking is true doesn't that make your presence here tonight that much more pitiful and ridiculous?" Fitz sees the realization appearing on Edison's face. His words are syncing in and the smirk is gone.

"Edison you're a good Senator don't do something here that jeopardizes your career; walk away while you still can because this battle is long over. Don't embarrass yourself any further just go home and I will forget this ever happened. But show up again unexpectedly and you will regret it." He says as he walks away and Liv walks onto the stage to make the announcement of the evening. Edison is left upset and speechless trying to hold it together. He is there with Dina but she is just a friend. She had tickets to the event and he thought it was a great cover story and destiny when she invited him to be her date. He starts to feel terrible because Fitz called him on his bull shit. Now he wants to leave, but to prevent making a scene he decides to leave immediately after the announcement. He is embarrassed enough by his behavior and is somewhat grateful for the reality check.

As the group watches Fitz and Edison's conversation from start to finish they see no altercation occurs. But what is most noticeable is how looks to be feeling dejected, upset, and some what humiliated. Harrison says "that's how to tell your wife's ex to get lost politely in a crowd full of people." David says "there's nothing worse than watching someone hold on for way too long." Huck replies "even I saw that coming" as everyone laughs.

Fitz having taken care of Edison can now focus on Liv. As she walks onto the stage after the introduction she looks flawless. Fitz is beaming with pride as she enters the room to applause and cheers. He hears a few male voices say "damn she's fine." Fitz smiles and thinks to himself yes she is fellas and she's all mine. "Thank you all for your kind applause and your overwhelming generosity. I am so over joyed that I am almost speechless; which my husband can attest is rare. (everyone laughs). Nonetheless as a result of your kindness and support tonight we have raised a whopping 4 million dollars for driving while distracted. The applause erupt again and she is elated Fitz is smiling as big as the sun and so proud of his wife and her caring heart. Liv's smile lights up the room; she sparkles on the stage.

As the applause die down she thanks everyone again for their contributions and bids them a good night. As she leaves the stage she sees Fitz and her friends clapping and cheering for her and it warms her heart. She exits the stage Tom is there to lead her to the car that waits for her. When she gets to the car Fitz is already inside waiting for her. "Oh my goodness baby wasn't that amazing" she says when gets in the car. He looks at her with a smile as she slides over to him. "Yes it was; I am so proud of you Livy you did a great job with this fundraiser. Congratulations on the success. Not many people are able to raise that amount of money regardless of how many fundraisers they host." He says as he kisses her sweetly. "Thank you; I appreciate for your support; I love you." she says. You're welcome I love you too. He says.


	76. Chapter 77

Liv settles into Fitz's arms enjoying the ride home; after a few minutes she says "I can't wait to tell Karen tomorrow about the fundraiser she and Josh are going to be stoked." She says. "I'm sure they will be Livy it's quite a big deal" he says. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked. "Yes I did besides the stress it was a good time; the food was delicious too which was an added bonus." She says smiling. "Yeah it was pretty good; everyone kept telling me how nice everything was and how beautiful you looked. I was very proud of you Livy." He says. "Awe thanks baby I am proud of me too. We worked very hard on this and it shows." She says.

While recounting the fun of the evening her phone rings; by the ring tone she knows it's Karen. "Hi Karen; are your ears burning because your dad and I were just talking about you." she says with excitement. "All good I hope" she says laughing. "Yes all good; just talking about the fundraiser. You won't believe how much money we raised." She says smiling. "4 million dollars" she says confidently." Liv says "how did you know?" She asks surprised and a little disappointed. "Because it's all over the news here too Liv. Get used to being noticed when you do something; you're a big deal and your husband is an even bigger deal." She says laughing as they laugh too, "I am so excited we were able to raise that kind of money. Congrats on your hard work organizing everything and pulling off such a great feat." Karen says with admiration.

"Thank you but I couldn't have done it without you guys helping. The video took it over the top for sure. Where is the rest of the group by the way?" She asks. "Actually they are coming through the door now. They made a food run while I was studying. You're on speaker now Liv. Say hi everyone." Liv laughs as she hears "Hi Livy" from Josh, Jerry, and Amber in unison. "Hello everybody! How are you all we miss you." She says. "She does I don't" says Fitz joking. "Congrats Livy on a job well done; The fundraiser is all over the place here. Not to mention you Liv I had to set some teammates straight that were looking at you and commenting on your looks" He says proudly. "Why? Was it bad? She said worriedly. "They thought you were superhot Liv and Jerry got mad. It was cute." says Amber. Liv says "I'm sorry Jerry" as Fitz says "son I feel your pain; I spent most of the night acting like I didn't hear the moans and swearing" he says jokingly. Everyone laughs.

"So when can we get you all back out here again for a visit?" Says Fitz. Jerry says "we can come thanksgiving break" Fitz agrees "okay sounds good. Does that include you two Josh and Amber?" He says. "Yes" they say in unison. "Great I will call either Karen or Jerry with the details soon" he says smiling. "Okay well we will let you two enjoy your night almost without kids. I'll call you tomorrow after my visit with mom Livy" says Karen. "Okay bye guys love you Jerry and Karen" says Liv and Fitz. "Bye love guys too " they say in unison as they hang up.

After hanging up with them Liv and Fitz smile and reflect on the great summer they had with them and Teddy. It was wonderful being able to turn a negative into a positive after Karen's accident. Who would've thought they would be so much closer now as a family. "I love them they are great kids" says Liv. "Yeah they are and not so much as kids anymore they are young adults and I couldn't be more proud of them" says Fitz. "You should be they are going to do great things in this world I can feel it" says Liv as they pull into the white house drive way.

As they walk down the hall toward their room she notices several text messages on her phone from various people. She didn't realize her alert was set to silent for some reason; she must have turned it off by mistake she thinks to herself. Most of the texts are congrats messages, which made her smile. While walking they decide to go to say good night to Tommy and Carrie before calling it a night. They peek in the nursery and they are both sound asleep as Marta watches over them. They smile at her and wave as they both come in quietly to see "the little people." They are so peaceful both her and Fitz just smile at them as Liv kisses Carrie's hand and touches their foreheads before going to their room waving bye to Marta.

They walk out the nursery holding hands reveling in how blessed they are to have healthy beautiful babies. They walk into the bedroom and Fitz goes to the bathroom while she goes to her closet to remove her shoes and her dress. After removing her shoes she steps back into the bedroom looking through her phone and she sees a text from Edison. It stops her in her tracks. Fitz comes out of the bathroom partially unclothed looking to sexually harass her as they head to bed, but sees her face and asks "what's wrong Livy?" She looks at him and says with disbelief "I have a text from Edison." She sees the look of playful and sexy leave his face and the look of annoyance and anger appears. "Let me see it" he says in a short tone. Liv doesn't argue she passes him the phone without opening it the message.

He takes the phone and sees there are two messages. "There are two messages here from him" He says as he takes a breath. Liv says "I only saw one; what do they say?" He clicks on the first message "you look so good tonight as always; just wanted you to know I was thinking about you, and I miss you." Then the second one "I tried to get to the back to see you, but secret service is everywhere. Can you spare a moment?" To say Fitz was upset after reading both messages would be an understatement. Liv can see the anger in his eyes; "Fitz I don't know why he is texting me I swear I haven't talked to him since he came to my office to pay his bill with OPA." She says hoping he believes her. He looks at her and says "I know Livy this is all him; a typical man who is holding on long after the battle is over and done." Liv notices his face calms after he looks at text messages again; he says "looks like these were sent before our chat though so I can let it go." He says as he gives her back the phone.

Liv confused says "you two talked tonight?" She asks. "Yes I surmised that he was there to see you and try to woo you in some way. So I approached him to remind him you were unavailable and that it is time for him to move on." He said taking off his shoes and undressing, preparing for bed. Liv now understands why Fitz was so angry when she mentioned getting the messages from him. "What did he say?" She asks. "Initially he said he was really there to support you as a friend; but then when that story didn't fly he told me he knew that you and I were intimate before my divorce." He says looking at her. "Why does that matter now anyway we are married?" She asks. Fitz laughs and says "exactly what I said baby. He then saw how ridiculous his stance was and walked away; so it's fine." He says as he approaches her.

She looks at him and says "he was really feeling himself tonight to verbally spar with you over something so meaningless. I'm sorry baby" She says as he interlocks fingers with her. "Don't be sorry I said what he needed to hear and I think I got through to him; if not we will see." He says. "Maybe I should change my number" she says. "Don't do that Livy; if he contacts you again I trust you to tell me." He says as he kisses her hand. "Yes Fitz I will tell you; I just don't get why he won't let it go." She says. Fitz smiles and says I do; he's in love with you. Have you ever been in love with someone only to have that person not return your affection?" Liv says "no." Fitz says "to him this makes sense he's fighting for you; before tonight he thought the fight was still valid and didn't realize it was over until I confirmed it for him." He says.

"I understand what you're saying Fitz, but I don't like the disrespect he shows for our marriage by trying to get me to meet him privately. Regardless of secret service being present that wasn't going to happen I don't marry for sport I marry for life; I take our commitment seriously. It pisses me off for him, Kathy or anyone else to test our vows to each other." She says clearly upset. Fitz finds her anger sexy; he says "Livy don't get yourself upset about him and his bull shit antics. I am not worried about him or what he thinks; just like you aren't worried about Kathy. He may want you, but I know you chose me and I have chosen you so that is all that matters" he says as he kisses her lips and takes her into his arms.


	77. Chapter 78

The kiss and his words calm Liv down; she relaxes in his arms and realizes he is right. It doesn't matter what other people think about them; she couldn't help but think about the song "they don't know" by Jon B the lyrics to that song couldn't be more true for this situation. After a few moments Liv lets go of the conversation and focuses on him kissing her and touching her body. Fitz feels a shift in the moment and he is glad they are done talking about Edison.

While kissing her he says "how do I get you out of this dress?" She breaks the kiss and steps back and turns around as she slips her arms through the openings and slides it down her body as she steps out of it with her back to him. As she picks the dress up she bends over and he impatiently walks up behind her pressing his erection covered by his boxer briefs against her red French lace panties and cupping her breasts. "Fitz wait I don't want to damage the dress" she says. But he doesn't let her go; he takes it out of her hand and throws it on the chair as he pushes her onto the bed. She sees the fire in his eyes and gets excited as she slides further back onto the bed.

He climbs on top of her and kisses her deeply and passionately; he slides down to her neck. He says "damn you smell good" he says as he inhales her scent and then slides down her body further sucking on her breasts and licking her nipples. The fullness of her breasts a real turn on for him she's expanded at least 2 cup sizes since getting pregnant. His tongue on her nipples makes her hornier; he licks them feverishly and massages them making her moan "MMMM Oh Baby." She's rubbing his bulging biceps as he sucks and licks her breasts; his body is amazing, she loves touching him it gets her hotter.

He feels the tension in her body building and her arousal growing; he wants her badly, but wants to taste her more. He slides down to her honey pot and opens her legs wide as he massages her inner thigh. His touch makes her back arch and her moan "Oh Shit Oh MMM" as he massages her. Despite no longer being pregnant she is still super sensitive on her inner thighs. The massaging makes her thrust her hips and he watches as she thrusts forward by the manipulation of his hands. The sight excites him greatly he feels his arousal building as well. She thrusts more as he massages her faster she moans as well "Oh Baby Oh I'm Gonna Cum MMMM." Seconds later she explodes. he says "you made a mess, let me clean it up" as he lays on his stomach and licks her clean.

As he cleans her up she enjoys his attention to detail, she thinks that is all he is going to do until she feels his tongue slide between her folds. Her back arches as he takes her clit into his mouth and holds on to it holding it hostage sucking it and licking it repeatedly non-stop. She moans "Oh MMMM Damn" he is devouring her and she is barely able to handle it. His grip on her thighs is strong and forceful; he has her locked down, she's not moving. She thrusts her hips and syncs with his head movements; she hears him moaning "MMMMM" then he slurps her clit some more as her juices run and he says "MMMM So Good." She feels her clit tighten and her arousal is peaking; she can feel it about to crash. Just as she thrusts some more he releases one of her thighs and slides two fingers inside her core. Her back arches again as he plunges his fingers deep inside her as he sucks her clit; she thrusts mightily several times as she moans "Oh Yeah That's It Baby MMMM Oh Yeah" as she feels herself fall into the orgasmic sea of tranquility.

Twenty minutes of this repeated behavior and five climaxes later Liv is slap happy. After achieving her fifth orgasm of the night she is giddy; as he scurries up her body and kisses her. She says "Oh my God your trying to kill me. Can you die from having too many orgasms?" She says jokingly. "I don't know let's see because I'm not done with you yet." Liv says "Fitz I don't know if I have anything left" she says. He smiles and kisses her deeply as he lifts one leg up and slides inside her. Her wetness is unimaginable; He slides in with no resistance, he moans "Oh Fuck MMMM Livy" she responds "Oh Oh Its Hard Damn MMMM." His rhythm is steady and strong; she didn't think she had anything left but she feels her arousal building. He kisses her as he strokes her, which increases her arousal even more. His pace increases as he feels her walls tighten and he pulsates. He moans as she tights around him purposely "OOOh Livy OOOh Baby" she feels his aggression increasing. The rhythm is hypnotic; she is entranced by his pace and the power of his thrust as he hammers her thoroughly.

She feels his pulsation increase as her arousal wall is starting to crack. He feels the tension in her body and knows she is on the cusp of releasing again. So he quickens his pace and thrusts faster and harder; she moans; "Oh Yes Oh Baby MMM." Fitz says "MMMM Cum For Me Livy" she feels her body responding to his request. Her back arches and her clit stiffens as she feels her wall crash as she moans "OOOOh Fitz Ahh." As he releases with her "Oh OOOh OOOh Livy." He releases her leg as he pumps his juices into her and she moans with delight. "Damn it I love you" she says as she kisses him. He laughs and says "I love you too Livy."

"I'm not complaining, but what got into you tonight?" She says, thinking he hadn't put that kind of time south of the border since the time they snuck into her hotel room during the first election campaign. Fitz smiles; "I told you I would taste you later; just keeping my word. I take it I didn't disappoint" he says with a grin. "No baby you never disappoint; you always make me feel good and leave me beyond satisfied." She says pecking his lips; "same here, we always seem to communicate without words and end up on the same page. I think that's why it works we have an unbelievable connection." He says. Liv agrees they have always been on the same page sexually.

She for some reason thinks about their initial sexual experience and wonders. What it was like for him after they made love for the first time and what he noticed about her the first time they met. "When you saw me the first time what was the first thing you noticed about me that you liked and what didn't you like?" She asks. Fitz says immediately "I noticed your lips and eyes first and loved them and didn't like that you could see through me effortlessly." He says; "what about you?" She says "I noticed your voice and your eyes and loved them right away; I didn't like that you fired me" she says laughing and he laughs too. "Yeah and you know why that happened." He says as he kisses her neck. "Yes, but I'm glad you changed your mind" she says; "me too" he replies as they kiss sweetly.

"We never talked about it but after we made love the first time; what were you thinking the next day?" He laughs. "What's with all the questions?" She laughs; "I don't know these are just things I have always wanted to ask and didn't." Fitz thinks for a moment and says "my first thought was about how good it was and the second thought was did I scare you with my aggressiveness. What about you?" He said smiling. She laughs and says "first I thought is he always this passionate and the second thought am I going to regret this." She said. "Did I scare you?" He said smiling. "The broken lamp freaked me out a little; but not the aggression and passion I loved it" she says smiling as the reminiscing relights her fire.

She pulls him onto her as he lays between her legs and they kiss as she rubs his back. She feels his erection between her legs and her nub twinges in anticipation of feeling him. She wraps her legs around his waist and he smiles at her. "I thought you had nothing left" he says. "My body always performs for you; I always have more left for you baby." Her words fuel him; he wants her and he wants to please her immensely.

He kisses her deeply as she strokes his cock making him break the kiss and moan "Oh Livy MMM Baby" her hands are so strong and feel so good he could easily climax by her touch. She moves her hands to his chest as he positions himself squarely between her legs. He lays on top of her and slides inside her as he stares into her eyes. She moans "MMMM Fitz" she responds "Oh Livy." His pace is strong and steady from the start; she grabs his ass as he strokes her and he speeds up. She feels his aggression building his body is tensing and his stroke is stronger. Her climax is on the rise she can feel it coming as he leans back onto his thighs putting her at an angle while he drills into her.

The force of his thrust pushes her toward the edge. His powerful thrusts have her flowing like a water fall. His grip on her hips and the look in his eyes all send her into a land of pleasure. She feels him pulsing and she loves it, his aggression is high he's grunting and moaning as he thrusts wildly. Her clit is throbbing and she feels her climax at the door, just as she falls over the edge he says "Let Go Livy Let Me Feel You." She releases in that moment and feels him thrust even faster and harder into her. His eyes glaze over and he is after the next climax already. "AHHH Livy It's So Wet MMM" he moans as his aggression is increases; she can feel it and its making her hotter. She wants to feel the massive eruption she knows is on the brink.


	78. Chapter 79

Her arousal is rebuilding quickly and her wetness continues; "Oh Yeah Fuck Me Baby" she moans as she begins thrusting back. Her thrusts sync with his and together they establish rhythmic ecstasy that pushes both of their arousals to the brink. The flow of energy back and forth is so powerful and so pleasurable they fall into a state of absolute blissful moans and groans. As Liv stares at his abs trailing down to his groin, she watches as he pounds her and seeing him slide in and out of her excites her even more. "MMMM you like that baby" He says. She replies "yes baby it feels so good." She feels her climax at the edge; she squeezes his pulsating cock repeatedly as his thrust speed doubles. He leans his head back with his eyes closed as he thrusts and grunts pushing them both first to the edge and then over the edge.

Dripping with sweat and breathless they lay with him on top of her until they roll over and she is resting on top of him. She kisses him intimately as he cups her ass and squeezes it. She giggles and he smiles. "Why does that make you laugh?" He asks. "Because it's sensitive right now so it tickles." She says as she continues to kiss him. She feels his erection growing beneath her. She positions herself on it squarely and slides back and forth on it to increase its girth. The wetness and the feeling of her lips around him makes him moan "damn that feels good." Liv smiles at him knowing he is completely relaxed.

As she feels his erection grow and he quickly rises to the occasion she slides down his body further and surprisingly plunges him deeply into her mouth. The shock of the moment causes him to sit up and moan "Oh Fuck" as she licks and sucks him into complete submission. The strength of her hands and the power of her jaw together turn him into a moaning machine. He moans her name and grunts repeatedly as she pleases him with her skills beyond measure. The taste of her mixed with his essence entices her more as she increases her head motions and her hands and he begins to thrust his hips.

He places his hands on her shoulders as his climax is on the cusp and his wall is about to crash. He hears her smacking and moaning as he releases a small amount of pre cum. She moans "damn that's good" as she licks her lips. Fitz moans "MMMM I'm Gonna Cum Baby" she responds "MMMM I Want It All Baby Give It To Me" as she sucks harder and works her hand faster; she feels the tension in his body hit the ceiling and his body contort as he grabs her shoulders and yells "Oh Fuck Oh Fuck Yeah MMM." He unloads between her jaws and she enjoys every drop of his goodness. Her moans and sounds of her licks turn him on even more leaving him still with an erection he is ready to put to great use.

As she finishes cleaning him up; he pulls her up to him and kisses her deeply. She feels him raring to go beneath her again; she feels him lift her up and slide her down onto him. They both moan "MMMMM" the wetness she has achieved wraps him in bliss as she manipulates her hips in a titillating motion they both enjoy immensely. His shaft against her clit feels like velvet against her skin; his caressing of her body as she grinds on top of him feels like silk ribbons. This is the joyride of her life and she doesn't want it to end, but she feels her climax right at the edge as he pulses beneath her and his body is beginning to contort. He's fighting off the urge to cum as badly as she is, but they both know it's a losing battle. As she tries to change her motion to delay climax he sits up and pushes her back; she's sitting straight up on him which guarantees she is going to cum in seconds.

She feels her climax right there and as he thrusts from beneath her and she slides up and down onto him sensually and slowly they kiss as they both explode. The kiss muffles their moans but doesn't diffuse the explosion. She feels his eruption and relishes it as he feels her wetness and juices running free all over him. They smile at each other as they take comfort in the moment of blissful after glow.

Upon achieving mutual gratification she disembarks; before her body hits the sheets he pulls her into him from behind to hold her. She knows he loves to sleep with her pressed against him; she loves it too. His heartbeat against her back always puts her asleep; it calms her. Before getting settled she looks back and kisses him lightly, his eyes already half closed. She smiles at him and he says "what are you smiling about?" She says "how much I love you and how much I know you love me. Our love makes me smile." Fitz smiles at her and kisses her again as she turns over and settles into his chest for the night. He waits till she is till and then wraps his legs around her as they both fall asleep.

The morning comes quickly; the alarm goes off and its 630am. Liv reaches over to turn it off, but can't move because she is still entangled in his arms. She wiggles a little and he releases her just long enough for her to turn off the alarm and then he engulfs her back in his arms. "No work out for you today?" She asks with a grin knowing he was way too tired and enjoying the cuddling. He kisses her on her neck and says "considering we didn't go to sleep till 1am I think that counts." He says with a smile. Liv laughs as the house phone rings. She answers "hello" she hears a voice "good morning Mrs. Grant this is Marta I am sorry to bother you but I can't find the milk you pumped yesterday and we are down to 4 bottles." Liv forgot to put the milk in the nursery fridge. "It's no bother Marta I have the milk in my bedroom fridge can you send someone to get it?" She asks. "Yes mam I will send Melissa to get it right now mam and we will have them downstairs and ready to go by 715 for the appointment." She says. "Okay thanks Marta have a great day good bye." Marta responds "your welcome make and have a great day as well" as she hangs up.

Fitz sitting up says "what's wrong?" Liv replies "I forgot to put the milk I pumped in the nursery fridge so Melissa is coming to get it." Fitz reaches out to grab her but she gets up too quick. "Come here for a minute; the fridge is in the living suite she can get it without you being with her." He says with a look of guilty pleasure in his eyes. She laughs and says "the appointment is at 8:00 am Fitz we have to get up anyway. Come on I don't want to be late." She says pleading with him. Fitz knew they needed to get up but didn't want to get out of bed yet. They both heard a knock on the outer door; Liv throws on a shirt and peeks her head out of the bedroom door advising Melissa to come in. When the door opens Melissa comes in and speaks "hello Mrs. Grant I am here for the formula." She says with a smile. "Good morning Melissa yes there are two pitchers in the fridge." She says. Melissa goes over and grabs the pitchers; Liv goes and opens the door for her to leave and they both share goodbye's.

When she walks back into the bedroom Fitz isn't in bed; she hears the water running in the shower. She enters into the bathroom and there he is in all of his gloriousness naked and soaped up. She stares for a moment and then gets in with him. He smiles at her as he rinses his body clean drawing great attention to his man region that seems to rise on command when she is near him. She walks toward him and he says "remember the appointment is at 8 and you don't want to be late" teasing her as he turns his back to her rinse off his chest. She laughs and says "okay I deserved that" she says as she kisses his back and reaches around his waist caressing his massive erection.

He moans as she strokes him and he faces her. He bends down to kiss her and then he picks her up and presses her against the wall. He slides her down onto him and begins stroking her as he pins her against the wall. The motion is pure passion and feels so rough and raw that her arousal wall is already built and she is moving quickly toward climax. His thrusts are powerful and abrupt and his erection is so stiff she can't focus. The rigidity of his erection is an extreme turn on and it feels unbelievable sliding in and out of her repeatedly. The build-up is so intense their moans and groans of pleasure and intensity along with their passion for each other push them both over the edge. As they fall into the pleasure pool of orgasm they kiss and share I love you's. He puts her down; they kiss a little more. "We better stop now Livy or we won't make the appointment." He says as she strokes his cock.

"But I'm not ready to stop" she says as she kisses him and he grabs her ass. "we can finish after the appointment." He says as he breaks the kiss. "No we have the guys and girls date after that remember and Teddy will be home when we get back." She says as she kisses him again. Realizing they had a fuller day then he thought he gives into her. She feels him relent. She breaks the kiss and turns around; she looks back at him lustfully as he commands his position behind her. She braces herself for the forceful entry; he slams into her and she moans as a result with great pleasure "Oh Yeah Oh Fitz." The stiffness of his erection and his all-powerful thrusts were a welcomed surprise to her immediately.

His pace was perfect "Oh Fuck MMM Damn" she moans. Her moans fueling him and making him hornier too; "MMMM It's So Fucking Hard Oh Fitz." The more she moaned the stronger his erection seemed to get. "OOOOH Shit Take It Baby." He moans as his speed increases and he begins to grunt. She moans "Oh Yeah Give It To Me Baby" as his aggression spikes and his grip on her waist is super tight. She feels her climax at the door as he pulses. She moans "Oh Fuck Don't Cum Yet Baby" Fitz holds off on cumming but still pounds her heavily with no remorse. She feels him backing off like she requested and yells "Oh God I Love You Oh Fitz" he moans "MMMM Love You Too Baby."


	79. Chapter 80

Still stroking her wildly after a few more minutes he says "I can't hold it baby, I'm gonna cum." She can't hold it anymore either and says "Okay faster baby a little faster." Fitz puts his foot on the edge of the shower and plows into her with all of his might as they both moan incessantly and end up falling hard over the edge into orgasm. They are paralyzed for several minutes before able to move; once she feels him kissing her back she begins getting feeling back in her legs and they both stand upright as she faces him and they kiss and laugh.

They finish their showers; now with mostly cold water and get dressed to go. As they get dressed she notices him smiling and staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She asks. "My wife is a sexaholic and I am a lucky man." He says. Liv laughs at him and says "well my husband is just as freaky as I am so I guess I am a lucky woman." She says as she kisses him and they head for the door. As they leave out the door Liv gets a text from Abby while they walk down to the car. "Hey are we still on for our outing today?" She replies "yes we will be there after our doctor's appointment." She responds "okay see you there." As they get into the car as expected Tommy and Carrie are sleeping, but look so cute in their first car ride since coming home from the hospital.

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes before their appointment time. Tommy and Carrie are seen first; the nurse charts their growth and development and the results are great they are in the 90th percentile for all categories. Liv and Fitz are extremely happy with their progress. After their physical is done the nannies take them and head back to the white house. Liv and Fitz go over to the exam room for her check-up. As they walk over to the exam room she says "maybe you should stay out here babe I am getting a pelvic exam today." He says "what you don't want me to be there with you?" Liv says "I'm just saying it's not the most comfortable experience for me so I can't imagine you wanting to be in the room when it happens." He thinks for a minute and then says "point taken I will be out here waiting for you." He says as he holds the door for her and she goes in for her exam after they share a quick kiss.

She walks into the exam room escorted by Melissa; "hello Mrs. Grant how are you?" Liv smiles "hello Melissa I am doing well thank you." Melissa takes her over to be weighed and takes her vitals before the doctor comes in. "Wow your body looks fantastic Mrs. Grant I am impressed. You kept 20 pounds of the 40 pounds you gained and you look great." She says with a smile. Liv smiles happily and says "yes it appears I have kept it in all the right places as my husband says." They both laugh. Her vitals are taken and they are good too; so with a partial bill of good health she awaits Dr. Napier's exam.

Dr. Napier enters the exam room smiling "hello Mrs. Grant how are you today?" Liv says "hello Dr. Napier I am very well thank you." Dr. Napier says "were you able to wait the full 6 weeks and if not did you use condoms?" Liv says "the answer is no to both doctor." The doctor looks at her and smiles saying "no worries I am used to those answers. Let's take a pregnancy test to be sure you're not already expecting" she says. Liv had never been more nervous than now; "I don't think I am pregnant we used an ovulation kit that's why we didn't use condoms." She says. "Well ovulation kits can be helpful, but they are not perfect Mrs. Grant so let's be on the safe side and check okay?" Liv agrees and she takes the test. It was the longest 4 minutes of her life; surely after their romp this morning there was a good possibilities she had triplets this time. However, when the test result comes back that she is not pregnant she breathes a sigh of relief.

Dr. Napier says "you dodged a bullet huh?" She says with a smile. "You have no idea" says Liv as she lays down on the table and the exam starts. Melissa comes in and assists with the exam; when they are done Dr. Napier gives her a clean bill of health after Liv embarrassedly explains the bruising. Dr. Napier says to her "did you want birth control?" Liv says "yes maybe the depo shot. I used it in the past." Melissa says "doctor we are waiting for a new shipment of depo Provera so we would have reschedule for it." Dr. Napier says "okay well did you want to wait for the depo or do you want to try something else?" She asks Liv. Liv thinks for a minute and says "I want the depo when will it be here?" She asks. "We will have it in 3 days Mrs. Grant." Says Melissa.

Liv feels she can wait the three days; they have the ovulation kits so that will serve them well over the 30 days with the condoms until the birth control is active. Dr. Napier also discusses these details with her as well. "Thank you doctor I will make sure we follow your instructions on pregnancy prevention." Dr. Napier smiles and says "I feel like I will be seeing you again soon Mrs. Grant and not because of the birth control shot." She says as she signs her paperwork for the completion of the physical. "I am going to step out so you can dress and Melissa will dismiss you in a second okay." Liv smiles and says "okay." Liv dresses and as she sits down on the table Melissa knocks on the door. Liv says "come in" and she enters. "You are all set Mrs. Grant go out and enjoy this beautiful fall day." Says Melissa as Liv stands up and walks toward the door. "Thanks Melissa you have a great day too."

Liv walks out into the waiting area and finds Fitz playing with his phone watching the news. He looks up and sees her coming. "Hey babe everything okay?" He asks. "Yes I am all clear; "good he says with a smile." She looks around and says "where are the kids?" He says "oh I sent them home with Tammy and Carole already I figured we would leave from here to go meet with everybody." Liv agrees it's a smart idea. "Okay let's go." She says as she takes his hand and they walk to the car. "In the car they cuddle as they ride to their fun date; Liv naps in his arms while he again watches television on his phone.

They arrive at the fun park and everyone is present; Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Alyssa, David, Abby, Stephen, and Georgia. Liv was ecstatic to see Stephen and Georgia; they hadn't seen each other in at least a year. With Stephen traveling so much for work and Georgia being at home with the kids its tough up in Connecticut it was difficult for them to get together. "Hello everyone" says Fitz and Liv as they meet and greet everyone at the table and Liv hugs Stephen and Georgia.

It's clear from the start the men want to go cart race so they go there while the ladies sit at the table and talk. "Okay ladies what are we gabbing about today?" Says Abby. "Well you can finish filling me in on this swanky fundraiser that we missed yesterday while I was home taking care of a kid with the flu." Says Georgia. Everyone laughs; "I am serious ladies I am dying for grown up talk let's hear it." She says. Abby fills her in on the details and everyone throws in their two cents as well. But the conversation is light and funny as always. Georgia then says "hey Livy did you get an answer to your question?"

Liv smiles and says "yes I did and thank you very much." Abby says "now you know we are not going to let that fly so spill it ladies." Georgia laughs and says "Abby you are still the same. Liv called about having relations before her check-up." Quinn says "you couldn't wait Liv; after twins coming out of me I would be running from the idea of sex." Some agreed some didn't. "Everyone is different ladies for me it was a struggle; by week three I was hiding in the nursery so I wouldn't be tempted to jump him in the middle of the night." Everyone laughs loudly.

The guys look over when they hear the laughter of the ladies at the table a few feet away. "What could they possibly be laughing about that is that funny?" Asks Huck; in unison the others say "you don't want to know." They all laugh too realizing the comedy of them speaking and thinking the same sentiments simultaneously. Come on guys are we going to talk or are we going to race?" Says Fitz. The men jump in the cars and fly around the track several times having a blast for a whole hour before deciding to move over to bowling.

As they get ready to go over to the bowling area Harrison asks "you okay after that conversation with Edison?" Everyone looks at him waiting for a response. Stephen says "wait Edison Davis. You had a discussion with him?" Fitz knowing that Stephen and Liv were best friends during her and Edison's relationship wasn't sure where he stood. Fitz thought maybe Stephen didn't like him and Liv being together and preferred her being with Edison. "Yes we had a talk Stephen nothing major." He says. "Well if he came to the charity benefit I surely hope you set him straight; the guy's an ass Livy deserved better and I'm glad she chose better." Says Stephen. Fitz was a little shocked by his words but they appear genuine; he feels more comfortable now so he opens up. The men bonded over their view that Edison's actions were disrespectful and he needed to be handled.


	80. Chapter 81

After talking about the sorted details of their sex lives among other things the ladies decide to join the men for bowling. Liv sees Fitz hanging out with the guys and flashes him a smile. He looks up and sees her returning the smile back. They are both having a good time just hanging out with friends. These are the times they both love most; just being together with friends and family relaxing and having fun. They play a few games one's couples and the other men against women. The fun had by all lasts for another 2 hours before the crowd dwindles. Liv looks at her watch; "oh Teddy will be home soon honey we better go." She says. Everyone seemed to use that as a prompt and began leaving too. However all agreed it was time well spent; Stephen and Georgia agreed not to be strangers and come by more.

Climbing into the car Fitz and Liv both had beaming smiles; "that was really fun, thanks for planning this Liv" says Fitz. "You're welcome honey I figured we could use some mindless fun" she says as she kisses him. "You have to be the best wife in the world baby; you always know what I need and give it to me even when I don't know what I need. Thank you for being that person in my life that helps make everything make sense." He says. "Awe baby your welcome I enjoy making you happy. It's my purpose. You deserve it." She says. "It was good to see Georgia and Stephen; do you think we could invite them to dinner soon?" She asks. "Sure I don't see why not; Stephen seems to be an okay guy maybe I misjudged him." Says Fitz. Liv knew Fitz was not a fan of Stephen's she remembers trying to convince Fitz her and Stephen were just friends. She also remembers Stephen disapprovle of her and Fitz being that all seems to be over now; after reveling in her thoughts of happiness they cuddle as they ride home. When they arrive they go up to check on the twins and they have just gone down for their afternoon nap.

They go to their room where they lay in bed relaxing and watching TV. The house phone rings and its Marta letting them know that Teddy is home. Liv goes to his room and he is so sleepy he looks drunk; Fitz comes in behind her and he laughs at how tired he is. He yells "hi daddy" nods off and wakes up and says "hi Livy." Liv and Fitz both cannot stop laughing. Even the nanny is cracking up; it's the cutest moment. "What did they do drug him?" Says Fitz. Liv says "I am sure he is just delirious from all the running and playing with Ella." They watch him struggle falling asleep mid-sentence a little longer; Fitz even tapes it on his phone. Then they take him out of his misery by laying him down for a nap, he falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

Liv and Fitz leave Teddy's room and the nanny stays watching him. He's old enough and big enough to get out of bed by himself so he needs to be watched even when asleep. They walk back to their bed room laughing and playing with one another and laughing about Teddy. They enter their room and climb into bed again enjoying the time alone and the peace and quiet. Liv feels engorged so she goes in the bathroom and pumps. After pumping she lays in bed with Fitz and they cuddle watching "ghost." One of Liv's favorite movies starring her star crushes Tony Goldwyn and Patrick Swayze.

As they settle into the movie Fitz starts his usual taunts of kissing her neck as he rubs her hips. "Fitz stop; she says in an apprehensive voice. He hears the reluctance so he continues. He feels her start to rub her ass against his erection. She hears him allow a moan to escape "MMMMM Livy Oh Livy" in her ear. Hearing him moan her name always got to her super-hot. She relents and turns to face him as he climbs on top of her; just as he gets her pants off her cell phone rings. The ring tone says it's Karen. They both drop their heads in disappointment; first they think to ignore it but feel guilty so he says "go ahead," She looks at him reading his mind and says "I'll try to make it quick baby" she says as she slides off the bed and grabs her phone walking into the living suite.

Liv answers the ringing phone "hey Karen what's up?" She says. "Hey Livy are you busy?" She says in a thinking tone. "No I'm not busy, what's up?" She says shaking off her horniness as she stares at Fitz in his boxer briefs laying on the bed. She quickly decides to close the doors to the bedroom; when he sees her closing the doors they share a naughty smile and she tries to refocus on Karen. "I just came from seeing my mother and I feel sad and disappointed." She says. "Well trying to understand someone else's plight can be difficult because you are not them and haven't walked a mile in their shoes. You will never really understand someone else's motives unless you've truly been through what they have experienced." Says Liv hoping the generic advice would be enough. The truth is Liv love's Karen, but doesn't really want to be involved with her and Mellie's relationship. She doesn't want to be involved with Mellie period if she can help it; especially since she believes Mellie is partly to blame for her run in with Kathy last night.

"Liv I want to love my mother and have a normal relationship with her, but she makes it so hard to be around her. Maybe Jerry and dad have it right I need to just stop trying." She says. Liv feels bad that Karen is experiencing this with her and her mother; but she also understands that sometimes you need to see things for what they are and not for how you want them to be. "Karen what is normal? When you say having a normal relationship with your mother what does that look like?" Karen says "it means not having every conversation end with a fight or someone leaving feeling less than or angry. It's me telling her secrets or getting advice from her that I don't feel is mean spirited or just wrong." Liv says "Karen you are entitled to having a relationship like that, but maybe that's not possible with your mother." Karen says "but why not Livy I can pour my heart out to you with no judgment; but talking to her is like setting myself up to walk the plank afterwards. She hears nothing and judges everything." She says almost tearful.

Liv now feels like taking the gloves off is necessary. "Here's the deal Karen; your mother is who she is and she's not changing for anyone including you. So what you need to do is understand that having her in your life means excepting her for who she is and not for who or what you want her to be. But it is what it is honey and you have to face it head on." Karen pauses for a moment and says out loud "so basically I have to just accept that my mother is cold, calculating, deceiving and heartless not because she wants to be, but because that's just her." Liv hated to agree with her, but she says "I am so sorry Karen, but to a degree yes your right." Karen says "don't be sorry Livy Jerry already warned me and I didn't listen; I guess I just wanted her to be more like you and then I wouldn't feel so guilty about wishing you were my mother." Liv was touched by Karen's words, but also hurt for her that she was obviously struggling with her feelings about her mother.

"Mothers are supposed to care Liv genuinely they aren't supposed to be forced into caring." Says Karen. "Sweety why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?" Karen takes a breath and says. "Josh drove me down to mom's because he didn't want me to be alone with her. He doesn't trust her at all Liv; which I understand given what he knows." Liv says "Yes I understand his feelings." Karen agrees and says all is well Liv until he goes into the study to do some school work leaving us alone to talk. I tell her my feelings about the paternity situation and tell her how her words hurt me. She begins telling me how I hurt her by not seeing her at the hospital and coming home with you and dad for my rehab. She basically says that she meant what she said but not how she said it. Liv what is that?" Says Karen in frustration. Liv says Karen that is your mother rationalizing her behavior; you know that her words were hurtful, but to her she needed to release her thoughts regardless of who they hurt. You can't get caught up in trying to understand it it's just who she is. There is nothing I can say to make this better for you honey."

Karen knows that Liv is right; she knows that her mother is her own person and dealing with her isn't easy. But she didn't think her mother would be so brash and mean about it. "I know you're right Liv I just thought she wanted to fix things between us; but it's apparent she doesn't want things to be better. She's too busy being jealous of us and Josh and all the other great things going on in my life. I really think I need to keep her at bay Liv; I think I am done trying to fix things with her." Liv is happy to hear Karen come to this conclusion on her own because that was exactly what she was going to suggest to her. "It sounds like you know what you want to do Karen and I support you 100% so if there's anything I can do to help just let me know." Says Liv. Karen feels better about her decision having talked it out with Liv; she loved that Liv is always ready to be a sounding board for her.


	81. Chapter 82

"Thanks Livy there is nothing else I need; your support means a lot to me. Tommy and Carrie are very lucky to have you as their mother." Liv smiles and says "Karen your my daughter too honey; dna doesn't make a family love does so count yourself as lucky too because you're stuck with me." Karen laughs and so does Liv as she says "thank you Livy I appreciate you." Liv says "your welcome honey. Did you want to speak to your dad?" Karen says "yeah put him on." Liv walks into the bedroom to hand Fitz the phone, but she sees him hanging up his phone and laying it on the night stand. She hands him her phone saying "your daughter wants to talk to you." She says as she climbs into bed with him.

She lays back and finishes watching television while Fitz and Karen talk. She wonders who he was talking too before she came in the room; she doesn't recall hearing the phone ring. Their conversation lasts for about twenty minutes before she hears Fitz put her on speaker and she says good bye to both of them and thanks Livy for their talk. "Sounds like her visit with her mother went terrible as expected." Says Fitz as he shakes his head. Liv responds "well it went about as well as it could go considering it was Mellie."

"Were you on the phone when I came in to give you my phone to talk to Karen?" He says "yes I was talking to Josh." Liv sits up and says "Karen's Josh called you?" Fitz smiles and says "yes is that so hard to believe?" Liv laughs and says "I'm sorry no it's not baby I'm just curious what made him call you?" She asks. "Well it appears as I said the visit with Mellie was pretty bad and he just wanted me to know what happened." He said. "So what did he say?" Says Liv. "In a nut shell Mellie's not mother material and he hopes that Karen let's this mother daughter dream go." Liv couldn't help but to side with Josh on this one; she hopes Karen let's go too.

"That's interesting because I think that's the direction Karen is heading based on our talk." She says as she fills Fitz in on the details of her and Karen's discussion; he commends Liv for her tactfulness. He says "she should be grateful for having you to call Livy; just like I am grateful every day that I didn't fire you seven years ago." Liv smiles and kisses him sweetly happy to hear his words of appreciation. "I heard you talking about the Thanksgiving plans; did she say when they would be arriving?" Says Liv. "Yeah she says they will all be here next Monday so they will spend a week with us. If your OPA crew aren't busy maybe they could come too." Says Fitz feeling the holiday spirit. "That would be cool; I will check with them and let them know." She says as she settles in lay with him.

As they lay back onto the bed cuddling and watching television the moment feels settling and special. They both feel more comfortable then they have ever felt together. Fitz sees her in thought just as he slips out of his. "What are you thinking about Livy?" He asks as he holds her tight. "I am realizing that my dream of us being together came true and I am so thankful for it." She says. "Our dream came true Livy we are living our dream." He says as he kisses her sweetly. "I love you Fitz" she says with love in her eyes "I love you too Livy." He replies as they share a deep passionate kiss as he clicks the off button on the TV remote.

As their kiss lights both of their flames and they are enthralled in each other. They hear the baby monitor the twins are awake and then the house phone rings. They look at each other and laugh. He answers the phone "hello" the voice says "hello Mr. President it's Candace Teddy is awake and he's asking for you and Mrs. Grant." Fitz says "okay just bring him to the bedroom we are both here." He says. Liv gets up and puts on some shorts and a t shirt with a bra, knowing that Teddy is on his way. As Fitz hangs up the phone he says "I swear my son has cock blocking radar" he says laughing and Liv laughs with him and he slips on a Tee shirt and shorts. "All kids have it" says Liv. Fitz says "have Marta and Tammy bring the twins too. Let's make it a party since we clearly aren't going to be able to finish from this morning." Liv hugs him and says "I will take care of you tonight I promise" as she kisses him passionately. He smiles at her after the kiss and says "I am going to hold you to that Livy no sleepy talk." She laughs and says "okay no sleepy talk it's your world Mr. President" as they both smile. ; Liv then calls the nursery and asks for Tommy and Carrie to be brought to the master suite.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and in walks three nannies and 3 kids. Carrie and Tommy were awake and smiling and Teddy was awake and ready to play. "Let's play daddy, come on Livy." He says. "Livy is going to sit with Tommy and Carrie while I play with you okay?" Teddy says "okay Livy watch me and daddy play Legos." Liv laughs and says "okay Teddy." Fitz gets on the floor and plays Legos with Teddy as Liv lays in bed and plays with the twins. As he plays with Teddy he looks up at Liv and says "I love you"; Liv responds "I love you too." The picture is perfect; she had the man of her dreams and for the first time she believed she deserved it. She deserved to be happy and she deserved to have her dream come true. She was truly realizing her dream for the reality it had become.

**The end**

Thank you for investing your time in reading my fan fiction story; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your comments and critique in the review section I am open to all feedback. In this fan fiction tale the dream of Olitz lives on for those of us who are captivated by their love for one another and their dream to be happy together forever. Thanks again for your support and be on the lookout for my next story "The Candidate" to be posted soon!


End file.
